Te necesito
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Un accidente, el cambio en la vida de toda una familia y la historia de esos cambios.
1. Chapter 1

Nota antes de empezar.

No somos quienes soliamos ser, cambiamos, evoluconamos. Mejoramos y aveces solo queremos enfocarnos en lo negativo del pasado. Al releer esta historia me dije a mi mismo que es mala, me dije a mi mismo que era lo peor que pude hacer como autor... Pero hay que ver el pasado así como algo malo, ni tampoco glorificarlo. Tenemos buenos momentos y malos momentos. Creo que cuando borre esto, solo me fijaba en los malos momentos, en los errores narrativos que eh cometido... Pero por eso mismo lo resubo, porque necesita ser un presedente de lo que puedo mejorar. Esta resubida no tien reedicion alguna, no tiene añadidos y esta cien por ciento como lo recuerdan.  
E incluso, estos momentos que veo vergonzosos quiza mañana sean los que más me agradan y más apreciare. Me dísculpo por si quiera haberlo borrado en primer lugar. Espero puedan perdonarme y si gustan releer la historia. Ver que esta mal, reír o incluso ver que esta bien. Poder crecer juntos, como autores y lectores.

* * *

Te necesito.  
¿Qué pasa cuando eres la menor de once hermanos? ¿Cuándo toda tu familia menos tu ha obtenido algún tipo de éxito y reconocimiento y a pesar de que tienes una familia numerosa sientes que solo dos personas te apoyan? Y al final ¿Qué pasa si un accidente de auto te quita a esas dos personas y te dejan sola? ¿Sin haber sido aceptada por la escuela de danza a la que aplicaste, con un novio que te mando al diablo por encontrar a alguien mejor y sin saber a quién acudir?  
Así se sentía Lily Loud, una chica rubia que a sus dieciocho años un mes después de graduarse le llegó la noticia de que la escuela que solicito la había rechazado y cuyos padres lamentablemente murieron en un accidente de tránsito debido a un viaje de aniversario. Perdió al amor de su vida y su hermana más cercana se encontraba en Oxford dando clases y sin tiempo de ir a un funeral que ella sola tuvo que organizar… bueno no tan sola, allí estaba la hermana más lejana de Lily.  
Lori Loud, una mujer y actualmente madre soltera que le lleva dieciséis años de edad.  
¿Por qué la sentía como si fuera una tía lejana y no una hermana? Incluso a su hermana Leni la cual es quince años mayor que ella la sentía como una hermana pero con Lori…  
simplemente no la veía como una hermana, quizá porque ella se fue cuando ella apenas tenía tres años y se concentró tanto en sus estudios que era casi imposible verla a menos que sean vacaciones de primavera. Dos semanas anuales no eran suficientes como para conocer a alguien y con otras once personas hablando con ella nunca pudo tener un momento en privado con su hermana.  
Creció un poco de envidia por las demás que tuvieron la oportunidad de tener momentos a solas con ella ¿Por qué ellas podían tener un momento especial con Lori y ella no?  
Lastimosamente el primero en diecisiete años y tenía que ser para consolarla por la pérdida de sus dos padres, los que le prestaron más atención a Lily, los que tuvieron dinero para que nunca use ropa de segunda mano como lo hacían las demás. A veces deseaba saber que era tener ropa que alguien más uso, si sus demás hermanas y su hermano la tuvieron ¿Por qué ella no? Quizá eso deseaba para sentirse más cerca de ellas.  
La puerta de la casa se abre -Hola Lily –Su hermana le dio saludo con tristeza -¿Cómo te encuentras? -Se sienta con ella en el sofá.  
-Sola –Responde y le da la mirada –Te dejaron la casa a ti y yo no tengo a donde ir, ni donde educarme.  
Lori lanza un gran suspiro –No estás sola Lily, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, siempre quise pasar más tiempo contigo y ver alguno de tus números de baile.  
-Te invite varias veces –Responde en seco pero se nota un poco de enojo en su voz -¿Cómo esta Loki?  
Así la mirada de Lori se vuelve más depresiva, amaba en cierta manera a su hijo pero le dolía verlo debido a que es un niño nacido de una violación, apenas tenía un año de edad pero era un recordatorio permanente de que alguien al que nunca le vio la cara la lastimo. No pensó en abortarlo, jamás haría eso pero tampoco deseaba criarlo, le dolía verlo y por culpa de este su novio quien la amo por poco más de una década la abandono. No culpaba al bebé, simplemente no quería verlo.  
La mirada de Lily se mantenía seria -¿Sabes? Los únicos que no entenderían lo que estás pensando ya no están, puedes dejar esa parte de tu vida atrás y ninguna de nosotras te juzgaría… Ni siquiera Lincoln.  
Ese nombre lastimo más a Lori, su hermano menor siempre le gustó la idea de tener sobrinos pero nunca se dio la oportunidad salvo con ella.  
Leni resulto ser estéril, jamás podría ser madre.  
La pareja de Luna la abandono antes de que pudieran tener hijos.  
Luan está felizmente casada con una mujer llamada Maggie y no han conseguido algún donante, en una ciudad como Royal Woods uno creería que sería fácil debido a ser una ciudad muy liberal pero era escasa de donadores.  
Lynn resulto ser asexual, luego de varias novias y novios se dio cuenta de que realmente no sentía nada por nadie, las únicas personas que amaba eran su familia.  
Lucy, Lola y Lana simplemente no han tenido suerte con las parejas sentimentales.  
Lisa compartió la misma preferencia sexual que Lynn, no deseaba involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie.  
Al final Lincoln no ha conseguido a nadie más desde que termino con la hermana de su cuñado debido a que el abandono a su hermana mayor.  
–Puta madre –Dijo en voz baja –Lo lamento, realmente no estamos aquí para discutir lo que harás con Loki… Pero lo entenderé, y Lincoln también lo entendería –Saca un cigarrillo de marihuana de su bolsillo, de todos modos ya no habría nadie quien le reclamara, nota como su hermana la veía con una cara de incredulidad -  
¿Qué? Aquí es legal con receta, la compre la semana pasada para papá antes de… Ya sabes. Por cierto no me contestaste ¿Cómo esta Loki?  
Lori baja la cabeza –Una amiga lo está cuidando en Washington, ellos se tienen mucho afecto.  
Ya sin nada más que decir sobre ese tema la Loud menor se levanta de su asiento al que su hermano apodo como el punto dulce del sofá y ayuda a su hermana mayor a levantarse.  
Ya habían pasado tres días y el entierro iniciaba en unas horas.  
Es sorprendente, ninguno de los otros pudo llegar el día del entierro.  
Una sensación amarga invade la garganta de Lily, quería insultarlos lo más fuerte posible pero al final lo entiende.  
Entiende que Lynn se va a las olimpiadas y su contrato la obliga a estar entrenando.  
Entiende que Leni llegara mañana porque no podía cancelar su pasarela en parís.  
Entiende que Luna tiene un concierto al que asistirían más de siete millones y no presentarse arruinaría su carrera.  
Entiende que Luan tenga una presentación en Las Vegas por caridad.  
Lucy está a punto de graduarse de la universidad y no puede venir.  
Lola esta con Leni en la pasarela y también llegara mañana.  
Lana está en un refugio de pandas en china ayudando a las crías recién nacidas.  
Lisa tiene una conferencia importante en la universidad y esa conferencia podría llamar la atención de los premios nobel de nuevo.  
Pero Lincoln, el solo es un caricaturista y está segura de que el canal lo dejaría tomarse al menos un fin de semana para venir. Su único hermano y no pudo venir.  
Irónicamente Lori si tuvo tiempo para venir, para Lily eso era increíble.  
La hermana que menos conocía estaba ahí, y le estaba dando fuerzas para seguir adelante, ¿Por qué el único momento privado que puede tener con Lori es el entierro de sus padres?  
¿Eso que tiene de justo?  
El entierro fue tranquilo, solo estaban ahí Lori y Lily.  
Su tía Ruth murió hace tres años, su abuelo hace ocho y Lynn señor no tenía muchos parientes cercanos. Ninguna conoce a algún tío o primo por parte de su padre.  
La ironía en su máximo esplendor, una pareja con die hijos y el funeral estaba casi vacío.  
Lori fue la primera en empezar a llorar y se acomodó en el hombro de Lily, ella también sacaba lágrimas de sus ojos pero no estaba tan destrozada como su hermana, ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, a que sus dolor no fuera escuchado, a que solo tenga su reflejo para hablar.  
Se escuchó una motocicleta en el fondo, segundos antes de que bajen el ataúd.  
Un hombre delgado de pelo blanco se acerca, diez mechones de su cabello tenían otros diez colores.  
Azul, verde espuma marina, morado, amarillo, rojo, negro, cobalto, rosa, verde limón, lavanda. Era el arcoíris que conformaba su cabello pero el centro siempre blanco.  
Se sentó lejos de las dos, les hablaría después del funeral pero ahora solo quería escuchar como un hombre de fe les daba el último adiós a sus padres, los enviaba bajo tierra pero afirmaba que irían al lugar que tanto merecían.  
Los Loud nunca fueron los más religiosos, ni siquiera había una biblia en su casa, incluso en lugar de decir diablos decían rayos.  
Ese hombre de cabello arcoíris solo observo como Lynn y Rita Loud eran enterrados.  
Las horas pasaron y los tres Loud tiraron su respectivo montón de tierra a los ataúdes que llevan los cuerpos de sus padres.  
Lily solo veía a los ojos al pelo de arcoíris. Estaba enojada porque se presentó tarde, lo quería abofetear pero solo lo veía.  
-Lo siento tanto Lily –Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana –Se lo sola que te sientes y lamento lo de la universidad, si quieres puedes…  
-Lily no ira contigo –Interrumpe Lori algo molesta.  
Lincoln solo voltea a verla y le lanza una sonrisa –Hola hermana –Su voz delata que se está aguantando el llanto –Te he extrañado.  
Lori pierde su expresión de molestia y le da un abrazo –Yo también Linky, me haces mucha falta.  
Lily quiso darles la espalda pero su hermana la toma del vestido y la jala hacia ellos para que se una al abrazo.  
Y ahí estaba ella, junto a su hermana más lejana y su modelo a seguir. Podía sentir más lagrimas salir de sus ojos.  
-¿Ya decidiste que harás Lily? –Pregunta Lincoln separándose del abrazo –Tienes diez opciones, nueve considerando que Lori tiene razón al no quererte conmigo.  
Lily no pudo dejar escapar una pequeña y seca risa, se sintió mal por estar en un funeral pero fue algo inevitable debido a su posición.  
¿Uno de sus hermanos le había preguntado sobre sus decisiones? Realmente le parecía increíble porque nadie le pedía a ella decidir nada, ella tenía que suplicar para hacer lo que quieran o resignarse a hacer lo que ellas quieran -Lo voy a pensar Lincoln, por ahora quisiera estar a solas con Lori. Ya sabes, hablar con ella en privado.  
Su hermano le da una sonrisa, sabe lo importante que es pasar tiempo con cada una de sus hermanas, lo triste es sentirse distanciado de alguna de ellas.  
Sin nada más que decir camina a su moto no sin antes besar en la frente a ambas.  
-¿Nos acompañaras a recoger a Leni y Lola? -Pregunta Lori viendo a su hermanito alejándose y este solo levanta su pulgar en señal de aprobación.  
Notas: Los personajes de Loud house no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Chris Savino y nickelodeon.  
Nota 2: Esta obra no pretende lucrar con el contenido intelectual de alguien más, fue hecha por puro fanatismo.  
Nota 3: Como todo buen autor debería alguna vez, decidí alejarme de mi zona de confort al escribir este fic. Siempre he pensado en como Lily crecería puesto que a ella le tocaria ver a cada uno de sus hermanos irse y de seguro eso la lastimaría.  
Originalmente pensé en una historia de ella y Lincoln (Cosa que se va a desarrollar más pero no será el tema principal) pero me di cuenta de que Lori no pasaría tanto con su hermanita al momento de crecer y por eso quise ver como ambas finalmente tendrían momentos de hermanas a solas.  
Nota 4: Sé que hay una sub trama algo polémica que tiene que ver con Lori, si saben cuál es pues de ante mano pido disculpas si se ofenden por esta ya que cabe la posibilidad (dios quiera que no) que alguien del público pase o haya pasado por algo igual. La razón de esta sub trama es poner a prueba la moral de Lori y de cómo superara eso.  
Dicho todo esto espero con ansias sus reviews y nos vemos a la próxima.  
Yo soy Un crítico más o también conocido como PenguinArrow.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2 Platicas en la comida

Ahí estaban ambas, en una camioneta que ya debe tener unos cincuenta años o quizá más pero seguía funcional. Es curioso cómo a pesar de las décadas esa camioneta familiar aun podía andar, quizá es suerte de que nada se halla dañado o quizá es otra cosa, como sea eso era lo único que tenia Lily ahora. Una camioneta que todavía no puede conducir a falta de una licencia para adultos.

-Literalmente no puedo creerlo, sigue aquí –Dice Lori viendo por la ventana un viejo restaurante conocido como la hamburguesa del eructo –Literalmente no he comida una en años ¿Cómo es posible que siga aquí?

-Bueno los pésimos hábitos de alimentación estadounidenses y el hecho de que este cerca de una primaria y secundaria fueron un buen impulso –Responde Lily con sarcasmo pero luego lanza un suspiro triste.

Lori nota eso, no puede evitar sentirse mal por su pequeña hermana, no sabe la razón de ese suspiro. No era por sus padres, ese dolor no puede expresarse en un suspiro, se oía más bien arrepentida. Se obligo a dar una sonrisa pequeña para poder iniciar una conversación.

-Se que no es lo mejor para después de un funeral pero ¿Quieres una hamburguesa y comerlas en el estacionamiento? Solía hacer eso con Leni o Luna cuando salíamos juntas y necesitábamos hablar –Le toma el hombro a su hermana y lo acaricia suavemente.

Lily la mira y le devuelve esa sonrisa pequeña –Me gustaría eso Lori. Gracias.  
Ambas pidieron sus hamburguesas y una soda, dispuestas a comer en el estacionamiento de ese restaurante mientras veían a algunos niños jugar en el parque que estaba enfrente.

La menor no pudo pensar en que esa escena resultaría incomoda o incluso triste para Lori, después de todo lo que paso no creería que quisiera volver a ver a un niño el resto de su vida.

Resulto estar en lo cierto, Lori realmente veía con melancolía a esos niños tan alegres, jugando con parejas felizmente casadas que les daban todo el amor que un padre podría darles. Una lástima que jamás podría ser capaz de jugar así.

-Lo siento Lori, fui estúpida y no considere lo que dije pensé que… no creí que el comentario te lastimara tanto. Hablemos de eso por favor –Quería conocer a su hermana mayor, crear un lazo emocional y aunque era una idea morbosa, no dejaba de pensar que la mejor manera de crear ese lazo era hablar del peor momento en la vida de su hermana.

Lily habia adquirido un poco de esa supuesta insensibilidad a las emociones de la que tanto presumía su hermana Lisa, pero si era capaz de entender cuando la gente necesita hablar.

¿Han escuchado la frase hable ahora o calle para siempre? Era una frase que generalmente se usaba en bodas para escuchar una última objeción o decidir tragarse las palabras y ver para siempre como esa persona que tanto quieres es feliz con alguien más.  
Lo curioso de esa frase es que se puede aplicar en muchos mas contextos, desde una discusión que pudiste ganar contra alguien pero decidiste resignarte y dejar que esa persona gane,

hasta una pena que te agobia pero no dejas salir y vives todos los días queriendo dejarla salir pero sin poder.  
Lori estaba en esa posición, esa noche hace dos años seguidas de esos nueve meses de saber que crecía alguien que no deseaba en ella habían sido los peores momentos de su vida.

¿Por qué tomar la decisión de conservar algo que odiaba? Bueno la respuesta es simple. Moral.  
Lori podría ser una mujer estricta y varias veces desconsiderada con los sentimientos de la gente, en el mundo realmente solo tenía trece personas a las cuales querer, hoy eran diez.

Pero nunca se perdonaría el abortar a un hijo, la parte de ella que amaba a su familia y le recordaba lo valiosa que es la vida en familia le dijo que esa no era la respuesta, pero por mucho que haya confiado en esa voz al final cuando nació el pequeño ella no sintió nada, no sentía la misma ternura que sentía al ver a todas sus hermanas recién nacidas, ni siquiera esa ligera ternura que suele sentir al ver a los recién nacidos de alguien mas, lo único que vio en Loki fue una carga, un recordatorio del peor momento de su vida.

-No sé que hacer con el Lily –Dice finalmente con una voz decaída –No lo odio pero… no quiero verlo ¿Por qué crees que lo deje en casa de una amiga? Literalmente no soporto verlo,intente convencerme de que lo superaría y sería feliz con el pero no puedo hacer eso. Esa dulce e inocente criatura me recuerda lo débil que fui, me recuerda que gracias a que Bobby no pudo soportar criar a un hijo que no fuera suyo me abandono. ¡Perdí al amor de mi vida por culpa de mi hijo! –Ya se escuchaba molesta, era evidente que jamás habia hablado de eso con nadie antes pero ahora, aprovechando que están en luto se permitió desahogar sus penas –Ahora estoy atrapada con ese niño, viéndome obligada a cuidarlo para que tenga un futuro prometedor ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo tengo que criar al hijo de un violador –Golpea el volante haciendo sonar la bocina. Ese golpe la hizo empezar a llorar, no le importo que haya tirado su hamburguesa sobre el vestido negro que llevaba puesto.

Lily le toma la mano, no podía entender el dolor que pasaba Lori pero si tenía un concepto general de lo que es el dolor. Después de todo Lily siempre estaba sola y no tenia nadie con quien hablar, era frustrante no poder descargar la frustración y por eso debía quedarse callada hasta que Lori deje de hablar, hasta que se descargue por completo y finalmente le pueda dar consuelo a su hermana. Algo en el corazón de Lily empezó a crecer, finalmente tuvo el momento a solas que tanto deseaba por Lori. Recordó la película intensa mente cuando el personaje de tristeza manipulaba el ordenador y se creaba una memoria importante color azul, una memoria de tristeza pero esa misma memoria si la movías un poco hacia adelante o hacia atrás daba a una memoria de diferente color. Quizá eso pueda pasar, quizá si logra avanzar con la memoria que está creando logre llegar a crear una amarilla como el personaje de alegría.

Entre sollozos y lamentos Lori solo podía echarse la culpa de haber sido lastimada de esa manera, cosa ridícula porque ella solo fue una víctima pero en muchos casos se dice que la victima suele culparse por lo acontecido como resultado del trauma, la vulnerabilidad era tan grande que incluso se lastimaban a sí mismas.  
Esa fue la oportunidad de Lily pero ¿Qué podía decir? Las típicas palabras de "todo estará bien" o "no es tu culpa" realmente no ayudaban mucho, eran un inicio pero bastante flojo.

Se le ocurrió hacer algo también, abrirse como Lori lo hizo –No me rechazaron de la escuela de arte por mi desempeño en la audición hermana –Dijo tímidamente, no era su secreto mas profundo pero si era algo que se habia guardado para ella misma –Horas antes en la audición vi a una chica que tenía mucha mas habilidad que yo, era incluso más linda que yo -Trago saliva antes de continuar –Minutos antes de las audiciones puse laxantes en su bebida sin que se diera cuenta, fue fácil tenerlos a la mano ya que Lisa me dio la receta de esa y otros medicamentos por si un día los necesitaba. Te imaginaras el resultado, me descubrieron y de inmediato me echaron de las audiciones… Lo siento, realmente no viene al caso pero tú confesaste indirectamente que odias a tu hijo y creí que te debía alguna confesión Lori, no soy muy buena en esto –Empezó a beber de su vaso para callarse.

Su hermana mayor empezó a reír un poco por la confesión de su hermana, por un momento pensó que hablaba con la niña traviesa que fue creciendo poco a poco –Gracias por intentarlo Lily –Se limpia con una servilleta el maquillaje corrido -La verdad es que necesitaba esto, hablar un poco con alguien y creo que tú eres la más adecuada para esta conversación.  
Se le hizo raro escuchar eso de parte de Lori, creería que discutiría eso con alguna de las mayores como Luna o Lynn, de todos modos ellas ya tenían sus experiencias con decisiones difíciles pero que la haya escogido a ella para abrirse, jamás considero eso.

-No creo poder seguir viendo a Loki a la cara, simplemente me es imposible quererlo como te quise a ti cuando eras una bebita. Debo decir que literalmente estoy más contenta de estar aquí contigo que con mi propio hijo y tristemente nos reunimos por esta situación –Lori termina su hamburguesa –Por cierto lo que le hiciste a esa chica estuvo mal, espero que te hayas disculpado con ella.

Lily hace una pequeña muestra de incomodidad, no tenía planeado disculparse. Realmente quería olvidar eso, solo se lo dijo para intentar romper un poco de tensión.  
Su hermana solo le aprieta la mejilla con dulzura, algo que le pareció dio un poco de risa.  
Ambas se quedan viendo ese parque mientras sienten que empiezan a conocerse mejor, formar un laso y quizá aliviar sus penas juntas.  
Al final el momento privado que tanto deseo Lily tuvo un inicio triste pero termino como algo lindo.

-Oye, aun es algo temprano, además Leni y Lola llegaran mañana en la tarde, ¿Quieres hacer algo? No lo sé, quizá podamos ir a casa y ver videos familiares juntas o ir a un karaoke,conozco uno muy bueno –La pequeña ofrece mientras termina lo que queda de su hamburguesa –Tú eliges Lori, solo quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo antes de que… -No podía decir lo que quería, se le hacia una idea triste saber que podría separarse de Lori pronto, no quería eso –Antes de que Leni y Lola lleguen y tengamos que llorar juntas de nuevo –Cierto en una pequeña porción pero solo fue una excusa.

Lori se creyó eso y le acaricio el cabello –Aunque ellas vengan prometo que tendremos más de estos momentos Lily, te amo. Pero recuerda que ellas tienen derecho a buscar consuelo tanto como tú.

La parte celosa de la menor se prendió un poco –Al menos ellas no quedaron solas –Se dijo mentalmente y después desvió la mirada a la ventana para que su hermana no vea su rostro de amargura.

Nota 1: Los personajes de Loud house no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Chris savino y nickelodeon.  
Nota 2: La siguiente obra no planea lucrar con esto y está hecha para fines únicos de entretenimiento.  
Nota 3: Quiero agradecer a todas las reviews positivas y en especial negativas del capítulo anterior.  
La base de toda mejora es la prueba y error, uno debe estar consciente de que el contenido que cree no será del gusto general y que siempre va a haber un pero.  
Es debido a eso que las críticas negativa si se hacen de manera constructiva pueden ayudar mucho a un autor, pero también necesito positivas para estimularme a seguir debe haber un balance.  
Debo recordarles que esta no es mi zona de confort y por eso mismo es que decidí escribir esta historia que hubiera sido destinada a ser un one shot pero es que hubo tanto que quise y quiero contar que no cabría en una sola hoja.  
Dicho esto yo soy un crítico más, alias PenguinArrow y nos leemos pronto


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3 Mi hermano

Dicen que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Eso es cierto en muchos aspectos, no importa el paso del tiempo siempre habrá familias, siempre habrá idiotas, siempre habrá personas… Pero otras cosas cambian, árboles mueren, escuelas en las que estudiaste de niño cierran y se convierten en un lugar donde los mal vivientes puedan hacer todo tipo de actividades ilegales sin problemas.

Incluso y el peor de los casos es ver el lugar de tu primera cita y beso siendo transformado en un bar karaoke, no había nada malo en eso e incluso podía divertirse con sus hermanas ahí de vez en cuando pero ese lugar guardaba un gran recuerdo. El día que sacrifico su primer beso por su hermana mayor.  
Pero le alivio ver que algo no cambio ¿Quién diría que una tienda de autoservicio de tan pésima calidad seguiría funcionando?

-Al menos te tengo a ti –Dijo Lincoln con calma mientras se dirigía al local.

Ahí paso una hora entera, fue primero con el empleado en turno para pagar su malteada y después se puso a dibujar en una de ñas mesas de afuera.  
Sorber la malteada no le trajo una sensación nostálgica como esperaba, incluso podría decir que sabía mejor que antes.  
Volteo a ver al empleado quien estaba limpiando la acera.

-Disculpa –Llamo Lincoln -¿Por qué la malteada sabe tan bien? Cuando era niño era regular pero ahora de hecho su sabor se siente refrescante y me atrevería decir que no me causara mal estar luego.  
El adolescente se le acerco –Debe ser la nueva máquina, desde que salubridad amenazo a mi tío se vio obligado a cambiar muchas de las máquinas para que no clausuraran.

-No sabía que Flip tenía un sobrino.

-Él es muy reservado –Voltea a ver el dibujo de Lincoln –O vaya esta genial, me encanta el detalle.  
Lincoln observo su dibujo. Era el con un bate de baseball envuelto en alambre de púas reventándole la cabeza a un gordo. Si uno se fijaba bien podías ver un brazo con mangas verdes sosteniendo una cámara.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, eres Lincoln Loud. Amigo adoro tu trabajo en Adult Swim –Empezó a oírse como un fanático –Eres posiblemente el mejor artista gráfico que he visto en mi vida.

Eso le genera una sonrisa a Lincoln, desde niño no solía recibir tantos halagos. Firma el dibujo y se lo da.  
El chico queda impresionado.

-Si crees que yo dibujo bien deberías ver lo que mi hermana Leni hace… -La sonrisa se hizo ligeramente más pequeña, ella fue la segunda en irse de la casa pero hablaba todos los días y venia en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Lo triste era cuando no veía a Lori en las vacaciones, ellas dos siguen siendo muy unidas pero ya no se ven tan seguido, un poquito de la esperanza de Leni moría en esas navidades o días de acción de gracias que no veía a su hermana mayor y uno de los escasos días de acción de gracias que estuvieron todos los Loud juntos Lincoln hizo una estupidez que marco a todas sus hermanas.  
Leni le hablaba cada viernes preocupada por su salud mental, lo sigue haciendo pero cada vez que escucha la voz de su hermana solo nota preocupación. Extraña oír a Leni hablarle de manera alegre pero a fin de cuenta fue culpa suya que ella le hable como si necesitara ayuda.

-Viejo gracias, voy a enmarcar esto –Dice emocionado –Por cierto yo invito el Flippys –Se retira alegre dejando a Lincoln bebiendo de su raspado.

Al final el lugar también cambio un poco. Es cierto lo que dicen ¨Todo se mantiene donde lo dejaste pero igual cambia¨ Saco otra hoja y empieza a dibujar de nuevo.  
Era su manera de relajarse, dibujar un rato cualquier cosa que se le vaya ocurriendo. Todos tienen su manera de calmar el estrés, recordaba las veces que Luna se encerraba en el garaje a tocar todo el día algún tipo de música dependiendo de su humor, Lynn se desquitaba haciendo deportes rudos cuando alguien la subestimaba o un tarado intentaba pasarse con ella. Eso también enojaba a Lincoln, no toleraba cuando algún tarado quería pasarse de lascivo con sus hermanas en especial Leni, Lynn, Lola y Lily.

Aunque sabía que su hermana deportista podía defenderse sola (El brazo roto del ultimo tarado que se pasó de con ella lo mostro) igual se preocupaba mucho por ella, era su mejor amiga después de todo y no aceptaría que alguien la lastime.

-Hola pequeño Loud.

¡Esa voz! Reconoció esa voz al instante ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Hace un año que no lo veía, hace un año que lastimo a toda su familia, hace un año que lastimo a su hermana en su momento más vulnerable.  
Envuelto en rabia rompió su lápiz y pudo sentir que la vena encima de su ceja empezó a crecer.  
Se vio obligado a levantar su mirada para verlo, ya se veía mayor pero realmente no tan diferente a como se veía en su adolescencia.

-¿Cómo has estado? –Fue lo único que pregunto.

-¿Qué quieres Roberto? –Se notaba que quería gritar pero tuvo que tragarse ese odio, años viviendo con diez hermanas le enseñaron como tragarse sus emociones y solo seguir la corriente.

-Por favor Lincoln puedes llamarme Bobby, después de todo todavía quisiera ser tu amigo.  
¨Ser su amigo¨ Eso es una broma de mal gusto, de pésimo gusto. Ni siquiera Luan diría algo tan ofensivo y con el paso de los años su comedia se volvía más controversial, incluso tuvo de mentor personal al mismísimo Daniel Tosh.  
¿Cómo seguir siendo amigos? Ningún Loud podría ser amigo de ese sujeto desde lo de Lori.

-De acuerdo, pongámonos a día –Otra vez se tragó su enojo para hablar bien pero obviamente se escuchaba molesto.

Bobby bajo los ojos algo avergonzado, sabía que no podría arreglar las cosas jamás.  
Lincoln esperaba impaciente cualquier palabra de Bobby, buscaba una excusa para irse pero no quería parecer grosero.

-Ronnie Anne se casó –Fue lo primero que dijo.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Lincoln, su ex felizmente casada con alguien más ¿Cómo lo habrá seducido? Posiblemente le hizo varias bromas pesadas hasta que empezó a salir con ella.  
Una sonrisa ligera apareció en la cara de Bobby -Algo curioso, se casó con Clyde. Uno nunca creería las vueltas que dan la vida, aún recuerdo cuando era un celoso y mostraba descaradamente cuando quería ligar con… -No fue capaz de terminar esa oración.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Lincoln asombrado –Una latina casada con un afroamericano, sus hijos sufrirán el doble de racismo –Empezó a reír inadecuadamente frente a Bobby –Apuesto que romperá records en maratón y salto de valla.  
A pesar del obvio racismo Bobby también empieza a reír –Su bebida favorita va a ser Mezcal de uva –Bromea con él.

-Posiblemente invente los tacos de sandía –Dijo Lincoln secándose una lagrima.  
Varias personas a su alrededor se veían indignadas por lo que decían.

Así ambos estuvieron riéndose diciendo comentarios racistas sobre los afroamericanos y latinos. Bobby no parecía estar molesto, de hecho le daba gracia.  
Un dato curioso es que a pesar de que México tiene uno de los índices más altos de acoso escolar realmente los afectados se mantienen indiferentes.  
Varias veces incluso ellos seguían el juego de insultos, el término para eso es carilla y usualmente uno la sigue en lugar de verdaderamente sentirse ofendido.

-Me pregunto cuándo tengan un hijo ¿Quién crees que sea el primero en abandonarlo? Quizá Ronnie siga tu ejemplo.  
La risa de Bobby desaparece, sintió una mezcla de asombro, indignación y culpa.  
Lincoln le lanza una mirada desafiante, logro desahogar su ira con un chiste cruel. Debe agradecerle a Luan por enseñarle eso.  
Se quedaron callados unos minutos viéndose directamente, el rostro de Bobby reflejaba su falta de palabras.

-La lastimaste –Dice Lincoln en seco –Ella te amaba y tu simplemente la lastimaste.

-Debes entender, no quería ser padre de un niño que no es mío –En ese instante se dio cuenta que fue una pésima excusa –Lo que quiero decir…

-Cierra la boca –Ordena el peli arcoíris– ¿Por qué seguir siendo mi amigo? ¿Crees que Lori al ver que tú y yo tenemos una buena relación crea que te puede perdonar y volverá a ti? ¿O acaso enserio crees que yo quisiera ser tu amigo después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana?

-Yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas, sé que no puedo volver con ella pero quisiera al menos terminar en buenos términos.

-¿Buenos términos? –Finalmente grita -¿Es una puta broma? No podemos seguir siendo amigos, no puedes tapar algo con un lo siento. No importa que tan arrepentido estés el daño no va a arreglarse y vivirás con eso el resto de tu cosas que no pueden cambiarse con un lo siento –Se levantó la parto izquierda de su camisa hasta llegar al área del pulmón.

Bobby vio asombrado la cicatriz de una herida de bala en el pulmón izquierdo de Lincoln.  
El sabia cuando se la hizo, fue hace diez años en acción de gracias pero realmente nunca la había visto.

-Hice algo horrible que marco a las que más amo en esta vida –Dijo Lincoln bajándose la camisa –No importa cuántas veces me disculpe ellas seguirán recordándolo y ya no me verán como antes nunca más.

-No sé qué decir Lincoln.

-No le harás eso a Lori, ella te perdonaría pero al final solo le harías más daño.

Si en verdad estas arrepentido y quieres que Lori siga con su vida no te le acerques, ella debe superarte y lo sabes –Se levantó, saco un cigarrillo y empezó a caminar a su motocicleta.

-Lincoln… Lo siento mucho.

Quieto en la acera pudo darse cuenta de que las palabras de Bobby eran sinceras pero eso ya no importaba, nunca lo perdonaría pero por lo menos sabía que lo sentía.

-Lo sé –Responde mientras prende su motocicleta –Bobby… Que tengas una buena vida pero procura que sea lejos de mi hermana.

Así se empezó a alejar de esa vieja gasolinera y tienda de auto servicio con un poco de humedad en su rostro.  
Ver a Bobby de nuevo le trajo buenos y malos recuerdos. Ese tiempo que pasaron juntos viendo camiones monstruo, salidas a la playa.

Todas esas cosas lo hicieron feliz, tenía lo que consideraba un hermano mayor después de todo. Incluso si debía soportar a su hermana y salir con ella en contra de su voluntad lo valía por ver a su hermana feliz con un chico genial y sin embargo todo se fue al carajo por algo que no fue culpa de nadie.

No puede perdonarlo, jamás perdonaría a alguien que lastime de esa forma a alguna de sus hermanas pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera triste por ya no tener un hermano mayor con quien hablar.

Incluso teniendo veintiocho años seguía queriendo un hermano mayor ¿Era ridículo? Quizá pero eso no le quitaba el sentimiento.  
Necesitaba ir a un lugar nostálgico así que se le ocurrió el lugar favorito de Lily, él y ella habían tenido tantos buenos momentos juntos en ese lugar.  
Uno puede pegar un plato que se quebró en varias piezas, puede pegar cada pedazo de porcelana con delicadeza hasta que no falte ninguna y sin embargo aún se sentirán las grietas. Nunca se dejaran de sentir.

Eso resumía de manera perfecta las emociones de Lincoln con respecto a Bobby.  
Mientras el latino intentaba pegar todo con exactitud Lincoln sabía que siempre habría grietas y cada vez que toque el plato se sentirán.  
Lori y Lily llegaron al karaoke.  
La hermana mayor reconoció ese lugar y le dio pena ver que un restaurante tan romántico ahora sirva para cantar canciones pero pudo ignorar eso al ver la sonrisa inocente de su hermanita por desear entrar a ese lugar.  
-Gracias Lori. Si no te molesta ¿Crees que podría ser lo la primera en cantar? –Pide con algo de vergüenza –Cada vez que me siento mal o quiero expresar algo vengo aquí a cantar.

La mayor no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa por la actitud tímida de su hermana y ahora conocía un detalle más sobre su vida.  
En el interior de su conciencia se está reforzando una idea que tuvo al llegar a Royal Woods pero por ahora tenía que estar con Lily, sabe que ella es la que más sufre de todas. Le asintió mientras entraban al lugar.

-Voy a inscribirme, tú ve a la mesa que quieras –Dijo Lily no sin antes darle un abrazo.

Cada vez que Lori visitaba Royal Woods le encantaba ver a su hermanita alegre y por eso le dolía no tener tanto tiempo para ella ya que todas sus hermanas acaparaban su atención,hasta el día de hoy no tenía idea de que Lily adoraba el karaoke ¿De dónde habrá salido ese gusto?  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Lincoln sentado en una esquina oscura.

Se acercó a su hermano tímidamente para que no la viera llegar. Logro sentarse frente a él tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Hola Linky –Suspiro con suavidad -¿También quisiste venir aquí?

-Algo me dijo que Lily vendría aquí y realmente no quería perderme de su bella voz.

-Entonces supongo que te haremos compañía –Lori estaba a punto de avisarle a Lily que su hermano estaba ahí pero Lincoln la detuvo.

-Preferiría que no supiera que estoy aquí; Ella realmente quiere pasar tiempo contigo ¿Sabes? –Lincoln toma la mano de Lori –Ella una vez ahorro más de cien dólares para comprarte un collar en tu cumpleaños veinticinco, tantas tareas extra que realizo y monedas que busco por todas partes hasta llegar a la meta de cien dólares.  
Todo para darte algo lindo y al momento de querer dártelo Leni te había comprado el mismo collar pero autentico y con un pequeño diamante incrustado –La sonrisa de Lincoln desapareció.

Lori recordó el collar que le regalo Leni. Era hermoso, el oro brillaba todavía y la gema en el centro lo hacía resaltar ¿Cómo Leni lo había conseguido? Seguía siendo un misterio.

-Pude escuchar como el corazón de Lily se rompió en ese momento cuando te vio recibir con una gran sonrisa ese collar mientras decías que era lo mejor que habías recibido en tu el collar a la basura y lloro toda la semana.

-No tenía idea –Dijo triste.

-No es tu culpa o de Leni –Lincoln la consuela –Fue una mala coincidencia pero ahí me di cuenta de que Lily quería mucho ganarse tu cariño, tener ese momento especial contigo –La sonrisa volvió pero más pequeña –Ella te necesita Lori, ve y obsérvala cantar, hazla feliz.

-¿Cuándo creciste tanto? –Lori se sentía orgullosa de ver a Lincoln hablar así.

-En una familia tan grande como la nuestra aprendes a madurar rápido –Le guiña el ojo y da un trago a su bebida.  
Lily vio a Lori sentarse en una mesa cerca del escenario para poder apreciarla mejor.  
Pudo sentirse feliz por eso pero ahora debía concentrarse en su tristeza, debía recordar a sus padres y poder descargar sus sentimientos de dolor.

Su hermana Luna le había enseñado que la mejor manera de descargar las emociones o al menos la que le servía a ella era cantar una canción que le guste y venia al tema. Eligio una canción que aprendió de Lincoln.

Había escuchado a Lincoln poner esa canción cuando peleaba con sus hermanas e ideaba como arreglar las cosas. Al principio no entendió la canción por estar en japonés así que le pregunto a Luna porque escuchar música en otros idiomas.

"No necesitas saber ese idioma para entender la canción, debes sentir la emoción que quiere transmitir para poder entenderla"  
Fue la respuesta que le dio, confundida busco la canción por internet y solo veía videos de la animación japonesa a la que pertenecía sin entender lo que ocurría.

Vio cada capítulo de esa animación hasta llegar al punto de esas escenas, fue muy larga la espera pero se dedicó a entender esa canción para saber que significaban para Lincoln y cuando llego a ese punto entendió la canción.

Vio como el protagonista perdió a su hermano frente suyo y la canción empezó en el fondo dándole el efecto perfecto a la escena de tristeza pero al mismo tiempo la tercera estrofa mostraba escenas del protagonista siendo guiado a la felicidad por sus amigos, impulsándolo a seguir con su vida a pesar de la pena.

Ahí Lily entendió porque Lincoln escuchaba esa canción cuando se peleaba con sus hermanas y la aprendió para así poder cantarla en alguna ocasión específica y ¿Qué mejor momento que este?

-Con ustedes la campeona actual de los viernes de música "Lily el destello lila Loud" –Anuncia el DJ mientras pone la música.

-Literalmente no quiero saber de dónde viene ese apodo –Dijo Lori.

Lily no puede evitar reír un poco por el apodo pero no era momento para estar feliz, ahora debía descargar sus sentimientos.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire y la exhala.  
ameagari no sora wo aogu tabi nakimushi datta koro no boku wo omou dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oikaketa " Tsuyoku naritai" tte La voz de Lily se escuchó melancólica en esa primera parte pero a pesar de eso se podía escuchar la perfección en los tiempos.  
Mantenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse mejor.  
Ima wa kaze ni kieta "Arigatou"  
boku wa tsuyoku nareteiru no kana?  
kotae wa mada dasou ni nai kara sa yappari mada aruiteiku yo Unas pequeñas lágrimas salen del rostro de Lily.

La mayor nota a todo el público poniendo atención eso.  
a la armoniosa voz de la joven adulta mientras seguía demostrando esa emoción de melancolía y dolor en su voz.  
Por alguna razón Lori empezaba a sentir lo mismo.

Saa yukou tachidomaru koto naku nagareru toki ni makenai you ni nando mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara Esas lágrimas se convirtieron en un rio pero la voz de Lily aumentaba con el ritmo de la canción.

Luego de esa estrofa siguió un pequeño solo de guitarra que ralentizo la canción a su ritmo inicial.  
Yuugure ni mau tori no you ni mienai asu wo sagashiteru tsumazuki nagara kowakute mo ashimoto ni me wa otosanai yo Akirameru kotoba wa korogatteru kedo akiramenai gooru wa hitotsu dake yorokobi kanashimi norikoete wa sukoshi zutsu aruiteku yo Los ojos de Lily se abrieron con una enorme sonrisa pero las lágrimas permanecían ahí, le dio una mirada directa a su hermana mayor la cual estaba emocionada por escucharla cantar de esa manera.

De nuevo el ritmo fuerte volvió y la canción se volvió ligeramente más rápida.  
Hateshinai sora ni te wo kazasou tatta hitotsu no mirai wo shinjinagara modoranai toki wa utsurou kedo taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara La canción bajo su tono a uno más calmado pero seguía siendo un ritmo rápido. Los labios de la pequeña rubia parecían estar sincronizados a la perfección con la canción.  
Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo nigedasenai kara Oh Y así la última estrofa con una Lily llena de emoción que toma el micrófono y levanta su mirada al aire.  
Saa yukou tachidomaru koto naku nagareru toki ni makenai you ni nando mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou taisetsu na mono ushinai takunai kara shinjita sono saki he to…  
Y así con un último solo de guitarra todos dan una ovacionan de pie acompañada de un fuerte aplauso.

-Literalmente eso fue hermoso Lily –Lori se posiciono junto a ella en el escenario.  
Lily quedo sonrojada ante eso e incluso bajo un poco la cabeza por vergüenza.

-No sabía que tenías tan bella voz… Lamento nunca haber podido escucharla –Lori empezó a llorar –Lo lamento tanto por todo Lily, lamento nunca haber tenido tiempo para ti –Le dio un fuerte abrazo y ambas bajaron para hablar.

Lily se despidió entre halagos y ovaciones, incluso el dueño les tomo una foto por haber sido de nuevo la cantante más votada del mes y otra foto de ella iba al muro de cantantes, se podía apreciar que Luna estuvo en ese muro y sorpresivamente Lincoln también.  
En la mesa de ambas Lori seguía llorando mientras Lily ordenaba un trago para ella.

-¿Estas bien hermana? –Pregunta Lily preocupada.  
-No Lily. No estoy bien –Responde ella viéndola directamente –Hace unos meses Lincoln me contó lo del collar –Mintió con las fechas pero la intención es la misma –

Me dijo todo lo que hiciste para conseguirlo y lo destrozada que estuviste cuando recibí el de Leni.  
Lily trago saliva, ese recuerdo era uno de los más dolorosos para ella, fue ahí cuando se dio la idea de que no importa lo que haga sus hermanas lo harían mejor que ella y Lori jamás necesitaría nada de ella.

-¿Sabes Lily? –Lori calma sus lágrimas y toma la mano de Lily haciéndola sonrojarse aún más –El collar de Leni era hermoso pero seguía siendo eso, un collar caro pero de haber recibido el tuyo sería una de mis posesiones más valiosas porque no vino de un lugar lujoso, vino de un acto de amor puro.

Lily empezó a llorar también –Bueno ahora me siento como una tonta jeje –Sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de su hermana mayor.  
Lincoln veía la escena con una sonrisa, estaba feliz por ver a esas dos finalmente teniendo lo que todas tuvieron con Lori. Dieciocho años valieron la pena para ver a Lily ser feliz con Lori.

El peli arcoíris se retira con una leve sonrisa y se dirige al lugar que más deseaba ver antes de ver a sus hermanas Leni y Lola mañana.  
Ver a Lily antes de irse le causo cierto dolor en el pulmón, todavía recuerda ese triste día de gracias donde lastimo a todas sus hermanas. En especial a ella y Lynn.  
Llego ya de noche pero Vanzilla todavía no estaba en la entrada, le alegro saber que tendría la casa para sí mismo un rato.  
Se extrañó al sentir que la puerta no estaba trabada y por instinto saco una pequeña punta de navaja viejo que guardaba en su bolsillo trasero.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y vio a alguien de pelo castaño viendo la televisión.  
Ese cabello corto y las gafas gruesas que hacían resaltar su perfil delataban su identidad.  
Se relajó por saber quién era y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola hermano mayor –Saluda la joven adulta sentada.

-Hola Lisa –Responde mientras rodea su brazo hasta llegar al hombro de Lisa haciendo que esta se acurruque sobre su pecho

-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?

-Desde que me entere –Estaba llorando bastante –Es curioso, la mayoría de veces no me interesan las emociones humanas pero… Ahora me duele, me duele mucho.

Lincoln voltea a verla y besa su cabeza para calmarla, funcionaba cuando eran niños así que era lo único que tenía para consolarla.  
Eso a veces es necesario, una pequeña muestra de cariño para demostrar que uno realmente nunca está solo. Un beso amistoso puede cambiar muchas cosas.

-Lamento no haber ido, debes pensar que soy un monstruo –Sus palabras eran casi inentendibles por sus lágrimas.

-No, si te soy sincero yo dudaba en ser capaz de pararme en el cementerio –Confiesa avergonzado -¿Qué dijeron los de la universidad cuando faltaste a la conferencia?

-Al diablo esa estúpida conferencia yo necesito estar aquí –Se aferra más a su hermano.

Lincoln lo único que hace es devolverle el abrazo acompañado de otro beso en la cabeza.

-Los extraño tanto Lincoln. Ellos me dieron todo y ahora no están ¡No pude decir adiós! –Sumergida en lágrimas se junta más a su hermano al punto de que ambos quedan recostados en el sofá.

Lincoln por su parte también estaba llorado. Es cierto que perdió a sus padres pero lo que más le dolía era ver a una de sus bebitas llorando.  
No se lo había confesado a nadie pero a excepción de Lucy, Lincoln veía a sus hermanas menores como bebitas. No le importaba la edad de las cuatro él siempre las cuidaría como las cuido en el momento que nacieron.  
Las abrazaría cuando se lo pidieran, las acurrucaría si se lo pidieran e incluso teniendo veinte, cuarenta o incluso si son ancianos él siempre les leería un cuento para dormir ¿Por qué?

Porque ellas son sus hermanas menores y siempre las amaría. Haría todo, absolutamente todo por ellas; No hay límite que no rompería.

-Me duele mucho Lincoln, no quiero sentir esto.

-Debes sentir esto Lisa, es parte de la vida pero eso ni significa que sea lo único que sientas. Aquí estoy para ti, siempre lo estaré para todas.  
Lisa levanta su mirada a Lincoln todavía triste -¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? –Pregunta como una niña tímida.  
-Las noches que quieras Lisa –Responde suavemente.

-Cárgame –Pide sonrojada.

Suspira profundamente –Esta bien –Se pone de espaldas y siente como el peso de Lisa se acumula en esta –Estas tan ligera como cuando te cargue por primera vez.

* * *

Nota 1 –Por si no entendieron la canción era obvio que no lo harían ya que está en japonés. La canción es el opening 13 de One piece titulado ONE DAY.  
Nota 2 –Por si alguien está empezando a leer One piece y no han llegado a esa parte me disculpe por el tremendo Spoiler que les metí (nunca esperarían eso de un fanfiction)  
Nota 3 –Toda la propiedad intelectual le pertenece a sus respectivos autores Nota 4 -¿Por qué elegir esa canción? Originalmente pensé en Never surrender de skillet o One day too late o would it matter pero a fin de cuentas decidí escoger algo menos trillado para variar un poco y que los que lean quizá se interesen por la música internacional.  
Nota 5 –Cuando Lincoln se refiere a haría todo por sus hermanitas, se refiere a ¡Todo!  
Nota 6 –Originalmente el capítulo iba a ser más largo pero decidí pausarlo aquí porque siento que hubiera añadido mucho a la trama y no quería hacer que se sienta pesado.  
Dicho todo eso los espero a la próxima yo soy Un crítico más alias PenguinArrow y nos leeremos pronto.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4 El peor pecado

Lincoln despertaba plácidamente después de una noche entera llorando con su hermanita. Siente como algo sigue acurrucado a su pecho y ahí la observa.  
Una joven adulta usando una simple blusa de tirantes y bragas moradas pegada a él con una sonrisa placida.  
La incomodidad no tardó en llegar ¿Qué hombre adulto heterosexual no tendría una reacción hormonal a esa situación? Y más porque una de sus piernas está muy cerca de su virilidad…

Pero eso ya no le importaba, no desde que ella cumplió dieciocho y le pidió hacer una de las mayores locuras posibles.  
Hubiera dicho que no con cualquier otra hermana pero ella era una de sus cuatro bebitas y juro hacerlas felices no importa que.  
Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lisa! –Celebraba Rita feliz por ver a su hija cumplir dieciocho.  
Todos los Loud estaban presentes aplaudiéndole a la joven genio mientras ella fingía interés en el tema. Realmente su mente estaba en otro lado.

-Vamos Lisa pide un deseo –Lily entrego un pastel de chocolate lo cual llamo la atención de su hermana –Sé que adoras el chocolate con las mismas ganas que aborreces las relaciones humanas.

-Jovencita ya habíamos hablado de eso –La regaño su padre –Eso no es asunto nuestro.

-Lo lamento papá, solo intentaba sacar conversación.

-Descuida Lily no me molesta un irrelevante comentario, igual no puedo enojarme contigo por querer bromear un poco. Tu eres la única que sigue sin ser adulta –Le responde con un tono de superioridad.

Lily le lanza una sonrisa cínica –Buena respuesta.

-Es por eso que yo soy la inteligente.

Así fue el cumpleaños de Lisa. Los típicos comentarios para bromear con ella, discusiones sobre sus decisiones de vida o temas realmente irrelevantes.  
Todo el día hasta que llego la noche y solo quedaban ella y Lily en el sofá viendo televisión.

-No entiendo tu gusto por un programa donde adolescentes usan trajes de colores para pelear contra monstruos en lugar de sacar su robot gigante en primer lugar para acabar con todo rápido –Se queja Lisa cuestionando los gustos de su hermana menor.

-No busco la coherencia argumental, es decir hasta yo sé que es bobo que saquen chispas en lugar de sangrar al momento de recibir disparos o espadazos –Explica Lily –Es por la trama que lo veo. Esta es la trágica historia de cómo un mutante lleno de odio a los que lo marginaron decide viajar al pasado para destruir a todos antes de que exista gente capaz de detenerlo.

-Si bien admito que el dilema está bien construido y puedo empatizar con el personaje de Frax por su trasfondo sigo pensando que es ridículo –Se levantó sobándole la cabeza a su hermana –Pero disfruto pasar tiempo contigo Lily, siempre es bueno argumentar de tus torpes gustos.

-Siempre es bueno escuchar tus palabrerías intelectuales –Le frota el cabello a Lisa y ella le devuelve el gesto.  
Antes de que Lisa valla a dormir le da un regalo en una caja pequeña.

Lisa abre ese regalo. Era un guardapelo con una foto de ambas cuando eran más niñas. Le lanzo una sonrisa y subió por las escaleras pero no se dirigió a su habitación, fue a la de Lincoln y abrió la puerta sin importarle que ya estaba dormida.  
Años de vivir con hermanas ruidosas lo acostumbraron a ser despertado, veía inútil molestarse con ellas porque seguirán haciéndolo de nuevo no importa la edad que tengan.

-¿Se te ofrece algo cumpleañera? –Pregunto mientras se sentaba para estar más cómodo -¿Quieres que te lea un cuento o hablar un rato sobre las preocupaciones de la vida?

Lisa se quitó su típico suéter verde quedando solo en una blusa de tirantes.  
Lincoln se incomodó un poco por eso pero. De nuevo no era nada que no hubiera visto antes. Lori paso toda su pubertad usando los tirantes y debes en cuando veía sus pechos rebotar y los shorts ajustados que usaba Lynn todo el tiempo también eran pan de cada día.  
Lo disfrutaba bastante pero se le hizo raro ver a Lisa poniéndose tan cómoda en su presencia.  
Lisa por su lado se acerca a él usando de manera suave.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres un consejo? –Tenerla tan cerca empezó a incomodarlo más -Como sabrás recientemente le confesé a mi familia y a la comunidad en general mi preferencia sexual la cual es nula –Empezó a explicar al mismo tiempo que puso su mano sobre el pecho de Lincoln –Pero reconozco que como una humana necesito satisfacer necesidades básicas y liberar el estrés, algo que la masturbación ayuda pero no libera del todo –Empezó a besarlo con pasión tomándolo por sorpresa.  
Luego de mover su lengua dentro de la boca de su hermano decidió tomar aire.

Lincoln intento decir algo pero su hermana lo detuvo.

-Estoy segura de que tienes muchas dudas y solo te diré que tú eres el único en quien confió para esto. Si le pidiera a una persona fuera de mi vínculo familiar que lo hiciera no tendría la garantía de que guardaría silencio pero en cambio tú siendo un espécimen en el apogeo de su virilidad sé que puedes darme esa satisfacción que necesito –Termina de decir y lo ve directo a los ojos –Por favor, necesito esto. Te necesito a ti.  
Por unos instantes dudo; Se trataba de su hermana menor, de su bebita ¿Por qué hacer algo tan loco? No era algo que haya pensado jamás de sus hermanas.

Disfrutaba de vez en cuando ver sus atributos pero jamás pensó en algo sexual y menos con una de sus hermanas menores.

-No creo que sea correcto –Trago saliva por la sensación que Lisa lo hizo experimentar.

Ella froto lentamente su mano en sus genitales pero mantenía una mirada seria.  
Algo en los ojos de su hermana lo hicieron cambiar de opinión, era la primera vez que le pedía algo así. Su expresión sería no lo engañaba, ella realmente le estaba suplicando que lo hicieran juntos.  
-¿Por qué? –Pregunto finalmente mientras tomaba la mano de Lisa.  
Lisa bajo la mirada –Porque eres el único hombre al que puedo amar. No soy capaz de confiar en otros para que me den ese cariño incondicional que las parejas se tienen.  
Otros hombres terminarían conmigo por ser dedicada a mi trabajo o solo me buscarían por el dinero que gano en mis patentes –Tomo un fuerte suspiro –Pero tú siempre has estado para mí y por más peligrosos que sean mis experimentos nunca me negaste nada –Lo mira a la cara –Por eso te amo Lincoln, por eso solo puedo confiar en ti.  
Ver así a su hermana le parecía adorable. Esos ojos suplicantes, tono tímido y verla abrirse emocionalmente. Nunca hubiera esperado ver eso de parte de Lisa Marie Loud.  
No pudo negarse más. La empezó a besar apasionadamente y ella lo correspondio.

-Nunca le negaría nada a mi hermanita –Dijo y la recuesta en su cama.  
Lisa le lanzo una sonrisa y rodeo su cuello –Gracias Lincoln.  
Así ambos tuvieron relaciones sexuales en el cumpleaños de Lisa y llegaron a un nuevo nivel de intimidad. Lisa fue la primera vez de Lincoln y él fue la primera vez de Lisa.  
¿Se arrepentía? No.

A pesar de cometer lo que muchos consideran pecado a Lincoln no le importaba realmente, solo quería hacer a su hermanita feliz. A cualquiera de ellas.  
En la habitación de Lori ella y Lily estaban acurrucadas.  
Habían pasado toda la noche conociéndose hasta recordar los mejores y más profundos momentos que tuvieron con sus padres.

Para Lori fue antes de que vaya a la escuela una escuela de leyes recién inaugurada en Washington.  
Rita y Lynn no solo le habían comprado un nuevo guarda ropa para sus visitas sino que también una computadora para estar en contacto.

Paso toda la tarde con su madre hablando sobre las experiencias universitarias que tuvo y con su padre paso un rato agradable hablando sobre las futuras decisiones que tomaría pero lo que más recuerda de ellos fue la despedida de sus hermanas y hermanos.  
Ambos la sostuvieron de sus hombros para que no se desplomara.  
Leni solo le decía lo mucho que la extrañaría, ambas son las mejores amigas después de todo.  
Una vida entera juntas y separarse les resultaba difíciles a ambas.

Las otras fueron más fáciles, le dijeron que pensarían en ella todos los días e intentarían mantenerse en contacto constantemente.  
Le alegraba saber que podría hablar con ellas y que seguirían adelante pero había alguien con quien tenía que hablar.  
Lincoln estaba llorando en una de las bancas del aeropuerto, llevaba así desde la mañana y no parecía poder parar.  
Tampoco le había dirigido la palabra en días y no podía quedarse así.

-Lincoln por favor habla con tu hermana –Suplica Rita –Ella debe de irse.

No le respondía ni a ella ni a su padre, mucho menos a sus hermanas.  
¿Qué importaba mostrarse débil? No le importaba cuanto Lynn lo molestara por llorar o Lisa le haga una explicación complicada de porque las emociones son irrelevantes el no pararía de demostrar sus emociones.

-Déjame hablar con él por favor –Lori aparta a Rita y se pone frente a su hermano.

Lincoln la miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que se enteró que se iría tan lejos y ella miro los ojos rojizos de su hermano. También empezó a llorar por ver así a su único hermano.

-No quiero que me dejes, no quiero que nos separemos –Hablo con voz cortada, realmente fue difícil entenderlo –Se supone que somos una familia… Se supone que estemos juntos.

-Y lo estaremos Linky –Lo toma de los hombros y le da un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que lo lastima un poco –A mí también me duele dejarlas, dejar a mamá y papá… dejarte a ti –Añadió más fuerza al abrazo.

A Lincoln no le importo, le lastimaba más que ella se vaya.  
La hermana que más admira por reflejar autoridad, la que siempre demostró cuanto lo amaba a pesar de los desacuerdos.  
¿Qué importaba si rompió si juego favorito una vez? ¿Qué importa que lo haya hecho dormir afuera por traer mala suerte? ¿Qué importa que su primer y actualmente único noviazgo sea por mantenerla a ella feliz?

Lori es su hermana mayor, la mujer a la que mayor respeto tiene por demostrar como a tan corta edad puede manejar las situaciones difíciles.  
Lori vio a su hermano a los ojos, no paraba de llorar al ver a su bebé tan triste y vulnerable.  
Odiaba verlo llorar, odiaba verlo enojado, se odiaba a si misma por pensar en las veces que le fue indiferente por la diferencia de edad. Desde que ella cumplió doce dejo de jugar tan seguido con él y solo se limitaba a observar a las demás dándole ese cariño.  
Se sintió como una estúpida el no poder aprovechar su inocencia infantil más, de seguro al verlo de nuevo sería un típico adolescente antipático con su familia. Ese niño jamás volvería.

-Te amo Lori, no quiero vivir sin ti –Dijo Lincoln mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro de su hermana.

-Yo también te amo Lincoln… Tu eres todo para mí, te amo más de lo que podría amar a Bobby o a cualquier otra persona –Lo volvió a apretar –Prométeme que cuando vuelva seré capaz de estar contigo, podremos reír y jugar, prométeme que no dejaras que nuestra relación se rompa –Suplico la rubia entre lágrimas.

Y así algo en Lincoln creció ese día. Su amor por Lori se hizo más fuerte de lo que pudo imaginar.  
La vio a los ojos –Te prometo que no me permitiré dejar de amarte, no habrá nadie que te amara más de lo que yo te amo –Finalmente le devolvió el abrazo.  
Así el avión de Lori salió, le agradece aun a sus padres el apoyo que le dieron a ella y Lincoln.

Realmente tenía padres comprensivos, eso amaba de ellos. Esa noche Lincoln y Leni durmieron en la misma cama, necesitaban un hombro en el cual apoyarse.  
Al peli blanco le dolía todavía haber visto ese avión partir con ella.  
Para Lily fue más sencillo y menos profundo.

Ella recordaba cómo le enseñaron a conducir, sobre responsabilidad sexual y otras cosas que hacen los padres.  
No eran cosas emocionales pero si felices.  
Lisa había despertado en el tibio pecho de su hermano, realmente lo adoraba.  
Aun teniendo veintiún años adoraba la sensación de calor que producía el amor de su hermanos mayor.  
Noto como Lincoln la miraba con una sonrisa fraternal.

-¿Quieres desayunar? –Le pregunta y después soba su espalda.

Ella asiente ruborizada.  
Ambos bajaron para poder servirse algo. Quizá había algo de leche o unos cuantos huevos.  
Entraron a la cocina y en ese momento se notó como un vaso de vidrio cayo rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

-Lisa –Susurra Lily –Lisa –Suena ligeramente más potente.

La pequeña genio vio a su hermana menor intentar hacer alguna expresión facial pero no se decidía por sonrisa o rostro triste.

-Lisa –Ya se escuchaba más –Lisa –Se acerca y siente el rostro de su hermana.

No pudo evitarlo. Le dio una bofetada.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Grito Lincoln llamando la atención de Lori quien seguía arriba.

-¡Me abandonaste! –Exclamo la rubia en lágrimas –Me prometiste que no te irías ¡Me mentiste! –Se arrodilla sin importarle que unos pedazos de vidrio se encajan en sus rodillas -¿Por qué me hiciste eso?  
Lisa también estaba llorando por ver a Lily así de frustrada, se arrodillo también.

-Yo te necesitaba, no quería que me dejaran –Dice deprimida –Tengo nueve hermanas y un hermano y de todos modos estoy sola.

-No Lily. No lo estas –Lisa toma el rostro de su hermanita –Me dije que solo sería un año, quizá catorce meses pero no pensé que… Pensé que lo resistirías. Me equivoque –La abraza –Mi intención nunca fue abandonarte, sabes que no sería capaz de lastimar a propósito a mi hermana menor.

-Lo sé –Toma un gran respiro –Pero me dolió mucho que te hallas ido.

-¿Qué sucede? –Llega Lori asustada por el grito de Lincoln– ¿Lisa?

Lincoln ya les estaba limpiando la sangre de las rodillas mientras ellas se tomaban de las manos.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –Pregunta preocupada -¿Cuándo llego Lisa?

-Solo una pequeña riña y desde ayer en la noche –No le gusto mentirle pero no quería que Lily se sientas más dolida ¿Cómo reaccionaría al darse cuenta que ella falto al funeral a propósito? No puede arriesgarse.

Lori suspiro y aparto a Lincoln para que ella pueda vendarles las heridas.  
A Lily le avergonzó un poco que se acercara a sus piernas por estar usando falda, una ironía porque durmieron abrazadas toda la noche.

-También es bueno verte Lori ¿Cómo te encuentras emocionalmente? –Pregunta Lisa preocupada.

-Mal, pero Lily me está apoyando –Respondió con un pequeño tono de melancolía.

Lisa le sonríe –Me alegra que tú y Lily pasen tiempo juntas –Hace una mueca de dolor porque la rocían con un desinfectante.

-Sera bueno pasar por Leni y Lola al aeropuerto juntos –Lori termina de ponerles los vendajes.

Lincoln miro de reojo a Lori, luego a Lisa.  
Ella también lo vio directamente, esa mirada le indicaba que tenía que decirle algo realmente importante.  
El peli arcoíris le asiente.  
Hace un año Lincoln y Lisa hicieron algo que muchos considerarían horrible.  
A ninguno de los dos les importaba eso, ya habían cometido el acto del incesto por lo que para ellos no fue tan grave y mucho menos considerando la situación en la que estaban.

-De hecho Lori yo quisiera hablar un poco contigo a solas –Pide tranquilamente –Es bastante importante y sería mejor que sea cuando estemos solos.  
Lily se acerca a Lisa y le susurra– ¿Se trata sobre lo del año pasado?

-Si lo es y te pido que no hables de eso. Confió bastante en ti como para que no se lo digas –Responde la genio un poco irritada.  
Lori no entendió bien la petición de Lincoln, realmente quería ver a Leni pero algo había en la mirada de su hermano la convenció de quedarse.  
Confía en Lisa y Lily para que sean puntuales con Leni y Lola.

-Gracias –Dice mientras la abraza –Espero que después no cambies tu opinión de mí, no quisiera que se repitan esos meses después de acción de gracias –Sonó totalmente deprimido con eso.

Lori recordó hace diez años lo que paso, todavía le aterraba ver una pistola de tobillo después de esa noche.  
Le tomo la mano con una expresión triste, estaba cerca de hacer que la percepción de su hermana sobre él.

-Está bien Linky, lo que sea que necesites –Indica Lori.

Lisa y Lily cruzaron miradas de preocupación pero sabían que ese día debía llegar y aprovechando que están todos en una situación vulnerable es un buen momento.  
El camino al aeropuerto es largo pero a veces eso es bueno, te da tiempo de tener una conversación o escuchar la radio por una nota interesante.  
En este caso era lo primero, ponerse al día luego de varios meses, las cosas habían cambiado tan bruscamente para ellas.

-Entonces puso ese laxante que me enseñaste a hacer en su bebida pero media hora después me descubrieron –Termina de contar Lily avergonzada.

-Te enseñe bien –Dice ella orgullosa –Deduzco que no te has disculpado lo cual en tu caso es lógico debido a lo bochornoso que seria.

-¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Has hecho algo malo últimamente? –Sonríe maquiavélicamente por la pregunta.

Lisa se encoje de hombros –El año pasado poco después del nacimiento de Loki, me fue muy útil su ADN. Tú sabes eso y sabes que ni Lincoln y yo nos arrepentimos.  
¿Qué tal tu vida amorosa? –Arque la ceja por curiosidad.

Lily se sonroja un poco por eso –Bueno mi "Novio" si a eso se le puede decir un chico que solo me servía para distraerme de mis problemas se dio cuenta de que no me interesaba realmente y me mando al diablo –Responde pero no había alguna emoción negativa en su voz. Se escuchaba aliviada.  
Esa combinación de palabras confunde a Lisa.

Usualmente ese tipo de cosas llevarían a un poco de rabia pero Lily se escuchaba alegre, podría decir que no le importaba.

-Pero admito que me gusta una chica –Confeso escuchándose aún más alegre.

-Dos de once pero pensé que sería Lana la que estuviera en el closet –Afirma carente de impresión -¿Quién es?

Lily niega con la cabeza indicando que no le dirá. Lisa solo suelta una pequeña risa y le soba la cabeza a su hermana.  
Lincoln y Lori estaban sentados en el sofá. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio sin nada que decirse, era realmente incómodo.  
Lincoln noto como Lori se revolvía el cabello.

Le gustaba eso, verla tan tranquila lo llenaba de calma pero esta debía desaparecer al momento de decir la verdad.

-Lori ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que no habría nadie que te amé más que yo? –Pregunta decaído –Bueno luego de eso quise madurar un poco, dejar de hacer cosas de niños y así hacer que cuando vuelvas te sientas orgulloso de tener un hermano maduro.

-Lincoln nunca necesitaste probarme nada.

-Lo sé, era algo para mí. Ese amor por ti nunca se detuvo o nunca se detendrá y después de haberte visto llorar por mi idiotez el día de acción de gracias –Se toca el pulmón donde tiene la herida –Prometí que nunca te haría llorar o que si alguien te hiciera llorar se las vería conmigo y luego pasó eso –Su tono se volvió iracundo.  
El ánimo de Lori decayó bastante, no quería pensar en eso pero decidió seguir escuchándolo.  
Aun se sentía vulnerable por eso, todavía sentía esa horrible sensación.

-Cuando me entere lo que te paso estaba tan enojado, le rompí la quijada a alguien que intento consolarme. Lo único que pude hacer es conducir a altas velocidades y destrozar mi apartamento –Apretó el puño izquierdo –Solo quería lastimar a alguien y después la noticia de que sería tío… Y como ese idiota te lastimo.

-Lincoln basta por favor –Pide ella –No quiero escucharte así.

-Fue cuando Loki nació que Lisa me dio una idea, algo horrible pero yo sentía que debía pasar –Su puño se apretó mas –Empezó a llorar –No quiero que me odies Lori pero hice algo muy malo y no estoy arrepentido.

Lori se acurruca en él –No habría nada que me haría odiarte.  
Tomo el control de la televisión y la prendió, ya había un video puesto y solo oprimió reproducir.

-Lo dudo –Dijo triste.

El video empezó a reproducirse mostrando un bosque desolado. Se veía una persona obesa con la cara envuelta en un saco, estaba temblando bastante y se escuchaban los sollozos. En la toma entro Lincoln usando una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Era impresionante la calidad y los ángulos de las cámaras, parecía una película en alta definición.  
Lincoln se acercó a ese tipo cubierto y le quito el saco que le cubría la cabeza.  
Era solo un rostro común, realmente nada importante pero a pesar de no ser nadie sobre saliente esa persona molesta mucho a los Loud pero a Lincoln… A él lo hizo desatar su demonio interior. El peli arcoíris se puso a su nivel y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Por favor te daré lo que quieras pero no me hagas daño –Suplico ese sujeto.

-Yo no quiero tu mierda –Dice molesto –Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer algo por mí y es morir.

-Yo no te hice nada –Lloro.

-Claro que lo hiciste –Respondió parándose –Tu tocaste algo mío, algo que me pertenece y que quiero con todo mi corazón.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confundido.

Lincoln saca una foto de Lori.  
El tipo se sintió asombrado por ver la foto de esa chica.

-Ese es el rostro de alguien que se da cuenta que la cago –Ríe con malicia.  
El tipo se sintió completamente aterrado.

-Ella es mi hermana y tú la lastimaste… Tiene sentido que yo te lastime a ti.¡Lisa! Dame a Linka –Alzo su brazo.

Lisa llega con una expresión de pocos amigos mientras le daba a Lincoln un bate de béisbol envuelto en alambre de púas.

-Ella es Linka y déjame decirte que es una tremenda perra –Empieza a menear el bate –Es un regalo de otra de mis hermanas. No ella… ella es más del tipo que regala libros.

-No creo que este espécimen haya tocado algún libro por voluntad propia –Dice ajustándose los lentes –De haber tenido un mínimo nivel de cultura no hubiera hecho una estupidez como esa.

Lincoln le sonríe –Supongo que tienes razón hermana –Voltea al sujeto –Bueno Linka es una pequeña hambrienta, es como un vampiro al que le encanta la sangre y ahora tiene muchas ganas de alimentarse –Frota el bate sobre el hombro de su víctima.

-Por favor no me hagas esto –Suplica en lágrimas.

-No debiste tocar mis cosas pero gracias a que no usaste protección mi hermana pudo ubicarte con mayor facilidad… Una pena que gracias a eso la vida de mi Lori este destrozada.

-Solo prosigue hermano, se está haciendo oscuro y los mosquitos son más molestos en la noche –Pide Lisa con molestia.

-Bueno terminemos con esto de una vez –Aprieta el bate con fuerza y al instante le da un batazo en la cabeza.

La cabeza de ese sujeto se abre.  
Su sangre empieza a salir lentamente y se pudo apreciar como el ojo izquierdo le termina colgando.  
Ese sujeto empezó a jadear con fuerza.

-¡Diablos! Me da un poquito de asco el ojo saliendo pero vaya que Lynn me enseño bien a golpear –Su actitud se volvió sarcástica y después le lanza una mirada a su víctima –Tranquilo ya todo acabara.

El proceso se repitió demasiadas veces hasta que la cabeza del tipo se volvió una papilla roja pero Lincoln no paraba de golpear lo que fue alguna vez una persona… bueno no se podría considerar a ese pedazo de mierda una persona.  
Finalmente descargo toda su molestia, ya no valía la pena seguir golpeando un cuerpo sin vida.  
Prosiguió a escupirle a su víctima.

-Encárgate de este pedazo de mierda por favor hermanita –Pide Lincoln mientras se dirija al auto de su hermana.  
Lisa rocía una botella de ácido sobre ese cadáver para que se disuelva por completo.  
También procede a escupirle. Por ultimo oprimió un botón y las cámaras se apagaron.  
La pantalla se puso completamente estática dejando de nuevo un silencio profundo entre ambos.  
Lori no paraba de llorar por lo que vio.

Su hermano menor, el niño que en su punto ella llego a ver como lo más puro e inocente del mundo asesinando a alguien en su nombre.  
Lincoln también está cubierto lágrimas pero era por ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hermana.  
Tiene miedo de que no quisiera volver a hablare.  
Tiene sus manos puestas en la llave de su motocicleta en caso de que le pida marcharse. Lo entendería si fuera así.  
Su hermana empezó a sobar el rostro de su hermano.  
¿Qué habrá en ese rostro que no puede verlo con ojos diferentes?

No es capaz de ver a un asesino, no es capaz de odiarlo, ni siquiera es capaz de sentirse enojada por lo que le mostro.  
Lincoln seguía siendo su hermanito, su bebito y no puede odiarlo. Simplemente no se ve capaz de hacerlo.

-Lori –Susurra con dudas –Por favor no me… -Es interrumpido por algo que no creyó que llegara a suceder en ningún tipo de vida.  
Los labios de Lori actuaron por si solos. Los pego con los de Lincoln y movió su lengua dentro de la suya.

-¿Primero Lisa y ahora Lori? –Se preguntó mientras sentía a su hermana más cerca de su cuerpo –Bueno ya cometí este pecado antes ¿Qué más da? –Le correspondió el beso mientras tomaba su cadera.  
Finalmente se despegaron y se miraron a los ojos, Lori le siguió sobando el rostro.

-Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi Linky –Dijo ella mientras su mano bajaba hasta su pecho –No me importa cualquier crimen que hallas hecho siempre te amare –Tomo una decisión loca pero era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así por ella.  
Cuando salía con Bobby y alguien se le insinuaba él realmente no hacía nada más que tomarla y alejarse.  
Nunca llego pelear con alguien para defenderla, solo se limitaba a huir y evitar conflicto. Jamás defendió su honor, ni una sola vez.  
Lincoln fue diferente; Nunca pensó que su amor por ella llegaría a tal punto que mataría por ella. Quizá fue la falta de que alguien la haya defendido la que la impulso a besarlo.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto el feliz –No pensé que… No sé qué pensar.

-¿Sigo siendo lo que más amas en este mundo? –Pregunto entre lágrimas.

-Ustedes… Tú, siempre serán mi todo –Se apega más a ella al punto de que sus pechos están en el suyo –Lori tu eres la mujer más capaz e independiente que eh conocido, cualquiera que te tenga –Se relame los labios.

-Solo tú puedes tenerme ahora, no hay nadie a quien pueda amar más –Lo besa apasionadamente y después de unos segundos despega su labio –El aeropuerto está a una hora y van a tardar en bajarse del avión, eso y hoy es lunes así que habrá tráfico.

-¿Mi habitación o la tuya? –Pregunta con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Preferiría tomar una ducha –Responde tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo escaleras arriba.

Nota 1: Derechos de autor reservados a sus respectivos autores.  
Nota 2: ¿De dónde coño vino eso? Ni siquiera yo sé del todo porque decidí experimentar con esta idea pero en mi defensa.  
Cuando alguien está en un estado vulnerable emocionalmente llega a cometer locuras. (Además dudo que el incesto les moleste considerando de qué fandom se trata)  
Nota 3: Si tienen algún tipo de reseña por favor déjenla, en especial en este capítulo porque quise probar que tan profundo puedo llegar.  
Dicho esto yo soy Un crítico más alias PenguinArrow y nos leemos pronto.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5 El mayor arrepentimiento.  
Lincoln procede a vestirse después de una apasionada ducha con su hermana mayor, con algo de pena sin embargo. Nunca hubiera pensado en llegar a ese nivel de intimidad con Lori.  
Lori también se está cambiando, ella por su parte esta alegre.

—Lori lo lamento—se disculpa mientras baja la cabeza.  
Su hermana le levanta la cabeza para que la mire directo a los ojos, para que aprecie su sonrisa.

— ¿No estas molesta por? Bueno ya sabes—cuestiono avergonzado.

— ¿Molesta? Literalmente no me puedo enojar contigo por eso Lincoln—le da un abrazo lleno de cariño—. Eres un gran hombre y no me molestaría que hayas terminado ahí.

Lincoln traga un poco de saliva apenado por la naturalidad con la que su hermana dijo eso. Realmente esperaba alguna reacción negativa por terminar dentro de ella, aunque sea alguna queja pero nada.

—Descuida. Seria lindo tener uno con alguien que ame—en ese instante su sonrisa se borra. Se convierte en un ligero y melancólico suspiro.

Su hermano decide forzarse a sonreír para hacerla sentir mejor. La besa en los labios para calmarla un poco. Funciona ya que ella se lo corresponde.  
Ambos volvieron a tocarse con pasión. Ella mueve su suave mano por el pecho de Lincoln y este aprieta con delicadeza el trasero de ella. Ahora están excitados y se dirigen directo a la cama.

A pesar de desearlo, de querer volver a disfrutar a su hermana tenía que contenerse.  
Sus pasaron algunas horas y es posible que sus hermanas no tarden, además de que ella logro aguantas era muy ruidosa y eso los ponían en riesgo de ser descubiertos en el acto si es que llegaban las demás.

—Lo lamento Lori pero hay que estar presentables—se disculpó con mucha decepción.  
A ella no le gusto tener que detenerse pero tiene que hacerle caso, no porque él tenga la autoridad sino porque tiene un punto. Sin nada que protestar le da un rápido beso en los labios y se dispone a bajar.

—Por cierto, lamento si no fui lo suficientemente bueno, realmente no tengo mucha experiencia en esto.

—Oh vamos Lincoln, estuviste bien. De seguro tus anteriores parejas te lo han dicho—lo consuela mientras le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—Eso dolió un poco, pensé que Lynn era la única que le gustaba hacer eso. Sobre lo otro pues siendo sincero solo he tenido relaciones una vez—confiesa algo apenado.

A su hermana le sorprende eso, recuerda que cuando aún salía con Bobby, la hermana menor de este de vez en cuando consejo para acercarse a Lincoln de manera intima. Le incomodaba que le preguntara eso refiriéndose a su hermanito pero ella se veía frustrada de que no llegaran a nada. Siempre le pareció raro eso, creía que era por impotencia y no porque Lincoln se negara.

— ¿Tú y Ronnie salieron juntos por más de una década y solo lo hicieron una vez? ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? —pregunta por preocupación de que su hermano sea un reprimido.

\- Lincoln solo se sienta en el sofá y observa la pantalla apagada. No le molestaba hablar de eso, le incomodaría si no fuera porque ya vio todo de ella. La confianza está en su máximo punto entre ellos.

— ¿Lincoln? –Ahora suena preocupada.

—Ni siquiera fue con Ronnie Anne y fue hace tres años –Empezó a reírse í mi virginidad a mis veinticinco. Incluso Lisa perdió su virginidad aún más joven que yo — ¿Quieres decir que engañaste a Ronnie Anne?—ella suelta una pequeña risa—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca me sentí enamorado de ella—confiesa estresado—. Ella, es agradable pero solo salía con ella por ti Lori. No quería que Bobby terminara contigo por el hecho de que yo le rompiera el corazón a su hermana. En su defensa yo hubiera hecho lo mismo y por cómo me casi me matas por aquel incidente cuando tenía once creo que solo me resigne.

A Lori le da algo de pena ver a su hermano frustrado, como toda buena hermana mayor le da un beso en la mejilla y se sienta junto a él.

—Lo intentaba ¿Sabes?—voltea a Lori—. Quería verla con el mismo amor con el que las veo a ustedes y ser feliz, simplemente no pude. Solo salía con ella por ser un buen hermano contigo. Es lo que soy, solo alguien que quiere verlas felices.

—Gracias Linky, supongo que debí haber notado que no eras feliz saliendo con ella pero estaba tan enamorada que…—el dedo de Lincoln la detuvo.  
Su hermano le está sonriendo indicándole que no debe preocuparse por eso, nunca le molesto hacerlas felices, es feliz cuando ellas sonríen.

—Bueno ¿Con quién fue? –Se pone curiosa y cambia su tono para sonar que está jugando con él.  
Lincoln solo ríe con fuerza y niega con la cabeza, indicándole que no se lo dirá.

—Vamos Linky. Por lo menos quiero saber quién fue la chica que tuvo la suerte de estar con tan buen hombre.

—Lo siento Lori pero si lo digo sé que literalmente me convertirías en un pretzel humano—la rodea con el brazo y ella se acurruca en su hombro.

—De acuerdo Linky –Se resigna -¿Quieres hablar de algo más?

—Necesito que seas seria –Su tono cambio -¿Qué planeas hacer con él?

Lori deja de sonreír, sabía a quién se refería.  
Su hermano empieza a sobarle la cabeza para calmarla un poco, sabe que pronto empezaría a llorar y quiere tenerla lo más pegada posible para que pueda consolarla. Ella empieza a pensar en su hijo.

"Su hijo" Incluso pensar en Loki así le dolía, le hacía recordar el momento en el que tuvo más miedo, el momento en que su vida se arruino. Cada vez que veía a ese niño sentía un enorme miedo, como si esa persona volvería algún día por ella, se aprovecharía de ser el padre para poder verla seguido. Existían casos así, donde el padre fingía ser amable y aprovechaba la genética para hacer la vida de la madre un tormento.  
No solo eso. El amor de su vida termino con ella y si ese sujeto se le acercaba no habría nadie que la defendiera. Lori está a punto de tener un fuerte ataque de nervios, recordar eso siempre la saca de quicio. Lincoln la acerca mucho más a ella como si quisiera que fueran uno mismo. Desea transmitirle su cariño manteniéndola cerca.

Se calma. Sentir ese abrazo la hace volver al presente, al presente donde vio el video de su hermano menor matando a quien le hizo daño, el presente donde está abrazándola y dándole cariño.  
No puede evitar llorar. Sus lágrimas son una mezcla de dolor, tristeza y por alguna razón felicidad. Ya no debe tener miedo. Vio cómo su hermano la libero de ese miedo, demostró hasta donde podía llegar su amor por ella.  
Lincoln por su parte también está llorando, le duele verla así. Su hermana mayor, la chica que pudo dominar a diez hermanos menores reducida a una mujer temerosa.

Era simplemente frustrante pero aun es su hermana y ahora ella lo necesita para tomar una decisión importante.  
Todavía adolorida Lori voltea a su hermano, ya tomó la decisión. Desde que llego a Royal Woods la había tomado.

— ¿Qué es de lo que más te arrepientes Lincoln? —miro a los ojos a Lincoln.

— ¿Eso a que viene al tema? —pregunto Lincoln cabizbajo.

—Solo quiero saber…. Suena tonto pero quisiera saber que aun te arrepientes de algo, si alguien que es capaz de matar sin lamentarlo aún puede sentirse mal por algo quizá lo que yo decida no me será tan pesado—admite con melancolía —. Tú ya sabes cuál es—responde bajando la cabeza y tocándose el pulmón donde tiene la herida de bala.

En el verano de hace diez años Lincoln estaba particularmente deprimido, a sus dieciocho años se había convertido en el hermano a cargo y a pesar de disfrutar de esa autoridad extrañaba a sus hermanas, en especial a Lynn.

Ella se había ido hace tres años y venia cada vez que tenía la oportunidad para pasar su tiempo con él. Le fascinaba y se sentía tan feliz cuando estaba con su mejor amiga pero verla partir de nuevo lo deprimía. Le consolaba saber que pronto iría a una universidad en la ciudad para no tener que hacer pasar a sus hermanitas por lo mismo, el no soportaría alejarse de ellas.

Además a Lynn le quedaba solo un año más de para obtener un título de enseñanza de educación física y podría vivir en Royal Woods y enseñar en alguna escuela.  
Volvería a estar todo el tiempo con su hermana más cercana.  
Pero en esos momentos no tenía mucho que hacer, solo pasar el tiempo de vez en cuando con sus hermanas. Le alegraba saber que Lily, Lola y Lana aun tenia edad para jugar y tener aventuras y Lisa de vez en cuando se incluía. Lucy y ella iban al cine a casa con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba alegre porque las actualizaciones de las redes sociales de sus hermanas indicaban muchos éxitos.  
"Luan Loud será la coprotagonista de una sitcom recién anunciada"  
"Luna Loud entre los diez mejores de la semana"  
"Leni Loud diseña para una boutique en Nueva York"  
Todas grandes noticias de los éxitos de sus hermanas mayores, incluso la vitrina de trofeos estaba más llena exceptuando un espacio que solo tenía un trofeo pequeño.  
Su vitrina, un único trofeo que había sido entregado no por ganar un premio sino por un acto de arrepentimiento. Suspiro al verlo tan vacío. Realmente nunca ha ganado nada, eso es algo triste.

—Lincoln ven por favor –Fue la voz de su padre quien le hablo desde el comedor.

Fue directo para allá. Se encontró a sus padres con una expresión decepcionada. No recuerda haber hecho nada malo. Bueno quizá el hecho que por accidente libero a algunas de las mascotas de Lana pero de eso se encargaría luego.

—Bebé lo sentimos tanto—dijo su madre viéndolo a los ojos—. Nos llegó esto en la mañana.  
Su padre le entrega una nota.

"Estimado señor Loud, se le lamenta informar que su solicitud de ingreso ha sido rechazada. Nuestro programa de estudio y la universidad de Royal Woods se lamentan de no poder aceptarlo"

Lincoln leyó eso con atención, cada palabra que le daba un gentil "Váyase al diablo" La peor parte era que esa fue la única universidad a la que aplico y el proceso de solicitud ya había cerrado.  
Empezó a llorar. No por ser rechazado sino por estar decepcionado consigo mismo. Su ingenuidad y confianza le costaron la universidad. Corrió directo a su habitación y se encerró para llorar, sintiéndose como un completo inútil.  
Los meses pasaron y Lincoln estuvo demasiado deprimido como para salir con sus hermanas. Durante ese tiempo se auto convenció que era un inútil y ver la repisa de trofeos todos los días no le ayudaba.

—Lincoln—Lisa entro a su habitación preocupada—.Sé que no te gustan los sermones pero debo decirte que la educación universitaria esta sobrevaluada.

—Viniendo de la jovencita que gano medio millón por patentar un taladro capaz de destruir diamantes no es un algo alentador—dice desanimado—. Lisa no intentes ser condescendiente conmigo, siendo tan lista debiste deducir que soy el inútil de la familia. Ustedes son tan talentosas y siempre logran lo que se proponen, incluso Lily tiene reconocimientos en sus clases de danza.

— ¿Es eso lo que te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal por no tener reconocimientos?

—No Lisa. Los reconocimientos no me importan, lo que me duele es que soy un inútil, ni siquiera solicite para otra universidad. Soy un estúpido y estarían mejor sin mí. El único chico de la familia y el único que no es bueno en nada—le da la espalda a su hermana.

—No me gusta verte así Lincoln. Tú eres mi hermano mayor y de las únicas personas en las que puedo permitirme demostrar algún tipo de sentimentalismo—se acuesta a su lado y lo abraza—. Te amo Lincoln y créeme que cuando sea el momento yo hare que te sientas feliz. Te lo prometo.  
Esa noche Lincoln durmió junto a Lisa, en esas ocho horas de sueño sintió el cariño de su hermana menor, fue de las pocas noches en las que no se sintió mal.  
Llego el día de acción de gracias. Todas sus hermanas llegaron a visitar a la familia pero Lincoln faltaba.

—Son las 3:30 y Lincoln no ha llegado –comento Lynn preocupada—. Siempre está en la casa y a esta hora solemos jugar un poco de futbol.

—Descuida Lynn, estoy segura de que cuando llegue anotara un gol en tu animo JeJe ¿Entiendes? –Bromeo Luan.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido –Respondió desanimada.

Solo se levantó resignada y se dirigió a su antigua habitación para descansar un poco, de todos modos eran las demás quienes cocinaban.  
Saco su teléfono para ver en su salva pantallas una foto de ella y su hermano sonriendo. Esa fue tomada antes de que ella vaya a la universidad.

-¿Dónde estás amigo? –Pregunto melancólica.  
Lincoln por su parte estaba en el departamento de su amiga Tabby, ella y su amigo Liam habían empezado a vivir juntos ya que tuvieron la fortuna de estar en la misma universidad.

No podía enojarse con ellos.  
Fue él quien no logro entrar y no había a quien culpar.

-Qué bueno que mi padre no noto las botellas faltantes jeje –Bromeo Liam problemas.

-Siete latas –Comenta Tabby sí que estas nervioso por ver a tus hermanas.  
Lincoln ya estando ligeramente ebrio asiente con la cabeza.

-Bueno Lincoln odio verte asi, eres mi amigo y que estés triste es horrible, por eso toma esta, dame tu llaves y prepárate para hablar con ellas –Le da una botella de mezcal y dinero para el taxi dejare que conduzcas una moto en estado de ebriedad.

-Gracias Liam –Se levanta algo mareado dudo que Clyde me halla brindado alcohol, siempre es sentimental o quiere hablar de psiquiatría y de seguro aún conserva fotos de mi hermana para sus noches solitarias.  
Tabby y Liam cruzan sus ojos algo incomodos por el comentario del peli blanco.

-Voy a casa, gracias chicos enserio necesitaba esto –Tambaleándose se dirige a la puerta.

-Sigo sin creer que bebiera siete cervezas en cuatro horas –Dijo el peli rojo -. Es un bebedor lento.

-Bueno, eso demuestra que se toma su tiempo.

Otra hora paso para que llegara a casa y su botella de mezcal estaba vacía, incluso había bebido el gusano.

-¿No se supone que al beber el gusano te conviertes en un monstruo gigante y ganas el título de rey de México? –Se preguntó algo mareado.

-Viejo eso es racista –Comento el taxista llegamos a tu casa y tus amigos pagaron el taxi por lo que te pido que te bajes.

Las familia entera esta cenando tranquilamente, aunque las caras de preocupación resaltaban entre todas las hermanas.  
Lynn era la que estaba más consternada, ella debería haber ido a buscar a Lincoln, no era usual que se perdiera alguna festividad.

Aun recuera el cálido abrazo que le dio la primera navidad que se reunió después de haberse ido a la universidad. Duro cinco minutos y varias lágrimas de Lincoln pero cuando se despegaron pudieron tener una conversación de hermanos relajada.  
Ahora no estaba, la noche estaba desolada y Lincoln no estaba compartiendo con la familia que tanto amaba.

-Lucy ¿Lincoln ha mostrado rasgos de mejoría? –Pregunto preocupada.

-Lamentablemente la miseria se ha esparcido en su alma con mucha profundidad. Tomará algo más que palabras de apoyo para que mejore.

-Lo supuse. Supongo que llamare a la universidad y pediré una baja temporal, Linky me necesita después de todo.

-Literalmente no puedo creer que haya sido rechazado, siempre fue buen estudiante. Apoyo tu decisión Lynn, espero que lo ayudes.  
Todas las hermanas le dan halagos a Lynn por tomar una decisión tan difícil, comprometer su educación por su hermano era algo que normalmente vendría de Lincoln.

Esta vez era su turno de hacer un sacrificio.  
Quizá incluso decida compartir habitación como hace siete años, seguro eso le gustaría.  
Se escuchó un fuerte portazo en la entrada.

-¿Cómo están todos hijos de su puta madre? –Pregunta Lincoln con un fuerte grito llamándole la atención a todos.

-¿Lincoln? –Pregunto Rita preocupada –¿Estas ebrio?

-Pues logre tomarme al gusano por lo que si esto no es estar ebrio, no sé qué lo es –Eructó un poco.

-Jovencito estas en serios problemas –Grito Rita en tono autoritario.  
Lincoln por su parte solo volteo a ver a su familia con una mirada graciosa.

-Escuchaste a tu madre, ve a tu habitación –Ordeno su padre igual de molesto.

Lincoln solo empezó a llorar por ver a sus padres y hermanas juntas, tenerlas frente a él le hacía sentir inútil.

-Lo siento madre pero solo vine a despedirme –Dijo secándose las lágrimas -.Y decir que lamento haber sido el peor inútil en la historia de los inútiles, ustedes merecen un hijo exitoso y en lugar de eso, solo tuvieron a un zoquete que no entro a la universidad –Se arrodillo mientras más lagrimas salían de su rostro.

-Lincoln –Susurra Leni triste –La universidad no es la gran cosa, es como que ir a la escuela y ya.

-No lo entiendes Leni, ustedes siempre triunfan. No importan los obstáculos ustedes han logrado mucho en la vida ¿Lucy tiene un libro publicado por el amor de dios?

–Voltea hacia donde está la vitrina.

Lily no puede evitar notar eso, últimamente Lincoln había visto esa vitrina con mayor frecuencia.

-¿Qué soy yo? Solo una vergüenza para esta familia, nunca logre ni lograre nada y es por eso que les ahorrare la vergüenza de que tengan que admitir que soy su hermano –Saco una pistola de su tobillera.

Todas las hermanas quedaron asustadas al ver a su hermano con un arma.  
Rita y Lynn sr empezaron a respirar agitadamente mientras que el peli blanco se apuntó a su pulmón izquierdo.

-Lamento ser un inútil –Se disculpa entre lágrimas algo mejor.

-¡Lincoln no! –Lily fue la primera en correr en dirección a su hermano.

-Las amo –Lincoln jala el gatillo y la bala le atraviesa el pulmón.

Lily ya estaba a centímetros de su hermano cuando paso, pudo sentir las tibias gotas de sangren empapar su ropa y cara.  
Empezó a respirar agitadamente para después llorar con agonía.  
Lori fue quien la tomo para calmarla, la apretaba contra su pecho mientras ella se retorcía para zafarse e ir con su hermano.  
Lynn fue la segunda que llego y con su camisa empezó a tapar la herida de su hermano para que no se desangre mientras en el fondo su madre llamaba una ambulancia.  
El resto de las chicas y su padre estaban llorando o hablando de manera histérica horrorizados por lo que Lincoln se hizo.  
Lisa veía como la miseria y sentimiento de inutilidad que agobiaban a su hermano lo llevaron a hacerse eso.  
Se prometió jamás hacerlo sentir inútil de nuevo, ella lo necesitaría para todo de ahora en adelante.  
Fue trasladado a un hospital.

Lincoln era un pésimo tirador, por eso los doctores dijieron que fue un milagro que la bala apenas haya rosado el pulmón y logrado salir por el potro lado.  
Fueron las grandes dosis de alcohol lo que le quitaron la conciencia.  
Se sentía cansado, bastante adolorido y el olor a medicinas solo lo mareaba, tenía el consuelo de que podía escuchar.  
Todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor a pesar de no verlo si lo podía escuchar. Por eso ese fin de semana de internamiento fue demasiado pesado para él.

A pesar de ser incapaz de despertar pudo escucharlo todo.  
Escuchaba a Lynn llorar y culpándose a sí misma por lo que paso.

-Lo lamento Linky –Se disculpó –Tú me necesitabas y yo te abandone ¿Qué clase de idiota egoísta soy?  
Lo detesto. Hizo llorar a su mejor amiga y ahora la escuchaba odiándose a si misa, quería levantarse pero se sentía muy débil para hacerlo.

-Cuando se fue Lori pensé que no era la gran cosa. Así es la vida, todos se apartan y verte llorar así solo me hizo sentir que eras un llorón.  
Pero luego se fue Leni y te vi llorar menos, creo que te hiciste más fuerte. Hasta que se fue Luna y volviste a romper en un enorme llanto.

No me gusto verte así, cada año hacías menos con tus amigas y te dedicabas más a nosotras, conmigo y después te abandone. Entendí porque lloraste así por ellas, porque cada vez era más cercano; Y dejarte fue lo peor que pude hacerme, que pude hacerte. Pensé que me superarías como lo hiciste con las demás y te deje atrás. Lo siento tanto.

Las frías lágrimas de Lynn recorrieron su pierna, cada una fue como una puñalada de hielo que recorrió todo su cuerpo y alma.  
Sus demás hermanas también le hablaron.  
Las gemelas le pedían que despierte y le decían que lo perdonaban por haber hecho eso. De ahora en adelante todos los días seria invitado a las fiestas con los amigos de Lola tal como prometió su princesita la cual también juro nunca avergonzarse de su hermano mayor, y nunca recibiría otro lazo sorpresa de Lana para que no se lastima, fue lo que ella prometió.

Lucy le pedía a los espíritus que cuidaran de su alma y no lo dejen ascender todavía puesto que aún había rituales que quería hacer junto a él.  
Lisa le dijo que siempre lo necesitaría, ningún otro ser vivo merece su tiempo a excepción de su hermano mayor.  
Luan y Luna estuvieron juntas.  
Su hermana rockera le canto un poco para animarlo y de ahora en adelante cada canción estaría dedicada a su hermanito.  
Luan prometió jamás jugarle una broma física de nuevo, no quería verlo lastimado. Ella casi no actuaba con seriedad tan seguido pero esta vez lo decía sin ningún ánimo de bromear. Leni lloraba a mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Por favor Linky despierta, ya son las dos de la tarde. Es muy tarde, ya dormiste lo suficiente –Suplico con esa misma inocencia que tenía desde niña -¿Por qué me avergonzaría de que seas mi hermano? Deberías ser tu quien se avergüence de mí.  
Ni siquiera soy capaz de entender porque no puedo tener hijos.  
Esa revelación sorprendió a Lincoln, la hubiera abrazado de no estar inconsciente.

-El doctor dijo algo de mi vientre pero yo no entendí, quizá solo sea porque soy tonta. Eso debería avergonzarte Lincoln, tener una hermana que no sabe ni lo que ocurre con su propio cuerpo.

Paso horas autocriticándose. Era su forma de ayudar a su hermano, decirlo las cosas que le avergüenzan para que no se sienta mal consigo mismo.  
Deseaba decirle que nada de eso era su culpa pero de nuevo el peso de su cuerpo le impedía levantarse.  
Rita y Lynn lloraban por su bebé.  
Se culpaban por no haberlo apoyado más al momento de su rechazo.

Era doloroso ver como su madre se llamaba a si misma pésima mujer y su padre lloraba por su muchacho lastimado.  
Lori solo lloro a su lado y pidió que se mejore, haría cualquier cosa para que mejore y le prometió que irían juntos a cualquier lado cuando despierte.  
Tristemente trajo a Bobby y por consecuencia a Ronnie Anne consigo.

No le importaba escuchar a Bobby consolando a su hermana, siempre fue un buen tipo pero en cambio Ronnie.  
No la odiaba y de hecho se preocupaba mucho por ella pero escucharla gritar pidiéndole respuestas de cómo pudo hacerle eso.  
Le preguntaba si no la amaba, si no veía que ella lo quería y jamás sería un inútil para ella.  
¿Podría ser más egoísta? Esto no se trataba de ella, ni siquiera la estaba culpando de nada y aun así se hacia la víctima. Esa chica tiene problemas de dependencia.  
Fueron los pensamientos de Lincoln al ver como ella le reclamaba y solo volvía una y otra vez a su relación.  
Finalmente la que más le dolió escuchar. No porque lo hallan insultado sino por el dolor que escuchaba y sentía en esas palabras que venían de una niña de ocho años.

-¿Lo hiciste porque te molestaban los trofeos? –Pregunto destrozada –.Si te molestaban podía quitarlos Lincoln. No me gusta verte triste, hubiera tirado todo lo que te hiciera sentir triste.

Siempre que algo hace sentir triste tú lo apartas de mí y me abraza ¿Por qué no me dejaste hacer lo mismo? Nunca volveré a ganar un trofeo si tanto te molesta Linoln, solo quiero que despiertes –Su inocencia hizo que golpeara con fuerza a su hermano sin importarle la advertencia del doctor por favor Lincoln, quiero que despiertes, necesito que despiertes. Te necesito, necesito a mi hermano.  
Lynn estaba presente con ella, la tuvo que sostener con fuerza para que deje de golpear a Lincoln, ambas estaban llorando por eso.  
Como si hubiera sido un milagro Lincoln abrió lentamente los ojos y derramo dos ríos enormes por cada uno.

-Lo siento. No quise hacerlas llorar –Se disculpó con voz quebrada.

Ambas ignoraron las reglas del hospital y se abalanzaron a abrazar a su hermano, lo apretaron con tanta fuerza que una de las suturas se abrió y volvió a sangrar pero eso no le importo, aun deseaba sentir a sus hermanas cerca de él.

-Luego de eso y de disculparme con todas prometí nunca hacerlas llorar –Termina de contar el joven decaído por eso que me teñí el pelo así. Para recordarme que no debo lastimarlas jamás.

-¿Ese es tu mayor arrepentimiento? –Pregunto Lori tomándolo de la mano.

Su hermano menor solo asintió y la miro a los ojos.  
Le encantaban esos hermosos ojos que combinaban con una bella cabellera rubia.  
No pudo evitar besarla de nuevo y a ella no le importo.

-Voy a dar a Loki en adopción –Dice al momento de romper el beso.  
-Te estaré apoyando en cada momento del trámite –Susurra su hermano.

Lisa y Lily miran con atención la entrada de esa terminal donde circulan varias personas esperando a dos personas en especial.  
Lily quiere ver a sus hermanas, las video llamadas son lindas pero abrazarlas en persona es algo que siempre adora.  
Le recuerda que no está sola.  
Su hermana mayor no puede evitar sonreír al ver el entusiasmo de Lily.  
Le tiene que agradecer a Lori por estar ahí para ella.  
Y ahí se ven dos mujeres. Una joven adulta vestida de una chaqueta azul y una blusa rosada y a su lado una mujer usando un hermoso vestido verde espuma marina.  
Lola y Leni llegaron.

* * *

Nota 1: El reencuentro llego al fin y podremos ver como Lily actuara con sus dos hermanas recién llegadas yay.  
Nota 2: Le debo agradecer al autor de un fic sobre Lincoln envejeciendo por haber publicado hace poco ese fic. Realmente me puso en modo sad y me inspiro a escribir las reacciones de cada hermana puesto que originalmente solo iba a poner los diálogos de Lynn y Lily.  
Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6 Desfiles de moda.

Con el pasar de los años Lola y Leni se hicieron unidas, aún seguían siendo más íntimas con sus hermanas con mayor cercanía de edad pero no les impidió desarrollar un nexo ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo ambas tienen gustos relacionados con la moda e imagen personal.  
En cada cumpleaños el mejor regalo para cada una de ellas era el de la otra, por tratarse de algo no solo significativo pero también con estilo.  
Una niña que siempre vestía y hasta el día de hoy sigue vistiendo lila no tardo en unirse a ellas en el gusto por la ropa y belleza, a pesar de que la danza era su pasión esa niña se ilusionaba cada vez que veía los maravillosos vestuarios de las coreografías.

Una noche esa pequeña niña rubia de tan solo seis años de edad saco a su propia hermana mayor de la habitación que compartían. ¿Porque?  
Porque fue la primera vez que estuvo consiente de un rechazo, practico semanas para ese recital, incluso molesto a su hermano mayor para que la ayudara.  
Odiaba pedir favores; Desde siempre recuerda ver a todas sus hermanas atareadas con encargos o cosas personales, siempre intentaba mantenerse independiente pero esa vez enserio necesito quitarle el tiempo a su hermano. Que haya aceptado le dio esperanza de poder ser elegida.  
A veces la vida no es como uno quiere, quizá sea solo una obra ahora para una adolescente de dieciocho años pero para una niña de seis, fue su mundo entero y lo presencio destrozarse.  
Lloraba envuelta en su propia penuria infantil, pensando que hubiera sido mejor no haber querido bailar en primer lugar, solo ser una niña sin resaltarse, al menos en

eso podría ser buena.

-Lily vamos hermanita, que ellos no hayan visto lo talentosa que eres no signifique que no lo seas –Dijo una voz masculina por fuera de la habitación.

-Si no fui elegida es porque soy mala, un fracaso –Contestó desanimada sabes lo que se siente ser un fracaso.

Se escuchó un deslice en la puerta, como si alguien se hubiera puesto de espaldas y se halla dejado caer.

-Lily… Tienes que creerme. Lo sé, conozco ese sentimiento –Respondió entre sollozos la voz –.La primera chica que me gusto se cambió de clase solo porque vio mi etapa más rara,aunque al final no me molesto porque las hice felices a ustedes.

Lily solo levanto la cabeza de su almohada sin hablar.

-Especialmente hoy estoy muy lastimado Lily, hoy siento que ya no me queda nada más porque seguir. Las tengo a ustedes pero desde que Lynn se fue y Clyde empezó a estudiar en ese instituto privado ya no me junto con tantas personas y ustedes… Ustedes siempre tienen algo que hacer –La voz empezó a sonar más cortada -¿Te soy sincero? Extraño tener once años, así podríamos estar todos juntos jugando pero no sería justo para ti. No podrías recordar nada… No es justo que no puedas ver a toda la familia junta todo el tiempo.

Lily se secó sus lágrimas, a pesar de no querer salir de su habitación el deseo de abrazar a su hermano llorando era más fuerte.

-Sé que no es lo que querías pero. Leni vino de visita y preparo una sorpresa especial para ti… Por favor sal, puedes seguir llorando Lily. Aquí estaré si necesitas un hombro.

Ella salió de su habitación con sus ojos rojos y una leve sonrisa. Seguía triste pero escuchar a su hermano decir que le tienen una sorpresa le ánimo un poco.

-Eres una niña buena, vamos por tu sorpresa.  
Lily solo lo abrazo y su hermano tardo unos segundos pero regreso con fuerza el cariño.

\- Ambos bajaron las escaleras para toparse con las cinco hermanas que aun Vivian en la casa y Leni, ella veía a Lily con una gran sonrisa maternal.  
No tardaron en correr a abrazarse, tres meses que no se veían parecían una eternidad.

-Lily, te hice un regalo para que nos muestres esa bella rutina de baile –Dice Leni con dulzura y le da una caja grande me ayudó un poco con los detalles.  
La abrió con ansias y encontró un traje de ballet color lila.  
Esa noche donde Lily conoció el rechazo también conoció lo que un gesto inocente puede hacerle al corazón.

Lloro de alegría y abrazo a Lola y Leni. Desde ese día empezó a pasar más tiempo con ambas, al punto que le suplicaba a su madre pasar ñas vacaciones de primavera con Leni en donde quiera que ella se encuentre.  
Su madre solo aceptaba con la condición de que Lola vaya y la cuide.

Las tres pasaban cada descanso de primavera juntas, Leni de vez en cuando iba a trabajar a la boutique en la que trabajaba en turno pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con ellas,  
quizá porque los jefes no querían molestar a su mejor talento.

Incluso a veces las llevaba al trabajo con ellas y la ayudaban a modelar sus diseños infantiles.  
Las tres hermanas hacían desfiles de moda para divertirse y eso le abrió las puertas a Lola para que estudie algunos modelaje.  
Los descansos de primavera y a veces uno o dos semanas de verano no se hicieron menos frecuentes, Leni se negó a perder esa nueva tradición con su hermana y Lily también se aferraba a ella.

Fue meses después de esa noche de acción de gracias que Lily no viajo esa primavera, no quiso abandonar a su hermano en su peor momento.  
Pero el amor es algo que rompe cualquier horario o limitación.  
Al momento que anunciaron que el descanso de primavera inicio Leni tomo el primer vuelo a Royal Woods a visitar a su hermano, Lola seguía viviendo ahí ya que los cursos eran entre vacaciones. De alguna manera la tradición siguió en pie e hicieron desfiles de moda. Incluso para animar a Lincoln lo invitaron a ser modelo.  
Cuando las tres le preguntaron eso él lloro por la vergüenza que aun sentía de haberlas herido pero Leni lo calmo y dijo que no debía sentirse culpable.  
Así añadieron a alguien más a la tradición de los desfiles de moda.

Lisa conduce la van familiar, ya que ella lo hace le toca escuchar la radio con su selección personal de música.  
En este caso es una tonada de violín y piano llamada el sake de binks, Lisa disfruta más de la música en instrumentos elegantes.  
A Lily le encanta esa canción, la hace sentir en una época más antigua, imaginándose con ropas de los años treinta bailando al son de la música.  
Tiene que salir de sus pensamientos para ponerles atención a sus recién llegadas hermanas, un abrazo y beso en el aeropuerto no serán suficientes.

-¿Quieren pasar ahí? –Pregunta cabizbaja. Si algo le enseñaron sus hermanas es a no callar algo, debe decirlo directamente –Podemos ir a casa para ver a Lori y Lincoln pero si quieren…

Lola con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos le pone la mano en su hombro.

-Hoy no Lily, fue un vuelo largo y quisiéramos abrazar a nuestra familia antes de llorar. Me gustaría que Linky nos viera sonriendo –Responde Leni.  
Lily le da su mirada a Lola quien seguía llorando.

-Te hemos extrañado Lily. Los desfiles de moda no son lo mismo sin ti –Dice con voz cortada -¿Ya decidiste con quien iras?  
Lisa no puede evitar meterse a la conversación.

-Lola por favor, Lily en estos momentos no se encuentra emocionalmente estable como para tomar una decisión tan importante –Explica algo molesta pensarlo bien.

-Descuida Lisa, sigo sin tomar una decisión pero… La pensare y tomare –Dice con una leve sonrisa – ¿Cómo es parís?

-Como que no es la gran cosa, una vez que vez todos los días la torre y a Fel no es tan especial.

-¿La torre y a Fel? –Pregunta Lily confundida.

-Si así se llama, pero no entiendo quién es Fel.

-Lo que Leni quiere decir es que está bien pero… No es la ciudad mágica que una chica se imagina. Además con esas películas de tipos secuestrando a adolescentes una se vuelve paranoica.

-Descuida Lola, si algo les llegara a pasar seguramente Lincoln las rescataría bajo cualquier método –Dice Lisa sin perder la vista del camino -Nos consta ¿Verdad Lily?

-¡Si! Cualquier cosa que les pase y Lincoln llegara hacia ustedes.  
Las cuatro ríen un poco, un momento de alegría les viene muy bien para la situación actual.

-Si lo entiendo…Gracias Carol ¿Tu?... Si creo que se encariño contigo, será el próximo mes cuando arreglemos los papeles… Carol así como te odiaba cuando éramos adolescentes lo odio a él ahora….Es una palabra fuerte para alguien de un año pero es lo único que puedo sentir… Estoy segura de que no me arrepentiré, Loki solo tiene un año, aun puede crecer sin odio.  
Al colgar el teléfono solo suspira de manera larga y desesperada.  
Siente como unos brazos la rodean con la espalda y por instinto da una patada a la entrepierna de la persona.

-¡Hay puta madre! Olvidaba que eso no se le hace a alguien con traumas con el tacto, hijo de puta si duele –Lloriquea Lincoln en el suelo –.Saca una bolsa de hielo.

Lori busca en el congelador pero nada, solo hay unos cuantos cubitos y un bote de helado. Peor es nada.  
Lincoln pone el helado en sus genitales, debe recordar nunca llegar por la espalda.

-Lo siento Linky, no fue mi intención –Se disculpa preocupada.

-Creo que este es mi castigo divino por usarlos en ti, descuida no es la primera vez que me pasa esto… ¡Su puta madre si duele! –Gime aun retorciéndose.

-Ven vamos al sofá antes de que te pongas a llorar. Literalmente fue la pata más dura que he dado.  
-Se nota.

Ambos hermanos llegan al sofá y se ponen a ver televisión, nada en especial. Solo algo para matar el tiempo.  
Pasados unos minutos Lincoln ya se siente mejor para hablar.

-Entonces… ¿Carol se quedara con la custodia del niño?  
Lori solo asiente con amargura.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe el siguiente mes a la firma de papeles? Sé que es un proceso cansado y preferiría que alguien te cuide durante este.

-Seria lindo Linky pero ¿Quién cuidara a Lily?

-Lily es una chica de dieciocho, es responsable para tener la casa sola… Tienes un punto. Por cierto ¿Qué planeas hacer con la casa? Es tuya después de todo.  
Lori sonríe al ver los muros de su hogar, una casa que ha resistido a pesar de los años duros y resistirá en los años venideros.  
Juraría que ve las siluetas de cuando los once jugaban juntos o solo convivían como familia, voltea a la foto familiar con alegría.

-¿Sabes? A veces la nostalgia es buena.  
Lincoln queda confundido por esa elección de palabras tan bizarra pero decide no seguir indagando.

-Cualquier cosa que elijas, quiero estar contigo Lori. Pero para que esta relación inmoral funcione debo confesarte otra cosa.

-¿No es otro video de ti matando a alguien o sí?

-No –Pone una mirada seria -Temo que lo tomaras peor que eso y necesito decírtelo con Lisa presente, por el momento conviviremos con Leni y Lola felices y después…

-Lo hiciste con Lisa –Afirma con seriedad –.Ella fue tu primera vez y tú la de ella ¿Me equivoco?  
Lincoln se queda sin palabras por ver la naturalidad con la que su hermana dijo esas palabras ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Lincoln esa selección de palabras tuyas al querer confesarte literalmente me regalaron la respuesta. No lo hubiera entendió antes, de hecho es muy probable que haya dejado de hablar contigo por un muy buen tiempo pero… -Baja la mirada algo resignada –.Con lo que vi de ti me doy cuenta de porque Lisa quiso estar contigo.  
Lincoln hace una prueba y toma su mano. Grande fue su sorpresa al recibir un apretón de parte de Lori.

-Entonces ¿No estas molesta? -Pregunta preocupado.

-No. De hecho si Lisa quisiera podríamos disfrutar los tres en una noche –No le importo sonar como una degenerada ¿Qué importaba a esas altura? -.Sé que sueno mal pero vamos. Te deje terminar adentro, creo que el tabú importa un carajo ahora.  
Es cierto, cualquier límite moral que Lincoln se atreviera a imponer seria hipocresía pura en este punto.

-Te amo Lori –Dice con confianza por entenderlo.

-Linky, también te amo y amo a Lisa, lo suficiente como para vivir con eso.  
Ambos hermanos vuelven a besarse con pasión.  
Son interrumpidos por cómo alguien toca la puerta.

-¡Lincoln llegamos! –Anuncia Lily desde afuera -La genio olvido las llaves.  
Ambos hermanos abren la puerta.  
Leni los toma del cuello y les da un fuerte estrujón.

-¡Lori, Linky! Lo extrañe como que no tienen idea –Grita de alegría pero se da cuenta de como aprieta a su hermano -Por dios Linky lo siento ¿Estas bien? –Empieza a revisarlo de pies a cabeza -¿Te siente bien o estas triste? Puedo pedir unos días extra si quieres verme más tiempo.

-Leni estoy bien –Dice entre risas –Me alegra ver que cuides de mí. Gracias, te amo por eso.  
-Para eso están las hermanas mayores Linky, para cuidar a nuestro hermanito –Le besa la mejilla con dulzura.

Lola saluda a Lori con un fugaz abrazo y prosigue a estrujar a su hermano con fuerza.

-Un gusto verte Linky –Algo en sus palabras sonó a que se siente en paz al tenerlo en sus brazos.

-También es un gusto verte princesita.  
Lola solo arquea la ceja algo disgustada pero sonrojada.

-Lincoln llevas diciéndome así desde los ocho ¿Cuándo dejaras de referirte a mí con ese apodo?

-Bueno hoy es martes así que… Nunca –Le besa la frente y deja ir.

Así seis de los hermanos Loud entran a su hogar para ponerse al corriente.  
Lincoln le indica discretamente a Lisa para que hablen en privado, algo que Lori nota pero decide dejar pasar para estar con Leni un tiempo.  
En la habitación del peli arcoíris ambos se recuestan en su cama.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te consterna?

-¿Prometes no enojarte?

-Dependiendo de lo que paso que supongo tiene que ver con la reacción de Lori ante el video. Descuida, si las cosas están mal entre ustedes con gusto me ofrezco a ayudar.

-Lisa eres tan adorable. La cuestión es que ella no se enojó conmigo –Suelta una risa nerviosa.

-¿Entonces? –Arquea una ceja por curiosidad.

-Ella y yo…

-¿Fornicaron? -Pregunta asombrada.

-¿Bueno que tienen las mujeres que identifican cuando un hombre tiene sexo? Es decir yo tengo la teoría de que… -Es interrumpido por un beso en los labios.

-Yo supongo que es debido a la sensación de seguridad que le diste cuando vio a su hermano destrozando lo que le causó más daño en su vida –Explica Lisa rompiendo el beso una reacción lógica si no hubiera sido tu hermana pero supongo que ella se sentía especialmente vulnerable. No la culpo pero… Me niego a dejar esta relación que tenemos –Eso último lo dice con molestia.

Lincoln solo asiente confundido por eso. Por lo que entendió Lisa entiende a Lori y su decisión pero no querrá dejar de esta con él. Se le ocurre decirle lo que su hermana mayor sugirió.  
Le susurra la idea al oído.  
Lisa solo se enrojece y voltea a su hermano el cual esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Y bien?

-Supongo que puedo aceptarlo, después de todo dicen que la estimulación entre mujeres es la más placentera ya que entre nosotras conocemos las áreas sensibles que…

-Ya entendí Lisa, ¡Wow! Solo ¡Wow!  
Lisa se recuesta en el pecho de su hermano y lo abraza con cariño.

-¿Lisa?

-¿Si Lincoln?  
-Nunca creí que diría esto pero…Siempre supe que me casaría con alguna de ustedes, nunca ame tanto a otras chicas como a ustedes. Pero ni en broma pensé en tener dos parejas y que ambas estén de acuerdo.

-La vida es rara Lincoln, incluso yo siendo tan lista no descifro como puedo amarte tanto como para estar dispuesta a compartirte.

-Te amo Lisa.

-También te amo Lincoln.

Así ambos hermanos se acurrucaran unos minutos hasta que sus hermanas los llaman para una sorpresa.  
Los dos bajan y se encuentran con un pequeño escenario improvisado con cortinas y el sillón, algo parecido al de la obra que hicieron hace años para sus padres.  
-Linky, trajimos algunos conjuntos para la ustedes de Francia ¿Qué dicen? Una pasarela como en los viejos tiempos –Lola lo ve con ojos suplicantes.  
Lincoln ve a Lisa y ella asiente, ambos corren hacia ellas.  
Esa noche hasta la media noche los hermanos vivieron uno de otros muchos desfiles de moda, poder reírse y hablar de nuevo como en aquellos maravillosos años de es lo que necesitan todos de vez en cuando, poder ser niños de nuevo o al menos usar esa inocencia infantil que necesitamos en momentos difíciles.

Nota 1 La verdad es que este capítulo lo quise hacer ligeramente más positivo porque lo que viene me será lo más difícil de escribir. El tan solo pensar en cómo será para Lola y Leni me frustra puesto que ni yo sé con exactitud como quedara el momento ¿Qué sé lo que va a pasa? Sí, pero eso no evita un cambio de último momento o pensamiento que se me ocurra en lo que escribo el capítulo.  
Por eso traje algo menos pesado esta vez, porque lo que sigue será pesado al menos para mí.  
Nota 2 Lamento la tardanza, eh tenido otros proyectos en mente y la escuela, por si lo notaron acabo de iniciar dos fics "Loud y la bestia" y "escuadrón loud" Además de un libro original en el que trabajo. Espero no perderlos como audiencia por hacerlo esperar.  
Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7 La sombra abrazante.  
La mañana en esa casa llena de mujeres y un hombre resulta ser tranquila, luego de divertirse modelando ropa y conversando de sus vidas.  
Las rubias a pesar de ya estar en una edad madura de alguna manera siguen teniendo esa actitud juguetona que tenían de adolescente, el hombre con pelo de arcoíris siempre con esas ganas de jugar y pasar un buen rato con aquellas mujeres que ama.  
Incluso una joven intelectual se permite reír y disfrutar de cosas infantiles de vez en cuando.

Todo lo que necesitaron después de perder a dos personas tan importantes en su vida.  
Lily es la primera en despertarse, siempre procura ser la primera en levantarse por… Bueno de hecho no hay razón de hacerlo, desde sus doce años que sus hermanas y hermano no estaban en la casa tanto tiempo y nunca sufrió los inconvenientes de pelear por comida o tener límite de tiempo. Incluso en su niñez sus hermanas empezaron a hacer otras cosas, a veces las gemelas jugaban con ella pero algo en la cantidad de tiempo a solas la deprimía.

¡Sola! Es lo primero que se le ocurre a Lily cuando recuerda su niñez.

¿Cómo una niña con nueve hermanas y un hermano puede estar sola? Quizá sea porque su hermana más cercana de edad le lleva tres años, eso en teoría no es mucho pero cuando nos fijamos en que esa hermana es una genio que pasa todo el tiempo trabajando, nos damos cuenta de que no podría haber muchas interacciones con ella.

Pasaban buenos momentos, Lisa seguía preocupándose por ella y de vez en cuando se tomaba su tiempo. Valiosos momentos juntas, cumpleaños, consejos en la escuela e idas al cine pero esas cosas eran muy ocasionales. A pesar de apreciarlas seguía sintiéndose como algo que solo pasaría en una ocasión especial.  
Voltea a Lola durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón individual.

Recuerda como ella y Lana tenían sus peleas ocasionales pero de alguna manera con un hermano mayor a su lado siempre eran frenadas y terminaban en juegos.  
¿Por qué no podía ser así con Lisa? Con Lucy no hubiera sido capaz, ella ya era muy mayor. Lola y Lana tenían lo suyo y además le parecía bobo iniciar peleas porque si con alguna de ellas, no sería lo mismo.

De alguna manera envidia a Lola, siempre estuvo acompañada de alguien, sin temor a no tener una hermana que la escuche, una hermana con la que podrá contar para lo que sea.  
Ojala hubiera tenido momentos de ese estilo, donde podía ser una niña y pelear por niñerías. En lugar de eso fue muy consentida, como si quisieran compensar que sus hermanas casi no están para ella.

La jovencita rubia se levanta, del cuerpo dormido de su hermano saca las llaves de su motocicleta, le gustaría dar un paseo privado para desahogar algunas penas.  
Ve e Lori acurrucada a su lado y no puede evitar tomar una foto por tan linda imagen.  
Eso ira directo a su Facebook.  
El paseo en la moto termina rápido, Lily sabe exactamente a donde dirigirse.

No fue capaz de abrirse durante el velorio, no quería parecer débil ante su hermana más lejana para no hacerla creer que es una niña todavía pero ella realmente deseaba quebrarse. Es ahora o nunca.  
Frente a las tumbas de sus padres Lily las observa con los ojos rojizos y unos labios temblantes. Lo primero en poder articular es un largo y doloroso suspiro.

-Hola mamá, hola papá ¿Cómo están? –Pregunta llena de lágrimas –.Yo no estoy bien pero tenían razón, Lori es una gran chica y me encanta pasar tiempo con ella. Es tan hermosa y me trata tan bien, casi la llamo madre por error una vez –Se sienta en medio de las tumbas, simulando que esta entre sus padres.  
De estar sentada termina recostada en posición fetal viendo la tumba de su madre.

-Pero tengo miedo de que eso no durara mami, me asusta pensar que cuando supere esto ella se vaya, todos se vayan y me dejen sola –No puede evitar abrazar con fuerza esa tumba quiero estar sola, no quiero despertar y no poder saludar a nadie.

Tengo miedo madre y me asusta más pensar que si le pido que se quede conmigo ella me vera como una egoísta ¿Por qué no lo haría? Solo le estaría pidiendo que dejara su vida por mí… Pero no quiero estar sola.

Así Lily llora en agonía entre dos tumbas. Hablándoles como si tuviera respuesta, como si esas tumbas le ofrecieran un hombro en el cual llorar.  
Temiendo por ella, por un futuro donde despierte y vea una casa vacía. Desayunando sola. Sacando del refrigerador un medio galón de leche y un cereal pequeño. En una mesa con una sola silla viendo directamente a un sofá vacío.  
Pensando en que ese sería el resto de su vida. Sin tener a nadie con quien hablar mientras el resto vive vidas llenas de gente que las ame mientras que ella envejecería sola, sin ninguna llamada de nadie.

-No quiero estar sola –Susurra mientras aprieta con más fuerza la tumba.

-Nunca lo estarás Lily –Una voz de ultra tumba susurra detrás de ella.

Lily se sobresalta por ese susurro tan repentino, su frente choca con la tumba y le saca un poco de sangre.  
Voltea para ver de quien se trató y lo que presencia es a una mujer joven de vestido negro de una sola pieza. Su cabello largo y oscuro como la noche.  
Las botas igual de negras y unos calcetines blancos.

-Lu…Lucy –Dice con la voz cortada –.Pensé que estabas en la universidad.  
-Me gradué hace tres semanas, quería tiempo a solas. Aprovechar que aún estoy en mis veinte y pensar en como decirles… -Corta esa última parte al ver las lapidas -Creo que cometí un error –De su ojo visible sale una pequeña gota de agua.  
Antes de que pueda ponerse a llorar recibe un abrazo de Lily. Siente como su hermana llora en su hombro, mojándoselo debido a la falta de mangas.  
Le devuelve el abrazo con también llorando, ambas necesitan descargar todo el dolor que sienten, una mujer que no pudo despedirse de sus padres y mintió acerca de sus estudios y una chica asustada de su futuro.

¿Qué hay en la mente de Lucy? ¿Volvió por culpa?  
El hecho de no avisarle a nadie de uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida es la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
Avergonzada de sí misma por no querer decir lo que paso en su último semestre.  
Sera madre soltera.

¿Cómo darle la noticia a su familia? Sus padres eran el vivo ejemplo de que un matrimonio es la manera más maravillosa de darle amor a un hijo.  
Ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a una vida de soltería y problemas económicos, no sería capaz de abortar a esa criatura. Ni ella es tan oscura para hacerlo.  
El ser amante de esas tramas no signifique que esté de acuerdo en cada tema que se toca en estos.  
Ahora siente culpa, no podrá informarle a sus padres que serán abuelos de una manera más positiva a la de Lori.

-Entonces –Lily respira de manera cortada -¿Ahora tienes un título en literatura?

-En idiomas Lily, pero si termine la maestría en literatura –Le responde con su suave y relajada voz.

Le da un beso en la frente a su hermana. Ya añoraba las veces en las que le daba besos en la frente a su hermanita para hacerlas sentir mejor. Aprendió eso de Lincoln.

Lily se separa del abrazo y ve que Lucy llora igual que ella.  
Algo sonrojado y triste baja la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto de eso escuchaste? –Pregunta con mucha pena.

-Te vi llegar Lily ¿Realmente te sientes así? –Se separa de ella y le indica que se sienten para poder charlar estarás sola Lily, nunca tendrás que estar sola.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Lucy? Te fuiste, luego ellas se fueron y Lincoln tuvo que irse también. Ahora ellos también se fueron ¿Qué voy a hacer Lucy? Todas tienen una vida,

seria egoísta de mi parte pedir que renuncien a ella solo por mí –Siente el suave rose de su hermana en su espalda, eso la mantiene en cierta calma sé qué hacer.

-Primero deberíamos ir por un café, hablar un poco y decirme tus planes para el futuro ¿Te parece bien? –La levanta para que ambas caminen tengan un viaje tranquilo y puedan ponerse al corriente.  
Ambas hermanas están tomando una taza caliente de café y comiendo unos huevos con tocino, en una pequeña mesa para dos de una cafetería con estilo de los años cincuenta.

-Entonces ¿Quieres criarlo? –Pregunta Lily casi susurrando.

-Suspiro. Sé que ser madre soltera no es algo ortodoxo aun en estos tiempos pero realmente estoy alegre de tener un bebé, además termine mis estudios y puedo conseguir un empleo donde quiera –A pesar del tono frio se puede escuchar cierto calor en sus palabras -¿Quisieras ayudarme a criar a mi hija? ¿Vivir juntas?  
Lily se asombra al escuchar esa propuesta, queda paralizada por como Lucy deposita su confianza en ella. No puede evitar sacar unas lágrimas de alegría por la confianza que su hermana deposita en ella.

Eso le siembra una interrogante ¿Tendrá que dejar su hogar? Esa casa es muy grande y obviamente no podría pagar las deudas solo con Lucy, Lori es genial pero tendrá que volver a su vida de antes en algún punto ¿Verdad?  
Lincoln igual, Lola y Leni no podrían quedarse en Royal Woods para siempre y Lisa podría mantenerla si quisiera pero no es garantía de que se quede.

¿Cómo ella y Lucy mantendrían una niña o niño solas?  
Dejar esa casa sin duda será el mayor reto para Lily, todos esos recuerdos tan gratos no desaparecerían pero tampoco serian lo mismo sabiendo que no podría volver a pisar esos suelos viejos, entrar a esas puertas rompiéndose.  
Pero al final aunque sea un hogar siguen siendo cuatro paredes y un techo, un hogar que extrañara pero de quedarse viviría en soledad.  
En cambio sí va con Lucy a donde ella pida tendrá una familia y alguien que este con ella. Quizá esa sea la opción correcta, tener una familia en lugar de un hogar.

-¿Lo dices enserio? –Pregunta con una voz quebradiza me había pedido hacer algo tan importante ¿Quieres decir que no me dejaras sola?  
Lucy toma por las mejillas a Lily devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Lily de saber el dolor tan inmenso que sufrías jamás me hubiera alejado de ti. A pesar de que la vida sea oscura como hermana mayor es mi deber protegerte de esa oscuridad –Se sienta a su lado para abrazarla necesito que seas feliz conmigo ¿Quieres ser feliz conmigo?

El corresponder el abrazo es la confirmación obvia para Lucy, de nuevo su hombro fue mojado por su hermana pero a ella no le importo, la acurruco más en ella para que descargue su felicidad.  
Realmente Lucy ama a su hermanita más joven, era demasiado niña cuando Lola y Lana nacieron y sintió un poco celosa cuando Lisa nació por miedo a perder la poca atención ya existente de sus padres, no ayudo que Lincoln no se despegara de Lisa en sus primeros meses como si por instinto solo la cuidara a ella e ignore a las demás.

Esos celos murieron a sus siete años, cuando del hospital su madre trajo en brazos a una recién nacida. Una luz en su oscura vida.  
Una bebita tan inocente y dulce que creció en una gran familia y que ella cuidaría con todo el cariño del mundo. Incluso intento moldearla a su imagen pero a pesar de que no creció como como ella creía igual la cuido con todo el cariño que su oscuro corazón pudo darle.  
Ahora ver a una jovencita tan débil, vulnerable a sus miedos de soledad.

Una chica dependiente de los demás. Si la deja sola es posible que vuelva a pisar ese cementerio pronto y no quiere eso, no quiere fallarle como hermana.  
Además no solo lo hace para protegerla a ella, sino que será lindo no estar sola para criar a un bebé. En cierto modo ninguna de las dos quiere estar sola.  
Así se mantienen por media hora charlando y desayunando, con uno que otro abrazo lleno de cariño.  
Lucy es una sombra abrazadora, una mujer que a pesar del gusto por cosas oscuras siempre puede alegrar a la gente a su alrededor. Mostrándoles una luz de alegría tras esa expresión fría.

Al terminar el desayuno se disponen a retirarse, en busca de algo que hacer antes de llegar a casa.  
El teléfono de Lily suena.

-Hola Linky…. Si lo siento, solo necesitaba hacer un pendiente rápido y perdí el tiempo…Mira tardare un poco más, procurare llegar rápido… Llevare una sorpresa, una muy buena sorpresa –Cuelga el teléfono y mira a Lucy a los ojos.  
Ella nota esa pequeña sonrisa y se la devuelve.

-¿Quieres ir al cine? –Le ofrece y ella acepta.

Ambas hermanas pagan la cuenta y se retiran tomadas de la mano. Lucy frota su vientre en señal de que espera a ese bebé.  
-Qué lindo, tu hija tendrá dos madres –Bromea la rubia al verla frotándose el vientre- .Me recuerda a ese rarito que se juntaba con Lincoln ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Clyde, si era un raro.

Las dos ríen mientras se van del lugar para ver alguna película para pasar el tiempo juntas.

Nota 1 :Una disculpa por las demoras del capitulo y su poca duracion. Realmente no es que quisiera que sea corto sino que siento que esta cantidad estaban bien para el capitulo en si.  
Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArro alias Un critico mas y nos leemos pronto


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8 Reencuentro

-De acuerdo Lily….Solo cuídate… Te veo más tarde –Lincoln cuelga el teléfono y suspira un poco.  
Al sentarse en el sofá por error despierta Lola.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano hermano mayor? –Pregunta la joven adulta mientras se frota los ojos.

-Mi instinto me despertó, sentí que algo faltaba y me di cuenta que Lily salio bastante temprano. Vuelve a dormir si quieres Lola –Le acaricia el cabello a su hermanita haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-Bueno. La verdad es que me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo de calidad juntos. Ya sabes, a solas –Se avergüenza un poco por tener que pedirle a Lincoln que se quede con ella.

Usualmente las personas se ven obligadas a hacerle caso en todo, cualquiera que sea su capricho idiota ella lo recibe. Pero con el paso de los años Lincoln ya no acataba a sus órdenes,  
tuvo que verse obligada a pedirle cosas amablemente y entonces Lincoln sorpresivamente aceptaba cada capricho.  
De alguna manera lo sentía más satisfactorio que obligarlo, quizá porque Lincoln cada vez le daba sonrisas más grandes.  
Recuerda una vez a sus ocho años que ambos jugaron tanto que terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama, una de sus mejores noches de sueño.

-Bueno faltan algunos víveres y si quieres podemos ir luego al centro comercial, sé que quieres comprarte algunos vestidos. Es tu manera de liberar el estrés –Le soba la espalda con cariño.  
Lola le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y toma la mano de Lincoln, ningún otro contacto que ha tenido con algún chico se siente tan cálido como el de su hermano.  
Luego de meses de no verlo se le hace maravilloso estar a su lado.  
Lincoln escribe una nota y la pega en la puerta para que sus hermanas la lean una vez que se despierten.

Así ambos hermanos toman camino al super mercado y después al centro comercial para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

-¿Qué tal es vivir en California? –Pregunta Lola para iniciar la conversación.

-Debo decir que es agradable, un buen clima y mucha diversidad pero no me siento cómodo ahí, prefiero aquí en Michigan –Responde mientras estaciona el auto.

-¿No tenías una motocicleta?

-Lily decidió dar un paseo en ella –Responde algo gruñón.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperabas? Somos los Loud, siempre tomamos cosas entre hermanos. ¿Recuerdas la bicicleta de Lynn o mis vestidos?

-Sorpresivamente eso de los vestidos ayudo al autoestima de Lana jeje.

-Creo que una vez terminado mi contrato volveré aquí y hare animación por Internet, es decir claro que será menos dinero pero Lisa y yo estaremos bien en la casa.

-¿Lisa? ¿Por qué la incluyes a ella?

-Bueno ya sabes, Lisa a pesar de tener veintiún años ya tiene suficiente dinero como para retirarse y debido a que decidió no casarse me pidió vivir en la casa con ella.

-Supongo que el dinero no les será un problema, te envidio Lincoln –Dice algo triste.  
-¿Envidiarme? ¿Por qué alguien tan linda me envidiaría a mí?

-A veces me gustaría volver a casa, mi condominio en parís es lindo y todo pero siempre es vivir acosada de gente falsa y oportunista. Leni es la única persona honesta conmigo pero siempre tengo que cuidarla, una vez un tipo la drogo para llevarla a la cama pero logre tomarla antes de que entren a su habitación –Se detiene al notar como la vena en la frente de Lincoln se inflamaba, su hermano está claramente molesto.

-¿Tienes una foto de esa persona? –Pregunta intentando no gritar.

-No –Responde algo asustada pero por instinto le toma la mano a su hermano haciendo que se calme un poco.

-Está bien Lola, gracias por haberla cuidado –La abraza con mucha fuerza.

Ahora Lincoln se siente impotente por no haberse enterado de eso antes.  
¿Cuántas veces habrán intentado hacerle eso a Leni o Lola? ¡Su dulce princesita estando en un ambiente tan toxico!  
Fácilmente podría romperle los dientes a alguien que se acercara a hablar con Lola en este mismo segundo.  
No puede ni imaginarse que clase de cosas estará viviendo Luna, si el ambiente del modelaje es un asco no puede ni imaginarse como será el ambiente musical.  
No saber en qué tipo de cosas se meten sus hermanas hace que se sienta como un zoquete. Ahora no podrá dormir bien sabiendo que ese tipo de cosas podrán volver a pasar una vez que Leni y Lola vuelvan a Francia.

-Descuida Lincoln. Yo cuidare a Leni, ella estará bien conmigo –Aclara Lola mientras toma un carrito de compras.

-¿Pero quién cuidara de ti? Sé que eres una chica fuerte y dominante pero en este mundo hay muchos idiotas que harán lo que sea por tenerte –Ahora suena demasiado preocupado por Lola.

-Lincoln puedo cuidarme sola, estaremos bien –Le da un beso en la mejilla y va por los víveres.

Los miedos de Lincoln aún quedan presentes, desde Luan viviendo en una ciudad llena de pecadores como Las Vegas, Luna en conciertos llenos de drogadictos. De hecho esas son las únicas que se le ocurren, Lynn no sería tan estúpida como para abusar de los esteroides, Lucy está segura en la universidad y Lana en estos momentos está en un refugio chino lleno de pandas.  
Toma su teléfono y no puede evitar marcarle primero a Luna, es la que menor probabilidad tiene de contestar pero vale la pena el intento.

-¿Luna?... Si eh estado bien… ¿Una chica? Bueno hace poco con una chica bastante dominante jeje… ¿Nombre? No me acuerdo… Claro que no te miento…. Mira solo llamaba para preguntar sobre ti… Qué bueno que has estado bien…Me preocupo por ustedes, en especial ahora porque bueno ya sabes… Eso y porque Lola me conto que Leni estuvo a punto de… Si ella está bien, Lola la cuido… ¿Mañana junto con Lynn y Luan? ¡Maravilloso!... Si lo sé, arreglare tu habitación… Tambien te amo, te veo mañana –Cuelga el teléfono bastante alegre.

-Supongo que compraremos para hacer una fiesta ¿No es así querido hermano? –Pregunta Lola alegre.

-Así es Lola, por eso terminaremos con esto rápido y luego compraremos un vestido para que luzcas hermosa frente a todas.  
Lola se sonroja por eso y su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más tímida, mientras empuja el carrito de compras.

En la casa Loud Leni observa la fotografía familiar tomada hace diecisiete años, su mirada es nostálgica al recordar esos sencillos días de adolescencia donde no había agendas o periodistas amarillistas que solo buscan manchar su imagen.  
Es gracioso, a pesar de adorar el mundo de la moda y estar fascinada por hacer vestidos realmente odia ser la encargada de esas pasarelas y dar anuncios. Simplemente quiere diseñar y vender, no tener que ir a conferencias estúpidas llenas de halagos falsos.

-¿Recordando cuando la vida era más sencilla hermana? –Pregunta Lisa sentándose a su lado.

-A veces quisiera volver a ver tener dieciséis Lisa, estar en casa y jugar con ustedes o teniendo riñas entre nosotras. Lo eh pensado muchas veces, querer retirarme de esa vida y volver aquí a Royal Woods.

-¿Qué te lo impide?

-Lola. Ella parece estar bien con ese estilo de vida y no siento que sería justo dejarla sola. Bueno tiene sus asistentes y todo pero ¿Sin familia? Como que eso no me suena bien.

-Puedo entender tu situación pero hablando conmigo no llegaras a nada, tendrás que hablar con Lola al respecto.

Leni baja la mirada desanimada y se pone a pensar en cómo Lola tomaría la noticia de querer volver a Royal Woods, esa chica cuando recibe malas noticias termina haciendo llorar a alguien. Debe trabajar en sus reacciones ante cosas negativas.  
Lori se sienta junto a ambas en silencio mientras también mira el retrato familiar, las cosas cambiaron mucho para todas.  
¿Quién diría que ahora tendría una relación poligamita con su hermano y hermana?  
A pesar de las muchas normas sociales y religiosas que contradicen eso, ella ahora es feliz con eso.  
Espera que Leni encuentre una vida que la haga feliz.

-¿Quieren ver una película o desayunar algo? Lola y Lincoln salieron y tardaran un poco en venir, tenemos literalmente todo el día.

-Creo que quiero verla –Dice Leni triste.  
Lori y Lisa entienden a la perfección lo que Leni dijo y lo aceptan, de todos modos ella merece despedirse bien de sus padres.  
En el centro comercial Lola se prueba unos vestidos ligeramente provocativos enfrente de Lincoln.  
Al peli arcoíris le gusta lo que ve de su hermana pero se mantiene atento ante miradas de curiosos. Un chico se acerca un poco pero al notar la mirada asesina de Lincoln se aleja.

Pudo olfatear un poco de orina por parte de ese muchacho.  
Lola nota como su hermano ve con ira a cualquier persona que se le acerque, se le hace tierno ver como es protegida por el único chico que ha sido sincero con ella.  
Otros solo tratan de ser oportunistas pero Lincoln siempre está ahí para protegerla sin ningún tipo de condición.

-Ese vestido rosa te queda bastante bien, aunque podrías mostrar menos espalda –Dice Lincoln admirando a Lola.

-Vamos Lincoln, sorprendentemente esto no es lo más revelador que eh usado –Guiña el ojo de manera coqueta.

-Supongo que es cierto, señorita conejo de primavera –Sonríe macabramente.  
Lola se pone roja por esas palabras de su hermano, recuerda que ese fue el nombre de la playboy para la que poso.

-Aún conservo el poster, no sabía que el rosa y naranja combinaban tan bien –La sonrisa se vuelve mas cínica.  
Algo sonrojada Lola decide volver a los vestidores para poder ponerse su ropa normal y terminar con ese día de compras.  
Finalmente ella sale y ambos se dirigen al área de comida, Lola pide una ensalada con espagueti y Lincoln se dirige por una hamburguesa.

-Me sorprende que la hamburguesa del eructo se halla expandido tanto –Dice Lola aun con el bocado en su boca.

-Me sorprende que nadie en esa mansión haya tratado de seducirte señorita conejo de primavera –Se ríe también con el bocado en la boca.

-Deja de llamarme así –Reclama la diva sonrojada.

-Tranquila Lola, solo me gusta llamarte así por el traje ¿Aun conservas las orejas?

-Sí, es mi disfraz de Halloween de cada año. Ya sabes, los deleito un poco con mi cuerpo, supongo que a ti te gusta ver igual.

-Claro Lola, adoro ver como mi hermanita exhibe su cuerpo a adolescente con pañuelos desechables –Responde con sarcasmo , sé que quieres mi tocino, se nota por tu mirada –Le da un trozo del tocino que viene en su hamburguesa.

-Oye tu hacías lo mismo con esas revistas a los quince –Se lleva el tocino a la boca.

-Eso no es cierto… Fue a los dieciséis.

-¿Lincoln?  
Esa voz, esa maldita voz que le hablo por la espalda.  
La reconoce, no hay manera en la que pueda olvidarla.

¿Cómo olvidarla? Soporto más de una década a lado de esa voz.  
En lo más recóndito de su mente solo se puede decir a sí mismo "Me cago en la puta"

-Lola, creo que necesito hablar a solas con ella ¿Podrías alejarte un poco? –Habla con la respiración algo cortada.  
Lola asiente algo incomoda y se va de allí a paso rápido.  
Su hermano la tendrá difícil en esta plática.

-En primera, felicidades por tu matrimonio con Mcbride, fue inesperado pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar una relación? En segunda ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –No le dedica una mirada directa, solo espera a que se siente.  
Una mujer latina con sudadera morada se sienta frente a Lincoln y lo ve con una sonrisa.  
Se le trata de acercar para darle un beso en la mejilla pero Lincoln lo evita, dejándola desconcertada.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunta sin emoción.

-Lincoln vamos, después de un años de separación me sorprende que sigas tan seco como antes –Reclama esa mujer algo irritada.

-Tienes razón Ronnie, lo siento mucho ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunta con pesadez en sus palabras.

-Han estado bien Lincoln, las cosas entre Clyde y yo fueron… Especiales –En eso último no suena tan convencida.

-¿Cómo paso?

-Bueno realmente nos llevamos bien en la secundaria ¿Sabes? Pude contarle a Clyde muchas cosas y se encendió una chispa, aunque no tan grande como la que tú y yo teníamos –Le toma la mano con delicadeza.

Lincoln lo nota y desea apartarla pero no quiere parecer grosero por lo que lo deja pasar.

-Solo que… No lo sé Lincoln, ciento que no es lo mismo estar con Clyde que estar contigo.

-Claro que no lo es, Clyde y yo somos muy diferentes ¿Por qué creerías que sería igual?

-No lo sé Linc, pensé que como tenían tantas cosas en común entonces podría llenar ese vacío que tu dejaste sin razón.  
Lincoln no puede evitar reírse por lo que Ronnie dijo, no se le hace posible que ella haya creído semejante estupidez. Si su suposición es correcta entonces ya sabe a dónde va esto.

-¿Quieres decir que buscabas un reemplazo y fue Clyde lo primero que encontraste?

-No… Bueno… No lo sé –Dice apenada que te fuiste tan rápido y sin razón que tome la primera oportunidad que tuve.

-¿Sin razón? ¡Tu hermano dejo a mi hermana en su peor momento! –Eso ultimo lo grita sin importarle la gente a su alrededor.

-¡Eso era un problema entre ellos! ¡No tenía que ver con nosotros! –Responde Ronnie indignada.

-¿Entonces querías que deje pasar la cobardía de tu hermano solo porque tú y yo estamos juntos? –Pregunta molesto.

-No es mi culpa que Bobby haya sido un cobarde ¿Por qué tuvo que afectarme a mí?

-De la misma manera que afecte a mi hermana cuando hable mal de ti a los once años, Bobby te afecto a ti por herir a Lori. No fue tu culpa y entiendo pero yo no iba a estar dispuesto a perdonar tan fácil, sinceramente también fue hincapié a abandonar algo que no tenía futuro –Y esa ultima la oración la dice con toda sinceridad.

-¿No tenía futuro? ¡Llevábamos más de diez años juntos Lincoln! ¡Te di toda mi adolescencia y mis mejores años! –Le reclama con dolor en su voz, los ojos ya empiezan a lagrimear.

-Nadie te lo pidió Ronnie, yo estuve contigo por compromiso a que Lori sea feliz con Bobby ¿Cuántas señales te di para que me cortaras? No fui capaz de engañarte porque está mal pero demonios que trate de dejarte en claro que no quería nada.

-¿Por qué Lincoln? Me esforcé para que seamos más íntimos y felices, tantas cosas que sacrifique, tantas cosas que compartí. Estuve dispuesta a entregarte mi virginidad por el amor de dios ¿Sabes lo que es tener veintisiete y ser virgen? No es algo puro como todas dicen, es aburrido y te llena de tensión ¿Por qué de los dos yo era la que tomaba la iniciativa mientras tú rechazabas mi amor? –Le apunta con ira mientras trata de controlarse.

-Porque solo eras una amiga, una chica con la que me gustaba conversar, hablar y jugar pero nada más que eso. Una simple amiga –Responde algo arrepentido por su actitud hacia ella.

Ronnie no puede evitar llorar por esas palabras.

-De haber sabido que sacrificabas varias cosas te hubiera dejado ir, habría lastimado a Lori por las discusiones que tendría con Bobby pero al final hubieras podido ser libre de encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente quiera amarte. Lo siento Ronnie –Le aprieta la mano legítimamente arrepentido e incluso siente una lagrima caer.  
Es cierto que Lincoln nunca quiso a Ronnie como novia ¿Cómo amiga? ¡Claro! Incluso la extraño mucho por su partida temporal pero quiso lo mejor para ella.  
Le duele incluso ahora saber lo mucho que Ronnie sufrió por él, pero ya no puede cambiar el pasado.

-Te mentí en algo, si te engañe una vez y no fue con alguna otra chica que no conocieras –Confiesa con algo de pena en su voz.

-¿Tú me engañaste? ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerte tomar la iniciativa más que yo?

-Una de las diez personas que más amo en este mundo –Cierra los ojos esperando algún alarido de incredulidad pero nada. Los abre y ve a Ronnie bastante confundida.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta débilmente, como si todo su mundo se hubiera derrumbado por esas palabras.

-Fue hace tres años, en su cumpleaños. Ella llego a mi habitación, se puso cómoda y me beso. Yo me sorprendí al principio ¡Diablos incluso dude! Pero algo en su mirada y palabras me hicieron entender que me necesitaba y yo a ella.

-Lincoln no me digas que… -Fue interrumpida por el enorme trago de saliva que dio.

-Si Ronnie, yo dormí y perdí mi virginidad con Lisa Marie Loud el día que ella alcanzo la mayoría de edad, aunque de hecho ella fue quien tomo la iniciativa –Termina de hablar ahora esperando una bofetada pero de nuevo solo ve un rostro pálido.

-¿Me engañaste con tu hermanita? –Es lo único que puede preguntar.

-Aléjate de mí Ronnie, es por el bien de ambos –Se levanta de la mesa y guarda la comida de Lola -. Tambien lo hice con Lori, de nuevo ella fue quien tomo la iniciativa.

Sin nada más que decir Lincoln se va de ahí con mucha pena por terminar así las cosas con quien una vez fue su mejor amiga.  
Ronnie por su parte queda atónita en la mesa analizando las palabras de Lincoln.  
Lisa y Lori ¿Sus propias hermanas y lo dice con tanta naturalidad?  
Ese chico que amo cometiendo incesto y no parecer arrepentido de ello, solo disculpándose por haberle sido infiel.  
No sabe que pensar más que ahora tener una imagen completamente de Lincoln.  
El peli arcoíris se sienta en la fuente, viendo su propio reflejo en el agua mientras siente una presencia detrás de él.

-¿Lo escuchaste todo? –Pregunta algo triste.

-Si –Responde una voz triste.

-Lola, entenderé si quieres salir corriendo de aquí, no volver a hablarme y decirle al resto lo que dije. Eso me mataría, no sería capaz de seguir viviendo con el odio de alguna pero si sería capaz de entenderlo –Toma las llaves de la camioneta y las arroja hacia atrás para que Lola las tome.

-La pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué? –Pregunta destrozada.

-Porque simplemente soy incapaz de amar a otras mujeres, porque no puedo verme a mí mismo al lado de una desconocida, porque siempre que visualizo mi futuro están solo ustedes.

Solo ustedes en este mundo lleno de gente, solo las personas que realmente necesito –Sus lágrimas se diluyen en la fuente.  
Lola algo dudosa se sienta a su lado y toma su hombro tratando de consolarlo.  
Lincoln agrade el gesto y toma su mano con dulzura para no lastimarla.

-¿Enserio nos amas tanto?

-Sí, eso es algo que no debería preguntarse. Las necesito a todas Lola.

Lynn, Lana, Luna a todas… Te necesito Lola.  
La diva algo triste mira su reflejo y nota que también está llorando por esas palabras, ahora tienen un nuevo significado.

-Yo también te necesito Lincoln, no tienes idea de cuantas veces eh llorado en las noches, esperando a que mi hermano mayor venga y juegue conmigo, me peine y me lea cuentos de princesas como antes. Es difícil solo tener a Leni, te dije que soy fuerte pero la verdad es que muchas veces me siento vulnerable sin ti o Lana –

Sus lágrimas también caen en la fuente. Lincoln abraza a Lola con fuerza mientras ella llora en su pecho.  
Le es reconfortante tener a su pequeña princesa de vuelta, para poder consolarla. Se siente capaz de poder mantenerla a su lado por siempre.  
Lola siente el calor de su hermano en ella, su corazón late más rápido y se junta a él como si quisiera unirse y que sean solo uno. El pecho de su hermano es tibio y reconfortantes.

Y ahí otra vez sucede, otra vez por iniciativa femenina en lugar de masculina, otra vez algo prohibido más sin embargo necesario para la felicidad de ambos.  
Un beso, una unión de labios que refleja algo más allá que un simple amor fraternal, muestra un amor sincero que desgraciadamente es mal visto por la sociedad.  
Pero sin duda ayuda a ambos a ser felices, sin duda será difícil pero si Lisa y Lori aceptaron mutuamente el tener a Lincoln al mismo tiempo quizá puedan aceptar a Lola igual. Después de todo Lincoln no lo hace por una necesidad egoísta de tener varias mujeres al mismo tiempo, Lincoln lo hace porque las ama y es incapaz de negarles el amor que ellas necesiten.  
Al final Lincoln hace lo que él cree que haría cualquiera, ser un buen hermano y amarlas.

Notas 1: Enserio quiero disculparme por tenerlos con casi un mes de espera, eso incluye mis otros fics.  
2: La razón por la que los he tenido en espera es que estaba en proceso de completar una obra original y eso ocupo mi tiempo e inspiración pero espero que haya valido la pena.  
3: El disclaimer.  
4: Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que puedan leer lo que sigue para la historia, prometo no defraudar y dar lo mejor de mi como siempre.  
5: Gracias enserio por leer esta obra y se agradecen opiniones Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	9. Capitulo 9

Te necesito Capituló 9 Lana.  
Lincoln y Lola se encuentran en el auto con una mirada ligeramente reflexiva. Quién sabe cuántos delitos cometieron y de que maneras pero quizá por la parte en la que ella se quitó el sostén en el estacionamiento dejo de importarles, solo se dejaron amar el uno al otro. Más que un acto de lujuria se vio como uno de unión intima donde solo ellos importaban e importaba su amor, ignorantes a lo demás a su alrededor. Solo dos hermanos que se han vuelto más que eso.  
Ahora con todo eso Lincoln al ver a Lola tan sonriente, ingenua a las cosas que ha hecho mal se pone a pensar en la clase de hermano que es. Uno amoroso obviamente pero también un suicida, un posesivo y un asesino… No es la imagen que quiere tener frente a Lola, ella merece algo mejor, un Lincoln mejor.  
Pensativo le manda un mensaje a Lisa aprovechando que Lola maneja, realmente dejo agotado a Lincoln.

Lincoln:  
´´¿Ha habido un momento en el que te arrepientes de haber matado a ese hombre?"  
Lisa:  
"¿Ese hombre? No. En definitiva lo merecía; Pero si me arrepiento de haber matado en general, es inexcusable el haber sucumbido de esa manera a nuestra ira y descargarla cuando fácilmente pudimos entregarlo al sistema penal y dejarlo a su suerte. No fuimos mejores que él y tristemente cruzamos una línea de la cual no se puede volver…. ¿Tú te arrepientes de matarlo?"

Lincoln:  
"No me arrepiento de que este muerto, nadie toca a mis hermanas y se sale con la suya. De lo que si me arrepiento es de haber matado, al final no fuimos mejores, pero supongo que ahora solo nos queda avanzar."

Lisa:  
"Descuida Lincoln, si hay un infierno tienes el consuelo de que estaré ahí para acompañarte"  
Lincoln:  
"Eso suena a algo que diría Lucy, mira me tengo que ir, hablamos en unos minutos te amo… Por cierto Lola lo sabe y está dentro así que… Viva la poligamia supongo."  
Lisa:  
"¿Lola qué? "

Lincoln cierra su teléfono con una sonrisa culpable, Lisa y Lori van a molestarse mucho cuando lleguen a casa ¿Cómo termino con tres lindas novias? ¿Cómo termino acostándose con sus hermanas? No lo sabe, no parece que le importe mientras ellas sean felices, siempre por ellas.

-Entonces… Supongo que no tomare la pastilla –Dice Lola sonrojada.

-¿No lo harás? Pero eres muy joven para embarazarte –Responde Lincoln algo nervioso.

-¿No quieres ser padre todavía? –Pregunta ella algo triste.

-No es eso Lola, amaría ser padre y tenerte a mi lado pero no tienes una carrera ahora y quisiera que al menos estudies algo para que tengas un futuro asegurado.- -Mi rostro es mi futuro Lincoln –Afirma ella con mucho orgullo.

-Lola sé que eres hermosa pero aunque no me creas la belleza no lo es todo, es muy importante y abre muchas oportunidades pero nunca está de más saber algo para tener una carrera estable.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, supongo que puedo entrar a esa escuela de cosmetología en Royal Woods, solo son cuatro semestres y puedo trabajar maquillando y peinando a la gente para hacerlos más atractivos –Se alaga de que su hermano este tan preocupado por ella, hace mucho que no recibe palabras fraternales que no sean por parte de Leni y es bastante reconfortante para ella recibirlas de alguien que ama tanto.

-Aunque si quisieras una carrera actoral o de modelo siempre puedo llevarte a Los Ángeles –Sugiere algo inseguro.

-¿Qué paso con querer vivir en tu hogar y ser feliz con la calma de Royal Woods?

-Bueno sigo queriéndolo pero en caso de que quieras irte al mundo del cine siempre puedo tratar de convencer a las chicas de que vivamos allá. El punto es quedarnos juntos y donde sea estaremos bien –Responde muy seguro de sí mismo.  
Lola le sonríe y toma la mano de Lincoln para dirigirla a su vientre, quizá no haya nada ahí pero sin duda espera a que sea diferente en un futuro.

-Estaré Feliz en Royal Woods contigo Linky, nunca me separare de ti –Dice con mucha alegría por tener a su hermano.  
Lincoln solo ve ese gesto y le dedica una sonrisa de esperanza a su hermana, mientras acaricia su vientre.  
Ambos se miran directamente con los ojos llorosos de tanta felicidad que sienten, como si fueran uno al mismo tiempo se sonríen.

-Te amo –Se dicen al unísono.

En la tumba de los señores Loud Leni se encuentra viendo las tumbas junto a Lori y Lisa, cuando los tiempos eran más sencillos.  
Leni nunca se ha destacado por ser brillante o atlética, simplemente es una chica descoordinada que no se le dan los números o deportes. A lo largo de su vida sus hermanas y hermano le han dado el cariño suficiente como para ignorar las palabras ajenas. Palabras hirientes que llegaban des boba hasta retrasada, no sabía porque de la última si usualmente era muy puntual pero le lastimaba que se lo dijeran, siempre trataba de llegar temprano para que no le digan así pero era inútil, hasta sus jefes le decían eso.

Pero ya no está dispuesta a cargar con eso. Desde que probó esa bebida con sabor extraño en aquella fiesta en su departamento las cosas no fueron iguales.  
Lo peor de eso no fue la sensación de mareo y miedo que sintió. Lo peor fue ver como Lola rompía la puerta y se abalanzaba contra aquel hombre que le dio la bebida, se veía bastante molesta porque estaba roja y con lágrimas en sus ojos lanzando golpes como los que solía lanzarle a Lana cuando discutían. Fue especialmente doloroso cuando ese hombre le devolvió el puñetazo y empezó a abofetearla en el piso hasta dejarla inmóvil.  
Pareció que iba a hacer algo más porque cuando se levantó tomo una lámpara de escritorio pero para suerte de Lola llegaron los guardaespaldas y le dieron una tremenda paliza al sujeto, quizá lo más doloroso era ver como a su hermanita la lastimaron, en esos momentos solo pensaba lo mucho que quería ir casa, estar abrazada de sus padres y ver a Lola teniendo una fiesta de té con Lana.

Fue más doloroso cuando se enteró de que sus padres habían fallecido, realmente no tenía un concepto claro de la palabra pero la usaron cuando su abuelo, sus tías, su perro Charles,su gato Cliff, al igual que su hámster y canario Geo y Walt se quedaron dormidos para siempre. Si eso la había lastimado el saber que ahora sus padres se habían dormido y no despertarían la dejo llorando en posición fetal durante horas, solo quería irse lo más rápido posible pero sus jefes no la dejaban hasta que Lola intervino y por alguna razón les dieron permiso, no quiere saber lo que su hermanita hizo, ella cuando se molesta es capaz de hacer muchas cosas malas.

-Lisa –Susurra débilmente mientras voltea a su hermana.

-¿Si leni? –Pegunta Lisa preocupada.

-Eres muy lista, necesito que me ayudes a decirle a mis jefes que ni Lola ni yo volveremos y que hagas que no nos amenazen con nuestro contrato –Pide débilmente.

-Descuida, yo hare que anulen el contrato ¿Algo más? –Pregunta para ayudar a su hermana.

-No. Gracias por todo chicas, no sé qué haría sin alguna de ustedes –Sonríe débilmente pero en su rostro se encuentra la encarnación viva del dolor y tristeza, como si hubiera visto ella misma el choque en el que murieron sus padres.

-Siempre estaremos para ti Leni, no lo olvides –Lori le da un fuerte abrazo al que se le une Lisa.  
Leni llora con más fuerza al sentir el cariño de sus hermanas, realmente le es doloroso saber que no volverá a ver a sus padres. De tan solo haberse quedado en Royal Woods tendría más recuerdos con ellos, pero decidió cumplir un sueño que no la hizo feliz. Su único consuelo son aquellos recuerdos ya formados con anterioridad, desde las sesiones de maquillaje con madre hasta los desayunos que su padre preparaba, recuerdos valiosos que nunca perderá pero en definitiva no los sentía como suficientes.

La escuela veterinaria fue muy amable al concederle a Lana Loud una beca, el director fue muy amable en aprobar su traslado y convencer a los encargados del traslado dejarla estudiar en otro país, sus padres, hermanas y hermano le dieron el apoyo que necesitaba y le desearon toda la suerte del mundo y como si fuera cosa del destino su primer amigo en China resulto ser hijo del encargado de la reserva de pandas y le ofreció hacer estudios cercanos con ellos, sin duda fue el mejor año para la joven rubia, simplemente no podía creer lo afortunada que fue al poder conocer a esas magnificas criaturas. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que llamaba suerte era solo una superstición inútil que justificaba coincidencias fortuitas, de saberlo a los seis hubiera llamado estúpidas a sus hermanas por hacerle daño a su hermano con un traje de ardilla. No les hablo por un mes entero y siempre les lanzaba piedras a las ardillas por estar encerrado en un traje caluroso por dos semanas.  
Ahora Lana sabe que la suerte no existe y que todo lo que logro lo hizo por ella misma, ella se esforzó para conseguir esa beca, conocer a los pandas y lograr ser una veterinaria exitosa, y ya a un semestre de graduarse debe terminarlo en su ciudad natal.  
Triste y sentada un encargado de aeropuerto le da una jaula con un perro Shar Pei de color blanco.

-¿Necesita algo más señorita? –Pregunta el encargado con un tono suave y despacio.

-Solo que no me hable así, no soy alguna niña especial… Pero si es tan amable de comprarme un poco de jugo de manzana no estaría mal –Lana saca de su bolsillo un billete de cien yuanes.  
El encargado la mira algo confundido.

-Lo siento, es mi único billete, conserve el cambio si gusta –Dice avergonzada.  
El encargado se compadece de ella y decide ir por el jugo, es lo menos que puede hacer por la chica.

-Bueno Optimus, supongo que esta será mi vida ahora, solo espero que venga pronto –Le dice a su perro mientras saca su teléfono y empieza a marcar.  
El perro solo le ladra en respuesta, se nota preocupado por su dueña.  
Los tonos del teléfono suenan dejando a Lana un poco impaciente y estornudando por alguna razón hasta que alguien contesta.

-¿Lana? Qué bueno que llamas, justo ahora Lola y yo hablábamos de ti –Dice Lincoln desde la otra línea.

-¿Lola está aquí? Rayos no quiero que me vea así -Grita algo molesta.

-¿Así como? Espera ¿Estas en Royal Woods? Debiste haberme avisado ¿Dónde estás? Vamos por ti y hablamos, que bueno que viniste…-Son tantas las cosas que Lincoln desea decirle a su hermanita que siempre cambia de tema.

-¡Ven solo al aeropuerto! –Grita Lana algo estresada por tantas preguntas, realmente le duele tener que interrumpir la alegría de su hermano pero necesita verlo. Para llorar sobre el hombro de alguien en privado.

-¿Lana que sucedes? –La voz de Lincoln cambia a un tono preocupado.

-Solo ven por mí al aeropuerto, te necesito aquí Lincoln, necesito a mi hermano a solas… Por favor –Responde llorando desconsoladamente.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá. Quédate donde estas –Dice Lincoln preocupado. En un segundo se escucha el tono indicando que colgó.  
Lana cuelga su teléfono y se pone a llorar, ahora esperando a su hermano para que la consuele. Lo único que quiere es que alguien la abrase y no la deje ir.  
El perro solo la mira con tristeza, pensando en que su dueña debe estar en mucho dolor desde hace dos semanas. Logra alcanzar la pierna de Lana y le da unas cuantas lamidas pero ella simplemente no reacciona.

Las horas pasan, Lily y Lucy vuelven a casa para darse cuenta de que en plena tarde todas menos Lincoln se encuentran en la casa.

-¡Lucy! –Gritan todas felices de ver a su hermana y no dudan en abrazarla con fuerza.  
Lucy puede sentir como esos sentimientos positivos se adentran por su cuerpo y por alguna razón siente que se quema. Pero ignora el sentimiento de calor y decide darles la misma alegría correspondiendo el abrazo.  
Lily solo ve la escena con una sonrisa, no puede esperar a que Lucy de la noticia.

-Pronto estaremos todos reunidos –Anuncia Lola con alegría.

-¿De qué hablas Lola? –Pregunta Leni confundida.

-Luna, Luan y Lynn llegaran mañana –Vuelve a anunciar haciendo que todas griten de la emoción -No es todo ¡Lana está aquí!  
Vuelven a gritar de la emoción, finalmente luego de tanto ahorra se reencontraran. La casa Loud volverá a estar completa.

En el aeropuerto Lana se terminó las tres botellas de jugo que el encargado fue tan amable de traerle e incluso le dio cinco dólares en caso de necesitar un aventón, claro le ofrece dinero pero no llevarla como si de una enferma se tratara.

Simplemente no la trataría así si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, realmente se siente ofendida por como la tratan ahora.  
Desde lejos Lincoln se encuentra buscándola demasiado consternado, realmente le altera pensar porque su hermana se escuchaba tan destrozada por teléfono, casi tuvo que obligar a Lola a que se quede en la casa, ella realmente quería ver a su gemela. Desde que tomaron rumbos diferentes a los dieciocho no se habían visto, tantos años sin ver a su gemela a excepción de video chats o llamadas, es mucho estando separadas y no debería verla de nuevo mientras Lana este triste, deberían tener un reencuentro feliz. Por el momento Lincoln será quien la vera llorar y la consolara.

Logra ver desde lejos a una jovencita rubia sentada con una mirada deprimida y una jaula a un lado. Indudablemente es su hermanita, la pequeña niña del amante del lodo que ha cuidado desde siempre. Emocionado corre hasta donde está su hermana, ignorante a la mirada depresiva que tiene.  
En tan solo unos segundos llega directo hasta donde está su hermana y se arrodilla para poder abrazarla. La estruja con mucha fuerza sin importarle los ladridos del Shar Pei al lado de ella, no puede contener su felicidad por ver de nuevo a Lana, desde hace cuatro años que solo hablaba vía telefónica con ella y la extrañaba. Le encanta tener en brazos a su pequeña hermanita.

Pero se le hace extraño como Lana no le responde el abrazo, solo solloza débilmente mientras restriega su cara en su hombro, puede sentir la humedad creciendo y llegando hasta su cuello. No le gusta esa sensación, es doloroso sentir que ella sufre y no saber porque.

-¿Lana que tienes? –Pregunta llorando por ver a su hermana miserable.

-Lincoln yo… -Respira hondo sin poder responder por completo.

-¿Qué sucede? No tienes que estar triste ya estoy contigo… Tu hermano está aquí Lana, no llores –Suplica mientras se da cuenta de donde está sentada.  
Los ojos de Lincoln derraman más lágrimas al ver a su pequeña hermanita de esa manera, empieza a híper ventilarse por ver el rostro triste de Lana.

-No ¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunta destrozado por su hermana.

-Un cachorro de panda se cayó a un arroyo y fui a auxiliarlo pero la madre lo mal interpreto y me empujo, lograron sedarla antes de que pueda hacerme daño pero caí sobre una piedra y la fuerza del impacto fracturó mi cadera –Explica con lágrimas en sus ojos y con mucha dificultad en sus palabras.

-No, no es posible –Lincoln siente el caucho con forma circular del asiento donde ella esta.

-Me trasladaron de vuelta a Royal Woods porque mi escuela no estaba diseñada para minusválidos –Se limpia las lágrimas mientras ve el rostro de su hermano.

-Pero vas a estar bien ¿No? –Pregunta con dificultad.

-No. Lincoln… Nunca volveré a caminar –Rompe en llanto mientras frota sus palmas en su rostro sin importarle las miradas que los demás le den. Ahora solo quiere llorar.

-Mi bebé, mi dulce hermanita ¡Lo siento Lana! Lamento no haber estado ahí para cuidarte –Hunde su cabeza en la de Lana y ambos lloran con agonía.

La vida de Lana jamás será igual, para su suerte es posible ser una veterinaria minusválida, por lo menos le queda su carrera pero por otra parte no podrá volver a caminar, jugar en lodo ya que su silla podría dañarse o ser capaz de hacer actividades físicas con alguien cercano, cuando sea madre jamás sabrá lo que es sentir a su hija o hijo en su regazo, al momento que los vea caminar es probable que le pregunten porque mami no camina. Sin duda será doloroso, lo más probable es que por el resto de sus días le hablen como si fuera una persona especial y se compadezcan de ella. Una mierda que nadie debería soportar, ahora sabe lo que sintió el ex novio de Luna cuando tuvieron un accidente en moto, bueno tan siquiera ella no va a suicidarse, ser invalida no es una excusa para hacerlo.  
Lincoln por su parte sufre por ver a su hermana en silla de ruedas, se supone que es su hermano mayor, es su obligación protegerla y asegurarse de su bienestar pero ahora está herida y es un daño que no puede reparar, de nuevo se siente impotente por no hacer nada, por solo enterarse y saber que fueron lastimadas de una manera dolorosa. El solo pensar que estando lejos de ellas pueden salir heridas lo mata, lo siente como una fuerte puñalada que constantemente entra y sale, ese dolor siempre es y será fresco. La impotencia es simplemente horrible.

-Quiero ir a casa Linky. Pero no quiero que me vean así, no quiero que me vean diferente –Abraza con fuerza a Lincoln mientras siente como su hermano mayor le devuelve el abrazo.

-Lo lamento Lana, debí protegerte de alguna manera. Lo lamento tanto –Destrozado trata de acomodarse para ver a su hermana a la cara.  
Lana ve a Lincoln y en sus ojos se ve la mirada de alguien que nunca la vera diferente, solo la vera con amor, uno completamente honesto.

-Vamos a Casa Lana, descansemos –Dice Lincoln mientras toma la maleta de su hermana y la jaula del Shar Pei aunque este le ladra constantemente.

-Descuida Lincoln, Optimus es un buen muchacho. Optimus abajo –Ordena Lana y su perro se calla.

-¿Puedes con la silla? –Pregunta su hermano preocupado.

-Mis piernas serán inútiles pero mis brazos sin fuertes Lincoln, no recibí doce pandas por nada –Lana impulsa su silla con fuerza para seguir adelante, agradece que su hermano le ayude pero debe hacer las cosas por ella misma. Esa es su vida ahora.

-¿Vivirás aquí? ¿Con nosotros? –Lincoln pregunta amablemente.

-Si Lincoln, viviré ahora en Royal Woods ¿Quién más aparte de Lily vive ahora en la casa? –Voltea a Lincoln esperando alguna respuesta.

-Lisa, Lori, Lola y tratare de convencer a Leni si es que quiere volver a Francia, no puedo dejarla sola después de lo que me conto Lola.

-Sera lindo, toda la casa Loud reunida o al menos la mayoría –Lana se entusiasma y entristece por ver que la mayoría su familia sabrá de su condición.

-Y se pone mejor, Luna, Luan y Lynn vienen de visita. Tratare de comunicarme con Lucy para tratar de traerla. Estaremos todos juntos luego de años –Le dedica una sonrisa tranquila a Lana para tratar de hacerla feliz.

-Sera lindo, será una linda vida supongo –Suspira con una mueca triste pero más confiable por estar con Lincoln, ahora y para siempre con Lincoln y sus hermanas.

* * *

Notas del autor 1: Como siempre me quiero disculpar por la tardanza en este y otros fics puesto que ahora estoy escribiendo y editando una obra original que espero subir pronto a google books. (Mira esa publicidad papá)  
2: Sinceramente no pensé en hacer este capítulo o de plano incluir a Lana en la historia pero no solo sería muy injusto que no esté sino que también sería algo tonto solo tener a diez de los once Loud, incluirla si bien fue una idea de último momento no es excusa para no meterle esfuerzo y darle algo de emoción al capítulo, sin duda ahora Lana tendra sus momentos al igual que el resto de las hermanas.  
3: Lamento informar que es muy probable que demore un poco más con el siguiente capítulo porque hablamos de desarrollar la llegada de las otras 3 y además de otras cosas que se verán pero sin duda espero que me perdonen la espera.  
Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	10. Capitulo 10

Te necesito Capítulo 10 Lily, Lincoln y el caballo sin nombre.  
En su vida Lana tuvo tanto miedo como el que tiene ahora, desde dentro de la puerta se pueden oír las risas y platicas de sus hermanas, alegres de estar finalmente juntas y poniéndose al día.

Le hace sentir culpable el presentarse así, ser la que matara su alegría y más porque es obvio que esa alegría es pasajera, todas ellas deben seguir dolidas por la muerte de sus padres,ella sigue dolida por no poder estar en el funeral y no haber podido dar un adiós adecuado.  
Siente a su hermano sobándole el hombro, voltea a verlo y observa la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no es una sonrisa de felicidad obviamente, es una de solidaridad, de apoyo a su hermana. Él la ve para demostrarle que esta con ella, que nunca la dejara sola de nuevo y en cualquier momento que se sienta vulnerable la cuidara y consolara.

-Lo lamento Lana, enserio quisiera que no te vieran así pero esto debe pasar. –Le da un pequeño beso en la cabeza para relajarla.

-¿Qué haría sin ti Linc? –Pregunta triste.

-Muchas más cosas de las que crees que eres capaz. –Responde su hermano para hacerla feliz.

-Gracias Linc, eres el mejor amigo que podría pedir. –Le sostiene la mano ruborizada por sentir la mano de su hermano apretando la suya. Es el único cuya ayuda no se siente como condescendencia, es amor autentico por parte de su hermano.  
Su perro Optimus gruñe al verlos tan cercanos.

-Está bien, mi segundo mejor amigo. –Dice ella rodeando los ojos. De respuesta recibe un ladrido amistoso.

-Tú siempre has sido una linda hermanita, estoy seguro que todo estará bien. –Se agacha para verla a los ojos.

Lana siente una necesidad irracional de hacer algo que jamás creyó querer hacer, ha leído en los artículos y libros de veterinaria que la primera descendencia no es sale tan dañada,quizá solo quizá ella se pueda dar ese gusto, quizá pueda permitírselo mientras nadie se dé cuenta, igual quiere ser feliz y Lincoln es el único que la ve con esos ojos de amor incondicional.

Con sus brazos rodea el cuello de Lincioln y con sus bien fortificados brazos lo acerca a ella. Junta sus labios con los suyos y lo besa apasionadamente, se arriesga y mete su mueve su lengua dentro de la boca de su hermano. Le sorprende que no esté poniendo resistencia, de hecho para su sorpresa él le está correspondiendo y e incluso le rodea la cintura y empieza a jugar con su lengua igual.  
Ambos se separan y se miran directamente a los ojos. Casi sin palabras que decirse entre sí.

-Vaya eso fue intenso. –Comenta Lincoln respirando agitado.

-¿No estás enojado? –Pregunta ella tímidamente y con las mejillas demasiado rojas.

-Contigo jamás, de hecho tendremos que hablar después de algo interesante –Ríe nerviosamente entremos y lloremos un poco.

-Gracias Lincoln. –Dice Lana en voz baja.  
La pequeña sonrisa de Lincoln se mantiene mientras abre la puerta y toma las maletas y la jaula de Optimus.  
-¡Chicas! Lana está aquí y les tiene noticias. –Dice en voz tranquila favor mantengan la calma.

Las seis hermanas presentes ponen una mirada curiosa y voltean a Lincoln. Él se asombra a ver a Lucy ahí.

-¿Lucy? Que gusto verte, ven déjame te abrazo…. No, espera primero necesito que vean a Lana pero es un gusto verte. –No sabe que expresión poner sobre eso, si una sonrisa o una mirada baja, alguna de melancolía, son varias emociones combinadas que no sabe que sentir.  
Lincoln voltea a ver a su hermana desde fuera de la casa mientras ella por su parte empieza a mover su silla bastante nerviosa.  
Lana siente miedo al saber que sus hermanas lloraran mucho por ella, no quiere hacerlas llorar y sin embargo sabe que pasara. Es doloroso cuando alguien sufre por tu culpa sin que tengas la intención de dañarlos pero eso es parte de dar una noticia triste, siempre tiene que haber lágrimas.  
Finalmente entra a la casa con una mirada baja, apenas moviendo sus ojos para poder apreciarlas y acomoda la silla para que la vean de frente. Nerviosa por qué dirán sus hermanas,  
en especial Lola.

-Hola chicas. –Dice Lana con la voz demasiado cortada. Casi no se comprendió lo que dijo, de no ser por la acústica no la hubieran podido escuchar.  
Las reacciones de todas las hermanas son distintas. La mayoría tiene su mano en la boca para evitar que se escuchen sus sollozos pero sin duda todas tienen los ojos rojos mientras intentan contener las lágrimas.

Lori ve como la niña rubia que solía dormir a su lado ahora está lastimada, sin la capacidad de poder caminar, ella se supone que es hermana mayor y encargada de cuidarlas a todas y ahora ve como una de ellas está lastimada, no es especialmente unida a Lana, considera que algunos de sus gustos son raros pero en definitiva le duele verla de esa manera. Lana para ella representaba la híper actividad, la inocencia de poder jugar en el lodo y no correr libremente por todas partes y ahora… Ahora ya no puede hacerlo.  
Leni se siente igual que Lori, solo que no entiende porqué pasa eso. Se supone que ella estaba en una reserva y esos lugares tienden a ser seguros ¿Entonces por qué Lana se encuentra en silla de ruedas? Ver a la niña enlodada ahora se siente como un recuerdo lejano. Puede sentir el rio que sale por ambos ojos pero no parece importarle, no es capaz de reaccionar.

Lucy se siente extrañada, jamás pensó ver a su hermanita así. Simplemente puede llorar por ella, no puede saber lo que ella debe estar pasando. De seguro debe sentir la miseria de verlas a todas de píe sintiéndose mal por ella, de tener que soportas la condescendencia de los demás y que le hablen como si fuera una persona delicada. Eso debe ser doloroso y miserable pero es algo que no se puede evitar, no tiene otra cosa que sentir como sufrirá el resto de su vida por gente falsa, pero de ser necesario ella apoyara a su hermana menor. Al menos una luz en ese oscuro futuro.

Lisa ya calculó la utilidad de los distintos tipos de terapias que podrá darle a Lana, o implantes robóticos para que pueda volver a levantarse, cualquier cosa para poder ayudarla, ella es su familia y está dispuesta a gastar lo que sea necesario para ayudarla.  
Lily está llorando por su hermana, desde el intento de suicidio de Lincoln ha tenido un trauma por ver a su familia lastimándose, una vez que Lisa se lastimo un brazo en uno de sus experimentos se híper ventilo y lloro por horas en una esquina hasta que su hermana vuelva del hospital, de no ser porque Lola se quedó con ella para cuidarla. Ahora ver el daño permanente de su hermana la hace tener miedo, miedo de tan solo imaginarse cómo rayos le ocurrió eso. Imagina todos los escenarios posibles de cómo se rompió la espalda, cada uno peor que el otro. De no ser porque Lucy le está tomando la mano se derrumbaría en el suelo.

Lola se acerca lentamente a su gemela, cada paso que da lo siente más pesado y lento, al mismo tiempo que pareciera que se aleja de ella en lugar de acercarse. Ve los ojos tristes de Lana, tan vacíos, sin ganas de ver a alguien a la cara. Los ojos de su hermana mayor y mejor amiga llenos de desesperanza.  
Se pone de cuclillas para esta cara a cara con su gemela, soba su rostro con delicadeza para ver el rostro de Lana, tan iguales pero tan diferentes. Ellas desde siempre han estado juntas, cada momento importante ha sido compartido y aunque a veces la molestaba siempre valoraba a Lana porque era su mejor amiga, la mejor gemela que podría desear, la niña llena de vida que siempre estaba alegre. Ver esos ojos tristes es desgarrador para ella, se supone que Lana es una persona feliz y ahora sufre.

Lana ve directamente los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su gemela y lo único que hace es pasar su palma para limpiarle las lágrimas, se fuerza si misma a sonreír para que Lola no lo tome tan mal. Después de todo jamás le gusto verla llorar.

-Está bien Lola, sigo siendo Lana. Eso no cambiara jamás. –Dice intentando reconfortarla.

-Lo siento Lana –Abraza a su hermana con la voz cortada -Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti, saliste lastimada y yo ni siquiera lo sabía. Soy una horrible hermana.

-No Lola, yo soy una mala hermana por no decirles, se supone que nos debemos contar todo y te mantuve este secreto. Perdóneme por favor. –Suplica Lana devolviéndole el abrazo a Lola.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte –Dice Lola acurrucándose en su hombro.

-Las cosas malas pasan Lana, la vida es oscura la mayor parte del tiempo pero si apreciamos que podemos continuar entonces podremos superar aquellos días grises.

–Habla Lucy como si estuviera citando algún libro. Le soba la cabeza por encima de su gorra roja y la abraza.

-Descuida Lana, yo haré todo lo posible para ayudarte, usare cada recurso que tenga para que lo superes. –Dice Lisa seriamente y le toma la mano para que la vea a los ojos -Lo prometo.

-Gracias Lisa, ustedes chicas son las mejores. -Levanta la mirada viendo como todas sus hermanas la están abrazando y dándole palabras de apoyo y demostrando lo mucho que la quieren.

-Ahora supongo que deberé hacer de estas escaleras una rampa. –Comenta Lisa.

-Yo me encargo. –Leni oprime un tablón de madera en el suelo y las escaleras cambian a ser una rampa.  
Todas las chicas incluyendo Lincoln quedan boqui abiertos por ver las escaleras.

-Cuando Lincioln volvía del hospital note que caminaba raro así que para que no se cayera hice que las escaleras puedan ser lisas, así no se lastimaría al caerse. –Dice con inocencia.

-Leni eres literalmente una gran carpintera, deberías obtener un título en la escuela. –Lori alaba las habilidades de su hermana.

-Vaya que eres habilidosa, gracias por preocuparte por nosotros. –Lincoln le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Gracias Linky, sabes que siempre las cuidare. -Le da un abrazo a su hermano.

-¿Y quién es este amiguito? –Pregunta Lily apuntando a la jaula del shar pei.

-Él es Optimus, lo tengo desde que era un cachorro y ahora somos inseparables. –Responde Lana riendo un poco por el tono adorable en el que habla Lily.

Las demás hermanas se ponen a observarlo y empezar a hablarle en tono juguetón, cosa que el perro recibe con mucho gusto.  
Lana observa esa escena con una pequeña sonrisa y siente la mano de Lincoln a su lado. Pidiéndole que vayan arriba un segundo.  
Los dos llegan a la pequeña habitación de Lincoln y se observan mutuamente. Lana está nerviosa por lo que le dirá su hermano pero él no borra la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Entonces no te molesta lo que paso afuera? –Pregunta Lana tímidamente.

-Lana debo confesarte que no eres la primera hermana que beso, de hecho eres la cuarta aunque debo decir que no lo haces nada mal ¿Estuviste practicando con alguien? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Te rompió el corazón acaso? Porque que si es así entonces yo podría romperle los dientes. –Eso ultimo lo dijo serio pero el resto con calma.

-¿La cuarta? –Lana sin duda queda desconcertada - -¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué?

-Lana hay algo mal en mi cabeza, es decir técnicamente aun soy un suicida alcohólico que ha hecho muchos errores en su vida, lo digo porque no importa cuánto me esfuerce algo en mi cabeza simplemente me dice que no puedo amar a alguien más que a ustedes y sinceramente no quiero que eso cambie, yo estoy feliz con eso y al parecer tú también. –Explica con calma, realmente Lincoln no sabe porque es así pero sin duda es algo que no está dispuesto a cambiar no importa que le digan.

-Bueno supongo que te bese así que el incesto no debería molestarme pero eso no responde mi pregunta. –Parece que le exige una respuesta.

-Lori, Lisa, Lola. Lo sé a mí también me cuesta creerlo pero las cosas son así. Tengo una relación poligamita incestuosa con tres de mis hermanas. ¡Carajo! Cuando lo digo en voz alta suena tan mal. –Empieza a reírse de sí mismo y Lana se le une a esa risa.

-No puedo creerlo Lincoln. Eso te convierte en un león. –Le apunta a él riéndose.

-¿Un león? –Pregunta claramente confundido.

-Los leones tienen algo a lo que se le conoce como harén, muchas hembras teniendo de pareja sentimental a un macho. El macho alfa de la manda básicamente. Lincoln Loud felicidades, eres un león. –Explica ella burlándose. Pero al mismo tiempo está sonrojada por esa afirmación.

-Pues supongo que soy un enorme felino, el rey de la selva. –Comenta orgulloso.

-Los leones viven en sabanas. –Corrige Lana todavía riéndose.

-Rey de la sabana será, sigo siendo un rey. –Mantiene su mirada orgullosa.

-Bueno… No me molestaría ser parte de eso, claro si es en privado, seria incomodo que mis hermanas me vieran así. –Dice ella sobándose su brazo con algo de vergüenza.

-Si no te gusta que te observen es comprensible Lana, además no importa si quieres o no yo siempre tendré mi puerta abierta para ustedes. –Afirma mientras se acerca a ella y la recuesta en su cama.

-Gracias, la silla realmente es molesta… Y quizá podrias mantener la puerta cerrada está noche, ya sabes… Estrenar a está leona. –Pone una mirada seductora mientras acaricia su rostro.

-¿Estrenar? –Pregunta asombrado.

Ella solo le guiña el ojo y después lo besa. Lincoln corresponde el beso y ambos se abrazan íntimamente, empiezan a acariciar sus cuerpos con delicadeza.  
Lily acomoda el equipaje de Lana en la habitación de Lola, todas están cansadas y quieren dormir. La rubia ve la habitación de Lincoln y solo rodea los ojos.  
-¿Dónde está Lana? –Pregunta Lola preocupada por su gemela.  
-Quizá durmiendo con Lincoln, ya sabes para apoyo emocional. –Responde Lily tranquilamente.  
-Oh bien, me alegro de que descargue sus penas con su hermano, Linky siempre ha sido un buen hombro en el cual llorar. –Dice Lola ignorante al doble sentido de Lily.  
-"¿También con ella? ¡Rayos mi familia en serio tiene un problema hermano!¨-Piensa Lily al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Lola. –"Bueno si eso las hace felices bien por ellas."

En la madrugada Lincoln duerme a gusto con Lana acurrucada en su pecho, su sonrisa es serena y relajada. Tener a su hermana así de cerca se le hace reconfortante. Lamentablemente las necesidades bilógicas llaman y no puede evitarla.  
Unos minutos después saliendo del baño se acomoda el cinturón y voltea a la nueva rampa, todavía sin creer el buen trabajo que hizo Leni. Pero nota que la luz del pórtico está prendida. Baja a paso tranquilo y ve que Lily se encuentra afuera con un pequeño cigarrillo de marihuana encendido mientras ve las estrellas en el cielo, sentada en la escalara de la entrada.  
Sale de la caza y se sienta junto a ella en silencio. Ambos quedan viendo las estrellas en el cielo. Cada una brillando con gran potencia.

-Vaya mira todas esas estrellas. –Dice Lincoln apreciando el cielo.

-¿Sabes, escuche que la luz de estrella te da cáncer? ¿Pero qué cosa no lo hace hoy en día? Jeje –Pregunta ella de manera burlona.  
Lincoln ve a su hermana con el cigarrillo, arquea una ceja por preguntarse de donde rayos lo sacó, no le gusta que su hermana se drogue pero… Es marihuana no es la gran cosa,  
además de que sirve mucho para relajarse.

-¿Qué? Dejo de ser ilegal en Michigan hace tres años. –Se defiende y le saca la lengua.

Lincoln solo da una pequeña risa y le da unas palmadas en su espalda. Su hermana más joven luce tan adorable con esos ojos rosados y sonrisa inocente viendo el cielo. Lily siempre fue adorable, una niña amable, adolescente algo cínica pero sin duda no una mala persona… Excepto ese ataque de celos que ocasiono que una bailarina se enfermara del estómago, o la vez que a tan solo quince meses de edad publico una foto vergonzosa de Lori en línea… Quizá Lily no es la manifestación de la inocencia pura como creyó que era y una prodigio a su manera.

Pero algo que sabe es que Lily siempre lo ha apoyado, cada vez que la cuido para salvarse de un viaje la casa de la tía Ruth, los momentos que pasaron jugando videojuegos y ella ganaba de alguna manera e incluso recuerda cuando ella tenía siete años y tenía un tarea sobre su ejemplo a seguir.  
Recuerda a esa niña con su chaleco lila y falda morada con un papel frente a su clase y algunos invitados mayores de edad. Con euforia en su voz recitando.

-Lincoln Loud es un chico algo torpe, siempre tiene ideas locas que terminan con la casa hecha trizas, sus planes son divertidos de ver y ejecutar y al final del día siempre lo soluciona y nos hace felices. A veces no vemos que Lincoln hace mucho y recibe poco, eso no parece justo pero siempre mantiene una sonrisa, siempre me carga cuando se lo pido y me lleva a los lugares que quiero, nunca se enoja incluso si hago algo malo, es por eso que quiero ser como Lincoln Loud cuando crezca, para ser igual de amable que el mejor papi del mundo. –Eso último lo grita como si fuera una afirmación llena de orgullo.  
En ese preciso momento un Lincoln de diecisiete años de edad queda paralizado por las palabras que dijo su bebita, la niña que ha conocido desde toda su vida. Ignora las risas de algunos de los invitados adultos, los sonidos de ternura de algunas mujeres jóvenes. Lo único que puede sentir es una sensación cálida en su pecho por tan bellas palabras salidas desde la boca de su hermanita, saber que lo ama bastante como para decirle papi. Algunas lágrimas de alegría salen de sus ojos y por un momento solo están él y ella en el mundo.

Al sentir como Lily corre a abrazarlo solo puede arrodillarse y abrir sus brazos para recibirla y levantarla por los aires dando una voltereta, con ambos riendo y sacando unos sonidos de ternura de ajenos.

-Gracias Lily, muy hermosas palabras. –Dice Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-Solo dije la verdad Linky. –Lily lo abraza más fuerte hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

Ya en el presente Lincoln sigue mirando a Lily con una pequeña mueca de alegría, la toma del hombro y la acerca ella. No recibe alguna oposición, solo una mano rodeando su espalda.

Los dos hermanos ven por unos minutos el cosmos por encima de ellas, sintiéndose pequeños por la infinidad de luces por encima de ambos. Lily puede ver como algunas se mueven formando figuras y constelaciones maravillosas, aunque quizá eso sea un efecto de la marihuana pero sigue siendo maravilloso.  
Maravillados por la luz cósmica de ambos van al jardín delantero y se recuestan para ver como esas estrellas a pesar de estar quietas son una maravilla.

-Esa estrella roja de ahí es hermosa. –Comenta Lily.

-Eso es un helicóptero. –Afirma Lincoln riéndose.

-No pensé que pegaría tan duro jeje…. Oye Lincoln. –Voltea a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué sucede Lily? –Responde ese llamado con una pregunta.

-¿Cómo lograste hacer que cuatro de nuestras hermanas estén contigo? –Pregunta ella intrigada.

-¿Desde cuándo…

-Vamos Lincoln tengo dieciocho años, puedo notar cuando alguien está enamorado de otros y tienen una relación, mira no te veo como un monstruo si eso te preocupa solo… Solo quiero saber. –Pide impacientemente.

-No lo sé realmente –Suspira pensativo mientras ve al rostro a su hermana.-. te soy sincero no creí que llegaría a pasar esto, solo paso y sinceramente no me siento mal de que haya pasado.

-¿Por qué no? –Levanta su espalda para estar sentada en lugar de recostada. Cruza sus piernas y espera la respuesta.

-Bueno… Las amo demasiado como negarles algo tan importante y si desean esto yo se los cumpliré, sé que está mal pero no es lo peor que he hecho y sinceramente no es asunto de nadie más que de nuestra familia. Puedo entender porque no es aceptado pero cuando comprendes que lo único importante en la vida es hacer felices a quienes amas y ser feliz contigo mismo sin dañar a ajenos, no hay límite alguno. –Explica volviendo a ver el cielo.

-Supongo que en una familia tan grande como la nuestra esto era cuestión de probabilidad y estadística, además eres un chico amable, cualquier chica tendría suerte de tenerte. –Dice Lily alegre.

-¿Quieres? Ya sabes… -Propone algo incómodo.

-¡Asco no! –Responde Lily sacando la lengua y riendo -. No te juzgare, ni a ellas por elegir eso pero dios, no gracias.

-Hay gracias al cielo, eso me quita un enorme peso de encima. –Lincoln también se ríe por eso.

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo pero no eres mi tipo, prefiero la compañía femenina. –Le guiña el ojo.

-¿Eres como Luan? Eso no lo vi venir. –Se pone la mano en su frente asombrado.

-Nadie lo vio venir. Oye es la una de la mañana y sinceramente no tengo sueño ¿Quieres ir al karaoke y pasar el rato?  
Lincoln ve su casa primero y luego a Lily con ojos suplicantes, no puede decirle que no a ese rostro. Saca las llaves de su moto y se las da a Lily.

-Vamos… Sé que quieres. –Dice guiñándole el ojo.

Lily se ríe y toma la mano de su hermano y ambos van a la motocicleta de Lincoln, ella se sube al frente y Lincoln le rodea la cintura para sostenerse bien causando un pequeño jadeo de ella.  
La moto arranca y ambos entre risas y bromas se dirigen al karaoke para cantar un poco. Disfrutar una noche de música y formar un momento especial para ambos.

Entrando al karaoke Lily y Lincoln conversan sobre la relación inmoral que él tiene.

-Te lo juro ella me comparo con un León, de alguna manera me sentí muy alagado por eso. –Termina de contar su hermano mientras ella se ríe.

-Eres entonces Kimba el león blanco, solo que tú si tienes un final feliz. –Comenta alegre.

-Gracias por comprenderlo Lily, realmente pensé que me gritarías o llamarías cerdo cuando te enteraras y lo tendría bien merecido.

-Lincoln si hiciera eso me quedaría sin mi hermano y por consecuencia sin Lori, sin Lisa y estaría sola…. Odio estar sola. –Aprieta el brazo de Lincoln con algo de miedo.

-No estarás sola Lily, nunca lo estarás. –La reconforta sobándole el cabeza.

Ambos se sonríen mutuamente y abrazan con mucho cariño, solo un abrazo de hermanos lleno de amor.  
Deciden cantar una canción juntos para divertirse, pasar el rato en ese lugar.  
La canción empieza a sonar con una guitarra acústica, a los diez segundos Lily toma aliento.

-"Al inicio del viaje, mira toda mi vida"  
"Hubo plantas, aves, rocas y cosas"  
"Hubo arena, colinas y anillos también"  
Canta Lily esa primera estrofa con calma. Lincoln sigue con la siguiente.  
"Lo primero que encontré fueron zumbidos de insectos y un cielo sin nubes"  
"Había calor y un piso seco pero el aire lleno de sonido estaba"  
"A través del desierto en un caballo sin nombre, sintiéndose bien no estando en la lluvia"  
Ambos cantan esta parte con los ojos cerrados.  
"En el desierto, tu nombre puedes saber. Porque no hay nadie para darte dolor"  
Los dos cantan el coro con pasión. Mientras abren sus ojos.  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
Lily prosigue viendo a su hermano divertirse.  
"En dos días del sol desértico, mi piel roja se puso"  
"En tres días de diversión del desierto buscaba una cama en el río"  
"Y la historia del río que fluía, me entristeció pensar que morí"  
Lincoln prosigue volteando a su hermana mientras la melodía de guitarra se vuelve más rápida y mejor.  
"A través del desierto en un caballo sin nombre, sintiéndose bien no estando en la lluvia"  
"En el deserto, tu nombre puedes saber. Porque no hay nadie para darte dolor"  
Ambos vuelven a cantar en coro mientras se acercan y toman de las manos.  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
La guitarra acústica suena en un solo al estilo vaquero mientras ellas bailan al ritmo de la música e incluso hacen mímica imitando al guitarrista.  
Lincoln canta lo siguiente con pasión.  
"En nueve días, al caballo libere porque el desierto un mar se hizo"  
"Hubo plantas, aves, rocas y cosas. Hubo arena, colinas y anillos"  
"El océano es un desierto con vida abajo, bajo tierra y un perfecto disfraz encima"  
"Bajo ciudades yacen corazones de tierra pero nadie les dará amor"  
Lily prosigue emocionada, tomando el micrófono y viendo al público.  
"A través del desierto en un caballo sin nombre sintiéndose bien no estando en la lluvia"  
"En el desierto, tu nombre puedes saber. Porque no hay nadie para darte dolor"  
Ambos vuelven al coro.  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"  
La canción termina y ambos tomando aire empiezan a recibir alabanzas del público.

Todos adoraron el concierto country de los dos hermanos, incluso y por alguna razón alguien les arroja un ramo de flores.  
Los dos hermanos dan las gracias y van a una mesa para poder descansar. Una canción deja agitado a cualquiera.  
Sentados en la mesa Lincoln y Lily ríen mientras algunos extraños se acercan a felicitarlos. Los dos se mantienen unidos mientras se toman algunos tragos de bebidas no alcohólicas.

-Por cierto Lisa me mostro la grabación, vaya que hiciste un espectáculo con ese tipo. –Dice Lily dando un sorbo y matando un poco el humor de Lincoln.

-No es algo de lo que este orgulloso y estoy arrepentido de haber matado a una persona, no que este muerto sino que… Yo lo mate. –Le da un gran sorbo a su bebida.

-No te juzgo Lincoln, yo también estaba enojada por eso, sentí ira pero sinceramente no pensé que ambos llegarían a ese punto.

-Mi mayor arrepentimiento sobre eso es que metí a Lisa en eso, ella no merecía ensuciarse las manos. –Dice melancólicamente.  
Lily le toma la mano y le da un beso en su mejilla, indicándole que no se torture a sí mismo. Que lo supere y no piense en hacerlo de nuevo.

-Gracias por no odiarme Lily. –Sube su vaso pidiendo que choquen bebidas.

-Jamás podría hacerlo Linky. –Ambos chocan bebidas.

El resto de la noche se la pasa hablando sobre su vida mientras reflexionan sobre sus malas y buenas acciones. Los momentos que han tenido y que tendrán.  
Lincoln sabe que vuelve a su hogar porque en California pocos lo conocen, solo es un hombre más en ese gran estado, un caballo sin nombre entre cientos de corceles reconocidos. Es de las pocas cosas buenas de eso, vivir siendo un corcel del anonimato en lugar de vivir en Royal Woods, un lugar donde todos pueden herirlo.  
Pero al final ese dolor no es nada comparado al amor que tendrá con sus hermanas y calentaran sus días lluviosos. Esa es la vida que Lincoln ha elegido. Pero solo por un tiempo seguirá siendo un caballo sin nombre, pero necesita un jinete que lo acompañe está última vez.

-Lily, pronto tendré que volver a Los Ángeles. Descuida solo serán cuatro meses en lo que mi contrato termina ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Hacerme compañía un rato. –Pide Lincoln a su hermanita.

Lily se alegra mucho de que su hermano la quiera a su lado y el tiempo es suficiente corto en comparación al embarazo de Lucy, sin duda llegaran antes de que ella dé a luz.

-¿Cuatro meses? –Pregunta entusiasmada.

-Solo cuatro meses. –Afirma el.  
Lily levanta su vaso y Lincoln choca el suyo para dar un buen brindis. Los dos hermanos se toman un buen trago y vuelven a casa. En unas horas deberán pasar por

sus otras tres hermanas.  
Nota 1: La canción en su idioma original es horse with no name del grupo América.  
Nota 2: A este fic al menos unos seis capítulos les quedan, porque una vez reunidas todas las hermanas se dará el desenlace.  
Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	11. capitulo 11

Capítulo 11 Salida Facil

Con el cansancio emocional que ambos hermanos tienen luego de un rato agradable en plena madrugada, los dos se dedican a ir a sus habitaciones, listos para dormir.  
Lily le da un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches mientras se limpia unas lágrimas de felicidad. Su corazón solo puede sentir calor al saber la confianza y que le tiene su hermano como para quererla a su lado.  
Al entrar a su habitación ella se acuesta en su cama y abraza un conejo de peluche pero con un vestido en lugar de camisa, desde los cuatro años lo tiene, su hermano se lo regalo diciendo que era la hermanita de su Bun-bun. Desde ese día es una de sus posiciones más valiosas. Le da un beso en la cabeza y duerme tranquila.

Lincoln por su parte alegre de que Lily sea feliz consigo misma, feliz saber que le tiene tanto cariño como para mantenerse a su lado a pesar de todo.  
Pero en ese momento justo cuando Lily entra a dormir Lincoln ve que la habitación de Lucy está abierta y con una lámpara prendida. Se acerca a la luz algo nervioso mientras ve que Lucy lee un libro negro, quizá revisando uno de sus poemas para publicarlo en un recopilatorío después.  
Pensando que no fue visto Lincoln decide volver a su habitación para dejar tranquila a su hermana, a pesar de las ganas de hablarle y la falta de tiempo que tiene sabe que debe respetar su privacidad.

-Lincoln, quiero hablar contigo por favor. –Pide Lucy desde su habitación.

Lincoln algo asustado por que su hermana se percató de su presencia, no debería sorprenderse a esas alturas. Ella es la maestra en eso, desde su infancia ha sido buena asustando a la gente y manteniéndose oculta para no se percaten de ella.  
Escucharla pedir su presencia relajó un poco ese susto que le metió con su voz de ultra tumba. Traga saliva y va con ella, no le importa la falta de sueño, si tiene un minuto con Lucy le bastara, en unos días no la volverá a ver en mucho tiempo de nuevo. Se odia a si mismo por dejar que la familia se halla separado e incomunicado de esa manera, se supone que las familias se quedan juntas y no sabe casi nada de Lucy desde hace meses.  
En silencio Lincoln se sienta en la cama de Lynn y la ve recostada en la suya, es gracioso como en el paso de los años algo que se mantiene constante es el hecho de que el flequillo de Lucy le sigue tapando los ojos. Le da risa pero no recuerda ningún momento en el que no la haya visto directo a los ojos, quizá en sus días de nacida donde su cabello no era tan largo pero cuando le creció lo suficiente para taparle los ojos no recuerda haberlos visto de nuevo.  
A pesar d eso aún recuerda su color, aún recuerda que son dos ojos preciosos que deberían ser revelados para que el mundo los aprecie. Azules, igual que el mar, los zafiros o el cielo que los cubre, azules y hermosos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Terminaste tu semestre en la universidad? –Pregunta Lincoln tranquilo.

-Oficialmente estoy graduada, gracias por preguntar. –Responde Lucy y se sienta para que ambos puedan verse a la altura necesaria.

-Eso es genial Lucy, realmente te felicito. ¿Ya los visitaste? –La obviedad de la pregunta lo hace sentir un idiota pero de todos modos quería preguntarle.

-Esta mañana con Lily, dije todo lo que quería decir, llore lo que debía llorar y les desee lo mejor para su viaje al otro mundo. –Lucy empieza a limpiarse las lágrimas.

En su instinto de protección, en su odio por verlas llorar Lincoln se sienta a su lado y la acurruca en su hombro. Ella solloza un poco más tranquila por tener a su hermano reconfortándola.  
Siempre le ha gustado abrazar a su hermano, desde que se culpó a si mismo por tapar el inodoro para cubrir su inseguridad infantil de ser juzgada por sus gustos ha sentido que haría lo que fuera por ella, por eso siente que le debe mucho. Lincoln siempre ha sido un hermano atento y la ha cuidado incluso de sí misma, le enseño lo bien que se siente ser feliz siendo seguro de uno mismo y sin embargo ahora le tiene miedo de contarle una verdad necesaria, una verdad que no sabe cómo reaccionara pero es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere.

-Lincoln ¿Alguna vez has tratado de ocultarlé algo a quien amas? –Pregunta Lucy preocupada.

-Muchas veces, duele hacerlo pero a veces el miedo es más fuerte y tienes que vivir con ese dolor. –Responde triste. Lo sabe por experiencia, aún le queda decirles a ella y sus otras cuatro hermanas sobre todo lo que ha hecho pero el solo pensar cómo reaccionarían lo aterra y es más aterrador el hecho de que puede entenderlo pero no puede vivir con el odia de tan siquiera una de ellas.

-¿Cuándo ocultas esa verdad se siente mejor liberarla? –Vuelve a preguntarle insegura.

-Al momento no, sacar ese dolor se siente como vomitar ácido. Cada palabra arde y quema la garganta, pidiendo que se detenga para que no duela ya que es horrible, es algo que no se detiene hasta que cierras la boca… Pero cuando finalmente se detiene sientes la incertidumbre de cómo te juzgan y el miedo a que no lo entiendan y debes aceptarlo aunque no quieras. –Responde Lincoln llorando.

-Entonces supongo que…

-Pero tienes que tomar ese riesgo, a pesar del rechazo esa sensación debe sentirse porque guardarla es aún más doloroso de lo que se siente vomitar ácido, es un cuchillo que se entierra más y más cada segundo y sientes que no se detiene porque no lo hace, y cada segundo de eso es doloroso. Por eso preferiría vomitar ácido antes de querer guardarme algo.

Es la parte triste de la vida, siempre duele. –Lincoln la aparta un poco y le quita el flequillo para verla a los ojos, ella está llorando con mucho dolor en sus ojos y Lincoln lo sabe. Le tiene que decir.

-Lincoln….

-Sé que me quieres decir algo, pero por favor déjame hablar primero y luego hablas. Si vamos a ser sinceros entonces tengo que vomitar más ácido, quiera decirles a todas esto de manera intima pero simplemente no soportaría hacerlo otras cuatro veces. –Pide su hermano mayor llorando por tener que decir lo que tiene que anunciar.  
Lucy con algo de miedo asiente y le permite a Lincoln continuar, insegura de si lo que le dirá es igual de pesado que su noticia. Pero recuerda que jamás había visto a Lincoln tan temeroso e inseguro, tan frágil como si de un simple toque se desmoronara. Tiene miedo por la tristeza de su hermano.

-Perdí mi virginidad con Lisa.  
La sorpresa golpea directo el corazón de Lucy, queda incrédula al escuchar esas cinco palabras pero no logra decir algo porque Lincoln no parece querer parar.

-Con ella encontré y asesine con un bate envuelto en alambre de púas al violador de Lori, le reventé la cabeza y lo grabé todo. –Empieza a llorar por tener que volver a decir eso.  
Realmente le es doloroso destruir cualquier imagen que Lucy tenga de él.

Lucy todavía aterrada de alguna manera se aferra con más fuerza a su hermano, a pesar de que su sentido común le dice que corra, su instinto le dice que se quede, porque a pesar de esas revelaciones sigue siendo su hermano y sigue sintiéndose cómoda a su lado.

-Luego cuando se lo revele a Lori ella… Lo hicimos… Luego Lola lo supo y… Lo hicimos… Lana lo supo y veras el patrón, Lily lo sabe pero no quiso hacerlo y está bien, nada hará que deje de amarla, rayos ni siquiera yo pensé que algo de esto pasaría pero… Tan solo se dio. –Termina de contar llorando mientras suelta a Lucy.  
Por un momento Lucy se sintió vacía al separarse de su hermano y su cuerpo reacciono en ese segundo para volver a abrazarlo. Su hermano mayor directo, el primer chico que conoció en su vida, el niño con pelo de nieve que siempre la cuido en las buenas y en las malas, que siempre se dedicó a pasar tiempo a su lado para escuchar sus escritos y estuvo con ella al momento de publicar su primer libro o en su graduación y la acompaño al ingreso de la universidad. Lincoln Loud el hermano mayor que siempre estuvo para ella es un asesino, un poligamita incestuoso y aun así no parece ser un degenerado, solo un hombre que hace lo que sea por ellas, pero eso no deja de darle preocupaciones.

-¿A qué edad? –Pregunta llena de miedo.

-Ella recién cumplía dieciocho, las otras tres fueron recientes. –Responde Lincoln.

-¿Quién…

-Ella. Siempre inician ellas, jamás me atrevería a iniciarlo. –Vuelve a responder.

Y de nuevo en una encrucijada moral Lucy se aferra más a Lincoln, sintiendo aún una dudosa moralidad existente que le hace preguntarse si en verdad existen líneas para cruzarse o solo las inventamos dependiendo de la perspectiva que cada ser tenga. Ella siempre ha sido fanática de temas oscuros donde la tentación de lo prohibido es bien vista, donde la moralidad se olvida un tiempo para que uno sea feliz, sin embargo eso era escrito en papel ¿En serio es capaz de adorar eso en carne y hueso? Quizá, el amor es complicado, son muchos factores los que definen si es amor u obsesión, si está bien o mal pero al ver directo a los ojos de Lincoln puede saber que por su parte es algo sincero. Una cosa difícil pero si él es sincero ella tiene que vivir con eso, a pesar de ser incomodo sigue amando a Lincoln con todo su corazón, más que a cualquier novio que tuvo, más que al padre de su bebé cuyo nombre ni se molestó en darle. Pero a pesar de ese amor tan grande no es capaz de amarlo de la manera en la que Lisa, Lola, Lana y sorpresivamente Lori lo aman, ella lo ama por ser su hermano y es un lazo irrompible, pero no lo ve como una pareja sexual, quizá sentimental pero eso es por su lazo sanguíneo y fraternal.  
Si lo pone en perspectiva Lincoln solo se ha dedicado a cuidarlas, a darles lo que necesitan incluso si ellas no lo compensan, o quedan cortas ante el sacrificio de su parte. Un gran hermano, sería un gran padre algún día y ella quisiera tenerlo siempre a su lado.

-Estoy embarazada. –Dice de manera tan rápida y baja que desea no haber sido escuchada, Lincoln tiene razón, siente que su garganta está ardiendo de tan solo decirlo.

Lincoln queda paralizado por eso, siente como su corazón empieza a latir con gran rapidez y para colmo aún más lágrimas empiezan a brotar por sus conductos lagrimales.  
Alguien toco a su hermanita, la dejo sola, si de verdad quisiera estar con Lucy estaría con ella y sin embargo no hay nadie a su lado, empieza molestarse mucho por pensar el peor escenario, le lastima pensar que a pesar de ser una adulta alguien se haya aprovechado de ella.

-¿Es cómo con Lori? –Pregunta mientras reprime un grito de ira.

-No, esto es algo que yo quise totalmente. Nadie se aprovechó de mí, quizá incluso diría que es lo contrario, no le di la noticia antes de irme porque en realidad no me moleste en investigar quien pudiera ser. –Responde Lucy algo avergonzada.  
Ese comentario hace que Lincoln se sienta enfermo, es cierto que Lucy es una adulta con el libre derecho de disfrutar su sexualidad pero no significa que sea su hermanita, aún tiene esos recuerdos de tantos viajes familiares o pijamadas juntos.

-¡Oh dios mío! –Es li único que puede decir mientras sigue llorando.

-Lincoln lo lamento tanto, no creí que te afectara tanto pero esto es algo que quiero y estoy lista para criarlo, Lily y las demás incluso se ofrecieron a ayudarme.

-¡Claro que te ayudaremos! –Sube la voz afirmando que sigue agitado.

-¿No estas molesto? –Pregunta insegura.

-Lucy tienes veinticinco años, estas en su derecho de tomar las decisiones que quieras. Estoy molesto de no conocer al padre para poder romperle los dientes ya que se metió contigo pero eso no significa que este molesto contigo. Eres de las diez cosas más importantes para mí, te amo lo suficiente para saber que sin ti no podría continuar viviendo. –Lincoln la abraza con más fuerza hasta poder recostarla en su cama.

-¿Quieres ser el padrino?  
-Sí, obviamente lo o la cuidare como si fuera mía. De hecho con esta nueva información te suplico que te quedes en la casa con todos, Lori, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily ellas vivirán aquí, quisiera ver si Leni estaría dispuesta a vivir aquí pero estaríamos juntos y sería más fácil para todos. –Lincoln vuelve a ver a los ojos a Lucy.

-Leni quiere vivir aquí, te lo aseguro y es curioso, cuando pensé que no tenía lugar a donde ir le pedí a Lily que me ayude, a ella le tengo mucha confianza y tuve este miedo a que las demás me rechacen. Supongo que ahora puedo estar segura de tener un hogar. –Con eso Lucy le quiere decir a Lincoln que acepta.  
Con calma Lincoln besa la mejilla de Lucy y se levanta, al verla directamente le toma la mano para sobarla un poco.

-Siempre tendrás un hogar conmigo. Te amo Lucy.

-Yo también te amo Lincoln. –Le responde ella.

Al llegar a su habitación Lincoln ve a Lana dormida con calma, aún sin su ropa. La tapa un poco para que no revelara tanto y debajo de su cama toma una pequeña caja. Algo que trajo desde california y espero no volver a abrir desde hace diez años.  
Baja las escaleras para no asustar a nadie, le sorprende que al volver del hospital esa cosa estaba tirada a un lado del bote de basura, quizá no la tiraron bien o se habrá salido de una bolsa pero de alguna manera decidió conservarla. Un recordatorio del dolor que causo a su familia para no volver a hacerlo y a la vez un consuelo de que tiene una salida fácil.

Abre la caja y saca el arma con la cual se disparó hace diez años en el pulmón. La observa todavía manchada de sangre seca y con un olor a oxido horrible, sigue cargada, le queda una segunda bala.

Ver esa arma hace que se sienta débil, por recurrir a una salida sencilla cuando sintió que todo se acababa. Un recordatorio eterno de la miseria que causo… Y sin embargo ahí está lista para volver a usarse. Piensa en Lucy, piensa en que ni ella conoce la procedencia de su bebé y solo piensa en como cualquiera pudo haberla tocado. Decisión suya o no solo tiene dolor al no poder cuidarlas a todas o ni siquiera saber en qué se meten. Lana perdió su movilidad en las piernas, Lola fue golpeada, Leni casi violada, Lori perdió todo lo que le importaba y el no pudo hacer nada. Sin darse cuenta el cañón ya está en su frente.  
Sintiendo el metal frio tocar su frente y su dedo temblando en el gatillo. Les fallo, el siendo su hermano debería protegerlas, debería saber que tienen problemas.

Incluso hablando con ellas vía internet no se compara a lo que pudo haber hecho por ellas estando presente. Le duele no poder ser capaz de cuidarlas, es un dolor constante, algo que no desea sentir.

Simplemente cada vez que se entera de algo relacionado con la vida de ellas no puede evitar pensar que pudo haber estado ahí pero sin embargo no lo estuvo, solo las cuido en el aspecto superficial sin saber nada verdadero de sus vidas y no cree merecer ser perdonado por eso.  
Un gentil tacto desvía el arma, esa mano suave, un olor a pastel de banana y de reojo puede ver una camiseta blanca. Al voltear logra ver otras dos personas aparentemente llorando.

Una de ellas usando una chaqueta de cuero morada y falda negra y la otra una camisa roja con el número uno en blanco estampado. Las tres son castañas, dos de ellas con pecas iguales a las suyas y quien lo sostiene tiene dos dientes frontales sobresalientes parecidos a los de una ardilla.  
El joven empieza a llorar al tenerlas al frente mientras su mano es bajada lentamente por esa mujer. La mira directo a los ojos y suelta su arma la cual cae al piso.  
Al escucharla se preocupa porque es posible que se la quiten, su salida fácil ya no estaría al alcance. Pero al saber que ahora todas están juntas y puede seguir viéndolas, al ver en lo hermosa que se convirtió su hermana y notar que parecen estar bien se llena de felicidad y tristeza, otra cosa que le hubiera gustado ver… El cómo las tres llegaron tan lejos y se convirtieron en mujeres exitosas, quizá las más exitosas de la familia. Se da cuenta que de ellas tampoco sabe mucho, no ha podido contactarlas por sus horarios ocupados y eso sinceramente lo lastima. Tanto para considerarse indigno de su amor.  
-Lo siento, he sido un mal hermano. –Se disculpa mientras abraza a su hermana mayor.  
-No es cierto Lincoln, la vida solo sucede, no debes culparte por eso. –Dice Luan mientras le devuelve el abrazo a su hermano y llora al ver su profunda depresión.  
Luna y Lynn se sientan del lado contrario y se acercan a abrazarlo, dejando a los cuatro llorando en sofá.

Notas del autor.  
Nota 1: Me disculpo por la ausencia este tiempo, sinceramente entre obra y obra me eh estado perdiendo. Además de que pensar en cada detalle posible para hacer de esto disfrutable.  
Nota 2: Agradezco mucho su paciencia y atención porque sin ustedes yo no me habría animado a seguir con la historia y realmente les digo que lo que sigue será lo mejor que pueda darles. Me esforzare por ustedes.  
Nota 3: Espero sinceramente que estén disfrutando esta historia y no olviden sus review.  
Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	12. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12 Cuatro vidas/ Muchas cosas

Hace diez años a sus veintitrés años Leni ya tenía una vida en el negocio de la moda, su hermana menor Lola la acompaño para que ella pueda estudiar modelaje en Nueva York, ellas siempre han compartido la moda como gusto y eso fue lo que les dio esa oportunidad.  
Mientras Lola terminaba una sesión Leni conoció a un hombre encargado de la fotografía. Un joven pasante de etnia asiática que se comportaba muy amable con ambas. Algo en Leni despertó al momento de verlo, tan animado, atento y con una que otra camisa de súper héroes, se veía como un chico agradable.  
Tras unos días se animó a pedirle una cita poco formal, un café y una pequeña platica, nada profundo.

-Entonces Eichiro ¿Eres como que camarógrafo? –Preguntó ella curiosa mientras sorbía un cappuccino.

-No, un camarógrafo es quien se encarga de grabar y tener tomas perfectas, yo soy más un fotógrafo, alguien que busca la toma perfecta pero la plasma en una fotografía en lugar de un video. Podrías decir que es lo mismo porque ambos usan cámaras pero en realidad tienen mucha diferencia, no puedes sacar imágenes buenas de un video a menos que seas milimétricamente exacto y encuentres el momento indicado, con la fotografía es más sencillo porque el movimiento no se da, tomas varias en diferentes ángulos y te decides por una. –Explicó el joven emocionado por su trabajo.

Leni se rio sin entender realmente la diferencia, realmente le cuesta entender muchas cosas de las que la gente habla pero las deja pasar en la mayoría de los casos por no querer molestar o estar bien con su entendimiento básico.

-Entonces ¿Qué hay de ti Leni? Un trabajo tan importante como diseñadora a tu edad es impresionante de tener. –Eichiro preguntó por saber de ella.

-Bueno, empecé en mi casa haciendo vestidos y ropa para mi familia, pero en ventas de garaje vendí varios de esos diseños, hasta que una chica en la escuela se hizo popular por usarlos y todas los querían, una cosa llego a la otra y se hicieron virales. Mi hermanita Luan me ayudó a venderlos en línea y una agencia me contactó hace dos años y me ofreció venir,  
insistí en que mi hermana Lola me acompañara para no estar tan sola y porque sería gran oportunidad para ella. –Responde alegre por su historia de vida. Realmente aprecia esos recuerdos y como el éxito de su vida se basó en algo bastante humilde, en algo que ella misma hizo y creció gracias al apoyo que su familia le dio.

-Eso es maravilloso, debes tener una familia increíble. –Dijo Eichiro entusiasmado.

-Lo son, mira. –Leni sacó su celular y le mostró una foto de todos ellos juntos.

-¡Rayos eso es una gran familia! –Exclamó impresionado.

-Sí. La rubia a mí lado es Lori, es la mayor y algo mandona pero una gran amiga, luego estoy yo, mi hermana Luna que adora la música, Luan es toda una comedianta, Lynn es algo agresiva pero una gran deportista, una vez fingio ser mi hermano para jugar toda una temporada de un deporte, aunque no duro veintidós capítulos como otras temporadas que eh visto, fue algo más largo. Unos dos meses…. Hablando de mi hermano, Lincoln es el mejor hermano que podrías desear, tiene el cabello similar a un conejo igual que sus dientes y es súper atento, siempre preocupado por nosotras y siendo altruista. Es un ángel. –Sonrío con una pequeña lágrima de alegría al recordar a su único hermano. Un chico algo torpe pero atento que siempre hace todo por ellas, incluso si eso requiere sacrificio personal.

-Ese chico suena maravilloso ¿Quiénes son las otras cuatro?

-Pero son cinco. –Respondió Leni confundida.

-Pero ya conozco a Lola, me refiero a las que no conozco.

-¡Oh! Bueno ella es Lucy, le gusta mucho la escritura y a veces da algo de miedo, Lana es una chica amigable y gemela de Lola, aunque ella no es modelo, le gusta más bien estar con animales y arreglar cosas. Lisa es una niña muy lista, aunque a veces usa palabras complicadas que no puedo entender pero es tierna y siempre nos cuida, incluso puso un rastreador en mi padre para poder estar al pendiente de él… Y creo que en nosotros y finalmente Lily, ella es la niña más tierna del mundo, es como Lincoln, procura ser amable con todos y siempre tiene ideas de regalos, una vez intento regalarle un collar a Lori, no sé por qué no lo hizo, combinaría bien con el que yo le di. Pero cada vez que hablo con ella por teléfono siempre me dice sus locas aventuras y lo mucho que me quiere, es tan linda. –Volvió a lagrimear por extrañarla demasiado, no poder abrazarla es algo que siempre le lastima pero el solo escuchar su voz tan inocente la hace feliz.

-Y eso señores mayores imagino que son tus padres. –Dijo Eichiro al señalar a sus padres.

-Tienes buena imaginación, si lo son. Ellos siempre me han apoyado, no sé qué haría sin ellos.

Así ambos compartieron una tarde agradable mientras tomaban café. Con el paso del tiempo ese tipo de tardes se hicieron frecuentes entre ambos jóvenes adultos, cada una revelando más cosas, conociéndose mejor e incluso compartiendo contacto físico, entre risas y platicas ambos formaban un vínculo que los llenaba de alegría.

Incluso Lola se alegraba por ellos, siempre pensó que la pareja de Leni seria algún aprovechado que la engañe por su falta de concentración y buen juicio pero era algo lindo ver que no fue así, sino que se consiguió alguien atento que la cuidaría.  
El amor creció entre ambos, ya a los cinco meses de su relación, un mes antes de acción de gracias recibieron una notica que afectaría la vida de Leni de por vida, una noticia que no sería bien tomada por Eichiro.  
En la sala de un consultorio un hombre de barba canosa usando un bastón cojeaba para verlos, ese hombre no tenía una cara amigable pero según sus colegas era cosa de todos los días.

-Señorita Loud ¿Ha pensado en adoptar una mascota? –Preguntó ese hombre con sequedad.

-¿Para qué habría de adoptar algo si planeo tener un hijo pronto? –Leni se confundió por la pregunta inicial del hombre.

-Pues entonces necesitara estos. –Le extendió unas formas de adopción.

Leni arqueó una ceja y volvió al doctor sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Usualmente no lo hago, porque la gente que viene aquí es demasiado estúpida para no descubrir sus propios problemas, pero veo que usted no es muy concentrada y esto es un tema complicado.

Leni siguió sin entender lo que el hombre le quería comunicar. Solo espero a que se lo dijera.

-Señorita Loud, usted lamentablemente no es capaz de tener hijos. –Dijo en seco para no hacerlo dramático.

-Claro que puedo, es solo cuestión de intentarlo más con mi novio. –Le sonrío al doctor esperando que le diga que tiene razón.

-¿Eso cree? Bueni déjeme pedirle esto… Lama su propio. –Pidió el doctor a Leni.  
Leni confundida intento hacerlo pero entre más trataba más se da cuenta de que no podía… Simplemente su cuerpo no puede hacerlo.

-No es posible mi cuerpo no…. Puede hacerlo…No puede. –Incluso para no ser tan brillante logró entender la analogía del doctor, su cuerpo no es capaz de lamer su codo al igual que no es capaz de tener hijos.

Eso lastimó a Leni, no le importo estar frente a un desconocido ella empezó a llorar con mucha fuerza, deseando que alguien la abrazara, deseando que su hermano o alguna de sus hermanas estén allí para ella, necesitaba a alguien, simplemente no quería tener la horrible sensación de soledad que tendría en su futuro sin hijos… Le dolía mucho, no como los golpes que recibió de su familia al momento de tener alguna pelea infantil o incluso llego a tener cuando se caía de la bicicleta y raspaba la piel… La noticia fue algo más fuerte, algo que la destruyó desde dentro, ni siquiera podía hablar, solo quería recostarse y seguir así o simplemente jamás volver a ver a un niño en su vida. Sería un eterno recordatorio de algo que ella no puede tener.

Ese doctor sintió empatía por ella y se sentó a su lado, él ya tenía experiencia con eso, su ex novia jamás tuvo la oportunidad de tener hijos, tuvo que adoptar a una niña que encontró por coincidencia y ahora quizá siendo feliz sabe que no se podría comparar a un hijo biológico. Pone su mano en la espalda de ella y empieza a frotarla, ella en reacción se levanta para abrazarlo, hundiendo rostro en el hombro de aquel hombre.

Así se quedaron por horas, Leni simplemente no quería parar de llorar. Incluso el doctor tuvo que llevarla a su hogar y tener que entrar con ella. Jamás volvió a saber de ese doctor, le hubiera gustado volver a verlo y darle las gracias por ser un hombro en el cual llorar.  
Esa noche le pidió a Lola dormir en su cama, no quería estar sola. Durmió ligeramente angustiada pero el tener a Lola a su lado al menos le permitió cerrar los ojos.  
Dos semanas después, a catorce días de acción de gracias con sus boletos ya reservados Leni encontró una carta en su habitación.  
"Leni, estos meses hemos sido felices juntos, una sensación que te agradezco y realmente deseó un futuro maravilloso para ti y Lola. Pero no soy capaz de vivir en un futuro donde no podré tener hijos propios. Espero que entiendas y te deseó lo mejor. Con amor Eichiro. "  
Y de nuevo Leni lloró, menos que cuando se enteró que jamás podría ser madre pero igual le dolió saber que aquel que amó no se quedaría a su lado, no podría ni siquiera casarse. Esa noche Lola al leer la carta contrató a alguien para que golpeara a ese patán que hizo llorar a Leni mientras ella consolaba a su destrozada hermana mayor.

-Descuida Leni, todo estará bien. En dos semanas veremos a Linky. –Dijo Lola mientras abrazaba a su hermana.  
Leni solo le devolvió el abrazo mientras sollozaba.

Hace doce años Luna Loud a sus veinte años se había casado con prisa con el primer sujeto que encontró, un patán cualquiera que ni siquiera le hablaba bien. Quizá porque seguía afectada desde que un ex novio algo mayor a ella que tuvo se quitó la vida, ese hombre sufría de una severa depresión y conocer a Luna y su familia tan numerosa no le ayudo, menos el haber sufrido un accidente de motocicleta que lo dejo invalido.  
Y todo eso por culpa de Luna, ella insistió en ir a máxima velocidad y causó el accidente, desde su trágico suicidio Luna no pensó merecer a alguien que le hable bien, que la traté con decencia. Sintió que cada persona con la que era amable terminaba lastimándose por su culpa, quizá alguien que no le dé la importancia necesaria sea la mejor opción, así no podría lastimar a esa persona porque no le da el suficiente interés… Y vaya que fue una suposición horrible porque en los tres años de matrimonio que tuvo estuvieron llenos de bofetadas,degradación emocional, engaños y burlas a su música y todo eso por alguna razón lo pudo soportar. Simplemente no quería entristecer a aquel hombre como lo hizo antes, Luna solo tendría que recurrir a su música para poder distraerse de ese mundo hasta que un día…

-¡Vamos Dale! Mi hermana estará dando un show de magia y poder hablar con ella en mucho tiempo. –Suplicó Luna pero el hombre solo veía la televisión indiferente.

-Luna hoy dan el juego, no me lo perderé. –Responde amargado.

-Bien, supongo que iré sola. –Dijo ella desanimada.

-¡Claro que no! Mujer hoy vendrán amigos a verlo y necesitamos a alguien que nos sirva de comer, no puedes dejarme morir de hambre. –Se levantó del televisor molesto.

-Por favor, es mi hermana Luan. –Suplicó de nuevo algo asustada por saber lo que vendrá.

-¡Oh! La zorra que siempre te dice que deberías irte de mí vista… Si vas a ese show te recomiendo que no vuelvas. Es esa lesbiana de pacotilla o yo. –El hombre le pone esa condición.

-Luan no es una zorra, ella solo quiere lo mejor para mí, si se dieran el tiempo de conocerse estoy seguro de que se caerían bien…

-Si claro, esa tonta no sirve para nada. Si estuviéramos en privado seria solo para que pudiera darle por detrás….

Solo esa oración bastó para que la psique de Luna despierte, para darse cuenta que no puede quedarse con una persona así, porque esa persona jamás seria alguien buena no importa las veces que llame a la policía para reportar abuso o cuantos hijos tenga con él, ese tipo jamás dejara de ser un monstruo.  
Lo más triste de todo es que se dio cuenta no por ella, sino por como hablo de agredir a su hermana menor de manera tan vulgar.

Con rabia tomó una guitarra tirada y se la rompió con violencia en la cabeza. Haciendo que el tipo pierda la conciencia. Harta Luna toma unos cuantos cambios de ropa y los sube a su auto.

Antes de arrancar el motor su esposo salió gritándole que se vaya al diablo, que jamás regrese o la mataría. Luna prendió un cigarrillo y le levantó el dedo de en medio mientras prendió el motor y aceleró para no volver a ver a ese imbécil.  
Luna se dio cuenta que incluso si cometió errores trágicos, errores que afectaron a gente que amaba, no puede hacer nada, su ex tomó su decisión, ella la suya y eso quedo como una carga del pasado, una carga que la perseguirá pero tendrá que vivir con ella y como ese auto, seguir adelante, porque solo eso ayuda a superar las cosas, no ver atrás… Solo seguir el viento que la empuja adelante.  
Lo que nunca supo Luna es que Luan se lo conto todo a Lisa y ella arreglo que arrestaran al sujeto, jamás volvería a saber de él.

Hace unos días. Luan Loud, comediante y maga profesional estaba felizmente casada con una mujer llamada Maggie, con quien no compartía personalidad pero si amor. Se conocieron en una fiesta de cumpleaños, no se vieron en un tiempo hasta que llegó un simple verano donde una pésima cita con un chico la llevo a una fiesta gótica y como fue la única que reconoció ambas empezaron a hablar.

El tiempo pasó, sentimientos entre ambas fueron encontrados, las hormonas actuaron por si solas y en una salida al cine ambas se besaron. Al principio les pareció un error, algo que sus padres rechazarían pero luego recordó que su hermana mayor y mejor amiga Luna tuvo en algún punto sentimientos similares hacia otra chica… Si podría contar con su apoyo eso le bastaría.

Entre ambas organizaron una cena de familias para revelar su relación y a pesar de una que otra mirada incomoda todos quisieron que fuera feliz.  
Rita Loud su madre era una mujer amorosa, alguien que siempre era atenta por la felicidad de sus niños, incluso si no sobre salían académicamente. Igual que padre.  
Las dos jovencitas iniciaron una relación que duraría hasta su recién iniciada adultez donde contrajeron matrimonio… Una vida feliz para ambas amantes. Pero como cada humano,ambas tuvieron diferentes ideas para su futuro, una en especial que llevo a meses de discusiones.

-Solo digo que seriamos demasiado felices, haríamos reír a nuestra familia y podríamos compartir momentos únicos, créeme se de lo que hablo. –Gritó Luan llorando mientras veía como su esposa empacaba su ropa.

-Luan no puedo hacerlo, no quiero tampoco. Odio a los niños, simplemente no puedo ver un futuro en donde allá alguien más que tú y yo. No pienso adoptar a un niño y si no puedes vivir con eso entonces me iré. –Maggie cargó su maleta y esperó respuesta de Luan.

Luan destrozada solo abrió la puerta y le indicó la salida. Vio por última vez el rostro de Maggie pasar a su lado y la vio alejarse a su auto mientras la lluvia caía sobre ambas… Ya tenía suficiente con recibir la noticia del fallecimiento de sus padres y ahora su esposa la abandonaba por no querer el mismo futuro que ella. Vio como por un segundo Maggie se detiene dejando que la lluvia moje sus ropas.

-De corazón esperó que encuentres a alguien que te amé igual que yo lo hago y quiera ese futuro contigo. –Maggie abrió su auto y conduce a donde dios sepa que ira.

Luan cerró la puerta de su hogar y entre lágrimas va al sofá para llorar y ver su maleta lista para partir a su hogar en unos días para que pueda despedirse.  
Al ir a su cocina abrió su refrigerador y sacó unas latas de cerveza, empezó a beber mientras veía fotos de ella y Maggie. En la playa, su boda, Luna de miel en Japón. Recuerdos que ambas en su joven amor vivieron y siempre atesoraran, un amor autentico pero que no pudo seguir.  
Luan no podía verse a sí misma solo con Maggie, en definitiva estaría ella pero también quería ver a una niña jugar y crecer con sus primos o hermanos, mientras ellas y sus tíos tomaban café u hablaban de sus vidas, ver a esas futuras generaciones crecer y jugar. Eso quería, no solo ver un patio vacío… Ahora no podrá hacer eso, al menos no con quien ella quería.

-Vi cuando ella se fue, decidí darte un momento a solas. Creó que todas merecemos uno de vez en cuando. –Dijo Lynn llegando y sentándose a su Lado.

-No estoy de humor para hablar con alguien Lynn. –Luan le habló con desprecio pero Lynn no se fue.

-Lo sé, ni quiero obligarte a que lo hagas, solo estaré a tu lado porque eso hacen las hermanas, se apoyan en este tipo de momentos. –Lynn rodeó su brazo para poder tener bien agarrada a Luan y que llore en su hombro mientras ella sigue llorando por perder a quien amaba.

-Lo haces ver tan fácil. A veces quisiera ser como tú. –Dijo Luan deprimida.

-¿Qué cosa hago ver tan fácil? –Lynn no entendió a su hermana mayor.

-No amar a nadie. Debe ser lindo saber que las relaciones no eran lo tuyo y ahorrarte ese dolor.

-Luan yo amo a varias personas, las amos a ustedes, a Lincoln… A mamá y papá. –Eso último la hizo bajar la mirada.

-Me refiero a alguien que no sea de tu familia, poder levantarte y saber que nadie te causara dolor. –Aclaró Luan todavía dolida.

-No lo es… Bueno a veces sí y otras veces no. En un sentido desde hace tiempo que soy libre de ser yo misma, de vivir en mis propios términos sin tener que lastimar a alguien y no obsesionarme con quedar bien ante alguien que no sea yo misma… Pero luego vuelvo a una casa vacía y nos recuerdo a nosotros, jugando en el patio, viendo películas y contándoles lo que hicimos a nuestros padres y no puedo evitar pensar en lo que sería mi vida si quisiera tener pareja. ¿Linda? Es posible pero al final ese amor inicial de alguna manera acabaría y todo se derrumbaría; Además de que simplemente no le encuentro el sentido a una relación de ese tipo de nivel emocional, quizá amistades intimas pero nada realmente sentimental…  
Tiene ventajas y desventajas. –Lynn levantó la mirada a su hermana herida y la abrazó para que pueda llorar el resto de la noche.

Hace meses. La vida de Lyn.n Loud jr no es tan interesante como uno creería, siendo deportista profesional siempre entrena para diferentes deportes y juega en la liga femenina de Fútbol americano en el estado de Nevada, un buen salarió y buena publicidad. Pero ahora que su contrató está por terminar y no lo ha renovado siente que algo le falta… ¿Una relación?

No realmente, tener un novio o una novia no es algo en lo que muestre interés, pero si compañía. Ver su casa vacía simplemente la deprime, e incluso así no quiere una mascota o algo a su lado, solo quiere vivir en una casa llena. Escuchar a su hermano y mejor amigo preparar el desayuno, mientras sus otras hermanas hacen ruido individual y todos al final del día van a sus respectivos cuartos, una vida agradable aunque ruidosa.

El tiempo pasa, su contrato termina y ahora Lynn Loud con sus treinta años de edad no sabe qué hacer. Solo usar el dinero que tiene un rato mientras lo averigua, quizá en su antiguo hogar mientras su familia sigue reunida para el funeral lo pueda averiguar.  
Recibe un mensaje de Luna pidiéndole que vaya yendo a casa de Luan para salir con tiempo al Aero puerto. Sin nada más que hacer ella toma un taxi y va directo a casa de su hermana con algo de ropa empacada.

Aburrida ve desde afuera ve a una pareja de hermanos jugar y sonríe al recordar esos buenos momentos de su niñez y adolescencia. De no haber tenido que volver un tiempo después del intento de suicidio de su hermano a la escuela quizá jamás hubiera vuelto, se hubiera quedado con su hermano para apoyarlo por siempre. Viviendo en Nevada también pudo haberse tomado el tiempo de hacerle más que una visita mensual, él vivía en Los Ángeles y era algo posible pero jamás lo pensó bien.

Todavía se odia a si misma por haberse distanciado de Lincoln, él es su mejor amigo. Debería ser una mejor hermana para él. Después de todo, luego de tanto haber sido ruda con él de niños se lo merece, Lincoln merece demasiado y ella al menos estará a su lado el tiempo que pueda. Pero ahora debe velar a sus padres.  
Pensar en ellos solo la entristece, ella y su padre eran muy unidos, al punto de compartir el nombre. Él siempre decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ella por ser la campeona de la familia y su madre siempre dando apoyo por sus actividades, incluso al punto de enojarse cuando la sacaron de uno de sus equipos.  
Ríe por eso ultimo mientras se limpia las lágrimas, realmente eran grandes padres. Se odia a si misma él ni siquiera haber llegado a tiempo al entierro.

En el presente Luan sigue abrazando a Lincoln mientras la llora en su hombro.  
Lynn le abraza la espalda y Luna le toma su mano compartiendo una escena de desgarre emocional.

-Todo está bien Linky, nosotras estamos aquí, finalmente estamos aquí y yo no me separare de ti nunca. -Dice Lynn a su hermano.

-No lo merezco, dejé que todas sufrieran. Lisa me contó lo de tu matrimonio fallido Luna, yo dejé que estuvieras en una vida sin amor… Yo no fui capaz de ser el hermano que necesitan.

Todas sufrieron porque no las protegí. –Lincoln se sigue culpando mientras ve a las tres.

-Lincoln, eso fue hace ya años, jamás volví a ver a ese tipo y sinceramente no es algo que afecte mi vida ahora. Lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos, no era tu responsabilidad mantenernos a todas felices e incluso sin serlo tú siempre estuviste allí para nosotras. Nada de lo que nos pase es o será tú culpa. –Explica Luna para calmar a su hermano.

-Claro que son mi responsabilidad, ustedes son las personas que amo, debo asegurarme que sean felices. –Dice Lincoln todavía deprimido.

-El que nos apoyes es lo que nos hace felices. Siempre nos harás felices. -Lynn toma la mano de su hermano sin dejar de llorar pero si sonriéndoles.

-Vamos a dormir Lincoln, mañana teniendo energías pasaremos el día todos juntos y podremos hablar. Por favor Lincoln. –Pide Luan mientras levanta a su hermano y camina hacia la que era habitación de sus padres, si subieran harían mucho ruido.  
Lincoln asiente débilmente mientras se alegra de tener a Luan cerca, ella siempre se ha asegurado de hacerlo reír, de que sea feliz y ahora está a su lado junto con Luna y Lynn. Ver a su compositora favorita y mejor amiga también lo hace feliz. Siente que no merece ser así de feliz.

-Chicas…. ¿Podríamos dormir juntos por favor? Ha sido una noche pesada y en verdad las necesito. –Pide Lincoln débilmente.

Los tres se miran entre si y luego asientes, su hermano las necesita y no planean dejarlo.

-¿Qué han hecho últimamente? –Pregunta su hermano al momento de recostarse en cama de sus ya fallecidos progenitores.

-Muchas cosas Lincoln…Muchas cosas. –Le responde Luan mientras arropa a su emocionalmente inestable hermano.

* * *

Nota 1: Vaya que fue un capitulo largo o al menos para mis estándares, pero es que era necesario. Saber más a fondo de las cuatro vidas inexploradas del fic.  
Nota 2: Agradezco de ante mano a aquellos que han leído esta historia. Desde Ficlover, julex, lobo hibiky, nitan y muchos más que han dejado leído y/o comentado, enserio aprecio el tiempo que toman al leer mis escritos.  
Nota 3: Lo que sigue sera lo mejor.  
Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13 Donde todo empezó.  
A sus seis años de edad Lisa Marie Loud la pequeña prodigio de la familia logró patentar y vender en masa un pegamento instantáneo funcional y resistente. Ese primer año ya tenía en la cuenta bancaria de sus padres alrededor de ciento veinte mil dólares guardados. Lo suficiente como para que sus padres puedan salir de vacaciones con toda la familia.

Tristemente debido a su imprudencia e infectó a ella misma con gripa ese especifico fin de semana, al no querer arruinarles las vacaciones familiares vio que su hermano se ofreció a quedarse con ella para que la familia pueda disfrutar un buen viaje.

Incluso con su intelecto Lisa sigue sin saber porque Lincoln es tan amable con ellas al punto de sacrificar su alegría por ellas, realmente jamás lo ha visto lleno de ira directa a ellas y reconoce que varias veces se la han ganado, pero nunca la reciben, solo uno que otro regaño que en cuestión de horas o incluso minutos él se disculpa con ellas por hablarles así. No le encuentra ningún sentido.

Ya en cama Lisa estaba leyendo un poco, nada relevante o desafiante. Solo un manual de ingeniería aeronáutica para pasar el tiempo. Debería dedicarse a hacer una que otra medicina en caso de enfermedades repentinas, esas se las guardaría para ella misma y su familia. Es lógico que las compañías farmacéuticas la matarían por costarles tanto dinero.

En el fondo escuchó que Lincoln se quemó con algo, quizá la sopa de pollo que le dijo que prepararía, no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa por la torpeza de su hermano. No lo va a confesar pero siempre le entretiene ver cómo los planes locos de su hermano de alguna manera logran funcionar, su pequeña aceptación de la ilógica ante una perspectiva lógica.

Su hermano con una bandeja llena de sopa y una gran sonrisa exponiendo sus dientes frontales se acercó a Lisa y se sentó con delicadeza a su lado. Empezó a mover en círculos la sopa para enfriarla.  
Lisa solo lo vio con si mirada calculadora de siempre mientras que por dentro se encuentra feliz de que su hermano la cuide. Su rostro esboza aquella pequeña sonrisa de antes.

-Es bueno verte sonreír Lisa, tienes una sonrisa adorable –Le dijo el adolescente de trece mientras le sopla a la cuchara llena de sopa. í viene el medio de transporte cuyo motor se mueve gracias a la quema constante de carbón. –Le da la cucharada y ella se la traga.

-Bueno esa es la descripción de un tren, pero ¿Te das cuenta que ese tipo de combustible ya se dejó de utilizar verdad? –Le pregunto ella algo animada por el intento de su hermano de sonar inteligente.

-No lo sabía, lo vi en una caricatura y pensé que aún se usaban así. Lo cual me dejo pensando en que tan cansados deben terminar esos sujetos cuando termina su recorrido, bueno al menos ganan musculatura. –Le respondió su hermano mientras repetía el proceso de la cucharada.  
Lisa se ríe por eso y traga la cucharada de sopa, se siente mejor y le encanta que su hermano trate de ponerse a su nivel intelectual usando palabrería complicada, reconoce que le divierte ver cuando su familia se confunde mientras explica algo. La hace sentir superior, aunque obviamente siempre les ayuda a entender de lo que habla.

-¿No te molesta que usen tu dinero para estar divirtiéndose? Es decir tú te ganaste eso. –Pregunto Lincoln mientras le toma la temperatura.

-Bueno Lincoln aunque el dinero me ayuda a comprar equipo para mis invenciones o experimentos, debo confesar que eh decidido seguir tu ejemplo y sacrificare algunas cosas mías para que mi familia pueda divertirse, es algo que admiro de ti. –Respondió Lisa mitras se acomoda en una postura más cómoda. Se intrigó al ver que Lincoln se quedó callado unos segundos y bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-¿Enserio admiras algo de mí? –Pregunto el peli blanco en un tono frío y desesperanzado.

-Claro que lo hago Lincoln, eres un ser humano demasiado altruista. Claro que muchas veces has visto por tus gustos personales siendo irresponsable pero cuando eso nos causa complicaciones siempre sacrificas lo que querías e incluso más pro nosotras. No sé por qué lo haces, no le encuentro ninguna lógica a que hagas eso por nosotras sin obtener realmente nada a cambio pero igual lo haces, te esfuerzas por vernos felices y… quiero seguir ese ejemplo. Quiero esforzarme por hacerte a ti y a la familia felices incluso si eso significa ante - poner mis gustos personales de vez en cuando. –Le tomó la mano a su hermano y con la otra empieza a alimentarse ella misma.

-Lisa, no tienes que hacer eso. Ni siquiera creo que merezca esa admiración, no soy cómo tú me describes. Intente mentirte cuando destruí tus experimentos una vez, les eh mentido varias veces para salirme con la mía e incluso les eh costado algo que en verdad querían solo porque no fui capaz de solucionar un problema a tiempo. No merezco que alguien tan lista como tú me tenga algún grado de estima. –Suspiró con depresión mientras se levanta soltándole la mano a Lisa.

La prodigio en el momento que su hermano le quito la mano de encima se sintió más pesada por alguna razón, la manera en la que perdió el tacto de Lincoln se le hizo tan repentina que pareció un golpe directo al pecho. No le gusto ver a su hermano mayor desestimarse de esa forma, es obvio que sufre de una depresión ligera, no podía dejarlo así para alimentar el problema.

-¡Estas aquí! –Le gritó ella para que se detenga -¿Por qué no pasar un rato de relajación familiar en lugar de esta conmigo Lincoln? De nuevo sacrificaste algo que pudiste disfrutar solo para cuidar a una de nosotras.  
-¡Claro que lo hice! Lisa no soy capaz de dejarte sola mientras sigues enferma, tendrás un intelecto superior pero eres mi hermanita todavía, yo debo cuidarte. –Lincoln se le acerco y dio un beso en la frente.  
-Si tanto quieres hacerme feliz entonces deja de quitarte merito por lo que haces, eso no va bien contigo Lincoln. Mereces ser admirado Lincoln, tu si eres un ejemplo a seguir. –Le dio un pequeño abrazo sintiéndose más cálida en su interior, sin saber si es por la fiebre o por el cariño de su hermano.

A sus once años Lisa Loud ayudaba a preparar la decoración de acción de gracias junto a Lana y Lola.  
Las gemelas discutían por con quien debería sentarse las mayores en su visita, realmente las dos adoraban escuchar de sus experiencias escolares.  
Lola ya podía imaginarse a ella como líder de una fraternidad teniendo a cada chica subyugada mientras otras sacrifican su dignidad adulándola, y a su lado su fiel hermana gemela poniendo a todas en su lugar si la desafían, la experiencia universitaria perfecta.  
Lana por su parte solo pensaba en esos extensos campos verdes y árboles para trepar, a sus trece años seguía siendo una chica inmadura amante de ensuciarse y estar desaliñada.

Lisa las ignoraba, solo quería terminar con sus obligaciones para volver a su laboratorio mejorado, realmente a su corta edad ya tenía una economía mayor a la de su familia pero al único a quien le confió eso es a su hermano mayor. Les compraba regalos debes en cuando a su familia, pero si supieran sobre esa enorme cantidad de dinero por sus patentes quizá llegasen a abusar de eso. A lo largo de los años le ha tocado presenciar como esas fuertes sumas pueden llegar a corromper a una persona llevándolos a un pozo de adicciones y pésimas decisiones. Ni loca dejaría que su familia caiga en eso.

Las horas pasaron y toda la familia estaba lista para comer, solo faltaba alguien importante. El único hijo varón de los señores Loud.  
Su ausencia preocupaba de manera diferente a cada hermana y lo demostraban mientras hablaban en la cena. Lynn en específico decidió sacrificar su último semestre universitario para poder estar un tiempo con Lincoln y subirle el ánimo.

Eso le pareció bien a Lisa, últimamente su depresión ha crecido y quizá el tener a una de sus hermanas mayores ayude a su estado de ánimo. En especial si es Lynn, a lo largo de los años ella siempre ha sido unida emocionalmente a Lincoln debido a su cercanía de edad, no importa lo que ella haga Lincoln siempre tiene paciencia extra para Lynn debido a ese fuerte lazo fraternal que se tienen.

Lisa desearía a veces tener ese lazo con Lincoln, aunque sin duda no queja de tener a Lily siempre a su lado, las dos realmente han compartido varios recuerdos por ser compañeras de cuarto. Pensamientos íntimos, ideas e ilusiones, Lily siempre ha sido esa energía inocente que le da empuje a su vida.

Pero sin duda siempre ha tenido el deseó de saber que se siente tener esa conexión fraternal tan cercana con Lincoln. Bueno él siempre le ayuda con sus experimentos cuando lo solicita y le da palabras de apoyo para poder progresar en sus investigaciones, incluso una vez pudo apreciar que estudió un libro de química para ayudarla con sus experimentos químicos. Un gesto adorable de su parte que la hizo feliz.

Pero esa noche, todo cambió para Lisa al ver entrar a su hermano ebrio a casa frente a todas ellas.  
Le dolió más ver la manera en la que se insultaba a si mismo por no tener reconocimiento o logros, el verlo sentirse miserable a pesar de las veces en las que ella trató de decirle lo contrario. Cómo si esas palabras no hubieran significado nada para él y finalmente lo que la hizo llorar fue ver cómo una bala disparada por el mismo le atravesaba el cuerpo y caía inconsciente al suelo mientras un enorme charco de sangre salía de él.

En el hospital Lisa veía el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano, en un estado comatoso mientras la bata de hospital que lo cubría tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre debido a la herida suturada de Lincoln. Definitivamente cuando vuelva a casa estudiara algo sobre suturas para ver si puede ayudarlo a mejorar.  
Ella lloró mucho al tenerlo al frente sin que este reaccionara, sin entender por qué lo hizo. Siempre se aseguró de decirle que lo aprecia las veces que él le prestaba sus servicios, siempre le daba abrazos cómo muestra de aprecio e intentaba demostrar lo útil que es. ¿Entonces porque lo intento? ¿Las palabras no significan nada para él? Si no lo hacen entonces hallaría otras maneras de demostrárselo, llevarlo al cine, pasar tiempo a su lado sin hacer nada más que estar juntos. Eso suena lógico, crear un mayor lazo para que sea feliz, porque sin él ella no sabría qué hacer, estaría perdida sin el hermano que tanto ama.

-Descuida Lincoln, yo te haré feliz. Te prometo que ahora en adelante mi principal obligación será hacerte feliz, y llegara el día en que te demuestre que tanto te amo.

–Le prometió mientras lloraba en su pecho.

Así estuvo unos minutos mientras trataba de calmarse, pero por más que lo intentara la sola imagen de su hermano al borde de la muerte la devastaba.  
Ni siquiera fingir estar trabajando en algún experimento la animaba, solo podía pensar en querer ver que su hermano mayor despierte.  
Cuando Lincoln despertó y volvió del hospital todas sus hermanas lo recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, uno que casi abre su herida pero se quitaron antes de que eso pasara. Cada hermana lloraba de alegría por verlo en buenas condiciones y saber que viviría y él siempre se disculpaba con ellas por lo que les hizo pasar, incluso cuando no debería hacerlo. Todas debieron haber puesto mayor atención a la condición de su hermano y debieron cuidarlo mejor, es algo por lo que se siente mal incluso el día de hoy. Ni siquiera con su inteligencia pudo darse cuenta de que su hermano sufría, jamás podrá perdonarse por eso.

A sus catorce años Lisa veía que Lincoln preparaba sus maletas para viajar a California, una escuela de arte lo aceptó ahí por sus trabajos y ahora finalmente podría compartir sus dotes artísticos con gente de su misma categoría, incluso podría terminar esa obviamente falsa relación con Ronnie Anne y tener una novia de verdad…. Alguien a quien si ame. Pensar que Lincoln será verdaderamente feliz con alguien más, antes hubiera reaccionado con emoción infantil pero ahora después de todo… No sabe que pensar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con tus maletas? –Pregunto Lisa algo nerviosa mientras su hermano empacaba.

-Descuida Lisa ya estoy terminando. Pero si quieres podrías… prestarme unos tres mil dólares. –Pidió Lincoln avergonzado.

-Claro. –De su billetera ella saco treinta billetes de cien y se los dio a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias, te los pagaré cuando te vuelva a ver. –Le dio un abrazo a Lisa con mucho fuerza, realmente va a extrañarla.

-Descuida Lincoln, es un regalo de despedida. Voy a extrañarte mucho. –Correspondió el abrazo y se limpió las gotas de agua que salían de sus globos oculares.

-¿Estas bien Lisa? No te escuchas muy feliz. –Lincoln la apartó un poco para verla a los ojos.  
Lisa algo nerviosa lo vio a los ojos y se da cuenta de lo bien parecido que es ahora, realmente no tendrá dificultad en encontrar a una pareja y menos con ese interesante arcoíris en su cabello.

-Lincoln… Quiero que sepas que está bien si terminas con Ronnie Anne y sales con alguien más, realmente esa relación es una mentira y lo sabes. –Quiso decirle algo más en ese momento pero ni ella sabía exactamente que era.  
Lincoln se sintió extrañado por eso, jamás había expresado sus sentimientos sobre su "novia" con alguna de sus hermanas, quizá porque sabe que tratarían de interferir con alguna locura, ya sea arreglarle una cita súper romántica o algunas le dirían que sea honesto consigo mismo… Lori en definitiva lo haría tener más iniciativa o convencerlo de que si la ama y que solo le hace falta darse cuenta de eso.  
"Típico de Lori" Pensó el joven adulto algo feliz para luego volver a estar confundido por lo que dijo Lisa.

-Lincoln, estás hablando con alguien que se hizo rica a los doce por su mente, de mí no puedes ocultar casi nada. –Le dijo de manera pretenciosa. Lincoln le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué me recomiendas hacer con eso? –Preguntó serio.

-Sé que es algo trillado pero te aconsejaría que seas honesto y termines una relación sin propósito. –Vio la manera en la que Lincoln suspiró frustrado.

-Lo sé Lisa, pero si eso llegara a arruinar la relación de Lori y Bonbby… No me lo perdonaría, ella es bastante feliz con él y su felicidad me importa demasiado como para arruinárselo. No sé qué hacer. –Se frotó la cara con hartazgo mientras que Lisa ponía su mano en su hombro.

-Lincoln, si esperas años teniendo una relación sin futuro para hacer feliz a alguien más estarás vació, por favor Lincoln. Mereces ser feliz por tú propia cuenta, con alguien que si te importe… Alguien que te conozca y sepa cuando tienes problemas. –En ese momento ella bajó la mirada algo preocupada pero Lincoln la levanto para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Siempre me asombra lo lista que eres, te voy a extrañar tanto. –Le volvió a dar un abrazo mientras lloraba por tener que decir adiós.

-¿Puedes prometerme dos cosas? –Pregunto Lisa sintiéndose como una niña indefensa.

-Cualquier cosa. –Respondió Lincoln.

-No importa cómo o cuándo, me acompañaras a mi baile de graduación. –Fue la primera petición infantil que le había hecho en años y ni siquiera sabe porque surgió, ella misma había planeado saltarse esa fiesta pero ahora quería compartir ese momento especial que todas presumen con su hermano mayor.

-¿Puedo elegir el traje? –Preguntó Lincoln alegre.

-No, tú no tienes buen gusto, se lo pediré a Leni… Y lo segundo es que no importa lo que suceda con tu vida amorosa o personal, prométeme que estarás conmigo cuando cumpla dieciocho años. –Esa era una edad en la que pensaba mucho, el fin de sus días de ser juzgada como menor y el momento donde tendría que tener cuidado al comprar ciertos materiales que la meterían en problemas y también donde un problema extra ya no lo sería, pero siguió pensando porque se le olvida saber cuál sería ese problema.

-Vendré a casa cada vez que cumplas años si así lo deseas, lo que sea por mi hermanita. –Le prometió Lincoln dándole un beso en la cabeza.  
Lisa solo se lo devolvió en la mejilla alegre por esa promesa, si algo que sabe hacer bien su hermano mayor es cumplir con sus compromisos y sabe que no la defraudara.

A sus dieciséis años de edad por insistencia de su hermana mayor Lana y su hermana menor Lisa finalmente decidió darse tiempo para el "Romance" Un concepto para ella algo innecesario pero niega tener sus gustos, aún recuerda los bíceps perfectos de ese tutor británico ¿Qué habrá sido de él? No lo sabe pero no puede evitar sonreír de manera perversa cuando piensa en él aunque no sea más que un gusto físico.

El chico con quien decidió salir fue alguien que conocía desde el jardín de infantes, un pequeño prodigio llamado David con todas las características de un nerd. Usando una camisa de cuadros con un moño rojo, un cabello de hongo negro y lentes gruesos. Debe admitir que se ve… presentable, pero no despierta su curiosidad, quizá le gusto en el jardín de niños por intereses en común. Podía usar eso en su favor en la cita.  
Esa salida resulto ser de hecho bastante monótona, solo compartir un rato en el cine y terminar con una cena en un restaurante semi elegante. Casi siempre pedían lo mismo y compartían exactamente la misma opinión de la película, sin debate, sin giros interesantes, solo quedaban en el mismo punto sin algún cambio.  
Hasta David jugueteaba con sus dedos en la mesa mientras Lisa comía en silencio su comida.

-Lisa… Bueno, creó que también lo dedujiste. –Dijo el algo avergonzado.

-Que la cita es carente de propósito y no hay una química entre nosotros. –Afirmó Lisa sin voltearlo a ver.

-Exacto, creó que desde un principio sabía que esto iba a fracasar pero igual le di una oportunidad… Un error y pérdida de mi tiempo y el tuyo. –Dijo de nuevo apenado.

-¿Por qué lo decidiste? –Eso encendió la curiosidad de Lisa.

-Bueno, quizá por el hecho de que solo nos conocemos por medio de una cascara superficial a la que llamamos ciencia, es un gusto y talento compartido pero me ilusione al pensar que habría un gusto tridimensional entre ambos que se base en una apreciación de distintos gustos. –Explicó el joven.

-Y sin embargo terminamos en una salida redundante que no llevo a nada, solo probar que compartimos la ciencia en común pero no hay pasión irracional entre nosotros como la hay en otros romances. Simplemente no hay lo que la gente llama chispa. –Lisa termino de explicar exactamente lo que David quería expresar.

-Exacto, es mejor buscar a alguien con quien congeniemos más allá de un gusto compartido… ¿Tú amiga Darsy está disponible? –Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Lárgate. –Pidió en seco y el muchacho obedeció sin duda alguna. Dejándola a ella sola en la cena dándose cuenta que ella tendría que pagarla.  
Volviendo a casa sus dos hermanas que aún vivían ahí la esperaban en la puerta con todo tipo de preguntas.

-Y dime chica ¿Qué tal te fue con el geniecito? –Preguntó Lana entusiasmada. Realmente no por ella, sino que Lola le pidió que la mantuviera al tanto del chisme mientras ella estaba fuera y para que Leni también se enterara.

-Si Lisa ¿Lo volveremos a ver? –Lily tuvo una pervertida curiosidad por la vida amorosa de su hermana.

-No lo volverán a ver, no congeniamos en lo absoluto y no creó congeniar con alguien más. Simplemente la vida sexual u amorosa no es lo mío. –Afirmó Lisa fríamente.

Lily se desanima por eso, realmente quería que su hermana saliera con alguien para que le cuente todos los detalles, con menos de cuatro chicas la casa se ha vuelto aburrida.

-Bueno es un pena que no hallas podido hacer ciencia con ese chico ¿Tú me entiendes no? Tú si me entiendes. –Lana alzo la mano hacia esperando a que le den cinco.

Lisa solo se retiró aburrida a su cuarto. Lana se quedó con la mano en alto y vio a Lily y le sonrío -¿Tú si me entiendes verdad? Tú me entiendes.  
Lily también se retira de a su habitación dejando a Lana colgadas.

-¡Cómo extraño a Lola! –Gritó Lana molesta y se va al sofá para ver televisión.

A sus diecisiete años con un vestido de gala igual al que usaba de niña pero más grande y con una flor verde en su pecho izquierdo Lisa arreglaba su maquillaje y peinaba su cabello algo desesperada por verse lo más perfecta posible. Lily la ayudaba a retocar cada detalle de su vestido. Esos viajes de vacaciones que ha hecho con Lola y Leni realmente le han ayudado a aprender una que otra cosa.

-Listo Lisa, estas perfecta. –Afirmó Lily con orgullo.

Lisa se ve a sí misma al espejo sorprendida del buen maquillaje que tiene y lo atractiva que luce, sinceramente nunca se había preocupado por su físico pero esta noche era importante para ella, no por los motivos de cualquier adolescente, sus motivos son diferentes. Simplemente no se quiere ver mal para él, le daría vergüenza no ser considerada linda por alguien que la había llamado así con anterioridad.

-¡Lisa! Tu hermano ya llegó. –Gritó su madre entusiasmada.  
En la planta baja su madre estaba abrazando a su hijo y dándole besos en la mejilla por no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo y por lo guapo que se puso al igual de cómo se ve. Un elegante smoking negro con corbatín naranja, lo único por lo que protesta es el cabello arcoíris que lo hace parecer un raro.

-Hijo, cuida a tu hermana esta noche. Me eh dado cuenta que ella ha estado ansiado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo y desearía que fuera el momento más especial de su vida,  
hazlo por ella. –Pidió Rita sabiendo que su hijo le cumpliría la petición.

-Claro que lo hare mamá, yo me asegurare que Lisa tenga la mejor noche de su vida. ¿Dónde está papá? –Lincoln volteó a diferentes lados pero siguió sin verlo.

-Él tuvo que trabajar un turno extra en el restaurante pero pidió que les tomará una foto juntos. –Rita sacó una cámara fotográfica entusiasmada por tener otro momento familiar estampado en un álbum.

-¡Estoy Lista! –Anunció Lisa mientras bajaba por las escaleras lentamente.

Algo en ver a esa pequeña genio a la que alguna vez le cambio los pañales vestida de esa manera acelero el corazón de Lincoln, se veía tan hermosa. Su hermanita ahora siendo una mujer hecha y derecha bajando ahora mismo por las escaleras a lo que él veía como cámara lenta.  
Su cabello con un peinado similar al usual pero de alguna manera más brilloso y se veía ligeramente lacio. Sus lentes redondos a pesar de ser innecesarios siempre la hicieron ver tierna pero en ese instante la hacían ver hermosa y el vestido de siempre de alguna manera se veía más mágico que antes, sacado de una película de princesas donde siempre resaltan y te hipnotizan, sin duda Lisa se veía incomparable esa noche.

Un nudo en la garganta de Lincoln creció, no sabía que decir. Ni siquiera describir esos sentimientos hacia Lisa que nacían, solo tenerla al frente de él lo paralizaba pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaban de emoción, la emoción de querer estar a su lado y bailar al ritmo de las rapsodias como si el mañana no existiera, solo ellos juntos ignorando sus alrededores. Eso deseaba Lincoln en aquel momento.

Lisa por su parte veía lo bien arreglado que Lincoln se había puesto, en ese traje resaltaban unos cuantos músculos pero no era nada para presumir y sin embargo ella lo veía cómo el espécimen perfecto, alguien que nunca se cansaría de ver y todo ese arreglo lo hizo por ella.  
Su hermano viajo prácticamente todo el país para que ambos puedan estar juntos y bailar sobre el suelo de un gimnasio. Algo bastante ridículo para la opinión de Lisa ya que es un despilfarro de dinero pero de alguna manera ella se dejó caer por esa experiencia típica de la adolescencia y justo con la persona que ama.  
"Ama" Esa palabra tan poderosa y al mismo tiempo tan común, que siempre le había dicho a Lincoln desde que es un ser consciente pero ahora la siente de una manera diferente, de una manera irracional y hermosa. Un sentimiento que no desea abandonar jamás.

Y cuando lo piensa en retrospectiva, salvo algunos colegas científicos y su mejor amiga Lincoln siempre ha sido alguien a quien le tiene una gran estima y aprecio por quién es e incluso dejando de fuera a Darsy y aquellos intelectuales Lincoln Loud no puede salir de su mente porque es alguien en quien siempre piensa con preocupación, estima, respeto y… Y amor. Ella ama a Lincoln Loud.

-Te ves hermosa. –Esas palabras de parte de su hermano la regresaron a la realidad con un enorme rubor en sus mejillas.  
-También te ves remarcable hermano mayor. –Le respondió feliz mientras lo abrazaba y deseaba quedarse así por siempre.

Lily los veía bastante feliz por eso y su madre entusiasmada les tomaba fotos para la posteridad, una de ellos juntos como pareja, otra de ellos echando relajo e incluso algunas con Lily interactuando como si estuvieran jugando.

Sin duda los tres se la pasaron bien pero a la hora de ir al baile solo quedo un momento intimo entre Lisa y Lincoln.  
Ambos sobre ese suelo mal trapeado y lleno de gente que posiblemente gasto sus ahorros en un simple baile estaban juntos al rimo de la música, una canción especial llamada Falling Slowly que tenía ese perfecto ritmo lento para que ambos simplemente estén bailen lo más cercano posible.  
Lisa acurrucaba su frente en el hombro de Lincoln mientras el sostenía con fuerza su cintura, ninguno de ellos queriendo dejarse ir. La canción solo hablaba de cómo alguien al conocer a esa persona especial se fue enamorando poco a poco sin darse cuenta al punto de que se necesitaban inconscientemente.

-Y el rey y la reina del baile de graduación de la preparatoria Royal Woods son…. ¡Lisa Loud y Lincoln Loud! –Anunció el DJ al momento de que la canción haya terminado.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a ambos hermanos quienes sonrojados se vieron bajo los reflectores y tuvieron que caminar a recibir la corona frente a esa generación de alumnos.  
Lisa algo celosa nota que algunas chicas incluyendo su amiga Darsy se muerden el labio por lo atractivo que es Lincoln. Eso la enoja porque piensa que quieren quitarle a su rey.

Lincoln también notó que algunos chicos le hacen ojitos a su hermana menor lo cual lo enoja bastante pero no pierde la sonrisa fingida mientras se dice que nadie le quitara a su reina. Ambos abochornados saludaron al público y bajaron lentamente del escenario aún con los reflectores puestos sobre ellos.

-Creo que todos se saben esta. –El DJ pone una canción que empieza con un ritmo movido pero romántico.  
Lisa y Lincoln reconocen la canción al instante y ríen por tener que elegir una canción trillada para el baile de los reyes.  
La canción es ese momento solo es música pero Lincoln se sabía la letra de memoria de tantas películas de bailes que vio con esa canción. Se alejó un poco de Lisa dejándola desconcertada pero el solo chasqueó los dedos siguiendo la música.  
"Do you remember? Twentyfirst night of september "  
Empezó a canta mientras le alzó la mano a Lisa y le indicó que se acerca. Vio la manera en la que su hermanita se río de eso y empezó a caminar hacia él.  
"Love was changing the mind, of pretenders. While were changing the clouds away"  
Lisa bastante feliz llegó a su lado y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música.  
"Our hearts were ringing, in the key that our souls were singing"  
"As we dancing in the night"  
"Remember, how the stars stole the night away"  
Cantó Lisa con entusiasmo dejando sorprendido a su hermano mayor mientras se veían a los ojos.  
"Ba de ya –Say do you remeber"  
"Ba de ya –dancing in september"  
"Ba de ya –never was a cloud day"

Cantaron ambos hermanos al unísono mientras la gente les aplaudía por la pación de su voz y movimientos como si fueran una pareja de verdad.  
Lisa y Lincoln solo estaban perdidos en su propio mundo mientras seguían cantando la letra de esa canción y sin saberlo el tiempo se les fue encima, pero eso no les importaba. Ambos ahora estaban felices de tenerse el uno al otro y siempre poder contar en que estarán juntos por siempre.

-¡Te amo Lincoln Loud! –Dijo Lisa con la fuerza para que solo Lincoln la escuchara.

-Y yo también a ti Lisa Loud. –Le respondió maravillado por bailar con ella.

A sus dieciocho años de edad, la media noche ya después de su cumpleaños ella se veía al espejo del baño mientras tomaba una píldora y jugaba un poco con sus pechos asegurándose que estén firmes. Inconscientemente ella tomó esa decisión hace años, la decisión de solo amar a una persona que siempre la amo. Solo espera que ese amor sea bien correspondido y él dejé que se lo dé.  
Algo nerviosa se frotó la entrepierna para estar mentalmente preparada para lo que viene, tras unos minutos ya se sentía lista para hacerlo salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación de la persona a quien ama.

Lincoln lentamente va despertando de su muy reconfortante noche de sueño, donde tres hermosas mujeres lo reconfortaron emocionalmente.  
Huele el desayuno que alguien debe estar preparando en la cocina, algo de tocino y pan tostándose. Huele bien, ya espera probarlo con ansias.  
Al levantarse se da cuenta de que esta solo, baja la mirada algo triste pero deduce que deben estar en la cocina. Aún tiene sus ropas de ayer y además no tiene ropa en el cuarto de sus padres por lo que no se molesta en cambiarse, de todos modos sus hermanas lo han visto en peores vestuarios.  
Al llegar a la cocina ve a todas sus hermanas socializando cómo lo hacían en su juventud. Todas riendo y contando cada suceso positivo de sus vidas.  
A Lincoln le llena de alegría verlas a todas, le recuerda mucho a su infancia cuando todos estaban juntos y se la pasaban bien, lástima que faltan dos personas y algunas mascotas.

-Es tan adorable, con esas arrugas se nota que muy viejo jeje ¿Entiendes? –Broma Luan mientras mima al perro de Lana.  
Lana solo rodea los ojos mientras se aleja un poco de Luan para hablar con Lynn y saber que ha sido de ella.

-Entonces Lynn ¿Qué tal el nuevo contrato? ¿Jugaras otra temporada? –Pregunta la rubia a su hermana mayor.

-No, decidí tomar un descanso de eso. Quiero aclarar mis ideas, realmente quiero quedarme aquí un rato. –Dice Lynn mientras voltea a Lincoln y lo saluda.

-Buenos días Lincoln. –Dicen las hermanas al unísono.

-Espero que te gusten los submarinos Lincoln, prepare algunos al gusto para cada uno. –Anuncia Lynn con ánimos.

-Eso suena bien, es la primera vez que desayunamos juntos en años. –Dice Lincoln en voz baja pero con clara felicidad en sus palabras.

-Bueno yo siempre desayuno junto a Lola como que todo el tiempo. –Afirma Leni de manera inocente.

Todas se ríen por eso y entonces se ponen a desayunar, platicando y actualizando sus conocimientos los unos de los otros. Compartiendo logros, desamores y casi todo lo que han hecho en sus vidas.  
Nadie quiso tocar tema de su poligamia incestuosa, no parece el lugar adecuado para hacerlo. Debe ser en un momento específico y bien planeado.  
El día pasa y todas las hermanas se ponen de acuerdo para ir al centro comercial y compras nuevas cosas para Lana debido a su condición y ropa nueva para las que tendrán una estancia prolongada en la casa Loud. Todas menos la prodigio de la familia.

-¿Seguros que no quieren ir? Podrás cargar mi ropa nueva si quieres Lincoln. –Lola le guiña el ojo de manera coqueta.

-Vamos ya princesita, tendremos un largo día. Al final del día Lincoln nos puede ayudar en otras cosas. –Insinúa Lana al guiñarle el ojo también.  
Lincoln se abochorna por eso y les da un beso en la frente a ambas.

-Muy bien, hora de irnos ruedas jeje ¿Entiendes?... Lo siento si fue algo cruel. –Bromea Luan para luego estar apenada.

-Descuida, fue bueno. –Dice Lana calmando a Luan.  
Todas las hermanas se retiran dejando a los dos solos en casa. Dentro de Vanzilla Lori prende el auto lista para pasar el tiempo con sus hermanas.

-Me muero por ver que tanto ha cambiado el centro comercial, quizá los puestos de comida han mejorado su calidad. –Supone Luan entusiasmada.

-No se han perdido de mucho. –Dice Lily matándole los ánimos a su hermana mayor.  
Ya dentro de la casa Lincoln y Lisa están acurrucados en la el sillón de la sala mientras ven la televisión apagada. Realmente disfrutan el silencio, solo tenerse el uno al otro les basta para tener un buen tiempo.  
Lincoln algo tímido empieza a acariciar a Lisa por debajo del suéter haciendo que ella se ruborice y excite ligeramente. La sensación de Lincoln tocando su espalda de manera suave y cariñosa es irresistible.

-Es bueno ver que tomes iniciativa de vez en cuando, me empezaba a preocupar de que fueras un retraído. –Se apega más a él para besarlo en los labios. Beso que es correspondido por su hermano.

-Bueno una hermosa chica mee dijo una vez que debería ser feliz con quien yo considere especial y le estoy siguiendo el consejo. –Vuelve a besarla con más pasión mientras ella le rodea el cuello y pone sus piernas encima de las suyas.

-Sin duda tu habilidad con la lengua es remarcable, supongo que es por el constante uso que le has dado estos días. –Dice en tono pervertido mientras sonríe de manera macabra.

-Sí, eh estado ocupado, tengo una duda. ¿Cuándo comenzó ese sentimiento?

-Es una larga historia Lincoln, ya tiene su rato. –Lo besa de nuevo mientras intenta quitar los lentes pero Lincoln la detiene.

-Déjatelos y cuéntamela, tenemos tiempo. –La carga como si fuera novia y la lleva a su cuarto.

-Supongo que es bueno ejercitar la memoria recordando el pasado. –Le da un beso en la mejilla y espera con ansias llegar arriba.

Nota 1: Ya saben lo de los derechos. No me pertenece nada de la serie.  
Nota 2: Pensé que era prudente el saber cómo inicio el gusto de la fundadora de esta relación, por lo que este capítulo está dedicado a Lisa.  
Nota 3: La canción es September del grupo Earth, wind and fire.  
Dicho esto, yo soy PeenguinArrow, alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto. No olviden la review… es enserio.


	14. capitulo 14

Capítulo 14 Lo que paso y lo que está pasando.

El centro comercial de Royal Wood, un lugar donde nueve mujeres jóvenes compran ropa o accesorios e incluso aparataos electrónicos. La mayoría de ellas por su estadía prolongada en aquella frágil construcción de madera a la que llaman hogar.  
Lori, Leni, Lola y Lily en una boutique donde la mayor de todas admira el buen estilo de algunos diseños de su hermana más cercana, casi se lamenta que haya decidido abandonar ese mundo pero el dolor que reflejaba en sus ojos al momento de tomar esa decisión le dejaron en claro que ella necesitaba hacerlo.

Lily recuerda esos viajes de moda donde convivía con Lola y Leni con alegría, uno de los vestidos lila de ahí le recuerda a una conversación que tuvo con Leni a los doce, nada realmente importante salvo la idea de un vestido de ese color que tenga detalles de flores en el área del vientre para que así resalte una división entre piernas y pecho, sirviendo para llamar la atención de ambas áreas, el mes siguiente ya se anunciaba su siguiente vestido al que llamó "Lila inocente" ella le hubiera puesto un nombre más genial pero no era su elección.

-Te verías muy bien en ese vestido azul Lori, quizá con un sombrero para playa harías un buen conjunto. –Le dice Leni emocionada y corre por un sombrero cerca de la vitrina para que se los pruebe.

-¿Qué tal si buscamos algún bolso que combine? –Añade Lola igual de entusiasmada.

-Yo creo que se ve bien solo con el vestido, no es necesario llenarla de decorados… Aunque unos lentes oscuros no le vendrían mal. –Lily va a buscar lentes oscuros para su hermana.

A Lori le alegra ver que sus hermanas aún conservan esa actitud juvenil y relajada de hace años, cuando era adolescente sin decírselo a nadie tenía la constante preocupación de que al crecer se volvería una adulta aburrida al igual que sus hermanas, siempre pensando en lo mismo.  
Trabajo, manutención de sus hijos, ver que la casa no es un desastre y pasarla hablando de literatura o algo así. El estereotipo de un adulto entrando a su mediana edad y sin embargo ahora están allí, dos adultas en sus treinta y dos jovencitas platicando como si fueran adolescentes divirtiéndose y sin preocuparse del futuro. Es lindo ver que esos miedos no se cumplieron, pero es triste saber que lo confirmo por algo doloroso, de saber que se reunirían así hubiera preferido tener esa ansiedad latente.

-Lori, está bien si quieres un momento, creo que todas lo necesitamos a veces. –Leni pone su mano en el hombro de su hermana con una mirada triste pero compasiva, desde niña nunca le ha gustado llorar o peor aún ver a su familia llorar.

Para Leni siempre se le ha hecho pesado ver que la gente cercana a ella sufre. Jamás es capaz de entenderlo, ver que tienen tantas cosas y aun así estar tristes. Cuando Lori tuvo a su hijo ella pensó ver la misma expresión que las que vio en su madre al tener a sus hermanitas pero ese momento al entrar a su habitación fue muy diferente.

Lori se veía miserable esa noche, ni siquiera estaba cargando al bebé. Era su madre quien tenía a Loki en brazos e incluso ella tuvo que nombrarlo porque Lori simplemente no hablaba,no volteaba a ese niño rubio su mirada solo era directa a la pared mientras en sus ojos solo había un vació desolado y su boca tenía una mueca que expresaba miedo.

Esa noche por más que Rita lo intentara no cargó a Loki, no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, solo estaba allí. Sentada en una camilla en silencio donde los únicos sonidos audibles que hacia eran gemidos de cansancio o sollozos.  
Leni no lo entendió esa vez. Ese recién nacido era lindo, alguien tan inocente y puro, que crecería para ser una buena persona pero cada vez que Lori estaba cerca de él ella solo se enojaba y lloraba, esa primera semana antes de que tuviera que volver a su hogar lejos de su familia. La única vez que la vio relativamente estable fue cuando hablo con Lincoln mientras él cargaba al niño, Lincoln lo veía inexpresivo pero eso hacía a Lori mantenerse en calma o al menos no llorar.  
Hasta el día de hoy Leni no es capaz de entender porque Lori parecía odiar a su hijo, lo único que puede hacer es tener que respetar el hecho de que ella regaló a su hijo. Entender no es lo mismo que respetar, y eso es de las pocas cosas que ella sabe y puede interpretar en cualquier circunstancia.

-Lori ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer o beber? –Pregunta Lily preocupada por su triste hermana.

-No. Solo los extraño. -Lori contesta eso y desvia su atención de nuevo a la ropa, o al menos eso intenta hacer para no poner tristes a sus hermanas.  
Las tres se le quedan viendo preocupadas pero entienden que no pueden hacer nada para animarla, solo guardar silencio y respetar su momento de duelo.

-Si sirve de consuelo, yo también los extrañó. –Lola le da una palmada en la espalda en señal de condescendencia.  
Luna, Luan y Lana se encuentran en una tienda de instrumentos musicales para ver si la hermana musical puede conseguir una nueva guitarra ya que las suyas las dejo en su casa al otro lado del país.

Pero algo en un violín de color blanco le llama la atención, quizá porque es poco usual ver un violín de diferente color al marrón. Le gusta, ella siempre ha sido alguien de gustos poco convencionales, chicas, chicos, doctores que le doblan la edad, esposos abusivos; Luna Loud sin duda era todo un caso pero incluso en esas relaciones se pregunta algo importante.

¿Realmente fue feliz? Es decir con su primera ex novia quizá pero el destino la hizo cambiarse de ciudad y una depresión llego, fue cuando conoció a un doctor que la entendía y después se obsesiono con él, tardo años en entender eso incluso después de su suicidio, lo que ella veía cómo amor solo era producto de una obsesión de dependencia emocional por tener un corazón roto y eso no era felicidad.

Luego vino Dale, un hombre abusivo que la trataba cómo la mierda y ella lo dejaba por querer tener a alguien, por pensar que si estaba acompañada valdría la pena vivir todo eso. Al menos tenía una carrera musical que le daba dinero y gente que la apoyaba ¿Por qué no soportar algo de abuso en ese caso? Después de todo aún así logro su sueño. Pero fue en el momento donde ofendió a Luan que no era feliz, que no necesitaba esa mierda porque no le daba lo que su familia sí, verdadero amor.

Un impulso en ella la hizo acercarse al violín y tomarlo para verlo, el blanco siempre ha sido su segundo color favorito, es algo que siempre es capaz de cambiar y adaptarse, un color tranquilo que representa un alma tranquila.

-Me llevo el violín. –Dice Luna segura de sí misma al tomar el instrumento con velocidad para que nadie más lo tenga en manos.  
Luan y Lana se confunden al ver que eligió un instrumento de música clásica antes que una guitarra, es cierto que antes tenía un violín pero no lo usaba demasiado y al final termino vendiéndolo en una venta de garaje para comprar otra guitarra, ver ahora que elije ese instrumento antes que una guitarra normal les parece raro.

-Serán mil quinientos dólares, viene con un estuche forrado. –El vendedor saca un estuche de cuero naranja para guardarlo.  
Luna de inmediato saca su tarjeta de crédito y paga el instrumento. Al verlo ser sellado y entregado a ella no contiene el impulso de abrazarlo y sentirse feliz consigo misma por tenerlo en sus brazos, no puede esperar a tocarle una bella melodía a su hermano… ¿Por qué primero a él? No lo sabe pero es lo que quiere.

-¿Luna, un violín? Pensé que elegirías una guitarra eléctrica para no oxidar tus habilidades mientras estamos en casa. –Luan se escucha algo perdida.

-Sí, conociéndote pensé que elegirías esa púrpura de cráneos negros. –Lana señala la guitarra mencionada en el exhibidor.

-Yo también lo pensé hermanas, pero quiero intentar algo nuevo, pulir esa habilidad que tengo con el violín. Dicen que es bueno intentar cosas nuevas ¿No? –Vuelve a ver el violín y camina con una mirada serena y tranquila.

Las dos hermanas cruzan miradas y deciden seguirla, de todos modos Lana quiere ver collares o juguetes para su mascota, esos perros sí que se deben consentir.  
Lynn y Lucy ven en una tienda de ropa para niños ropa para recién nacidos, Lucy ve mamelucos blancos y negros buscando cómo pasarle sus gustos a su hija o hijo de manera sutil.

-¿Pensaste en nombres? –Pregunta Lynn mientras ve un mameluco rojo mientras piensa en lo lindo que se vería una niña con eso puesto.  
Puede imaginarse a ella misma cargando a una recién nacida de cabello marrón mientras le hace cosquillas y ella ríe, solo madre e hija juntas contra el mundo y quizá el buen tío Lincoln a su lado. Viendo televisión juntos, alguna película en la que estén de acuerdo mientras se cuentan su día.

-Si es un niño creo que lo llamaría Lars y en caso de ser una niña sería Lupa. –Responde Lucy viendo una camiseta naranja pequeña.  
Le quedaría bien a su bebé, el naranja siempre ha sido un color que la ha relajado cada vez que lo ve. Desde aquellas hojas de otoño cayendo cuando llega su tiempo, hasta el alba que se levanta cada día iluminando a todos y su favorito, el crepúsculo que le daba una bienvenida cordial a la noche que tanto adora.

-Son lindas opciones, quizá incluso llame papi a Lincoln. ¿Te ofreció vivir en la casa verdad? –Le pregunta su hermana mayor mientras busca más ropa.

-Si, al principio pensé que seríamos Lily y yo contra el mundo, con algunas visitas de sus tías y tío pero supongo que Lincoln no se quiere alejar de ninguna de nosotras, nos ama mucho para hacerlo. –Responde Lucy tranquila mientras piensa que a alagunas más que a otras.

-Seremos la casa Loud de nuevo o al menos por ahora. Luan, Luna y yo nos mudaremos ahí, no sabemos si será algo permanente o temporal pero queremos estar ahí, quiero estar ahí.

–Lynn se acerca a su hermana para poder abrazarla. Hace tanto que no abrazaba a su compañera de cuarto y realmente lo extrañaba, las noches silenciosas no son lo mismo sin ella.

-Vamos a pagar algo de la ropa para bebé y luego vamos por algo para nosotras. Creo que vi una chaqueta roja que te quedaría bien. –Lucy toma la ropa que selecciono y con calma se dirige a la caja para pagar y pasar el resto del tiempo con Lynn en otras tiendas.  
En la tienda Lana, Luan y Luna salen de comprar una bolsa de comida que la rubia lleva en sus piernas mientras su hermana comediante empuja la silla de ruedas.

-Fue difícil y la extraño mucho pero simplemente no podía vivir una vida en la que no tenga familia más allá de mi esposa. –Termina de contar Luan el relato de su divorcio a Lana y Luna.

-Lo lamento mucho hermana, se lo que se siente salir de relaciones tan significativas. Es doloroso y a veces quisieras sacrificarlo todo por aquel que amas. –Dice Luna para tratar de hacer sentir mejor a su hermana menor.

-No puedo imaginar el dolor de perder a esa persona que te complementa. Debe ser horrible. –Supone Lana mientras le toma una mano a Luan.

-Está bien Lana, yo sí puedo recuperarme de ese dolor. –Suspira Luan triste.

-¿Qué se supone que eso significa? –Lana parece enojarse con ese comentario, quizá porque con el tiempo que lleva siendo inválida sabe cuándo uno es condescendiente con ella.

Luna se incomoda por eso, sabía que tarde o temprano alguna de ellas iba a tirar un comentario que Lana podría mal interpretar. ¿Qué puede decir en defensa de su hermanita para calmar a su otra hermanita? Se lleva muy bien con ambas que no desearía tomar un lado.  
Lana algo molesta aparta su mano de Luan e intenta irse por su cuenta moviendo las ruedas pero gracias a eso la bolsa de comida se cae.

-Mierda. –Suspira la rubia frustrada mientras intenta tomarla. Es duro, y no puede estirarse lo suficiente, hacerlo solo hace que le duela más la cadera y siente como la silla por cada intento que hace se ladea a otro lado.

Pero sabe que puede hacerlo, ella no se puede permitir que sus piernas le impidan ser alguien independiente; Es su deber demostrar que con o sin ellas puede arreglárselas sola.

-Lana deja…

-¡No te acerques Luan! –Grita ella irritada.

-Pero… -Luan traga saliva algo intimidada pero ve con asombro que logra tomar la bolsa.

-Lo logre. –Lana pone una sonrisa triunfal pero al intentar subirla no puede con el peso y ella misma termina tumbando su silla con ella.

-¡Dios mío Lana! –Luan se acerca a ella e intenta levantarla pero su hermana le aparta el brazo molesta.

-¡Se lo que quisiste decir! ¡Lo sé! –Grita la rubia al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lana yo no sé de lo que hablas. –Dice Luan confundida y dolida por la actitud de la niña rubia.

-¡Mírame Luan! No soy una idiota, no soy alguien que necesita constantes cambios de pañales o se trabé al hablar o de esas personas que solo tienen una expresión facial todo su vida y están en una silla sin moverse posiblemente rogando por su muerte sin que nadie las escuche. ¡Soy tu hermana con un carajo! –Grita Lana todavía más molesta.

-Lana. –Susurra Luan triste.

-"Al menos yo puedo recuperarme" De todas las personas en el mundo puedo entender que quienes no me conocen me traten como a una niña, pero se supone que ustedes me conocen. Se supone que me apoyen tratándome como si no pasara nada porque sigo siendo su hermana y en cambio actúas como todos los demás, pensando en que soy una niña frágil a la que tienes que cuidar toda tu vida porque la pequeña idiota no se puede cuidar sola. –Lana logra poner su silla de vuelta a la normalidad y con algo de esfuerzo subirse a ella y la comida en el asiento.

-Claro que te trato como alguien frágil. Eres mi hermanita y desde que naciste ha sido mi obligación cuidarte. –Responde Luan firme pero llorando.  
Lana solo suspira y voltea su silla a Luan para verla a los ojos, no debería ser una idiota con su hermana mayor pero en verdad está harta de que la vean diferente por su silla. Ella solo es una persona más en el mundo, no debería ser algo a lo que se le tome importancia.

-Lo siento Luan, solo estoy cansada de todo. Todos ven lo que paso y e ignoran lo que esta pasando. Puedo hacer cosas por mí misma, sigo siendo buena en la escuela veterinaria, mi perro no es para guiarme yo lo paseó y mantengo a raya cuando salimos al parque, soy capaz de bañarme y cambiarme sola. Sigo siendo Lana, no ha cambiado eso y no quiero que lo olviden. –Llorando se acerca a su hermana aún más.

-No debí haber comentado eso, lo siento. –Luan se disculpa apenada por sus palabras.

-Lamento lo de Maggie y no te preocupes, solo trata de verme como aquella niña que jugaba en el lodo y no como una rubia en silla de ruedas. –Extiende los brazos para recibir un abrazo de Luan, también acepta el de Luna.

-¿Puedo adornar tu silla? Se vería bien con algunos cráneos en ella. –Pide Luna en tono de broma y las tres se ríen por eso.

-Puedes seguir moviendo mi silla si gustas, mis brazos están cansados. –Le dice Lana a Luan y ella acepta con gusto.  
Algo avergonzada por su silencio Luna ve que Lana no está sonriendo, solo tiene una mirada seria mientras mira al frente suyo sin buscar algo en particular, le parece triste ver a esa misma amante del lodo llena de energía perder la alegría de manera repentina.  
Al sentir su teléfono vibrar Luna lo saca viendo un mensaje de Lori pidiendo que vayan al área de comida para descansar un poco y charlar, de todos modos la tarde está llegando y su estómago empieza a rugir.

Las nueve hermanas se encuentran comiendo una hamburguesa del pequeño puesto que se encontraba ahí. Tranquilas y disfrutando su almuerzo todas hablan de sus vidas o gustos actuales.

-Entonces Lola, ya que el negocio del modelaje en Royal Woods es literalmente nulo ¿Planeas estudiar algo? –Pregunta Lana pendiente del futuro de su gemela.

-Bueno, Lincoln dijo que hay una buena escuela de cosmetología cerca. Se me da bien peinar y maquillar a la gente, en especial a él. –Responde Lola algo entusiasmada.

-Incluso podríamos estudiarlo juntas. Ya sabes, cómo Nueva York o Francia. –Añade Leni feliz por intentar algo nuevo.

-Podrían abrir un salón juntas, Lily seria la barrendera. –Bromea Luan y recibe un pequeño empujón de su hermana menor en respuesta.

-Yo obviamente seria la niñera de la pequeña Lila. –Afirma la rubia menor con el bocado en boca.

-No le pondré Lila. –Responde Lucy seria.

-Claro que lo harás, Lila Rosa Loud. –Dice ella orgullosa del nombre.

-¿Entonces es lila o rosa? –Pregunta Leni confundida y todas se golpean la frente con la palma menos ella.

-¿Qué me dice tu Lynn? Escuché en internet que hay audiciones para el equipo femenil de soccer de Michigan, las prácticas son en el condado vecino. Literalmente puedo conducir algunas horas para que vayas. –Sugiere Lori a su hermana deportista.

-No lo sé chicas, estoy un poco de tanta publicidad y hacer apariciones en programas para publicitar mi equipo o hacer bromas relacionadas con futbol. Quizá me haga maestra de gimnasia en la escuela. ¿Se lo imaginan? Muchos pre adolescentes babeando por mí y quizá teniendo sueños húmedos ¿Recuerdan cuando Lincoln tuvo esos por su maestra? –Lynn se ríe por eso y las demás le acompañan la risa.

-Yo no me acuerdo de eso pero los gustos de Lincoln han cambiado mucho, antes eran latinas y ahora si inclina por rubias o castañas. ¿Alguien sabe porque? –Lily sonríe maliciosamente a tres de sus hermanas rubias.

-¿Castañas? –Pregunta Lynn confundida y luego se ve el cabello con curiosidad.

-Bueno, las rubias somos las más hermosas de todas. No me sorprendería que ese chico de melena de arcoíris se sienta atraído a unas cuantas. –Afirma Lola orgullosa de sí misma y sonrojada.

Lily solo rodea los ojos con una sonrisa de complicidad y una risa cinica.

-Bueno Lily, Lincoln ya es un hombre maduro con gustos definidos. Creo que todas deberíamos respetar sus decisiones amorosas. Es decir literalmente todas hemos tomado raras decisiones sexuales. Es decir recuerdo cierto historial de cierta rubia lleno de videos de animales fornicando. –Dice Lori sonrojada tratando de desviar la atención.

-¡Quería estudiar los hábitos de reproducción de los animales para mi examen de ingreso! No es tan raro. –Grita Lana enojada y avergonzada.

-Eso no explica porque algunas noches gemías dormida diciendo ven a mi enorme toro. –Añade Lola burlándose de ella.

-Yo no hacia eso. –La voz de Lana se corta un poco por la vergüenza.

-Cariño, éramos compañeras de cuarto. Te escuchaba en la noche. –Lola le guiña el ojo y recibe un dedo medio a cambio pero ella lo toma bien.  
Las demás solo se ríen de esas declaraciones y comparten las suyas, algunas raras como experiencias con juguetes, posiciones pero nunca de amantes anteriores, no se sienten cómodas hablando de eso debido al pésimo historial de romances que han tenido. No sería prudente mencionar algo que les quite el humor, ya bastante tienen con despedirse de sus padres.

-¿Quieren ir al karaoke un rato? –Sugiere Lily para mantener los ánimos.

-Con gusto hermana, me vendría bien practicar con mi voz para no oxidarme. –Luna se levanta lista para irse.

-Con la voz que tienes Lily, literalmente será un gusto ir contigo. –Lori saca las llaves de vanzila y las demás se alistan para ir.  
-Como que me vendría bien escuchar la música de las mejores cantantes del mundo. Aunque solo estén ustedes así que me conformo. –Leni rodea el cuello de Luna y Lily alegre.

-Eso duele hermana. –Dice Luna triste por esa declaración.

Antes de que puedan partir todas menos Lily ven con una mirada extraña a un hombre afroamericano de lentes acercarse a ellas. Lo reconocen, incluso Lily tiene ciertos recuerdos de él pero lo dejó de ver cuando era muy joven.

-¡Ey Clyde! Tantos años ¿Cómo te ha ido? –Pregunta Lori amablemente, después de todo era el mejor amigo de su hermano y a pesar de no gustarle su actitud acosadora aún seguía teniéndole cierto grado de respeto o quizá era lastima, la verdad le da igual.

-Hola Lori. –Responde ese hombre algo apresurado y molesto.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo que me hablas sin tartamudear y veo un anillo ahí. Felicidades. –Le ofrece la mano pero Clyde parece no aceptarla, solo se ve incómodo y molesto. Eso extraña a Lori por lo que baja la mano.

-¿Dónde está Lincoln? Quisiera hablar con él de algo. –Su tono se escucha amenazante cosa que confunde a Lori.

-Perdónanos, ya pasamos a retirarnos. Lincoln no está con nosotras. –Le da la espalda y empieza a alejarse.

-Lo supuse, debe estar en su casa cogiendo con tu hermanita como lo hizo antes. –Dice el afroamericano molesto.  
Lori queda paralizada por eso, no esperaba que Clyde lo supiera. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Hace años que ni siquiera piensa en él, ni Lincoln lo ha mencionado antes y ahora está hablando de algo se supone es un secreto bien guardado.  
La rubia mayor nota las miradas de confusión y shock que tienen todas sus hermanas, en especial Luan, Luna, Leni y Lynn. Lola, Lana y Lucy parecen desconcertadas y Lily se ve algo molesta pero las tres castañas tienen una expresión de no saber que decir o pensar, como si les hubieran dado un golpe duro en el corazón.  
Decidida y en una mezcla de confusión y rabia voltea directamente a Clyde y lo ve a los ojos.

-¿Qué dijo de Lincoln? –Pregunta Luan totalmente perdida.

-¿No lo sabías? Tu hermano es un degenerado, mi esposa me lo conto. De cómo el admitía sin arrepentimiento haber tenido sexo con Lisa cuando cumplió dieciocho y con Lori hace unos días. Su hermano es un puto cerdo y lo confeso luego de mandar al diablo a mi esposa. –Afirma el afroamericano enojado.

-Ronnie... –Susurra Lola dándose cuenta de quien hablaba.

-Sí, Ronnie Anne es mi esposa y también vio como ustedes dos se besaban. –Apunta a Lola molesto cosa que irrita a Lana y mueve su silla para adelante.

-¿Qué carajo le dijiste a mi hermano? –Pregunta Lori enojada por esas palabras y aún más con la persona de donde vinieron.

-Me escuchaste Lori, tu hermano es un maldito cerdo… -Es interrumpido por un puñetazo que le derriba los anteojos y otro directo en la quijada.

-Uno, mi hermanos es un gran hombre que ha pasado por mucho y nos ha demostrado varias veces que tanto nos ama y respeta. – Grita Lori mientras le arremete un puñetazo directo en la nariz llena de ira. Cómo si el supiera un carajo de quien es o qué es su hermano para ella.  
El adulto sorprendido ve directamente a la rubia y recibe otro puñetazo en el área dañada haciendo que sangre.

-Dos, es una maldita hipocresía tuya llamarlo así cuando tú deliberadamente fantaseabas conmigo de muchas cosas, me acosabas y deliberadamente lo admitías frente a toda mi ; Esta es la última vez que hare que tu nariz sangre. –Le mete otro puñetazo pero esta vez en el ojo. Ir con el derecho de acusar a su hermano así mientras él aprovechó para quedarse con su "ex novia" vaya idiota.  
Lynn intenta detenerla pero es detenida por Lily quien niega con la cabeza.

-Cuatro. Nunca te acercaras a mi familia, nos contactaras o trataras de enmendar las cosas con alguna de nosotras o con él, lo que nosotras elegimos no es de tu incumbencia y si te acercas a mi hogar tomaré un bate de beisbol envuelto en alambre de púas y te reventaré la cabeza –Lo arroja al piso para patearlo repetidas veces. No tiene derecho a una mierda después de esas palabras dirigidas a quien una vez llamo hermano.

-Lori, seguridad viene. –Dice Leni preocupada de la actitud violenta de su hermana.

Sabiendo que le quedan poco tiempo levanta a Clyde y lo obliga a verla a los ojos. Puede ver el miedo en sus ojos porque ella lo quema con una vista infernal que destruiría la voluntad de cualquier persona.

-Dime… ¿Qué siente? Saber que la persona con la que te obsesionaste tantos años, por la que desperdiciaste tu adolescencia pensando en un futuro inexistente, con la que fuiste a dormir pensando en cada noche y le dedicabas horas y horas de palabras bonitas… ¿Qué se siente que decidió coger con su propio hermano, tu mejor amigo antes que contigo? –Ni siquiera necesitaba respuesta, por los ojos llorosos del chico supo que le dolió eso más que ser golpeado por aquella mujer que tanto deseaba.

Enojada arroja a Clyde al suelo, le escupe en la cara y se va sin decir ni una palabra mientras las demás chicas primero ven a Clyde con lastima y después voltean con miedo a su hermana mayor. Lily ve el puño goteando de Lori aún con las llaves en su mano dispuesta a irse.

Clyde solo queda lastimado en el suelo apenas viendo como toda esa familia se va del lugar, viendo que la Lori que tanto amo lo rechazó de manera definitiva y dándose cuenta que todos esos años fueron para nada, tanto que pudo hacer y sin embargo desperdicio su vida en algo inútil como todo un imbécil.  
Salen rápido del centro comercial. Ninguna tiene el humor para lidiar con policías o arrestos, solo desean irse y poder olvidar que esa porquería pasó. En especial Lori.

El auto avanza lo suficiente para estar en una zona urbana, todas viendo en silencio por las ventanas menos Lori, ella solo se concentra en el camino, viendo hacia adelante y notando una señal de no retorno. De que ni ellas ni el auto pueden volver atrás, porque el tiempo y la calle las detienen, una señal que indica solo seguir adelante hasta una salida lejana.

Los kilómetros pasan, quizá ya están en una diferente zona de la ciudad, quizá incluso del lado contrario pero siguen conduciendo en silencio. Suspirando, viendo diferentes lugares; Escuelas, parques, otros centros comerciales y bares, todo eso en una quietud desesperante y ninguna desea romper el silencio por más que quieran hacerlo.

Lori lo sabe, es su deber como hermana mayor después de todo. Dicen que ese tipo de cosas dejan de existir una vez que cada hermano hace su vida pero lo cierto es que esos lazos de sangre son eternos, son algo que no puedes negar y siempre tendrán la responsabilidad de cuidarse entre ellos. Ella tiene ahora la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella.

El auto se detiene en un estacionamiento lleno de autos, sigue siendo la tarde por lo que no es extraño que la gente entre y salga del lugar. El silencio se mantiene por parte de todas pero Lori solo da un suspiro y ajusta los espejos, con la decisión pero el miedo de lo que pasara.

-¿Cuántas lo sabían ya? –Es lo único que pregunta, sin contexto, sin agregados, solo esa pregunta. Una bastante obvia para todas.

-Yo lo hice también. –Responde Lana sin señal de pena o vergüenza.

-Igual que yo. –Responde Lola con firmeza.

-Él me lo dijo, lo pude aceptar. –Responde Lucy con frialdad.

-Yo lo sabía desde lo de Lisa. No dije nada porque no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. –Responde Lily igual de firme.  
Lori ve por el espejo retrovisor las miradas incrédulas de sus cuatro hermanas menores, coincidentemente sus cuatro hermanas directas. Por la mirada de Luan sabe la pregunta que le va a hacer, es obvia desde el momento que ellas se enteraron.

-Lincoln me mostro su peor acción, el hizo algo horrible con Lisa y no hablo de lo que crees, fue otra cosa pero eso me enseño algo. Lincoln siempre nos cuidó, desde el día que nació nos mantuvo unidas, todos los días lo cuidábamos y cuando creció sin darnos cuenta nos cuidó de muchas maneras, demasiadas. Incluso pensó que quitándose la vida nos ahorraría vergüenza cuando nunca pensamos en él como algo para avergonzarse, siempre pensábamos en él como un buen hermano y me demostró… Y me hizo saber que somos lo más especial en su vida y él es lo más especial en mi vida… Yo lo amo por eso, lo amo demasiado como para romper esas barreras sin importarme nada, porque él siempre me cuidó, cuida y cuidara.

–Lori termina su discurso llorando mientras sumerge su cabeza en el volante.

-Todas las personas que eh conocido son gente falsa, solo te ven por tu imagen, por lo que pueden aprovechar de ti y las expectativas que se forman contigo. No les importa un carajo lo que pienses, si no cumples con sus deseos, si no estás de acuerdo con ellos solo se van y te dejan sola. Su amor siempre es falso. No el de Lincoln, jamás el de Lincoln. Cuando él me abraza puedo sentir lo mucho que quiere que mejore para mí misma, nunca busca beneficiarse él mismo y cuando puede tener un logro personal lo sacrifica por todas nosotras porque le importamos demasiado, ya sea regalando un libro firmando o perdiendo un tonto concurso, él siempre me ha demostrado que somos lo primero y más importante para él y yo le demuestro que él es lo más importante para mí. –Cuenta Lola llorando igual.

-Ya lo había dicho chicas. Todos me ven siempre como una estúpida, alguien que no es capaz de vivir sola, para ellos soy una persona anormal pero Lincoln; ÉL lloro por mí en el aeropuerto porque soy su hermanita, pero en ese largo camino el jamás me hablo como si necesitara algo, solo me trato como un ser humano, esos sentimientos era verdad. No eran una hipocresía condescendiente, era apoyo verdadero, una persona que no me trataría diferente. Incluso desde niña él siempre veía más allá de una niña a la que le gusta la basura, veía a su hermanita y la apoyaba en todo y cuando lo vi darse un tiro, fue cuando me di cuenta que yo no hacía lo mismo por él o al menos no lo suficiente y cuando le dije que lo sentía él fue quien se pidió disculpas, no necesitaba hacerlo e igual se sentía mal por hacerme llorar.

Ahora me doy cuenta que amo a mi hermano demasiado, porque nunca ha sido la clase de persona que te trate diferente por lo que pase, es de las personas que se quedan a tu lado y yo decidí quedarme a su lado por eso y mucho más. –Afirma Lana sin pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz, aguantándose las lágrimas para demostrar fortaleza frente a las críticas de sus hermanas.

-Yo necesito a mi hermano, la persona que siempre ha estado conmigo y me ha criado quizá incluso más que mi propio padre. Siempre ahí, nunca trato de hacernos sentir menos y cuando lo hacía sabíamos que no era su intención, me fui quedando sola con el tiempo, sin ninguna de ustedes pero todos los días hablaba con Lincoln y me ayudaba a pesar de la distancia. Hubo un año entero en el que no supe nada de Lori, salvo una que otra mención por parte de mamá y papá y cuando pensé que jamás podría tener un fuerte lazo con Lori, fuimos al karaoke y la pasamos bien y Lincoln nos dio espacio a ambas, supo que no necesitábamos hablar con él esa noche. Solo necesitábamos estar ambas, él siempre sabe o averigua lo que necesitamos y no estoy dispuesta a que las elecciones que él tome me aparten de tener a mi hermano y figura paterna. –Asegura Lily segura de sí misma.

-Lynn, tu y yo fuimos compañeras de habitación pero antes de eso tuviste a Lincoln sus primeros años de vida, el siempre apegado a ti y me contaste que cuando yo nací Lincoln siempre me veía con curiosidad, siempre quería estar contigo y conmigo en cada momento y jugábamos los tres hasta que con los años fuimos teniendo intereses propios pero ese cariño, esa preocupación seguía ahí. Desde cubrir un gusto mío por no ser segura de mi misma o hasta perdonar cada abuso que le hacíamos y protegernos a toda costa, incluso lastimar a quienes nos lastimaban sin que no diéramos cuenta. ¿No merece eso también él? ¿Poder estar con alguien que lo cuide como siempre nos cuidó a nosotras? Yo acepto esto porque después de todo, es la máxima muestra de amor que nos puede demostrar y ningún derecho tengo a no corresponderle ese amor o no dejar que ellas lo hagan. –Lucy dice todo eso mientras veía a los ojos a su compañera de cuarto buscando únicamente su respuesta.

-Lo que paso es que las cuatro dormimos con Lincoln. –Dice Lana sin pena.

-Lo que está pasando es que les decimos esto porque merecen y deben saberlo. –Recalca Lola.

-No necesitamos su aprobación, no necesitamos que les guste pero si necesitamos que lo sepan y seria lindo que puedan estar con nosotras en esto, no de esa manera pero sí que sigamos siendo una familia. ¿Qué dicen? –Lori triste ve a los ojos a sus cuatro hermanas y todas tienen la misma mirada de impacto y reflexión interna.

-Creo que… Necesitamos hablar con Lincoln. Saber de él todo y escuchar sus propias palabras. –Dice Lynn para luego guardar silencio el resto del viaje.

-Es lo justo. –Lori vuelve a prender el auto y se dirige a su hogar.

-¿El bebé es de… -Leni iba a preguntar pero Lucy niega con la cabeza antes de que termine. Guarda silencio y ve por la ventana el camino desconocido.

El camino a casa es largo, ven como el día se despide y la noche saluda a todas. Complementando el humor frío y triste que todas tienen en esos momentos.  
Afuera de su hogar las nueve hermanas se mantienen calladas mientras ven que la luz del pórtico está prendida y se puede ver a través de la ventana como Lincoln y Lisa bailan vals, se ven felices mientras comparten un beso ocasional y una que otra risa.  
Leni lo ve cómo algo raro pero de alguna manera tierno. Lisa se ve feliz, Lincoln está sonriendo de verdad. No es de esas sonrisas fingidas donde solo aparenta para que no se preocupe,como esas que daba tiempo después de su disparo. Siempre forzando una mueca alegre pidiéndole que no llore más.

En tantos años su hermano finalmente tiene una expresión de alegría natural. Su lenguaje corporal es quieto y ligero no como antes donde al hablar, moverse y hacer algo se lo veía forzado y como si tuviera un gran peso encima, ahora se ve ligero con más energía y completamente feliz, todo gracias a solo bailar tranquilamente con Lisa.

Lynn los ve juntos y puede ver que se dedican las mismas miradas que Luan le daba a Maggie, Lori a Bobby y esas otras parejas felices que demostraban lo mucho que se amaban.

Había amor en esa mirada, el suficiente como para que no los noten estacionados, el suficiente como para que Lisa a pesar de ser una persona racional pueda aceptar una relación poligamita. Le parece enfermo y hermoso al mismo tiempo, ver como sus hermanos traspasan barreras solo por amor y lo muestran al mundo de esa manera, eso es ser muy valiente pero al mismo tiempo no quita la realidad de lo que son.

La deportista de la familia no sabe que pensar al respecto pero por alguna razón muy dentro de ella se siente feliz porque su hermano y mejor amigo tiene algo por lo que vivir, algo por lo que pueda sonreír de verdad y eso es algo que no desea quitarle.  
Luan solo los mira sin saber que pensar. Ahí están dos personas con miradas entrelazadas incapaces de separase, ignorando el mundo alrededor de ambos como solían hacerlo ella y Maggie, dando a entender que no le temen a los prejuicios del mundo.  
Más sin embargo esas dos personas que ven no son una relación homosexual, son una relación incestuosa, nacidos de la misma madre y peor aún, ni siquiera son solo ellos dos. Tres más de sus hermanas están en la misma posición, la misma relación y se más allá de las razones que ellas le dieron sigue preguntándose ¿Su amor enserio es así de fuerte? ¿Lincoln realmente las ama demasiado o solo es algo psicológico? Sea cual sea la respuesta no puede negar que ellas y él parecen dejarlo pasar para tener lo que cada uno anhela, felicidad.

¿Podría ella negar lo obvio para ser feliz? ¿Vendarse los ojos e ignorar ese enorme inconveniente para estar con quienes quiere? No lo sabe, no se cree capaz de hacerlo.

Luna no ve a sus dos hermanos, ve a una pareja que decidió hacer una vida juntos, poder envejecer y bailar de esa manera cada noche mientras se prometen amor eterno y hasta ella misma ha visto relaciones poligamitas que a pesar de ser raras de alguna manera funcionan. Lo hacen porque esa promesa de amor incondicional, ese sentimiento de unidad y protección sigue existiendo y entre más estén juntos más fuerte se vuelve. Tiene envidia porque su hermano se está permitiendo eso y ella por años no se lo permitió a sí misma, tiene envidia por pensar que lo acepto de manera tan sencilla pero la verdad no puede ponerse en los zapatos de Lincoln, no puede saber lo mucho que debió haber reprimido a lo largo de los años para finalmente aceptar lo que es y con quienes desea estar.  
Al final Lincoln es tan solo humano, es una persona con los mismos deseos que todos. Poder envejecer sin ninguna culpa o sin la sensación de desprecio y miseria que muchos tienen a lo largo de sus vidas. Ella quiere eso también, quiere aceptar poder ser feliz con alguien y si bajo esas circunstancias su hermano pudo aceptarse ¿Qué hace que ella no pueda? Viendo esa ventana ve no a sus hermanos, solo a dos seres felices.  
Todas se bajan y van en silencio a la puerta, tímidamente Luan toca la puerta con la mirada baja, realmente tiene miedo de ver a su hermano cara a cara. Temé el verlo diferente en cuanto abra.

-Chicas ¿Por qué tardaron todo? ¿Luan, sucede algo? –Pregunta Lincoln preocupado por la mirada triste de su hermana y se preocupa más porque ella no le dirige la mirada.

-Luan está bien Linky, solo necesita hablar contigo. Todas necesitamos hablar contigo, si no tienes problema en hacerlo. –Pide Leni de la manera más amable posible para no intimidarlo.

-Lo que quieran, vamos pasen. ¿Las ayudó con sus comprar? –Se ofrece animado.

-No gracias Lincoln, no compramos mucho realmente. –Lori rechaza esa oferta y se mete con sus demás hermanas a la casa.

-Lincoln ayúdame con los escalones por favor, tengo comida para mi perrito y no quiero que se caiga. –Pide Lana amablemente.

-Claro Lana. –Lincoln se pone detrás de Lana y empuja la silla con cuidado y con aun más cuidado la ayuda a moverse por los escalones del pórtico. Realmente va a arreglar esos, lo bueno que Leni arreglo los de las escaleras.

-Saludos hermanas, espero que se hallan divertido en el centro comercial. –Saluda Lisa desde la sala y casi todas le devuelven el saludo.

-Claro que no nos divertimos pero no te preocupes por eso. De seguro tu si te la pasaste muy bien con Lincoln no. –Lola le guiña el ojo a Lisa.

-Sí, fue una tarde llena de actividad. –Pone una mirada pervertida mezclada con satisfacción.  
Lola y Lana solo rodean los ojos con una sonrisa y se dirigen a su habitación. Lana antes le levanta el pulgar y guiña el ojo con una mirada indicándole que la felicita.  
-Lisa. Luan, leni, Luna y Lynn tienen que hablar con Lincoln en privado, hora de irnos a nuestras habitaciones. –Lori le indica a Lisa para que suba y ella lo entiende por completo.

Lincoln ve que la mayoría se dirige a sus habitaciones menos y siente la necesidad de ayudarlas a subir, en especial a Lucy pero Lynn lo detiene con un firme apretón de manos.

Al voltear a ver a su hermana mayor ve una mirada vacía, con la suficiente seriedad cómo para matar el ánimo de una fiesta, al mirar de reojo a las tres presentes nota la misma mirada pero la de Leni se ve diferente, es más una mirada triste que seria.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Dice Lynn en seco.

Esas palabras y el tono depresivo e indiferente en que Lynn menciona esas palabras hacen que Lincoln tenga algo de miedo, solo puede imaginarse el peor escenario. Alguna herida grave que le arruinó la vida a alguna de ellas, enfermedad terminal, pésimas decisiones. Sus mayores miedos se acumulan mientras se sienta en el sofá con las cuatro presentes viéndolo fijamente.  
Ninguna luz esta prendida, solo cuatro hermanas mayores en silencio viendo a Lincoln, ninguna quiere romper el silencio, ni siquiera saben si han estado ahí por minutos u horas. Solo pueden matar el silencio con uno que otro sonido involuntario.

-Bien… ¿De qué quieren hablar? –Lincoln se anima a romper el silencio de manera muy forzada, su voz suena a un susurro demasiado débil que sería imposible para una persona en exteriores escucharlo.  
Las cuatro hermanas comparten miradas sin saber que hacer o decir, ven a los ojos a Lincoln y notan que él está nervioso pero atento a ellas.

-Lincoln. Sabemos de lo tuyo con nuestras hermanas. –Dice Luan sonando triste y decepcionada.  
En ese momento el mundo de Lincoln se paraliza. Ahora tiene miedo al verlas de frente. Ve varios escenarios posibles, gritos, golpes, a sus hermanas llorando y pensando mal de sus hermanas, insultándolas y abandonando a su familia para siempre por ser incapaces de verlas a los ojos.  
Podría entenderlo, es algo muy razonable por la naturaleza de la relación pero no es capaz de aceptarlo.  
Sabe que ellas deben estar juntas, necesitan envejecer, vivir experiencias y tener reuniones familiares. Tener un futuro donde estén juntas y no puede dejar que eso pase.

Sería un acto egoísta dejar que ellas se alejen de su familia solo para que él pueda acostarse con cuatro mujeres hermosas. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer pero será duro, tener que vivir con eso a cambio de verlas a ellas felices. Lo vale, ellas lo valen.

-Yo se los pedí. –Dice Lincoln con seriedad mientras levanta la mirada.  
Sus cuatro hermanas se miran entre si confundidas, no saben porque Lincoln dice eso. Ellas ya saben la verdad y sin embargo su hermano les está mintiendo en la cara. ¿Por qué?

-Si van a odiar, dejar de hablar con alguien de su familia es a mí. Ellas cuatro no hicieron nada malo, yo fui quien las forzó a hacerlo, ellas tuvieron que seder por mis exigencias; Voy a entender si quieren que tome mis llaves y me retire para nunca volver a verlas, solo no odien a las chicas por favor. –Confiesa Lincoln con una voz demasiado pesada y depresiva mientras se levanta.  
Está mintiendo. Frente a ellas él les miente sobre los hechos, ni siquiera los niega como lo haría cualquier persona, no inventa excusas para justificar sus actos pero tampoco los admite con orgullo. Solo les está mintiendo para que él quede como una persona que las presiono a hacerlo. Él está mintiendo por ellas.

-Lo lamento chicas, no volverán a verme. –Lincoln se abrocha su chaqueta y se prepara para irse.

-Siéntate Lincoln. –Ordena Lynn bastante enojada. Sus ojos revelan más frustración que ira.  
Lincoln asiente de manera miedosa y se vuelve a sentar en el sofá. Lynn se le acerca y sienta a su lado.  
Leni con miedo hace lo mismo y abraza el brazo derecho de su hermanito, de alguna manera se siente más segura de sí misma en esa posición.

-Sabemos que mientes pinocho jeje, ¿Entiendes? Lo siento no pude evitarlo. –Luan se avergüenza de la manera poco sutil en la que le confesó eso a su hermano.  
Lincoln solo traga saliva por eso, pensó que al mentirles y arruinar su imagen quizá las diez puedan seguir viéndose a la cara pero ese plan ahora no sirve. Debe encontrar una manera de defender sus acciones para que ellas no las odien.

-Ella nos lo confesaron Linky y quizá no lo entienda del todo y sea incómodo para mí aceptarlo pero no quisiera que esto nos separe. Somos una familia y nos necesitamos apoyar en todo. –Leni abraza a Lincoln llorando por tener que aceptar la cruda realidad de lo que es su vida. Ella rechaza el separarse de ellos por algo que sus hermanos hagan, solo quiere tener una vida feliz en familia y por eso lo acepta.

Lincoln ve a Leni llorar y empieza a hacer lo mismo por ser responsable de esas lágrimas de nuevo, le duele saber las tantas veces que ha hecho sufrir a sus hermanas. Simplemente no cree merecerlas por hacerles eso.  
El sentir cómo Lincoln se aferra a ella hace que Leni tenga una mayor confianza de tenerlo a su lado, al principio pensó que estar así de cerca de Lincoln la haría sentir mal pero ahora que lo tiene se siente cómoda, incluso podría decir que es algo lindo.

-¿Por qué Lincoln? Es decir, no eres mal parecido y si tuvieras suerte en un concierto podrías conseguirte una chica, rayos incluso dos si el concierto es bueno. Créeme lo eh visto. ¿De tantas personas porqué nuestras hermanas? –Pregunta Luna intrigada por todo.

-¿Hay algún remordimiento? ¿Algo que te diga que lo que haces esta mal? –Cuestiona Luan con ganas de saber sus razones.  
Lincoln lo piensa un poco, no sabe que responder ante esas preguntas. Ve a los ojos a Luna y le dedica una mirada a Luan. Ambas se notan impacientes por una respuesta y la merecen.

-Sí pero no exactamente por acostarme con ellas, es decir ustedes lo escucharon de ellas entonces sabrán que ellas lo iniciaron todo y fue con ellas porque nunca me vi a mi mismo con alguien más que ustedes. –Responde Lincoln tranquilo.  
Lynn y Luan ven algo desconcertadas la facilidad en la que Lincoln puede responder eso, quieren saber más allá de lo que pasa, quieren saber el punto de vista de Lincoln.

-Es difícil de explicar ¿Saben? Cada vez que me veo a mi mismo como un hombre mayor en ese pórtico viendo niños jugar no hay una esposa a mí lado, sino que las veo a ustedes diez y me siento feliz de que compartamos limonada juntos mientras vemos a esos niños crecer y dicen "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira, hice un castillo de lodo! O una pequeña pidiendo ayuda para probarse ropa nueva que Leni hizo, ver como Lynn juega un partido con uno de esos niños y finalmente cuando la noche llegue entrar a casa y dormir en calma como una gran familia,  
una familia en la que solo estamos nosotros. –Narra Lincoln en calma mientras sonríe y empieza a acariciar el cabello de Leni y Lynn.

Luan se siente identificada con eso, esa era la principal razón por la cual Maggie se fue, porque ella no se visualazaba en esa posición pero Lincoln sí. Era la misma fantasía que ella tiene para su futuro, el poder ver a su descendencia crecer en alegría con sus primos o hermanos mientras ella envejece y comparte momentos preciosos con ellos.

-Lo intente. Realmente pensé en muchas chicas a lo largo de mi vida. Cristina, Ronnie Anne, una rubia llamada Paige pero cuando veía el pórtico ellas no estaban. Quizá las veía pasar y visitar de vez en cuando, charlando como amigos pero al final ellas se irían y quienes estaban siempre dentro de la casa compartiendo sus historias, deseándose buenas noches y garantizando quedarse siempre a mi lado eran… Bueno, creo que saben la respuesta.

-Nosotras. –Susurra Luna triste y ve a Lincoln a los ojos.

-Siempre nosotras ¿Verdad? –Pregunta Luan llorando por esa historia.

-Nunca pensaste en alguien más que nosotras, solo las personas que realmente amas. ¿Cierto? –Leni ve los ojos tranquilos de Lincoln.

-Tú elegiste ser feliz de esa manera, ellas eligieron ser felices así y no podría arrebatarte eso Lincoln. Yo quiero ser feliz contigo. –Declara Lynn con su hermano.

Lincoln solo asiente a todo eso llorando de alegría, finalmente se siente aliviado de no tener que guardarles ni un secreto a todas ellas. Finalmente es capaz de hablar libremente de todo sin pensar en la moralidad del asunto, solo están él, ellas y la verdad de lo que paso y lo que esta pasando.  
Luna lo acepta, no es capaz de poder despreciar la manera en la que otros decidieron ser felices. Mucha gente decide ser feliz con cosas peores, en el mundo de la música ha visto todo tipo de filias, corrupciones y depravaciones que al día de hoy la marean. Comparado con eso, sus hermanos no están haciendo nada malo más que romper el tabú máximo y al final del día no se vendan los ojos y se engañan a si mismos fingiendo que lo que hacen está bien, simplemente viven con ello porque con ello pueden vivir y ella también puede.

Luan por su parte entiende que es amor, lo que toda persona desea, lo que ella tuvo una vez y desea volver a tener con alguien que ame. Sera difícil acostumbrarse a eso, ver a las personas con quienes creció actuar como una pareja, el solo pensar en eso le da un leve anticipó de las muchas veces que querrá taparse los ojos por la incomodidad que siente pero al final cuando los descubra ver que esos sentimientos son lo que ellos sienten y no puede obligarlos a que los nieguen, por ellos y por ella debe ser capaz de vivir con eso y tener a su familia a su lado.

Se levanta para abrazar a Lincoln y este la recibe con mucho cariño y gratitud por aceptar las cosas como son.  
Luna también se une al abrazo e incluso le besa la mejilla a su hermano, ahora los cuatro están juntos en el sofá alegres de que su familia seguirá unida a pesar de todo, a pesar de que para ellas podría ser fácil odiarlo deciden superar todo y apoyarse entre sí, algo bastante difícil para una situación como esa que sin duda demuestra que se necesitan y aman demasiado como para odiarse por cualquier cosa.

Desde el segundo piso Lily llorando de alegría espía esa escena, se siente feliz por no perder a su familia y finalmente ver que al menos por un tiempo, todas estarán unidas ya sea con circunstancias poco convencionales o no.

Al entrar a su habitación compartida llora mirando el techo y se dispone a dormir para mañana iniciar una nueva etapa de sus vidas, una etapa más feliz.  
En la sala Leni y Luan se están despidiendo de Lincoln para irse a dormir, están emocionalmente agotadas y una buena noche de sueño es necesaria para mañana poder ver hacia adelante.  
Leni le da una última mirada a su hermano y asiente dando a entender que apoyara la manera en la que todas decidan ser felices. Con tener a su familia junta ella puede vivir con eso.

Luan ve a Luna ponerse cómoda con Lincoln y Lynn, por mero instinto sabe lo que vendrá e incluso la mirada corta que Luna le da desde abajo se lo confirma. Con una pequeña sensación de incomodidad, náuseas y deseos de dormir asiente para is directo a su cuarto.

-Ustedes también deberían dormir, mañana tendremos un día ruidoso. Podríamos ir al cine, comer en algún restaurante o solo pasar el día en casa, cualquier cosa necesitaremos energía. –Lincoln se intenta levantar pero Luna y Lynn lo mantienen en el sofá y ambas lo besan en cada mejilla.

-Te dije que elijo ser feliz contigo Lincoln, sinceramente tú también estabas en mi fantasía del pórtico, solo tú, yo y la pequeña Lacy. –Lynn abraza con más fuerza a su hermano.

-Si ellas pueden vivir con eso, yo puedo hacerlo igual, además es la primera vez que te veo realmente feliz en mucho tiempo y la primera en la que yo me siento feliz en mucho tiempo. Quiero ser parte de esto. -Luna besa de nuevo a su hermano.

Así los tres se levantan y se dirigen a la habitación de Lincoln. Con un Lincoln que a pesar de lo que vivirá en la noche, lo único que puede sentir es calma consigo mismo, finalmente algo de paz en su interior.

Notas del autor:  
Nota 1: Hola chicos, enserio espero que les haya gustado el capítulo del día de hoy y como todo buen ficker que está atento a lo que el público dice pues les responderé comentarios pasados. Se los debo como mi leal audiencia así que empecemos.  
Doce espadas: ¿Enserio? ¿El mejor lisacoln? Bueno me alaga escuchar eso viniendo de alguien tan culto y agradable, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.  
CocoaFic: La verdad es que quería demostrar el inicio del afecto de la chica que inicio el harem de Lincoln, porque siempre es bueno ver orígenes. Espero que este si halla llenado tus expectativas y gracias por leer.  
Ntian: Gracias y eh aquí tu Lynncoln.  
Julex: ¿Dan ganas de dibujar la escena del baile no? Y además espero que esté capitulo halla llenado tus expectativas.  
Kamendoctor: Gracias amigo, es que Lisa es linda por naturaleza no puede evitarse.  
DESTACADO117: ¿Lagrimas? Bueno no tenía idea de que era capaz de sacar lágrimas pero gracias amigo, y descuida pretendo que mis historias tengan esperanza y no te den ganas de beber cloro mientras te duchas con un tostador conectado como réquiem. Buena historia y muy emotiva sin embargo.  
Ficlover: Si, realmente siento que quede a deber con lo del balazo y Lisa. Con lo del comentario de Lincoln pues él sabe pero decide ser feliz y le da igual.  
Con todo esto dicho les doy mi gratitud por leer la historia y descuiden este no es el fin. Todavía falta una o dos pequeñas cosas que hacer antes de que "Te necesito" Llegue a su fin.  
Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alías un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15 Vida y muerte.

Los Ángeles fueron divertidos, pasar tiempo con su hermanita mientras recorren la ciudad, terminar su contrato y recibir su último cheque mientras se despide de colegas animadores y uno que otro conocido al que le tomó cariño. Cuatro meses enteros de no ver al resto de sus hermanas, de no ser por Lily no lo hubiera soportado.

Después de aquella salvaje noche con Luna y Lynn casi le dieron deseos de no irse y simplemente incumplir con su contrato pero el sexo no vale meses de demandas y problemas legales, además en Los Ángeles fueron muy amables con él, les debía al menos despedirse de manera formal.

-¿Disfrutaste California hermanita? –Pregunta Lincoln feliz mientras conduce una caravana directo a Michigan.

-¿Disfrutarlos? ¡Los adore! Incluso conseguí un rol secundario en esta serie de zombies, hice cuatro episodios de una chica que sirve como soporte moral del grupo, muere y hace que uno de los protagonistas se dé cuenta de la cruel hostilidad del nuevo mundo. –Cuenta Lily entusiasmada en el asiento del copiloto.

Lincoln se ríe por la energía de su hermanita, es cómo si siguiera teniendo once años, no puede evitar el impulso de revolverle el cabello para molestarla. Al hacerlo su hermana le devuelve la risa. Ambos sin duda están felices de volver a casa.

-Por cierto no sabía que tenías una casa móvil. ¿Por qué no la usaste en Royal Woods y más importante, donde la dejaste? –Pregunta Lily intrigada.

-¿Crees que iría de Los Ángeles a Michigan solo en motocicleta? Es un país entero de distancia. Dejé en la granja de un amigo llamado Liam, aún mantengo su contacto. –Responde Lincoln sin perder la vista del camino.

Los días de viaje fueron divertidos, dormir en moteles en el camino, comer comida barata de una dispensadora y charlar hasta dormir abrazados en la calma de la noche mientras ambos se sentían felices de tenerse el uno al otro. Podría jurar que sintió unos labios la noche pasada pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

''Usted está entrando a Royal Woods, Michigan''

El letrero les avisa que han llegado a casa, su ciudad natal y quizá una de las ciudades más tranquilas del país. Donde un chico de once podría llevar a sus cinco hermanitas al centro comercial sin compañía de adultos y nada malo pasaría.

-Estamos en casa Lily. ¿Quieres una hamburguesa antes de saludar a las chicas? –Ofrece Lincoln a su hermanita.

-No gracias, prefiero llegar directo a casa y ver cómo están mis hermanas, en especial Lucy. Su embarazo ya debe estar avanzado y le prometí ayudarla en cada parte del camino. –Lily rechaza la oferta amablemente. Ella solo quiere ver y abrazar a Lucy para poder presenciar lo mucho que ha crecido el bebé de su hermana mayor.

Los minutos pasan y por fin logran estacionar la caravana frente a la casa, ahora que lo notan su vecindario esta algo vació, muchas casas en venta. Jamás le habían puesto atención a ese pequeño detalle.

Todas las chicas parecen dentro, algunas están hablando y su voz llega a escucharse ligeramente por fuera de la casa. Incluso con las ventanas cerradas se aprecian las siluetas de las nueve viendo televisión.

Lily toca el timbre entusiasmada por ver quien la recibirá. Y resulta ser Lori quien abre la puerta. Ignorando todo solo le da un abrazo a su hermana mayor y ella se lo devuelve con mucho cariño y una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando se separan Lori no dice ni una palabra, solo ve a Lincoln con ojos llorosos pero todavía conservando esa sonrisa.

Lincoln no entiende porque llora, quizá es la felicidad de volver a estar juntos pero no debería exagerar. Solo fueron cuatro meses. Curioso ve de cuerpo completo a Lori e inhala sorprendido al verlo.

Esa panza no es de gordura, si fuera gordura estaría más caída y se notaría por todo el cuerpo, ese vientre es uno de embarazo y el tamaño indica que es uno avanzado por... cuatro meses.

Asombrado y con lágrimas en los ojos se apunta a si mismo incrédulo de lo que ve e incluso cuestionándose si es suyo. El asentimiento de su hermana es la confirmación que necesita para arrodillarse y llorar de alegría por lo que ve.

Lily también está llorando por la escena, se siente feliz por Lori y Lincoln, en especial por Lori. Durante su primer embarazo no se vio con esa sonrisa jamás, solo mantenía una mirada triste pero ahora se ve lo mucho que desea a esa futura vida. Es tan hermoso.

-Voy a ser padre. Lori vas a ser madre. –Dice Lincoln casi entendible mientras se levanta entre lágrimas para abrazar y besar a su pareja con mucha pasión.

Lori solo acepta el abrazo, desea el beso pero no es el momento de sentirse felices. Incluso si es la noticia más maravillosa que ha recibido no puede festejar su embarazo todavía. Debe mantenerse calmada por ella.

Confundido por ella rechazando el beso Lincoln la ve preocupado. Sin entender lo que sucedía, en momentos así se supone que la pareja debería estar más unida que antes y sin embargo ella lo rechaza.

-Necesito que hablen con Lucy. –Dice Lori débilmente mientras los hace pasar.

Lily preocupada es la primera en ver al resto en el sofá, todas menos Lucy la reciben con un amigable hola al igual que a Lincoln. Parecen tristes y alegres a la vez, como si se esforzaran para sonreír pero algo les pesara.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado el soleado estado de California. –Comenta Lisa sin muchos ánimos.

-Nos divertimos. ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta la menor con mucha preocupación.

-Chicas pueden contarnos lo que sea. Por favor háganlo. –Pide Lincoln algo desesperado por no tener idea de lo que pasa.

-Velo por ti mismo. –Lucy se levanta bastante triste, sin querer decir ni repetir las palabras que le dijo el doctor.

Lily y Lincoln ven el rostro destrozado de su hermana y aprecian su cuerpo, esta delgada como siempre. Quizá incluso por debajo de su peso eso no es bueno para su…

Lily queda incrédula y empieza a llorar por darse cuenta, se supone que un vientre de alrededor de cinco meses debería verse más grande y Lucy debería experimentar las náuseas necesarias y cambios hormonales que provoca un embarazo y sin embargo ahí está sin ningún problema. No puede evitar tener el sentimiento de culpa por no haber estado con ella en ese momento, por no haberse ni enterado.

-No, no…. No –Es lo único que Lincoln es capaz de decir mientras se vuelve a poner de rodillas y empieza a llorar pero esta vez de sufrimiento. Por no haber estado allí, por no haberla cuidado cuando lo necesitaba.

-Lincoln, Lily no es necesario que lloren. Este problema fue mío. –Lucy intenta calmarlos pero su voz es tan cortada que es casi incomprensible.

-Lucy te abandonamos. Te prometí estar contigo hasta el final de tu embarazo y te abandone, soy una horrible hermana. –Lily solo se sienta en el suelo mientras se pone a llorar. Si le duele bastante eso no puede ni imaginarse cómo se habrá sentido Lucy.

-Lucy lo siento tanto, debí haberme enterado. Debí haber venido aquí lo antes posible, nunca debí haberme ido. –Dice Lincoln igual de destrozado que su hermanita.

Las demás lloran en silencio mientras presencian ese dolor de sus hermanos, esas frías y dolorosas lagrimas que lastiman sin siquiera dañarlas de manera física y cuyo dolor se siente peor que cualquier golpe.

Lucy solo se sienta entre ellos y los abraza. Ambos le corresponden y ella puede sentir el calor de dos presencias que necesita en su vida. Que desea tener a su lado por siempre para que el dolor de no tener a su hijo o hija sea menos pesado.

-Lo siento tanto Lucy. –Lily vuelve a disculparse pero recibe un beso en la frente para calmarse.

-Te fallamos Lucy. –Dice Lincoln arrepentido de haberse ido y recibe unas palmadas en la espalda para calmarse.

-La vida es así hermanos, a veces a algunas no les corresponde ser madre todavía, las vidas se acaban después de todo, tarde o temprano nuestras vidas se acabaran y a pesar de que esta apenas iniciaba el que se haya acabado no es señal de que no tendré otra oportunidad. Gracias por sentirse así hermanos pero este dolor se supone solo es mío. No deben de sentirlo ustedes. –Lucy intenta calmar a sus hermanos mientras oculta su propio dolor, no es capaz de superarlo aún, no creé ser capaz de superarlo algún día. Pero debe ser fuerte por quienes ama, por la vida que Lori carga que es en parte un alivio y una envidia para ella. Pero el amor que le tiene es más grande que cualquier envidia que sentirá.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan fuerte. Lidiar con algo así de grande y verte a ti misma capaz de avanzar. ¿Cómo lo soportas? –Pregunta Lincoln incrédulo a la enorme fortaleza que Lucy le demuestra.

-Tuve un hermano que fue capaz de vivir amando a sus hermanas más que a alguien más y lo guardo por años y a una hermanita que soporto ver como aquellos que amaba partían sin siquiera decirle adiós. Ver el valor que tuvieron ambos me inspira a mí a seguir teniéndolo. –Lucy aprieta el abrazo mientras ellos hacen lo mismo.

-Lamento no haber cumplido a mi promesa Lucy, pero ya no me iré, ahora estaremos juntas y te ayudare a superar cualquier dolor que tengas. –Promete Lily decidida a jamás volver a abandonar a alguna de sus hermanas, en especial a Lucy.

El resto de hermanas se unen a ese abrazo familiar entre lágrimas por ver esa escena que no se podría describir como triste o feliz, más bien es una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados unidos en un solo momento.

…

Los días pasan y Lucy a pesar de si fortaleza decidió conseguir ayuda. En estos momentos se encuentra en una sesión de terapia grupal con Lily de compañía, Lincoln solo está afuera esperándolas, pensando en su futuro. En especial en esa niña suya y de Lori, algo en él le dice que será una chica, quizá por cuestión de genética.

Ya ansia el día en el que pueda tenerla en brazos, cantarle una canción para dormir y verla crecer mientras le da todo el amor del mundo. La pequeña que conservara su apellido y crecerá en una gran familia feliz.

-¿Lincoln Loud? Tanto tiempo sin vernos. –Dice la voz de una adulta detrás de él.

Lincoln al voltear reconoce ese cabello rojo y bien peinado. Incluso usa un vestido azul muy parecido al que solía usar a los once. ¿Cuánto habrá sido desde que no la ha visto? Once años desde su graduación, aquel baile al que fue forzado a ir con su ex solo para cumplir las exigencias de su familia y hermana mayor.

Recuerda haberla visto ahí, usando un lindo vestido rojo con un moño atrás, le quedaba bien aunque su pareja no parecía apreciarla. ¿Su nombre era Chandler? Es posible, no era alguien que merezca ser recordado.

-Hola Cristina, tanto tiempo. –Lincoln la saluda amablemente y le ofrece sentarse a su lado.

Hubo un tiempo en el que ambos no se podían mirar a la cara sin sentir vergüenza o miedo de lo que pasaría, luego de un video vergonzoso donde Lincoln mostraba sentimientos algo obsesivos por ella, no fue su mejor momento pero eso se quedó en el pasado. Nunca fueron buenos amigos después de eso pero se podría decir que quedaron en buenos términos, una que otra palabra compartida y una vez que tuvieron que compartir asiento en el autobús.

-Sí, mucho tiempo. Escuche sobre lo que te paso hace diez años. Lo lamento mucho. –Le dice la peli roja amablemente mientras se sienta a su lado.

-Descuida Cristina, ahora estoy mejor. Encontré ayuda y gente que me quiere… -Sonríe al recordar a sus hermanas y todo lo que ha vivido con ellas.

-¿Sabes? Nunca te vi como un suicida, quizá como algún lunático si, en especial con ese video. –Comenta Cristina algo temerosa.

-Bueno yo…

-Lo juro, tuve sueños raros donde me secuestrabas y me ponías en una mesa bien preparada para cenar y gritabas ''Tu eres mi cena'' Mientras empezabas a violarme y después me asesinas mientras terminas dentro. –Cuenta Cristina ignorando la mirada asustada que Lincoln pone.

-¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? –Pregunta Lincoln perturbado.

-No lo sé, luego de eso me enviaron a varios psicólogos y uno de ellos me diagnostico con ninfomanía. ¿Puedes creerlo? Solo porque esos sueños me hayan gustado ligeramente no significa que sea una ninfómana. –Eso último suena bastante defensivo.

Lincoln todavía perturbado observa a Cristina con una mirada incomoda mientras piensa si debería dejarla sola o no.

-Muy bien, suficiente de mis pensamientos raros. ¿Qué ha sido de ti últimamente? Lo último que escuche es que vivías en California.

-Bueno, mis padres fallecieron hace algunos meses y vine para despedirme y tras algunos sucesos en ese tiempo me di cuenta que quiero estar aquí. Ahora vivo con mis hermanas, mi hermana mayor Lori espera un bebé y mi hermanita Lucy… Bueno ella ya no. –Suspira tristemente al decir eso último.

-Oh, carajo lamento oír eso Lincoln. Mis condolencias. –Cristina le da unas palmadas a Lincoln para levantarle el ánimo.

-Está bien, la vida es dura y solo nos queda avanzar. Por eso espero a que mi hermana Lucy salga de su plática grupal. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? –Pregunta Lincoln para cambiar de tema.

-Bueno un divorcio, un mal diagnóstico del doctor y una carrera de periodismo mediocre. Solo doy el clima en las noticias locales. Ahora estoy sola y sin familia. –Cristina empieza a sollozar por eso último.

-Bueno, diablos eso es triste. Lo lamento y si necesitas algo puedes llamarme e ir a tomar un café para conversar. Todos necesitamos compañía algunas veces. –Le ofrece Lincoln de manera amable a la peli roja y ella asiente con una sonrisa.

-Solo espero no le pongas drogas a mi café y me lleves a un almacén para hacerme tu esclava jeje. –Bromea Cristina y Lincoln solo asiente algo perturbado.

-Esos psicólogos te estafaron. –Le dice tranquilamente.

Ambos empiezan a reír por conversación y cambian a temas más positivos. Gustos personales como el dibujo o videos tontos en internet. Simplemente una charla de amigos.

-Y por eso nunca debes cuestionar al chef en las clases de repostería del centro comunitario. Ese hombre tiene mala actitud. –Termina de contar Cristina alegre mientras Lincoln se ríe.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Por cierto si un día vas a California te recomiendo que vayas a San Diego, es un bello lugar y tiene cosas increíbles. –Dice Lincoln entusiasmado.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –Pregunta Cristina entusiasmada. Incluso su rostro parece el de una niña esperanzada.

-Bueno podrías ir a Legoland, el lugar es genial y ha tenido expansiones increíbles, fui hace poco con mi hermanita Lily. Si eso no es suficiente quizá ver un museo que es un antiguo barco de la segunda guerra mundial pero ahora es museo y restaurante. Créeme es alucinante

-Ja, bueno no creo poder tener el tiempo para hacerlo pero debe ser lindo el haber visto esos lugares. Debe ser lindo tener compañía. –De nuevo la mirada de Cristina y su tono se tornan tristes.

Lincoln ve esa mirada melancólica y se acerca a ella para abrazarla. En señal de que todo saldrá bien. Pero realmente Lincoln no sabe lo que Cristina siente, puede tener una estimación pero no conoce su dolor real.

Con ojos suplicante Cristina mira a Lincoln. Lincoln tiene una idea de lo que va a pasar pero no quiere hacerlo, seria traicionar a quienes de verdad ama y no podría vivir con eso jamás. Deberá decirle que no.

-Necesito un favor. –Susurra Cristina triste.

-Cristina yo… yo no soy capaz de…

-¿Podrías ser donante de esperma para mi inseminación? –Pregunta ella tímidamente.

Lincoln se sorprende al escuchar eso, pensó que le iba a proponer dormir juntos y empezar a salir, lo podía deducir en sus ojos pero al parecer se equivocó. Aunque la petición es bastante similar.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Lincoln ciertamente confundido por eso.

-Lincoln quiero ser madre, quiero tener algo que me diga que todo lo que hice valió la pena y poder tener a alguien a quien amar. Sinceramente todos los hombres que eh tenido en mi vida se han ido fácilmente. Pero ser madre, eso me haría feliz, siempre anhele eso. –Cuenta Cristina viendo el cielo mientras se limpia algunas lágrimas.

-¿Pero porque de todos me eliges a mí para esto? –Apenas se reencuentran e inician una amistad. Es una petición bastante extraña y poco lógica la que le pide. Lincoln no sabe si es capaz de aceptar. Ya tendrá una hija con Lori, no cree que sea bueno tener otra tan rápido.

-Todos a los que se los eh pedido me han rechazado Lincoln. Tú eres mi única esperanza de poder ser madre. No quiero vivir en un mundo donde este sola. Te necesito Lincoln y descuida, no tienes que hacerte cargo de nada, yo la cuidare sola. No tendrás ninguna responsabilidad. Te lo suplico Lincoln, por favor. –Cristina lo ve con mucho dolor en sus ojos.

Lincoln conoce ese dolor, es el de la dependencia. Es la súplica desesperada por tener a alguien en tu vida que te amé. La soledad, el sentimiento de que en este mundo no podrás estar junto a quienes amas. Es de los peores dolores que existen, un dolor que casi le cuesta la vida y que nadie debería sentir.

Ella es su primer amor, no importa si era algo infantil a ella fue a la primera a quien vio con los mismos ojos que ve a sus hermanas. Siente que se lo debe.

-Pasa mañana a mi casa. –Es lo único que le dice para después abrazarla y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Nada importante, solo una muestra de afecto.

-Gracias Lincoln. Muchas gracias por hacerme tan feliz a pesar de no conocerme tanto. –Cristina le devuelve el beso en la mejilla y aprieta el abrazo por su alegría.

En el fondo podía ver a Lucy y Lily salir de la terapia grupal, le da una palmada a Cristina y se despide de ella. No sabe porque se reencontró con ella ¿Suerte? ¿Destino? ¿Coincidencia? No lo sabe, pero está feliz de haberlo hecho.

Al llegar frente a sus hermanas las abraza y las besa en la frente. Ahora tienen que llegar a casa para que les pueda decir lo que pasara.

…

-Diablos hermano. Eso es duro, es una decisión importante. –Dice Luna junto a su hermano.

-Si Linc ¿Qué tal si lo único que quiere es atarte con un embarazo? Hay mujeres que hacen eso para quedarse con los hombres. –Comenta Lynn algo dudosa de la situación.

-Si hermano, deberías al menos considerarlo unos días. –Añade Lola algo insegura de todo.

-Vamos chicas, esto es decisión de Lincoln. Él sabe lo que es mejor ¿Lo sabes verdad? –Lily se escucha dudosa ante la situación igual.

-No, no lo sé –Responde el peli blanco con naturalidad. Parece estar más calmado ahora que sus hermanas lo saben. -. Pero si se una cosa, es que Cristina no me está mintiendo, lo pude saber al escucharla y verla. No eran las palabras de una oportunista o mentirosa, eran de alguien que no quería estar sola en este mundo. Chicas sé que esto les puede incomodar pero quiero hacerlo, Cristina no habrá sido mi mejor amiga pero nunca me permitiría a mí mismo dejar que alguien sufra esa desesperanza.

-Lincoln tiene razón. –Dice Lucy para sorpresa de todas. -. El deseo de la maternidad es un deseo muy poderoso para quienes la desean, el querer darle vida a alguien y poder criarlo y ver su crecimiento. Es un deseo maravilloso y de seguro una sensación increíble cuando al fin pase. –Lucy limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos ve a Lori con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lucy tiene razón chicas, y de todos modos es elección de Lincoln. Si su deseo es darle una hija o hijo a Cristina lo debemos respetar y apoyar. Después de todo es lo que hacemos las familias, y tener un bebé con Lincoln es una linda experiencia. No puedo negarle eso. –Se frota el vientre feliz nada de sexo con otras. –Mira de manera amenazante a Lincoln.

-Lori me conoces, solo con ustedes, mis seis hermanas…. Eso no suena bien. –Dice Lincoln riendo.

-No. No lo suena. –Dicen las chicas al unísono y se ríen incómodamente.

-Bueno, aclarado esto. Te ayudare con los muestras. –Lisa lo toma de la mano con una sonrisa lasciva y lo lleva arriba por la rampa.

-No me voy a acostumbrar a eso pronto. –Dice Luan algo nervioso.

-No culpo a Lisa por hacer una jugada rápida. Es bueno en lo que hace. –Comenta Lynn sonrojada y las chicas asienten.

-¿Y qué cosa hace? O esperen, se refieren a ''Eso'' –Leni también se incomoda por escuchar esa declaración.

…

-Loan… Loan… -Se escucha un susurro en una habitación oscura mientras una luz va iluminando todo de manera lenta, solo se ven siluetas difuminadas.

-Anda Loan, saluda a papi. –Susurra una voz maternal con una de felicidad suave y amorosa.

Todo se ilumina para revelar la sala de estar del hogar Loud. Ahí se puede apreciar a un Lincoln feliz en un nuevo sofá cama con Lori, acostados juntos mientras saludan a la recién nacida, una niña rubia y pálida pero demasiado hermosa.

-Hola Loan. –Lincoln hace lo posible para no llorar pero es inevitable, tenerla a ella enfrente y poder ver lo sana que esta lo hace tan feliz. No quiere tocarla por miedo a lastimarla.

Lori ve a esa pequeña en sus brazos mientras llora de alegría. Se siente tan diferente a su primer bebé, la ama demasiado. Su corazón esta tan lleno de alegría por poder cargar a esa nueva vida y sentir esperanza y el deseo de verla crecer. Ella es su hija, ella es el amor de su vida. No quiere soltarla nunca.

-Loan ella es tu madre Lori, yo soy tu padre Lincoln y ellas frente a ti son tus tías, de ahora en adelante te prometemos que serás el centro de nuestro mundo. ¿No es así chica?

-Por supuesto, Loan yo soy tu tía Lynn y juntas vamos a jugar mucho, haremos deporte juntas y siempre contaras conmigo para cuidarte. –Dice Lynn entre lágrimas.

-Y yo te cantare las más bellas canciones del mundo. Rockearemos juntas pequeña. –Le promete Luna también llorando.

-Eres la niña más hermosa de esta casa, nadie puede superar esa belleza. –Asegura Lola con orgullo mientras intenta no llorar.

-Eres tan linda, ya espero que seas más grande para hacer pasteles de lodo juntas. –Dice Lana entusiasmada.

-Descuida Loan, fui capaz de haber experimentado con tus tías pero jamás sería capaz de ponerte un dedo encima. –Le promete Lisa a su sobrina.

-Ya quiero verte crecer para ser las mejores amigas. –Dice Lily con mucho entusiasmo.

-Y nos reiremos, haremos muchas bromas y siempre tendrás alegría. –Añade Luan con muchas lágrimas.

-Y te leeré todas las noches para que no tengas pesadillas, esas las recibiré yo. –Promete Lucy a su sobrina.

-Tendrás el mejor guarda ropas de todo Royal Woods, será la envidia entre tus amigas. –Leni le guiña el ojo mientras una gota cae lentamente por su mejilla.

-Vez Loan, literalmente serás la niña más mimada del mundo. –Lori le da un beso en la frente a su hija y uno en los labios a Lincoln.

Lucy se siente feliz, acaricia su vientre vacío con lágrimas. Ver a Lori tan feliz con esa nueva vida le hace sonreír, tener esperanza de que algún día ella también cargara a su propia hija o hijo en brazos.

Los ahora doce Loud se juntan en el sofá cama para seguir consintiendo a la recién nacida.

…

Cuatro meses después. La vida en la casa se volvió ligeramente más agitada por la bebé. Sin duda era una felicidad para todas poder cuidar a Loan, incluso existen los deseos de hacer crecer a la familia.

El timbre suena y Lincoln atiende con entusiasmo. Realmente tener a Loan le ha hecho bien a su estado emocional. Al abrir ve a dos hombres con trajes, uno viejo y uno joven. Ambos con una mirada seria.

-¿Lincoln Loud? –Pregunta el mayor.

-Sí. –Responde algo nervioso.

-Somos de servicios sociales. Le tenemos que informar algo. ¿Podemos pasar? –Pide el joven.

-Claro. Pasen. –Lincoln se siente nervioso, usualmente cuando servicios sociales viene a una casa es una mala señal. Pero si intentaran llevarse a su Loan no los dejaría. Primero los mataría y huiría del país antes que ver a su hija siendo llevada.

-Venimos a informarle sobre una recién nacida en el hospital de Royal Woods. –El mayor saca unos papeles y un bolígrafo. El joven le da una carta sellada con el nombre Cristina.

Lincoln se sorprende al ver eso. Luego de haberle dado la muestra de esperma nunca volvió a escuchar de Cristina, ni siquiera volvió a llamarlo.

-Vera señor Loud, la madre Cristina Suarez nos confirmó sobre la paternidad de su hija unos días antes del parto y nos pidió que le entregáramos esta carta y le informáramos lo que paso. –Explica el joven algo triste.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunta Lincoln perdido.

-Hace alrededor de un año Cristina Suarez fue diagnosticada con una enfermedad terminal incurable, le dijeron que viviría seis años como máximo bajo tratamiento intensivo pero ella se negó a eso. En consecuencia sus defensas bajaron mucho igual que su esperanza de vida. La enfermedad fue consumiéndola y al momento del parto sus defensas bajas, sumadas a las complicaciones que lleva un embarazo… Bueno, Cristina Suarez ya no está con nosotros. –Cuenta el mayor con mucho pesar.

-Y usted renuncio a sus derechos de paternidad con Cristina antes de la inseminación por lo que aquí le entregamos dos formas. Una es un acta que da a su recién nacida en adopción, la otra es un acta donde acepta totalmente la responsabilidad de la menor…. –Sin terminar de hablar el joven se sorprende al ver que Lincoln firmo la responsiva.

-¿Señor Loud está seguro de esto? –El mayor parece incrédulo por lo que vio.

-Le prometí a Cristina que tendría una familia, que podría ser feliz creciendo junto a su hija. Esa promesa aún significa algo para mí y si ella no puede ser feliz junto a su hija yo hare a mi pequeña feliz. Es mi responsabilidad como padre. –Es lo único que Lincoln dice en un tono frio y amargo.

-La nenita está en el auto, iré por ella. –El joven se levanta y se dirige al auto.

-Es usted una buena persona señor Loud, muy pocos aceptarían una carga tan grande como esa. –Dice el mayor mientras guarda sus documentos.

Las horas pasan, sus hermanas salieron de paseo para que Loan mire la ciudad, quizá sea una bebé pero igual vale la pena que tenga momentos así con su familia. Aunque no los recuerde luego.

Lincoln solo ve a esa pequeña peli roja recién nacida. Se ve tan tranquila, tan hermosa. Sus hermanas la amaran, Loan la amara.

Está llorando, debía intuir que algo estaba mal con Cristina cuando le pidió ese favor. Nadie pediría ese favor si no fuera por algo realmente importante. No puede evitar pensar que es su culpa que Cristina esté muerta, pero lo más doloroso es que su hija no conocerá a su madre, será a otra mujer a quien le diga mami. Pero él estará para ella, se lo debe. ¡No! No es una deuda, es un deseo de querer cuidar a esa dulzura porque la ama incluso más de lo que amo a su madre.

"' Lincoln, sé que te mentí al ocultarte la verdad. Pero debes entender que lo hice porque quería que mi vida tuviera algo que valiera la pena. Mi carrera, matrimonio y vida personal fallaron estrepitosamente. Luego la noticia de que no me quedaba mucho por vivir. Pudo ser tan fácil el darme un tiro pero entonces hubiera sido olvidada por el mundo. No quería eso, necesitaba saber que había algo que valiera la pena. Lo lamento mucho Lincoln, espero que lo entiendas y de verdad lo siento mucho. Con mucho amor Cristina, cuida a nuestra hija por mí. ''

Lincoln cierra la nota llorando y toma a la pequeña para poder tenerla en brazos. Llorando por la muerte de su amiga lo único que piensa es en sus dos hijas creciendo.

-Cristina Loud. –Le susurra el nombre que le dio a la pequeña mientras sigue con el abrazo.

…

Notas del autor.

1 Si, el apellido de Cristina lo saque del fic llamadas, me disculpo con el autor si le molesta. Es solo que me gusto ese apellido y no quise cambiarlo.

Respuestas al público.

DESTACADO117 :Muchas gracias, realmente no esperaba hacer a alguien llorar con el fic.

Ficlover: Agradezco que te hayas quedado en el camino que este fic lleva. Ya estamos a punto de finalizar este viaje.

Ntian: Si Lincoln solo ama a las diez, y me alegra que te haya gustado aquella paliza.

Chiara Polarix: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, enserio significa mucho. Ya que no pensé ser capaz de provocar ese sentimiento en mis lectores.

Cocoafic: Enserio el numero 1? Eso no lo esperaba. Gracias.

Sam the stormbringer: Sonata artica? Que buen gusto amigo. Y no nada de arrestos y drama. Gracias por tus palabras y detallar esos puntos que disfrutaste. Y no, no encuentro tinta verde.

Julex: Como siempre me encanta como detallas los puntos de importancia. Gracias y gracias por esa posdata. Cada uno de esos momentos fueron puntos importantes y algo que ayuda a la evolución de los loud.

Shisshov: Pues en algo tenías razón, la familia creció y el futuro se ve prometedor para ellos.

Doce espadas: La familia de hecho ahora está más que unida y con Clyde. Pues es algo que no quise profundizar y más bien es la típica historia de que se distanciaron con el tiempo, realmente no quise dar enfoque a eso.

Lux draxnel: Yo no me consideraría un genio, solo escribí lo que me salía naturalmente y tratar de darles sentimientos fuertes a mi historia como todo autos debe de. Y qué bueno que encontraste lo que buscabas. Significa mucho.

Dicho estoy yo soy Un crítico más alias PenguinArrow y nos leemos pronto.


	16. Nacimientos

Capítulo 16 Nacimientos.

Cargando a aquella recién nacida pelirroja ella no podía creer lo hermosa que se ve mientras su hermano llora en aquel sofá. Tan tranquila e inocente, siendo apenas capaz de hacer sonidos pues no sabe absolutamente nada de lenguaje.

En su vida creyó que tener a un bebé que no sea de ella, e igual tenerla en sus brazos se siente como esa sensación como si fuera su propia hija o al menos eso quisiera pensar.

-Es un ángel Lincoln, un hermoso y dulce ángel que vino para hacernos felices a todas y a ti. –Lucy se sienta al lado de su hermano mientras le entrega a Cristina para que la cargue.

Lo único que puede pensar Lincoln es en la verdad de Lucy pero sin embargo ella no puede entender que a él le duele mucho ser responsable de que otra vida se halla perdido en este mundo y esta vez no era algo que él quería, era alguien que él en su momento amó. Quizá era un amor infantil pero era algo y ahora ese alguien ya no está.

-Mate a Cristina. No debí haber aceptado tan fácilmente o debí haberla acompañado en su embarazo Lucy… Cristina está muerta. –Lincoln hunde su cabeza mientras llora por aquella mujer pelirroja y abraza lo único que queda de ella.

-¿Para ti que es morir Lincoln? –Pregunta Lucy con un tono compasivo mientras ve a Cristina y le soba la mejilla.

Lincoln le da una mirada triste sin saber que responder, ni siquiera está pensando en algo lógico. Solo tiene la mente enfocada en Cristina, en Lucy y en su hija. Aquella hija que crecerá con una hermana casi de su misma edad, es posible que sean las mejores amigas por la cercanía de edad será lindo ver eso.

-¿Una enfermedad que consume el cuerpo? Discrepo ¿Un veneno que corrompe la sangre? Discrepo ¿Una bala en tu pecho? Discrepo… -Lucy habla con alegría mientras ve a Lincoln y pone su mano en la barbilla de su hermano.

Lincoln solo alcanza a ver los ojos de Lucy, tan hermosos y puros dándole consuelo que realmente necesita.

-La muerte es cuando el mundo te olvida. Aunque Cristina desapareció su vida aún no ha acabado mientras su sueño viva en el corazón de aquella hija que deseo tener contigo, que te dio para que la ames y recuerdes como la primera vez que la amaste. –Lucy abraza a Lincoln mientras el con cuidado sigue meciendo a su hija como si de un cristal fino se tratara.

-No sé si lo merezca. –Dice Lincoln destrozado mientras se levanta para poner a su hija en la cuna de Loan.

-Siempre te lo merecerás Lincoln, aunque no sientas que lo haces siempre lo harás. –Y en ese momento Lucy finalmente lo acepta; Es capaz de aceptar ese amor que le tiene a su hermano y que las otras han llegado a aceptar, es capaz de finalmente ver más allá de todo lo que las normas dictan y poder ser feliz con quien quiere y merece ser feliz porque al final como una simple mujer que ama a su hermano ella necesita demostrar que ese amor es el más sincero que cualquiera de ellos experimentara en su vida.

Lincoln la acepta como a todas, con un abrazo en la cadera y sus labios unidos por un segundo se olvida de lo mucho que le dolía tener que enterarse por lo de Cristina, ahora mientras él y Lucy comparten un beso intimo es capaz de sentir esperanza por los momentos que aquellas dos hijas suyas tendrán al crecer y poder llamarlo papá y a sus hermanas tías y mamá. ¿Un momento raro para sentir eso? Le da igual, estamos hablando de un tipo que tiene relaciones con la mayoría de sus hermanas y tiene una hija con una de ellas.

Fue una bendición que haya sido Lucy la primera en llegar del centro comercial. Porque quizá lo que necesitaba era a alguien que siempre pensara en la muerte no como una perdida sino como algo más allá de eso.

Los demás lo habían escuchado todo desde afuera, bueno casi todo. Solo las partes de Lucy sobre Cristina y los pequeños gemidos que ambos producen al besarse.

-Supongo que tenemos a otra Loud en la familia. –Dice Luna alegre.

-Literalmente será lindo que Loan tenga una hermana. ¿No es así hija? –Lori solo mece a Loan para mantenerla relajada.

…

El cuerpo de Leni físicamente es incapaz de tener hijos, eso le dijo su doctor. Eso arruino su alegría por años, solo siendo consolada por Lola, el resto de sus hermanas y Lincoln. Su único y más amable hermano, quien le tiene más paciencia y muestra siempre la fe que le tiene.

Pero algo que jamás pensó era que podía tener una hija más allá de su cuerpo, una hija o hijo único que puede llamar suyo.

-Leni quizá tu vientre no pueda hacer bebes pero ¿Sabes que se necesita para hacer un bebé? –Pregunta Lisa entusiasmada mientras toma a Leni y la lleva a su habitación.

-Bueno Lisa es un proceso algo incómodo de explicar pero si gustas… -Leni es interrumpida por su hermanita.

-Lo físico no lo es todo Leni, el cuerpo de las mujeres hace algo llamado ovulo, que es una semilla que se planta en el vientre al juntarse con un poco de… Leche masculina. –Eso último lo dice de esa manera para no incomodar a Leni.

-¿Te refieres al semen? –Pregunta Leni confundida.

Lisa quiere responder pero la incomodidad por escuchar a su hermana más inocente decirlo de esa manera tan directa la deja muda. Solo asiente incomodada.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? –Leni algo impaciente se pone pensativa.

-Bueno Leni… Tu si puedes ovular, ósea puedes tener una hija siempre y cuando encuentres un vientre disponible. –Lisa emocionada abraza a Leni mientras ella queda atónita por eso.

¿Puede ser mami? ¿Puede cargar a una pequeña como Cristina o Loan para que esta la abrasé y le diga mami? ¿Ser capaz de poder mecerla y ver como da sus primeros pasos?

Esa es la noticia más hermosa que podría recibir en su vida, el poder ser mamá… Pero el detalle importante es quien dará la semilla para eso.

-Lisa ¿El padre podría ser….

-Lincoln ya acepto, estuvo más que feliz de ayudar. –Responde Lisa sin perder la sonrisa.

Leni está feliz por eso, de alguna manera aunque eso implique riesgos ella quiere que su futura hija pueda decirle papá a Lincoln como lo hacen Loan y Cristina a sus dos años de edad.

-Le puedo pedir a Lori que sea la madre de alquiler si gustas. –Lisa dispuesta a ir con Lori es detenida por Leni quien la abraza tan fuerte que es capaz de sentir la falta de oxígeno.

-Por favor se tu Lisa. –Suplica Leni a su hermanita.

Lisa abre los ojos por completo mientras se aparta de Leni y la mira con asombro, por sus lágrimas puede notar que es una petición completamente honesta. Leni la quiere a ella como portadora de su hija. No es capaz de saber que decir.

¿Es un honor? ¿Es algo completamente ilógico pedirle a una madre primeriza algo tan importante? Lori podría, ella ya ha tenido dos partos, es la opción más viable ¿Entonces porque ella?

-Por favor. Quiero que la primera persona que vea mi hija sea a quien le dio la esperanza a su madre. Quiero que mi Liena vea a su tía Lisa y le dé las gracias por haber ayudado a mami a que pueda nacer. Por favor. –Vuelve a suplicar sin soltar a Lisa.

Lisa llorando de felicidad solo asiente a hacer ese enorme favor a Leni, después de todo ella lo vale. Ambas se vuelven a abrazar antes de iniciar el proceso para el embarazo.

Y nueve meses después en la misma cama donde nació Loan otra bebita rubia y pálida con algunas pecas en la cara yace tranquila minutos después de su nacimiento mientras que es acurrucada por su madre bilógica y su madre postiza pero sin duda alguna sus madres y todas las hermanas ven y el padre la ve.

Ve a su linda Liena tranquila mientras que sus madres lloran de la alegría al saber que otra Loud más ha llegado al mundo.

Leni y Lisa están tomadas de las manos viendo a su pequeña tan tranquila, el poco cabello que tiene no es blanco pero sin duda no es un rubio potente como el de Leni, es más claro pero de alguna manera más lindo.

-Diena. –Intenta pronunciar Loan al momento de apuntar a su hermanita recién nacida.

Cristina con lo poco que puede caminar llega al sofá cama y ve a su hermanita con mucha curiosidad mientras sus tías y madres observan con calma la belleza de una nueva vida.

…

-Loan, Cristina este es mi club de música favorito. Con este venía con mi antigua banda a tocar muchas canciones de rock and roll. Eran buenos tiempos pero sin duda estos son mejores.

-Es tan genial mamá Luna ¿Crees que pueda cantar en el escenario? –Pide Cristina entusiasmada mientras ve ese increíble lugar que para ojos más críticos es solo una vieja discoteca con pésimas normas de seguridad como la falta de detectores de humo.

-Quizá algún día hija tú y Loan puedan hacer un dúo épico en el escenario. –Luna le aprieta la mejilla a su pequeña Cristina haciéndola reír.

-No lo sé, siento que no podría con todos esos ojos viéndome. Si ni siquiera puedo cambiar a Liena porque odiaría hacerla llorar. -Loan se esconde detrás de la pierna de Luna con bastantes nervios. No le gusta ese lugar, es bastante oscuro y amplio y puede ver que los clientes no respetan los baños porque entran a cualquiera a su gusto.

-Bueno es que tenemos cuatro años, es obvio que no la cambiamos porque fallaríamos y haríamos un desastre, de eso se encargan ellas. –Cristina apunta a Luna con una mirada juguetona.

-Ya verán chicas, cuando Lyra venga les enseñare a cambiarla para no tener todo el trabajo acumulado. Yo sufrí con muchos pañales ustedes también lo harán. –Luna pone una sonrisa malvada mientras abraza a sus sobrinas.

Loan y Cristina se ven nerviosas mientras por eso.

A Luna le encanta tenerlas en brazos. Ambas son tan adorables, desde Loan con su pelo rubio y pálido usando ropas grises en su mayoría y Cristina usando un lindo vestido amarillo con azul y el pelo rojizo y esponjoso como el de su madre.

No espera el momento de que conozcan a Lyra para que puedan jugar y tratarse con el amor que ella experimento con sus hermanas y hermano.

Nunca pensó en que podría ser feliz voluntariamente. Los errores en su vida han sido demasiados, tantos que consideraba no merecer algún tipo de amor sincero, no fue hasta ver a su hermano apunto de quitarse la vida de nuevo la hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones y velar por alguien más, velar por aquel hermano que las ha amado por siempre. Ya no le importó si merecía ser feliz o no, lo único que quería era darle felicidad a Lincoln para que no se alejara de ella porque sin duda él es la persona más importante de su vida y no soportaría el ver que ya no este.

Tan grande fue su alegría cuando Lincoln en esa noche con ella y Lynn no la vio como un objeto que puede usar una vez y luego jamás hablarle de nuevo. Lincoln le dio una muestra de amor verdadero, una promesa de que jamás se separaría de ellas, nunca las lastimaría o haría sentir como si fueran nada. Él las amaría por siempre y ellas lo amarían a él por la eternidad.

Y cuando Loan y Cristina nacieron festejaron porque la familia crecería pero Luna se sintió feliz porque ellas serian algo más a lo que les daría ese amor incondicional que no pudo darle a nadie fuera de su familia y ellas se lo devuelven cada día que escuchan sus canciones y le piden otra antes de dormir. Quizá crea que no lo merezca pero eso no evitara que lo acepte.

Tras unos meses más en aquella misma cama una pequeña castaña nace llorando mientras le dan una manta purpura para cubrirse y pueda ser acurrucada por su madre.

-Hola Lyra, soy mami y estoy tan feliz de conocerte. –Con lágrimas Luna le besa la frente a su hija mientras le da un suave abrazo y tararea una canción de cuna para que deje de llorar.

-Lyra, tú madre es de las personas más importantes de mi vida y jamás dejare de quererlas. Yo soy tu papi y espero que podamos ser los mejores amigos pero más importante espero que sepas lo mucho que te amo. –Lincoln le besa la cabeza a su hija y después besa a Luna en los labios para demostrarle que tanto las ama.

…

Tras ver jugar a Crsitina y Loan ahora con seis años de edad en el patio se pregunta quien sería la siguiente. Dentro de la casa Liena ya con cuatro años y Lyra con dos años aprenden sobre colores y números con Lisa, al parecer Liena tiene cierta enfermedad del espectro autista que la hace un poco más lenta o terca, Lisa dijo asperger pero no sabe que significa del todo.

Lo que le da risa es la palabra "Asperger" solo le suena graciosa por alguna razón.

-Mamá Luan ven con nosotras, Loan no quiere colgarse del árbol. –Pide Cristina a Luan mientras empieza a trepar.

-Cristina es peligroso eso ¿Qué pasa si nos lastimamos y terminamos yendo a un hospital? No creo poder soportar a todos esos doctores viéndome mientras hablan de mí ¿Qué dirían de mí? No lo soportaría. –Loan empieza a temblar por los nervios de ser vista por mucha gente y también por la preocupación de que Cristina se lastime.

-¿Loan segura que no eres mexicana? Porque te mueves como un chihuahua ¿Entiendes? –Luan bromea para que su sobrina se tranquilice pero solo recibe suspiros cansados de ambas sobrinas. Ella solo rodea los ojos y toma a Cristina para que no se lastimara, montar un árbol y lastimarse no es broma.

En la noche algo insegura de lo que va a hacer se pregunta si es correcto. ¿A quién diablos le importa eso? Considerando la situación realmente no tiene que preocuparse. Pero toda su vida lo ha visto como solo un hermano, un amigo con el que siempre puede contar y tenerla toda la confianza del mundo. ¿Esa confianza es tan grande? Bueno ya está a un poco más de la mitad de sus treinta y su mayor deseo y razón por la cual el amor de su vida se fue puede acabarse en cualquier momento.

¿Sera capaz de desperdiciar aquella oportunidad de nuevo? ¿Su divorcio no significo nada? De ser así no se cree capaz de vivir consigo misma pero tampoco podría alejarse de sus hermanos de nuevo, no quiere estar sola para darse cuenta que dejo ir dos oportunidades de una vida feliz atrás. Simplemente quiere cumplir su mayor anhelo.

"En tu habitación antigua ahora" Es el mensaje que le deja a su hermano mientras ella se alista para lo que sea que vendrá. Es su alegría que en estos días este ovulando todavía.

Cinco minutos después Lincoln entra a la habitación de Luan y la ve en lencería mientras ella solo se contempla al espejo.

-Se sincera contigo misma. ¿Realmente harás esto Luan? No podría ser capaz de aceptar esto sí solo lo quieres por presión grupal. Debes estar segura que esto es algo que viene de ti. –Lincoln como alguien sabio toma a Luan de la mano y espera una respuesta sin necesidad de presionarla, solo ella debe decidir.

-Quiero ser madre Lincoln, quiero que tú seas el padre y podamos ver los tres juntos películas cada noche mientras ella te dice papi y yo me mantengo abrazada de ustedes dos. Aferrada a esa felicidad que siempre me mantendrá con una sonrisa Lincoln. Quiero tener eso contigo, por favor. –Suplica Luan y en respuesta Lincoln la besa suavemente mientras la pone encima de él sin perder tiempo alguno pero tampoco tratándola con rudeza y ella le corresponde de inmediato.

Y los nueve meses pasan, ella se encuentra acostada en esa cama junto a una preciosa niña con cabello castaño claro y pecas en ambas mejillas.

-Esa fue una dolorosa entrada hija, jeje me alegra que estés con nosotros Liby. –Con un suave beso Luan queda dormida por el agotamiento del parto mientras Liby sigue llorando por nacer.

-Esa es tu mami Liby, no es una buena primera impresión verla dormida pero créeme a veces querrás verla así de callada. –Bromea Lincoln mientras sus demás hermanas e hijas ríen por eso.

-Buena esa Linky. –Lynn le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Sí, quizá tú deberías ser el comediante de la familia. –Lana le da una palmada en el trasero.

-Oigan con calma, tengo a una recién nacida en brazos. –Pide Lincoln mientras se sigue riendo.

…

Es una sorpresa, ambas con apenas una semana de diferencia diciéndoles la noticia al mismo tiempo pero sin duda es una noticia agradable para él y sus tías. En especial porque Liby apenas tiene unos meses de edad y tendrá dos hermanitas sin tanta diferencia para convivir.

-O dios mío Lucy, estoy tan feliz por ti. Descuida esta vez no habrá ningún viaje que me impida acompañarte en cada etapa del embarazo. Esta vez estaré siempre a tu lado. –Lily abraza a Lucy mientras le promete una eterna compañía y apoyo en cualquier momento.

Lucy por su parte acepta esa promesa mientras piensa en la belleza de tener una segunda oportunidad y en el miedo de que pueda perderla de nuevo.

No sería capaz de soportar la noticia otra vez, el que otra vida se valla en su vientre es algo que nunca se podría perdonar y quizá le cause dolor a su familia pero está segura de que sin ella lograrían avanzar, en especial ahora que tienen hijas que cuidar.

Lynn por su parte esta alegre de que Lincoln la halla abrazado a ella primero, quizá por instinto o por cercanía pero sin duda le gusta ser su número uno en eso.

Ella incrédula de que en su vida sería madre, a pesar de ser un deseo no pensó que en realidad llagase a pasar pero ahora que lo será está más que decidida a tener por siempre a su hermano a su lado, será lindo cuando nazca que le enseñe a jugar futbol, karate y muchos deportes más. Lacy Loud la sucesora de las victorias Loud.

-Lucy, no tengas miedo. Nada le pasara a tu bebé. O al menos estaré a tu lado esperando que nada le pase, ese bebé nacerá. –Promete Lincoln mientras le toma la mano a Lucy.

-No dejaremos que pierdas a otro sobrino nuestro, ahora que estamos a tu lado haremos lo posible para que todo salga bien. –Lily se aferra más a ella.

-Y yo como con todas me asegurare que tomen los medicamentos necesarios para la salud de esos lindos bebes. –Lisa les frota el vientre a ambas con una mirada algo rara pero con total honestidad.

Y el tiempo pasa, ahora ambas hermanas tomadas de la mano reciben a sus hijas en aquel viejo y manchado sofá. Una de ellas con el peculiar pelo blanco que su padre tiene.

-Lupa. Heredaste el cabello de tu padre –Lucy siendo incapaz de mantener la conciencia se duerme por el agotamiento no sin antes nombrar a su hija y sonreírle.

-Estará bien, Lucy es más fuerte de lo que imaginan ¿Verdad que tu tía es fuerte Lacy? –Lynn toma a su bebé con una sonrisa débil mientras queda dormida con ella todavía llorando.

-Vaya chicas, no llevan ni cinco minutos con vida y ya agotaron a sus madres jeje, bromea Luan mientras acerca a Liby para que aprecie a sus hermanitas.

Apenas con conciencia y curiosidad Liby las observa sin saber que algún día esas dos serían sus mejores amigas.

-Me encanta nuestra familia, vez más grande y mejor. –Dice Cristina mientras carga a Lupa.

-Ya Lacy deja de llorar, Loan está aquí para cuidarte. –Loan le da un beso en la frente a su recién nacida hermana mientras la abraza para darle calma.

-También quiero cargar a una bebita –Pide Liena y de inmediato carga a Lyra.

-Oye yo ya tengo cuatro años ¿Cómo puedes cargarme si solo me superas por dos años? No deberías ser tan fuerte. –Cuestiona Lyra al ser cargada por Liena.

…

En una cafetería Lynn y Luna tienen una típica charla para dar una linda noticia.

-Luna ya tienes más de cuarenta ¿Segura que podrás tener otro bebé? –Lynn no se ve segura de la decisión de Luna, sin duda tener una hija a más de los cuarenta si bien no es tan arriesgado tampoco es una idea del todo segura.

-Descuida hermana, con una doctora en la familia como Lisa seguro no tendré algún problema de Salud que me afecte. Además ya han pasado cinco años desde que Lacy, Lupa y Liby nacieron, ya no son tan bebés aunque nos sigan buscando para dormir en la cama con todas sus tías y su padre. Seria Lindo tener a alguien que podamos criar y ver sus primeros pasos de nuevo. –Explica Luna mientras frota su vientre apenas con un mes de embarazo. Desde que supo la noticia lo único que ha hecho es escribir canciones nuevas para su hija en camino.

-Es cierto, Cristina y Loan ya están en secundaria y Liena y Lyra solo les faltan unos cuantos años para entrar. Pronto no nos necesitaran, quizá otra sobrina haga que nos sintamos con vida… Por cierto no sabía que hacían camas para once, eso aún me sorprende. –Comenta Lynn mientras sorbe café.

-La tuvimos que importar de un país extranjero donde un hombre puede tener muchas esposas. –Responde Luna tranquila mientras toma un sorbo de agua. No quiere que su bebita nueva se exponga a algo procesado mientras esta en su vientre.

Es la misma reacción que las hermanas mayores tuvieron al recibir a Lincoln en su hogar, al saber que era diferente a ellas en muchos sentidos. Algo nuevo con lo que lidiar, algo tierno y completamente hermoso…. Un niño.

De cabello castaño y pecas en sus mejillas, tranquilo de nacimiento y un poco más ligero que las otras hermanas al momento de nacer pero igual de sano.

Lincoln orgulloso de ver eso se inca para poder verlo mejor, es simplemente la mayor sorpresa que podría recibir y de hecho ahora él por el acuerdo que hizo con sus hermanas tiene derecho a nombrarlo y conoce el nombre perfecto para ese chico.

-Hola Lemy. Yo soy tu padre, ella es mami y tienes la bendición de vivir en una familia con muchas hermanas. Ese tipo de felicidad es única Lemy y espero que cuides a tus hermanas pero más que nada quiero que sepas que ellas nunca dejaran de cuidarte a ti. –Lincoln abraza a su único hijo varón y llora por tenerlo en brazos.

-Literalmente pensé que lo iba a llamar Logan. –Susurra Lori impresionada por tener otro niño en la familia.

-Como que no le queda el nombre. –Comenta Leni a su lado.

Las demás hermanas se emocionan por tener un hermanito, para ellas es algo completamente diferente y esperan explotarlo al máximo.

-¿Un chico? Esto es emocionante ¿Pero y si non podemos ser buenas con él por no comprender la mente masculina? Es mucha presión, no sé si pueda. –Loan con una bolsa de papel empieza a respirar agitadamente mientras Cristina rodea los ojos y le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ojala aprecie las bellas melodías que tocare para él cada noche -Dice Lyra entusiasmada. -. Por cierto Liena te queda bien el overol azul sobre vestido verde. Yo adoro el chaleco purpura y la ropa Lila. –Con aprecio abraza a su hermana mayor.

-De nada Lyra. Es así como… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo qué?

-Como muy lindo, es así como muy Lindo. –Lyra termina la oración por ella.

-No… Es así como un honor que uses la primera prenda que mami me ayudo a hacer. –Termina Liena orgullosa.

…

Ya dando sus primeros pasos Lemy choca con su tía Lola mientras ve con miedo la enorme panza que ella tiene. Parece un monstruo y del horror empieza a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Lemy? ¿Mamá Lola te hizo modelar sus vestidos? –Pregunta Cristina ya de quince años de edad mientras carga a su hermanito.

-Ballena. –Lemy señala a su tía mientras se aferra a Cristina.

-Lemy no seas grosero mamá Lola no es una ballena, solo está cargando algo de peso…. ¿Hace calor aquí? –Se pregunta mientras suda demasiado.

Al voltear Lola solo las observa con una mirada incandescente y algo similar a fuego alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

-Tienen seis segundos para irse o estarás castigada. –Ordena Lola enojada por como ofendieron su figura.

-Pero mamá yo…

-Dos semanas sin citas ahora a tu cuarto. –Ordena la reina de belleza ofendida.

-Si mamá… Lemy no vuelvas a decirle ballena a tu tía. –Pide Cristina triste.

-Tres semanas. –Responde Lola aun enojada. Para calmarse solo suspira y frota su vientre -. Así es como te obedecen, les debes infundir miedo Leia y tu tendrás ese poder, te lo aseguro. –Sonríe perversamente mientras sigue frotando.

Al nacer Leia es incapaz de dejar de llorar, no importa si está en brazos de ambos padres ella no tiene intenciones de ceder.

-Ya Leia, tienes que calmarte o haras sentir mal a tus hermanas y tías. –Suplica Lincoln meciéndola pero no funciona.

-¿Qué querra? –Lana les entrega un biberón intentando algo.

-Lana acaba de nacer, no creo que tenga hambre. –Dice Lola recalcando algo obvio.

-Oye al menos trato de ayudar. –Se defiende su gemela algo ofendida.

-Creo que tengo una idea podríamos pedirle a la bisabuela Harriet que… -Lupa trata de bajar las escaleras con el libro de magia que le regalo su madre pero en un descuido se cae frente a ellas.

Leia por alguna razón deja de llorar pero sigue respirando de manera agitada como si aún tuviera algo que la agobiara.

En una breve idea de lo que pasa y Liby piensa un segundo y después le da un coscorrón a Lupa.

-¿Por qué fue eso? –Pregunta Lupa molesta.

Leia sin embargo empieza a reír por ver como su hermana es golpeada.

-Eso me da una idea. –Lacy bebiendo algo de jugo sin piedad alguna se lo arroja a Lupa a la cara. Para su sorpresa Leia ríe aún más por eso hasta que finalmente logra quedarse dormida en el pecho de su padre.

-Tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien jovencita. –Lola le acaricia el cabello a su hija con una sonrisa malvada.

-Eso no es buena señal. –Dice Lucy en voz baja mientras ve la mirada molesta de su hija.

Lupa por su parte tiene sentimientos encontrados por su nueva hermanita.

…

-¿Entonces quieres que yo lo tenga? Pero significa mucho para ti papi. –Lacy no es capaz de aceptar aquel bate viejo y con manchas rojas que le da su padre con mucha confianza.

-Lacy acéptalo hija. Papi…. Papi hizo cosas malas con ese bate, esas manchas no deberían estar ahí y por eso creo que estaría mejor sabiendo que lo tiene alguien que jamás haría nada malo con ella. Por eso quiero que la tengas. –Pide Lincoln al acercarle más el bate.

-¿Ella? –Pregunta Lacy confundida.

-Se llama Linka y créeme a ella le gusta jugar rudo, sé que se entenderán. –Lincoln le guiña el ojo a su deportista favorita mientras acaricia su cabello.

-Bien, supongo que Linka y yo seremos un buen equipo. ¿Puedo jugar con ella?

-Lo que gustes nena, solo nada de golpear a tus hermanas. –Advierte Lincoln con mucha tranquilidad.

-Descuida. Si alguien las toca envolveré a Linka en alambre de púas y me las pagaran. –Lacy sale corriendo con mucha energía hacia el patio donde sus demás hermanas y hermano juegan.

Ese pequeño dialogo despierta en Lincoln un recuerdo que jamás será capaz de perdonarse, aún puede ver aquella cabeza reventarse y la satisfacción que eso le causo. La ira que sintió pero sin duda lo bien que sintió, pero ahora ya no debe pensar en eso jamás ni castigarse por aquellos errores, ahora solo tiene que criar y mantener a su familia.

…

Tres años más vuelan mientras la vida en la casa Loud continua con sus locuras.

-Vaya Lana no te esfuerces demasiado, eso no es sano ni para ti ni para Lizy. –Advierte Lisa mientras guía a Lana lentamente por un barandal y ella con demasiado esfuerzo y dolor da un simple paso que no llega a recorrer ni cinco centímetros.

-No puedo rendirme Lisa, quiero que aunque sea una vez mi hija pueda ver como la cargo con todo el amor que una madre le puede dar. –Lanase esfuerza por hablar mientras tensa los músculos de sus brazos y se esfuerza en mover su otra pierna pero esta no le responde, solo se queda inmóvil.

-Lana ha sido suficiente por hoy, tienes cinco meses de embarazo y no dejare que te lastimes a ti o a mi sobrina por algo tonto. –Ordena Lisa mientras empuja a Lana a su silla y ella con resignación se pone de brazos cruzados.

-No es algo tonto quiero que…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ser capaz de decir que pudiste cargar a tu hija al menos una vez? Eso no vale tu saluda Lana. –Afirma Lisa molesta por la terquedad de Lana y se arrodilla para verla de frente.

Lana trata de desviar la mirada pero es atraída de nuevo por Lisa.

-Escucha, sé que tú quieres ser una madre normal. Quieres ser capaz de alabar los logros de Lizy en sus premiaciones como lo hace Luna en los conciertos de Lyra o Luan en las presentaciones de Liby pero no puedes hacerlo así. –Habla la prodigio con severidad.

-Pero…

-Pero eso no quiere decir que dejaras de hacerlo. No importa como tú serás la madre de Lizy y podrás apoyarla sin necesidad de tus piernas y ella saldrá adelante porque te ama. –Ambas escuchan como Cristina y Lyra tararean mientras caminan por el pasillo.

Ambas simplemente riendo mientras Loan las sigue detrás con Leia y Lemy persiguiéndola con pistolas de juguete disparándole.

-Eso no está bien, se supone que yo era el alguacil. –Afirma Loan asustada.

-Mira a Cristina por ejemplo. Ella sabe que su verdadera madre está ausente pero eso jamás le ha impedido amarnos a nosotras y tomarnos por sus madres, por eso me llama mamá, llama mamá a Lori, Luan, Luna… A ti. –Lisa voltea a Lana de nuevo.

-No es…

-Si es lo mismo Lana. Si una chica sin madre es capaz de aceptar el amor que le damos nosotras ¿Qué te hace pensar que Lizy no aceptara el que tú le des?

Lana sin respuestas y con lágrimas le da una minúscula sonrisa a Lisa mientras lentamente la mira a los ojos y ve un rostro de sabiduría en ella. La hermana que inicio el ciclo de felicidad ahora es quien le recuerda que es parte de ese ciclo no podría estar más orgullosa de eso.

-Se supone que yo soy la mayor, debería ser yo la que te de esos consejos. –Lana bromea mientras es abrazada por Lisa.

Lisa por su parte esta alegre por hacer que Lana entre en razón y no arriesgue su salud ni la de su sobrina por algo tan tonto como querer pararse.

Y así tras unas mínimas complicaciones que necesitaron más horas de lo usual Lana mantiene en brazos a una rubia inocente con mejillas pecosas de peso ligero. Es la sensación más perfecta del mundo y sin duda no importa si está de pie o no siempre estará orgullosa de ser su madre.

-Bienvenida Lizy. –Dice Lana en lágrimas mientras la besa repetidas veces.

-Hola amor, es bueno verte. –Lincoln besa a su hermana y luego a Lizy con mucha alegría.

Leia se pone frente a ellos mientras ve a esa chiquilla recién nacida a los ojos. Con algo de curiosidad estira su brazo para tocarla y en cambio recibe el contacto de aquella manita. Ese simple contacto hace que los ojos de Leia se iluminen mientras llora de alegría y se recuesta entre la feliz familia para abrazar a su nueva hermana.

-La amo. –Dice al poder tener cara a cara a Lizy.

-No puedo quedar fuera de eso. –Lola se pone junto a su gemela y hermano para que así los cinco puedan descansar en aquel sofá viejo.

…

Y con otro año pasando ambas con una semana de diferencia de nuevo le anuncian a Lincoln sobre su embarazo. Su primera amante y su hermana más joven una por sorpresa y otra por petición para que la vida en la casa Loud siga viva después de los cuarenta, porque ninguna de las dos es tan joven como antes.

-Gracias Linky, la pequeña Lani Lila le dirá sera muy feliz al llamarte papi. –Una ya madura Lily le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor mientras recibe un abrazo lleno de amor.

Lincoln no solo está feliz por abrazar a Lily sino que esta alegre de poder tomar la mano de Lisa y verla a los ojos. Su hermanita más inteligente ya toda una mujer madura sigue siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y tana adorable como la primera vez que la cargo en brazos y le dijo que siempre la cuidara porque es su responsabilidad como hermano mayor.

Las vueltas que da la vida, nadie pensaría que en una familia así de grande la descendencia provenga de esas circunstancias ni siquiera Lisa es capaz de hallarle lógica. Pero no quiere hallarle lógica, no quiere pensar en la moralidad de la situación, lo único que quiere es tener a su bebé, darle una excelente educación y todo hacerlo al lado del mejor padre del mundo según su opinión.

-Te amo Lincoln Loud. –Lisa se acerca para besarlo y Lincoln apenas y recibe el beso por todavía tener a Lily en el medio.

-Bueno supongo que tarde o temprano pasaría. –Lily se aparta un poco y primero le da un húmedo y apasionado beso a Lisa para después hacer lo mismo con su hermano.

-Vaya no pensé que besaras tan bien. –Lisa se toca sus labios algo sonrojado por esa sensación tan curiosa.

Tras los meses pasar no es al mismo tiempo pero si con unos días de diferencia Lily descansa con su hija en brazos bautizada como Lani Lila Loud con una sonrisa.

-Descuida hijita, serás la menor de todas pero eso tiene sus beneficios. Por ejemplo tendrás toda la atención del mundo y libertad de arrojarles pañales a tus hermanas si te ignoran. –Ríe sarcásticamente mientras la mece.

-Entonces si estabas consiente de lo que hacías. –Grita Lori furiosa.

-Soy más lista de lo que crees. –Lily le dedica una mirada malvada a su hermana mayor.

-Lupe Lulú Loud saluda a tu media hermana. –Lisa cargando a su hija recién nacida se recuesta con Lily mientras deja a que ambas bebes se conozcan.

Lily es feliz de haber tenido a una hija tan adorable, alguien que la necesitara a ella y de su amor pero más importante. Alguien que ella necesita para ser feliz, para tener el amor que una madre debe tener, y ambas reirán, se divertirán y podrán ser las consentidas de sus hermanas. Sera una linda vida.

Lisa por su parte ve un futuro potencial en su hija, será lista sin duda pero no la presionara para nada, si Lulú quiere hacer ciencia la hará o si desea educar en alguna primaria ella no la limitaría. Lo que haga feliz a su cría ella le dara la libertad de hacerlo, a menos que sea algo ilegal. En ese caso implantaría un taser dentro de ella y cada vez que haga una actividad ilegal se electrificaría, sonara cruel pero no dejara que su hija arruine su vida así.

Lincoln nota la sonrisa perversa de Lisa, desde que la ve sabe que ese tipo de sonrisas no son de fiar, algo está tramando ella.

-Lo que estés pensando no lo hagas. –Ordena Lincoln a su hermana con seriedad.

-Nunca sabrías si lo hice o no. –Responde ella sin apartar la vista en Lulú.

….

Un año después todas las descendientes Loud están en el jardín jugando mientras charlan sobre qué hacer.

Se puede apreciar a Leia de seis años con sus coletas, usando un traje de estudiante usando falda y chaleco azul marino con una blusa blanca debajo molestar a una Lupa de trece años con una resortera y balas de pintura.

-¡Basta! Arruinaras el cabello blanco. –Lupa se la cabeza para que su cabello de nieve no se arruine, desde que le dijeron que su cabello es idéntico al de su padre jamás ha querido que algo malo le pase.

-Tú te lo buscaste por pintar mi habitación de negro. –Grita Leia molesta mientras corre para pelear con su hermana.

-Pensé que te gustaría algo que combine con tu alma. –Lupa le devuelve el grito mientras vuelve a correr paran proteger su cabello.

-Vaya esa situación es bastante manchada jeje… Porque Leia está tratando de manchar a Lupa. –Dice Liby ahora con catorce años presumiendo una blusa blanca con falda naranja mientras porta un corbatín del mismo color que su falda y su cabeza una banda amarilla.

-No tienes que explicar cada broma señorita júpiter. –Lacy de la misma edad que Lupa usando una camiseta con el número dos y faltante del diente frontal se burla de la ortodoncia de su hermana parecida a un anillo rodeándola.

-Ese es Saturno babosa desdentada. –Liby ofendida la corrige con algo de molestia.

Ambas por unos segundos se miran con odio pero casi al instante empiezan a reírse y hasta se abrazan por eso.

-¡Muy gran público el de hoy! –Grita un Lemy de ocho años usando una bandana roja, chaleco de mezclilla azul con camisa negra debajo mientras ve que solo Lizy, Lulú y Lani lo miran.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunta una Lizy de tres años usando una boina roja y el overol de su madre sin saber qué pasa.

-Escucharan uno de los pésimos conciertos de Lemy. –Se burla Lyra ya de diecisiete años atrás de ellos mientras bebe el té con Liena, ambas usando las mismas ropas que de niñas.

En respuesta Lemy solo le levanta el dedo medio y ella solo le arroja un beso al aire con una actitud egocéntrica.

-Vamos Lyra, Lemy se esfuerza mucho en sus conciertos para ser así como… ¿Así como? ¿Así como? –Liena no puede saber que dirá.

-Así como un gran artista, para ser así como un gran artista. –Termina Lyra orgullosa.

-No… Así como alguien que quiere darles un buen espectáculo a sus hermanas. –Termina Liena con una sonrisa inocente.

Lyra solo arquea una ceja algo confundida mientras sorbe una taza de té.

-Dejando atrás las interrupciones. –Lemy empieza un solo de guitarra emocionado para sus hermanitas, pero se asegura que no sea tan violento para no hacerlas llorar. Si lo hiciera por regla impuesta él las tiene que cuidar en la noche.

'' Al espacio vámonos ya'' ''Es la moda únete ven''

''En mis manos deja todo''

-No ahora Lemy debo concentrarme. –Leia le arroja una bala de pintura en la pierna y el grita adolorido.

Sus hermanitas más jóvenes se ríen de eso.

Loan y Cristina ya de veintiún y veinte años de edad ven todo eso felices por saber que esa familia tan ruidosa es la suya. Aunque Loan esta algo desanimada por saber lo que viene.

-Cristina realmente no quisiera que fueras a la universidad, sé que es por tu carrera pero enserio te extrañaré. –Dice Loan triste por tener que ver como Cristina parte de Royal Woods.

-Descuida Loan vendré cada vez que tenga vacaciones, además Liena y Lyra te pueden ayudar con las chicas y Lemy también es bastante responsable. Veras que estarán bien. –Responde Cristina alegre pero tosiendo un poco.

-Solo desearía un poco más de tiempo contigo, eres mi mejor amiga. –Loan ve a Cristina con ojos húmedos por la tristeza.

-Ya Loan, todo está bien. Nunca dejare de ser parte de la familia y tú también me podrás visitar cuando quieras. –Le responde mientras se acerca a abrazar a Loan pero otro tosido la interrumpe. Esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores.

-¿Estas bien? Puedo buscar algo de medicina si quieres. Creo que hay jarabe en la cocina o algo. –Loan quiere ir por medicina pero es detenida por Cristina la cual se encuentra completamente aterrada.

Sin saber que pasa Loan ve que debajo de Cristina hay mucha sangre y ella sigue tosiendo con fuerza.

El miedo invade a Loan por ver esa escena, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar se queda viendo como sufre su hermana en el suelo mientras sigue tosiendo con fuerza y escupiendo sangre. Esta inmóvil, los charcos no son tan grandes pero si crecen por cada vez que tose e incluso algo de eso llega a sus zapatos.

Las demás hermanas desde el fondo se percatan de lo que sucede, todas empiezan a asustarse por lo que ven.

Hiperventilándose Leia corre directo hacia Lupa para sentirse segura, mientras que su hermana mayor la mantiene agarrada y hunde la cabeza de Leia en su pecho para que no vea lo que sucede.

La primera en llamar por instinto a la ambulancia es Liena desde su celular. Mientras que Lyra corre directo a su hermanito bilógico para que deje de llorar por la escena.

-Vamos chicas no tienen que ver esto. –Liby toma a sus hermanitas más jóvenes para llevarlas dentro de la casa.

Lacy toma a Lizy para meterla y que no se traumatice.

En cuestión de segundos todas las madres y el padre salen de la casa para saber que ocurre.

Mientras tanto Cristina se siente débil, llena de miedo e incapaz de decir algo se arrastra por mero instinto hacia su casa pero esta tan débil que cae inconsciente al suelo.

…

Notas del autor.

1 Gracias por seguir a esta historia hasta este punto. Realmente me alegró que les haya gustado y el siguiente capítulo será el final para esta historia pero descuiden aún hay más historias que contar.

2 Esto podría haber sido un buen final pero hay algo más que hacer, una pequeña cosa que necesitamos ver.

Respuestas a los comentarios.

Cocoafic y Ficlover enserio me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo.

DESTACADO117 Sin amigo, así es.

Ntian La verdad es que Loki no aparecería más en esta historia, esa parte en la vida de Lori ya había acabado. Me alegra crear esa mezcla de emociones.

Shishov Todas tomaron a Cristina como su hija, quizá no se notó pero cada una ama a Cristina a su manera especial.

Julex93 No cristina no tenía malas intenciones, ella quería tener algo que valiera su vida y si, Loan les dio una gran esperanza a su familia.

Imperialstar Lobo Hibiky Me alegra que les haya gustado, no pensé que los dejaría sin palabras.

Maxi SUAREZ No diría de los mejores pero si me eh esforzado para que tengan calidad y lo puedan disfrutar.

Sam the stormbringer Con esa misma tinta me dedique a escribir este capítulo lleno de pasión y emoción. Por cierto la historia de Cristina si se parece a esa canción ¿Quién lo diría?

Arago2 Gracias y no puedo creer que sea tu joya, me sienton honrado.

Doce espadas Sip, Lincoln es bastante potente pero son las Loud ¿Podrías negarte a eso? La parte de Clyde ya está cerrada y si, La vida de Cristina fue triste pero al menos tuvo algo que la hizo feliz.

Dicho esto yo soy PenguinArrow alias un crítico más y nos leemos pronto.


	17. El dia en que no estare

El día en que yo no este.

En aquella habitación Lincoln sostiene con dulzura la mano de su hija, su hermosa Cristina. Siempre saludable, sonriente ante toda situación y apoyando a su familia en cualquier cosa.

Aún recuerda su primera palabra, una palabra que lo hizo la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento y una palabra que jamás podría olvidar, no por usarla diario sino porque vino de ella.

-Papá. –Le habla Cristina con esa misma palabra pero Lincoln no parece escucharla. Y ella lo sabe, ese rostro en su padre es el mismo que tuvo cuando alguna de ellas se enfermaba gravemente pero ahora simplemente se ve más miserable.

Empieza a jugar un poco con la mano de Cristina, moviendo suavemente su pulgar de manera circular en su palma, lo relaja bastante pero sabe que ese tacto se acabara pronto.

No es capaz de voltearla a ver. Lo desea pero no se cree digno de poder verla a los ojos incluso sabiendo que esos hermosos ojos algún día se cerraran.

Cristina lo ve. Ve las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos y aquella mirada vacía, sin algún tipo de vida o pensamiento profundo. Incluso teniendo más de veinte años quisiera poder ser cargada por su padre como cuando era todavía una niña. Ambos riendo y simplemente charlando, ella compartiendo sus ideas y su padre anotándolas para animarlas. Ella diciendo lo mucho que lo ama y él diciendo que jamás habrá nadie que signifique más para su vida.

Y llora por ese hombre, esa buena persona que ha cometido errores y sin embargo ha sido capaz de superarlos por estar con quienes ama, con todas ellas. Se siente alegre de saber que es esa sensación, de saber que se siente tener tantas hermanas y un hermano que hagan su vida una aventura diaria.

-Cuando te cargue sentí mucho dolor. Me culpe a mí mismo de no saber que sucedía con tu madre., Sabía que tenía que buscarla pero simplemente nunca considere hacerlo porque tenía a Loan, a mis hermanas y era feliz. –Habla Lincoln sin voltearla a ver, con un tono tranquilo pero con el cual se nota una tremenda agonía. Como si cada palabra le duela.

-Papá….

-Y entonces esos hombres me contaron lo de tu madre y me ofrecieron dejarte en un orfanato pero no quise…. Yo quería tener a mi hija. Cada noche que tu madre no llamaba siempre me preguntaba ¿Dónde estás Cristina? ¿Qué clase de persona será a quien dé a luz? Haber estado con quienes amo no era excusa para dejarte a ti o a tu madre solas y lo siento por eso. Debí haber estado para ella. –No le importa derramar lágrimas, ahora solo quiere ser honesto. -. Tenerte en mis brazos mientras lloraba fue la sensación más dolorosa de todas y sin embargo quería seguir teniéndote conmigo, quería verte crecer y ser feliz porque te amo. Porque tú eres mi hija. –Finalmente es incapaz de seguir hablando, solo puede llorar por Cristina.

-¿Con quién te estas disculpando? –Pregunta Cristina mientras aprieta la mano de su padre. -. No fue tu culpa que mi madre no haya estado para mí. No tienes que disculparte con ella o conmigo.

-Debí haber intuido que esto pasaría Cristina. Jamás considere…. –Con los ojos cerrados voltea a Cristina y la toma para poder abrazarla, darle uno de sus últimos abrazos.

-Solo es una falla renal papá, no tiene nada que ver con la enfermedad de mamá. –Cristina trata de consolar a su padre, hacerlo sonar como algo más sencillo de lo que en realidad es pero ella también está asustada. Por su padre y sus hermanas, por no saber qué será de ellos en el futuro sin ella. Tiene miedo de pensar en qué pasaría con su familia.

Desde detrás del cristal de su habitación, su hermana mayor con una mirada triste y ojos rosados por las lágrimas que salían, observa esa escena. Asustada de que podrá pasar el resto de su vida sin su mejor amiga.

….

En un bar cualquiera, donde la gente va a olvidar sus problemas y ver deportes dos personas parecen hablarse con cierta hostilidad.

-No los conozco, a ninguna de ellas. Ni al padre…. Ni a ella. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –Pregunta un joven adulto rubio a una mujer ya de mediana edad que usa un suéter verde mientras deja ver un cabello castaño con algunas canas visibles y lentes gruesos.

-Lo sé. No nos debes nada, no tenemos derecho a pedirte algo tan importante porque nunca fuimos familia… o al menos no de esa manera. –Dice aquella mujer de mediana edad con un semblante triste en su rostro, no como si estuviera arrepentida. Más bien desesperada.

Ese joven la observa, siente pena por ella pero no es algo que sea su problema. No debería importarle en absoluto la situación de esa familia, él tiene sus propias preocupaciones, una hermana que cuidar, una madre con la cual estar y una vida propia alejada de ellos. Sin ningún arrepentimiento alguno y sin embargo ahora está enfrente de esa mujer madura ante una petición por alguien que es posible no vuelva a ver.

-¿Te soy sincera? Realmente sabía tu respuesta antes de siquiera venir. –Esa mujer pide una copa más a la camarera.

-¿Entonces porque venir a pedir algo que sabes que no pasara? –Pregunta aquel muchacho intrigado.

-Bueno, era un deseó irracional. Algo que no podía ser posible, que nunca considere que pasaría y sin embargo la primera vez que tuve uno se cumplió. –Sonríe levemente al recordar ese deseo cumplido. El de estar con la persona a quien ama de manera racional e irracional.

Y ahora está frente a un no tan completo desconocido pidiendo un favor imposible. Aferrándose a una improbable esperanza como lo hizo aquella vez.

-No estoy en mi derecho de pedírtelo como tu tía porque realmente jamás tuvimos y dudo que tengamos esa relación, simplemente es algo que tú y yo sabemos que no pasara. Así que no te lo pido como una tía que necesita un favor de su sobrino… Te lo pido como una madre desesperada por salvarle la vida a su hija. –Le da un fajo de billetes para pagar lo poco que bebió y un sobre. -. Si lo piensas de nuevo ahí está mi número y si no… Bueno yo entiendo porque no.

-¿Por qué no buscar a alguien más en lugar de a mí? No creo que alguien tan lista como tú no haya pensado en eso. –Cuestiona el joven antes de que ella se vaya. Realmente le interesa su respuesta. Siempre ha sido fan de los enigmas.

-Es divertido cuando lo piensas en retrospectiva. Te busque a ti porque fuiste la primera persona que encontré con compatibilidad. –Se ríe ella por la ridiculez misma de su respuesta mientras se levanta dispuesta a irse.

Sabe que realmente no es de su incumbencia, pero su instinto le hace querer preguntar. Después de todo ¿Qué sería de él sin ella?

-¿Cómo esta ella? –Pregunta de una vez para terminar con todo, para no sentir que perdió la única oportunidad de saber algo de su verdadera madre.

Lisa se detiene, lo ve a los ojos y nota la preocupación sincera en su mirada. Ningún tipo de malicia o resentimiento, solo mera curiosidad.

-Ella está bien. Es feliz y tiene salud. También quiere lo mejor para su hija. –Le responde y finalmente decide irse del bar para quizá no volver a verlo jamás y no lo culparía, ni ella quiere volver a verlo.

Y en aquella mesa con unas cuantas copas vacías el muchacho decide abrir el sobre. Saber que es el único regalo que alguna de sus tías le ha dado.

Una foto, la foto de una joven mujer de cabello rojo. Solo ella haciendo una pose amigable a quien haya tomado la foto. Detrás hay unas cuantas palabras escritas.

''No es por mí o por ti. Es por ella. Al menos conócela y piénsalo''

''Con estima tu tía Lisa''

Definitivamente tiene mucho que reflexionar por esta noche.

…

Nunca han sido las más unidas, siempre le gusta molestarla por cualquier cosa y le encanta que ella le responda con algo peor. Es raro pero divertido incluso si ella no lo ve así.

A pesar de las peleas y discusiones le gusta estar con ella cuando esta triste. Quizá porque ella siempre ha visto las cosas bajo una bruma más negativa, un poco más deprimente que su madre.

Ahora estando en ese viejo sofá sola con ella se puede sentir cómodo. Las demás simplemente no quieren salir de su habitación pero por alguna razón ambas son las únicas capaces de salir de ese negativismo. Cuidándose puesto que desde ayer ningún adulto ha vuelto a casa.

-Lupa. –Habla Leia tímidamente. Ni siquiera sabe que preguntar.

Lupa voltea a su hermanita y le da una sonrisa dulce, diferente a aquellas miradas siniestras que le dedica cuando están a punto de molestarse.

-La tía Lucy siempre habla de cosas raras como el inevitable destino o que solo hay tristeza en el mundo ¿Tiene razón? –Pregunta algo nerviosa, expectante a una respuesta. No tiene que ser buena o mala, solo debe ser algo.

-No. E incluso ella lo sabe, mamá es buena exagerando la tristeza de la vida pero en realidad ella es muy feliz. Yo soy feliz. –Le revuelve el cabello para tranquilizarla. No es momento para cuentos tétricos o ser negativa, ahora por ella y las demás debe dar esperanza con sus palabras.

-Pero Cristina… Ella no ha hecho nada malo y aun así está muy enferma. ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar algo así? -Pregunta la rubia desesperada por querer saber la lógica en la situación de Cristina.

-Porque a eso se le llama vida Leia. Realmente ni siquiera yo puedo saber por qué de tantas personas es Cristina la que paga por eso, me enoja bastante pero incluso si no lo entiendo tengo que aceptarlo. –Lupa empieza a lagrimear, no quiere creer que su hermana mayor valla a morir. No en ahora, ni quisiera que sea pronto.

-No es justo, ni siquiera será capaz de ver a Lila o Lupe crecer para ver en qué clase de personas se convertirán. –Se vuelve a quejar la rubia intentando contener sus lágrimas.

-Hay cosas peores que esas Leia. Mucho peor. –Dice su hermana seriamente.

-¿Cómo que? –Una Leia incrédula observa a su hermana sin tener idea de lo que habla.

Lupa voltea a todas direcciones para fijarse que nadie las observa, no le gusta la idea de que sepan que tiene una foto especial con ella, una foto de alguien que nadie conoció pero igual causo mucho dolor. La tiene por ser parte de su familia, por representar lo que lastimo a su madre pero igual amo y quizá lo que pudo haber sido de ella sin los cuidados necesarios. Es algo personal pero puede confiar en que Leia sabrá respetarlo y además ella necesita saber esa triste ralidad para no deprimirse con su triste realidad actual. La saca lentamente y suspira.

-Si es la foto de ti con tu traje de abejita ya la vi se la mostré a las chicas. Les dio mucha risa. –Dice Leia sin ánimos de ver la foto.

-¿Qué? –Su hermana tanto indignada y confundida ve a Leia molesta pero decide solo inhalar aire para tranquilizarse. No es momento para reganarla o devolverle la broma. Leia, no es mi foto con el traje de abejita. Es algo más personal. –Abre la foto y se la da a Leia.

Lo único que ella ve es una mancha gris, sin forma identificable, en un fondo negro con gris.

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver? –Leia arquea una ceja mientras trata de encontrarle una forma a esa fotografía.

-Es una copia de una vieja foto de mamá que encontré en el ático. Eso es un ultra sonido y esa cosa de ahí es el hermano o hermana que nunca tuvimos. –Responde Lupa algo deprimida.

Leia queda asombrada por eso. Nunca le contaron que su tía Lucy Estuvo embarazada antes de Lupa, ni siquiera sabe si alguna de sus hermanas está enterada de eso ¿Cómo Lupa lo sabe? Voltea a verla y ve que esta triste, incluso puede notar algunas gotas debajo de sus ojos.

-Nunca le comente a mamá que encontré la foto, ninguna lo sabe realmente. Por un momento pensé que era mi ultra sonido pero la foto tenía una fecha mucho antes de mi nacimiento, fue fácil suponer lo que era. –Lupa se limpia la humedad y rodea su brazo hasta tener el hombro de Leia en su mano. -Imagínatelo hermanita. El tener que vivir todos los días sabiendo que ni siquiera pudiste conocer a alguien que amabas con todo tu corazón. Debe ser duro para mamá, por eso creo que lo de Cristina incluso si es malo al menos no es tan horrible como eso.

-Bueno estas equivocada. –Afirma Leia causándole una gran sorpresa a Lupa, en especial por el tono de indignación de parte de la menor. –No tuve un hermano o hermana ¿Y qué? Eso significa que jamás pude o podre ser capaz de recordar buenos momentos con él o ella, paso. Es un punto y aparte. Pero con Cristina es peor…. Porque con Cristina hemos construido algo. ¡Hemos construido recuerdos valiosos! ¡Momentos que no podemos olvidar! ¡Y saber que eso puede acabar eso acabara es peor que saber que jamás iniciaron. –Finalmente Leia se rompe y abraza el pecho de su hermana mientras llora de manera dolorosa, llenando de lágrimas y mucosa la sudadera favorita de Lupa.

Pero a ella no le interesa esa prenda, siempre puede lavarla. Su hermana menor es lo más importante en este y cualquier momento, ve de nuevo la foto del feto y suspirando la guarda para poder recostarse en el sofá y que ambas puedan estar juntas. No nota que sus ojos están ligeramente húmedos.

Palabras frías por parte de Leia, no compadecerse por lo que le paso a su tía pero no puede culparla, solo tiene ocho años y quizá haya algo de razón en sus palabras.

Arriba en sus respectivas habitaciones las chicas se mantienen reflexionando sobre la situación actual.

En su habitación compartida Liena escucha las melodías en violín de Lyra. Pero solo eso. Las escucha sin siquiera interpretarlas, para ella son solo ruidos que decoran aquella silenciosa habitación de colores celestes con morado. Y mientras ignora aquellas notas dibuja en una libreta para poder despejar su mente.

Dos pájaros de colores vivos. Uno de color aqua marina, pequeño y se nota que se esfuerza por volar. Incluso tiene gotas de sudor en su frente y arriba de él un pájaro rojo, enorme y con una bella sonrisa. Pero si uno se fija más en los detalles se puede apreciar que tiene ojeras, son ligeramente visibles pero demuestran cansancio. Y algunas de sus plumas caen debajo para ser alejadas por el viento. Una de sus alas está un poco más abajo, como si progresivamente se estuviera cansando pero esa sonrisa muestra que no quiere rendirse, sin embargo es posible que tenga que hacerlo.

-¿Si tu vida dependiera de que yo te de algo mío lo aceptarías? –Pregunta Liena sin soltar el color con el que dibuja.

-Todo depende. ¿Es algo que necesites demasiado? –Pregunta Lyra sin romper su triste melodía.

-No realmente, o no lo sé en realidad. Digamos que tengo dos iguales pero necesito ambas. –Explica Liena ahora buscando un color naranja para resaltar el atardecer.

-Si las necesitas supongo que no querría quitártela. Pero si tú quisieras regalármela no…. No sé si pudiera decir que sí. –Lyra suspira pesadamente mientras un poco de su maquillaje se corre. Trata de mantener la armonía y su propia calma.

-Es que yo… Yo quisiera… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Era una tontería. –Liena deja de dibujar, tira su libreta y se recuesta en su cama sin entender las emociones que pasan por su mente. Solo sabe que se siente necesitada, quiere que alguien especial este con ella como siempre ha recordado. Incluso ignora el hecho de estar llorando, lo único que quiere es un abrazo.

No se da cuenta cuando la música parao hasta que sintió que su hermana menor entro a su cama para rodearla con sus brazos. Se siente cálido, es agradable pero… Por alguna razón siente que no debería ser Lyra quien la abrace.

Lyra por su parte usa toda su concentración para no llorar, para poder ser la persona fuerte que en estos momentos quizá ninguna de ellas pueda ser.

En una habitación que compartes las tres chicas que se acercan más en edad Lacy solo mueve su bate de baseball de un lado al otro. Ni siquiera fingiendo darle a algún objetivo o golpear a alguien con él. Simplemente lo mueve para distraerse.

Nunca ha pensado en una vida diferente a la que tiene, después de todo solo tiene trece años y a pesar del ruido hogareño su vida es mejor que la de muchas personas. Se concentra en la parte superior del bate, un poco de esa madera está teñida de rojo, pero es un rojo diferente al que Cristina escupía al momento que todo pasó y sin embargo son la misma cosa. Al ver esa parte de Linka, solo puede pensar en Cristina vomitando sangre y arrastrándose por el suelo como si de una película de horror se tratase; Y al recordarla de esa manera se pregunta ¿Qué será de la vida de ella si no vuelve a ver a alguna de ellas? No puede saber la respuesta, ni siquiera quiere saberla pero es posible que tenga que aceptar el hecho de que la respuesta llegara a ella algún día. Solo no es algo que deseé pronto.

Le da la mirada a Liby quien yace recostada en su cama, viendo a la pared. Hace horas que no ha dicho nada pero sabe que esta despierta. Ha hecho sonidos que la han delatado. Se le ocurre animarla, poder despejarse.

-Oye Li ¿Quieres practicar un poco? Nunca está de más aprender unos cuantos tiros. –Sugiere Lacy amablemente a su hermana.

-No quiero. –Responde ella de manera cortante y sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-Vamos Li. Una buena tarde de baseball te animara. –Intenta convencerla con un poco más de ánimos.

-Es tonto Lacy, no quiero practicar baseball ahora. No es algo que merezca mi atención. –Vuelve a responder su hermana pero esta vez más enojada.

-Bueno quizá algo de tiro con arco mamá compro una….

-¡No quiero practicar deporte y punto! ¿Qué no puedes entender eso? –Finalmente voltea irritada pero en su mirada más que irritación hay desesperanza. Respira agitadamente sin quitarle la vista a Lacy.

Lacy algo temerosa por la reacción de Liby decide no mostrar debilidad, decide hacer lo más maduro y levantarse para irse.

-Lamento querer animar a mi mejor amiga. Soy un monstruo. –Habla con ella de manera sarcástica con cierto recelo.

Liby suspira molesta y sale de su habitación para seguir a Lacy porque siente que su conversación no ha acabado. Mientras baja las escaleras puede ver a Leia y Lupa abrazadas en el sofá. No se meterá en lo que sea que ellas dos tengan.

-Lacy vamos hermana. No fue mi intención molestarte. –Se disculpa de manera cínica mientras sale al patio.

-No, ya dejaste en claro que no quieres hacer nada conmigo. Ahora déjame y vuelve a tu cama a sentirte miserable, quizá cuando quieras ayuda pueda estar disponible. –Responde Lacy irritada mientras le apunta con su bate.

-Wow Lacy tranquila. –Liby levanta sus manos para cubrirse un poco el rostro. estoy enojada ¿Si? Pero no contigo, jamás contigo… Simplemente estoy enojada. –Confiesa mientras le dedica una mirada cansada al suelo. Sin querer ver a su hermana.

-Yo sé porque estas enojada. Sé porque lo estamos todas. –Lacy suspira y baja su bate. Realmente jamás le haría nada a Liby con Linka.

-Mira ya estoy harta de no hacer nada pero nuestras tías y papá nos prohibieron ir al hospital por ahora, no quiero hacer deporte pero quiero hacer algo. ¿Qué me dices si vamos al cine? Algo entre hermanas, ya sabes. Para despejar la mente. –Sugiere Liby ligeramente menos irritada pero se puede notar que no estará en calma pronto.

-¿Invitamos a las demás o a Lemy? –Pregunta Lacy algo dudosa y viendo a los ojos a su hermana mayor.

Liby por un momento voltea a la silenciosa casa frente a ella. Sabe que ninguna de las personas dentro tiene humor de hacer algo.

-Por hoy… Por hoy seremos solo tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece? –Le sonríe levemente a su hermanita.

-Claro. Y Liby.

-¿Si?

-Todo estará bien de una u otra manera. –Es lo único que dice Lacy antes de guardar silencio y caminar a la calle con Liby.

Liby por su parte suspira cansadamente, dudando si eso será cierto.

En la habitación de las más jóvenes Lemy con una cara dibujada en su mano intenta hacer reír a sus tres hermanitas.

-Oh miren. Es el hombre mano ¿Qué nos puedes decir hoy hombre mano? –Pregunta Lemy con ánimos. Lemy, hoy me entere que la casa está algo triste, pero con tu ayuda espero que al menos estas dulzuras rían. –Se responde a si mismo con una voz graciosa.

No nota que tanto Lupe como Lila lo ignoran. Están ocupadas chupándose el pie o tratando de caminar.

La única que le pone una atención desinteresada es Lizy, la cual tiene el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno hombre mano, creo que tendremos que dedicarles una…

-¿Pueded parar? –Pide Lizy algo enojada.

-¿Con qué? –Pregunta Lemy sin entender a su hermanita.

-Con edo… ed edtupido. –Responde su hermanita parándose y con una toalla húmeda borra el rostro que Lemy se dibujó en la mano.

-Liz ¿Qué lenguaje es ese? ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así? –Pregunta su hermano indignado.

-Los he escuchado dede que tengo una conciencia capad de memodizar eventos de mi vida. Cada palabra que entra a mis oídod la aprendo y udo depenendiendo el contexto. –Explica Lizy a Lemy el cual no es capaz de creeré todo lo que ella dijo. Algo decepcionada arquea una ceja esperando respuesta.

-….

-¿Qué? No ed tan impredionante…. ¿Lemy?

-Eres una genio. Una genio incapaz de pronunciar ciertas palabras y por eso usas d en lugar de la letra correspondiente pero una genio. –Afirma Lemy asombrado por la capacidad verbal de su hermanita. Emocionado la carga para abrazarla y hacerla girar por los aires.

Lizy empieza a marearse por eso. Por alguna razón tiene un trauma con los movimientos bruscos, como si antes de nacer hubiera tenido muchas caídas o cambios repentinos de velocidad.

En reacción le muerde el pecho a su hermano. Lemy adolorido para y decide ponerla en el piso mientras sus dos hermanitas se ríen de verlo lastimarse.

-¿Por qué tu pecho dabe a pollo frito? –Lizy se limpia la lengua con asco.

-Lo siento, suelo comer pollo cuando estoy triste…. –Tan solo mencionar esa palabra recuerda porque está ahora intentando hacer reír a las tres. Baja la mirada algo deprimido mientras se quita su bandana y se sienta para pensar.

De su bolsillo saca una cartera que dentro tiene varias fotos. Una de ellas de él y Cristina cuando apenas era un bebé. Mucho antes de que alguna de ellas tres nacieran.

Lizy se sienta a su lado y observa la foto. Cristina en ese momento se ve tan feliz, tan llena de vida y sin duda Lemy parece adorar tenerla a su lado. Le causa tristeza saber que quizá nunca tendría una foto así.

-Dedearía no der tan dista. Poder der capaz de no recordar. Como ellas –Apunta a Lupe y Lila quienes están jugando con cuadros de plástico.

-¡Oye! No creo que deberías desear perder tan increíble mente. La tienes por algo, yo quisiera ser así de listo. Quiza así pueda entender porque le pasa esto a Cristina. –Le acaricia el cabello pero en su mirada hay tristeza.

-Dería más fázil no decordar a Cristina. –Lizy empieza a lagrimear pero siente en su cadera como el brazo de Lemy la acerca a él y como su otra mano le acaricia el cabello.

-Ya Liz, solo lo dices para que no duela pero en verdad apreciaras el ser capaz de recordarla. –Le da un beso triste en su cabecita sin dejar de soltarla.

-Es que duele mucho. –Responde ella poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Lemy ve que su hermana realmente no cambiara de opinión con palabras, o tan siquiera cambiara de opinión. Pero eso no le impide querer animarla.

Kimi e no omoi ga takkanate

Kagiri naki chikara umareru

Motomerunaraba doko mo demo

Kawari-me kizuna furikazaso

We are hope.

Empieza a cantarle aquella tierna canción que escuchó una vez de sus padres en una velada romántica entre ellos. Y desde entonces la estudió y canta todas las noches a sus hermanitas, y para Lizy esa es su favorita.

-Lemy. –Dice ella débilmente.

-Vamos, sé que te encanta. –Le sonríe y respira profundamente.

kimi to honki de kokoro butsuke atta yorokobi mo Siempre es un placer que realmente haya querido conocerte ahora

Kimi to honki de kokoro butsuke atta toko mo

Waraikorogete namida kawakashita

Setsunasa mo

Tsunagi awasete kaze no naka

Hatameite iru yo takaku takaku

Why sagasu koto o akirame teta no

Why hitoritatakai tsuzukeru no

Ne don'na mirai kakugo shita no

Lizy lo interrumpe ahí y canta aquel último verso.

Yume w amo te ni shita no

Pronuncia de manera dulce al lado de su hermano y su hermano orgulloso ríe por eso.

-Bueno mi bella genio, creo que tienes talento para cantar. –La halaga su hermano causándole una dulce risa.

Ambos ven como las más jóvenes duermen tranquilamente en el suelo.

Ver eso hace reflexionar a Lizy. Quizá si valga la pena tener recuerdos así a pesar de todo.

…

-No lo entiendo Cristina. ¡Tienes tres opciones y no las tomas! ¿Sabes cuantas personas matarían por al menos una? –Cuestiona Loan a su mejor amiga por primera vez alzándole la voz. No recuerda algún día en que haya estado legítimamente enojada con Cristina, pero después de todo lo que más le enoja es no ser capaz de hacer todo por ella. Incluso en sus mejillas están completamente mojadas. No quiere que nada malo le pase a Cristina y sin embargo ella no acepta ayuda alguna.

-Loan, un riñón no es algo que se regala porque sí. Es una parte importante del cuerpo, no sería capaz de aceptar uno tuyo, de papá o de Liena y si Lyra pudiera ofrecerme el suyo tampoco lo aceptaría. –Responde Cristina con toda decisión de no querer nada de ellas.

-Pero no es regalárselo a alguien más. ¡Es para que mi hermana pueda vivir! –Afirma Loan tratando de mantener el control de sí misma pero le es demasiado difícil hacerlo ahora.

-¡Yo no los acepto porque eso las lastimara! ¿Crees que puedo vivir con el hecho de que sacrificaste tu esperanza de vida para que yo tuviera más años? ¡No quiero eso! No viviré sabiendo que alguna de ustedes o papá pueden vivir menos por mí. Ustedes merecen su propia vida. –Afirma su hermana sin querer verla pero llorando por tener que alzarle la voz a Loan.

-Cristina yo te amo lo suficiente como para decidir vivir menos. Papá y Liena también, si queremos podemos ayudarte. Es nuestro deseo. –Explica Loan sentándose a su lado. acéptalo, no serás quien cause mi muerte o la de nadie.

Siente el cuerpo de Loan subirse a la cama y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras llora en su hombro. Cristina le corresponde el abrazo pero no se concentra en Loan, solo se pone a pensar.

Piensa en aquellas noches de su infancia donde se escabullía para tomar algún bocadillo y veía a su padre admirar una vieja foto de su madre. Una foto que tomo antes de que siquiera él fuera un adulto. Y cada vez que la veía podía sentirse una culpa que carcomía su alma, como si se castigara por el simple hecho de que ella exista. Todo por su muerte en parto.

No quiere conocer esa culpa, simplemente no es tan fuerte para vivir toda su vida con ella. En especial si se trata de hacérselo a alguien de su familia.

…

En el primer piso del hospital cada hermana ve con tristeza a Lincoln, y ellas no pueden evitar sentirse miserables por su propia cuenta. Incluso sin ser hija de alguna de ellas, no pueden evitar llamar a Cristina hija.

Lucy puede recordar aquella primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos. Ese momento de calidez al tenerla en sus brazos, a una pequeña recién nacida la cual podría mimar, amamantar y llamar hija. Alguien que ayude a crecer y que cada vez que le hable la llame mamá. Sin duda Cristina fue su primera hija.

A Lori no le gusta la idea de perder a Cristina. Ella ha sido un apoyo emocional para Loan, ambas tienen un vínculo tan fuerte como él que ella tenía con Leni a su edad. Destrozaría a Loan y sin duda la destrozaría a ella. Siempre le ha gustado darle consejos de moda a Cristina y le encanta que siempre ayude a Loan a socializar o se sienta segura de sí misma. Sin duda le dolería perder a una gran chica como Cristina.

Y para las demás el sentimiento es mutuo, todas han adorado ver a Cristina crecer, cuidar a todas sus hermanas y hermano mientras ellas y él la cuidan. Formando ese lazo familiar que tanto caracteriza a los Loud.

Lana se acerca lentamente a Lincoln. El sonido de las ruedas alerta a Lincoln para que voltee a ella. Le dedica una débil sonrisa, pretendiendo que todo está bien.

-No tienes que fingir, ya no tengo seis años como para no entender cuando estas mal. –Dice Lana en un tono cariñoso mientras toma la mano de su hermano.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre. Por cierto dices que ya no eres una niña ¿Por qué conservas esa gorra? –Ahora su sonrisa y humor suenan más sinceros.

-Tú me la diste. Jamás me desharía de algo tan preciado. Pero volvamos a ti Lincoln, sabemos que esto te afectara mucho pero estaremos por ti ahora. –Lana mueve sus dedos jugueteando con la mano de su hermano.

-No creo que sea yo el que necesita ese apoyo ahora. –Responde Lincoln sin querer soltar la mano de su hermana. Mientras se dedica a observar el suelo, sin querer que alguien más lo vea llorar.

Lana nota eso, ve el sentimiento de inutilidad de Lincoln en su rostro y no desea que siga así. Decide ir a hablar con su hija, tratar de convencerla de aceptar lo que su familia quiere darle.

-Tengo que ir a un lado Liky, te amo. –Le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hermano y dirige su silla al pasillo. Ve que el ascensor está roto y voltea a sus hermanas.

Las demás la observan sin saber que quiere y Lana con sus ojos apunta a las escaleras.

-Bueno ¡Dah! –Luna se levanta y camina para ayudar a Lana con las escaleras.

-Yo estaré al lado de Lincoln. –Luan se sienta al lado de Lincoln para darle apoyo emocional.

El resto de las hermanas también se acercan para poder hacer sentir a su hermano cómodo.

…

Ahora leyendo un libro junto a una pelirroja persona dormida en aquella habitación de hospital que es visitada por muchas personas. Inseguro de tenerla frente a frente.

Lentamente Cristina abre los ojos lentamente, mientras ve a aquel rubio a su lado leyendo. Debe admitir que es apuesto aunque se parece mucho a su hermana mayor.

-¿Hola? –Saluda ella con duda mientras se limpia la vista.

-Ho… Hola, soy Loki. Vengo aquí de vez en cuando a leer algo para los enfermos. Ya sabes para levantar los ánimos. –Es la excusa que se le ocurre mientras con nervios ve a esa chica.

-Oh, bueno los niños moribundos están abajo. -Dice Cristina tranquila.

-¿No eres una niña moribunda? Porque te ves tan joven… Espera eso no salió bien. –Loki se pone a pensar en algo para mejorar su comentario.

-Ja, eres algo tonto. Soy Cristina, mucho gusto. –Habla ella ligeramente más animada.

-Loki, aunque ya dije eso. Bueno ¿Cómo estás?

-Algo enferma pero mi familia me apoya y espera que mejore. Yo quisiera mejorar para ellos. –Responde Cristina mientras le sonríe a su nuevo conocido.

-Bueno, espero que mejores. Sinceramente alguien tan linda no debería estar enferma.

-Jaja. Bueno gracias. –Se sonroja un poco por las palabras de Loki -. ¿Qué lees?

-Oh, es una historia de horror o suspenso sobrenatural. Se llamada "La llamada" Una pena que el autor decidió no continuarla. Era divertida. –Responde Loki mostrándole el libro.

-Oí que era una porquería de Libro. –Responde Cristina mientras se ríe.

-Bueno no lo llamaría una porquería, solo algo desenfocado. –Responde Loki mientras se sonroja por la actitud tan amigable de Cristina. –Y ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida aparte de tu familia?

-Algunos amigos, pero nadie realmente sobre saliente. Los únicos hombres en mi vida son mi hermanito y mi padre. Son los mejores. –Responde Cristina sonriéndole. ún chico realmente me ha besado en los labios.

Por alguna razón Loki se sonroja por esa afirmación. En especial esa dulce sonrisa que le regala.

-Bueno yo… No sé si quisieras aprovechar la oportunidad. Es decir ¿Cuántas tienes en esta vida? –Y en ese momento se da cuenta de que a quien le habla es su prima. Una chica con la que tiene una relación sanguínea, pero no emocional.

Algo en verla sonreír hace que ignore ese detalle. Ni siquiera siente que puede llamarla familia, porque jamás tuvo la oportunidad de relacionarse con alguna de ellas de esa manera. En cambio en casa tiene a su hermanita menor, aunque por ausencia paterna y materna parece más su hija. Pero con esa pelirroja, si no le hubieran dicho que era su prima él no podría imaginársela así.

Cristina algo sonrojada voltea a la puerta de su habitación y tras observarla un segundo le dedica una mirada insegura a Loki.

Ambos se acercan lentamente, se observan fijamente a escasos centímetros completamente sonrojados e inseguros por lo que van a hacer. Para Cristina quizá sea su única oportunidad de saber que se siente el besar a alguien y para Loki, bueno para el hay sentimientos encontrados.

Sin que se dieran cuenta los labios de ambos ya estaban unidos. La sensación para ambos es cálida, agradable y los hace sentir bien. Simplemente es linda para los dos.

Cuando separan sus labios se admiran fijamente. Algo en el corazón de Loki empieza a palpitar cuando ve esa dulce sonrisa de gratitud frente a él. Es la misma sonrisa que su hermanita tiene cuando la manda a dormir, le compra dulces o comparte un momento especial con ella. Es una sonrisa feliz.

-Disculpa, me tengo que ir. –Loki se levanta con prisa y sale de su habitación ignorando a las dos mujeres que recién entran a la habitación.

Lana y Luna ven al rubio salir pero no le prestan atención. Lo único que pueden poner son dos enormes sonrisas por su hija.

-Vaya hija, veo que tenías a alguien y no nos dijiste. –Dice Luna de manera enamorada.

-Espera a que tu papá se dé cuenta. Va a perder la cabeza. –Ríe Lana mientras se acerca a su hija.

-No es para tanto, solo es un amigo. –Miente Cristina bastante nerviosa por la actitud de sus madres.

-Bueno, esa es tu versión. –Lana suspira mientras pierde esa mirada. debemos hablar enserio bebé.

Cristina traga saliva por la inseguridad que le causa esa manera de hablar de su tía. Sin embargo inhala y exhala de manera harta por saber que le dirá.

…

Afuera de la habitación Loki observa una foto de su hermanita. Una jovencita rubia con parte del pelo teñido de naranja. Usando un vestido completo de ese mismo color pero con un moño negro en la cintura.

En su otra mano tiene un papel que recibió hace unos días, un papel que destruyó su ya de por si presionada vida. Primero fue un desalojo, una revocación de beca y ahora algo que no puede superar.

Un aviso de revocación de custodia. Tras una fallida inspección de los agentes de servicios infantiles. No será capaz de volver a verla, pero no los culpa, ni siquiera es capaz de alimentarse a sí mismo.

Y sin su linda Carly dentro de su vida esta será muy vacía, quizá ella es lo único en su vida que valga la pena y ahora no la tendrá ni podrá ser capaz de volver a verla. Es obvio que no se lo permitirán.

Empieza a llorar mientras se da cuenta que su vida ha sido un desastre desde que su madre se fue. No puede darle la vida que merece, ni sabe si él puede darse la vida que necesita.

Desde dentro puede escuchar la conversación de Cristina y ambas mujeres. Se nota que ninguna quiere levantarse la voz.

-Hija tienes que aceptar alguno de eso riñones. No solo te estas lastimando a ti misma y lo sabes. –Reclama Lana irritada por la actitud de su hija ante la situación.

-Es que no puedo. No puedo dejar que se arriesguen por mí, no tienen que hacerlo. –Responde Cristina negándose a escuchar las razones de su madre.

-Por supuesto que tienen que hacerlo y quieren hacerlo. ¡Son tu familia! Las familias sacrifican algo valioso para que estén bien, sacrifican oportunidades, sacrifican tiempo pero jamás pensamos que es un sacrificio. En lo único que pensamos es el deseo de volver a vernos. –Explica Lana mientras toma la mano de su hija pero ella la aparta de inmediato.

-¡No quiero! –Grita finalmente harta. quiero. –Repite lo mismo pero esta vez a punto de llorar mientras ve a su madre a los ojos.

-Hija. Se razonable. Al menos dime porque no quieres. –Pide Luna con tristeza.

-Cada vez que veo a papá recordando a mamá lo veo sufriendo por el hecho de que haya muerto, por el hecho de que no pudo ser capaz de volver a verla y también cuando recuerda otras cosas, no sé qué le causo esa herida en el pulmón pero cada vez que la observa se disculpa y se dice a si misma que no quería lastimarlas. Cuando mi tía Lucy frota su vientre y llora al ver una foto veo su remordimiento y dolor por su contenido ¡Yo no quiero eso! No quiero saber que por mi alguien tan cercano pudo morir o aun peor, no quiero sentir esa responsabilidad ni ese dolor. –Explica la peli roja llorando, descargando cada sentimiento de miedo e inseguridad ante dos de sus madres.

-Pero si no logras salvarte nos lastimaras a todas. –Dice Luna de manera estricta. –Yo no quiero que te vayas, no quiero perder a alguien que amo de nuevo.

-Pero no tendría que vivir sabiendo que lo hice. No tendría que vivir con ese dolor.

-¡La vida siempre duele! –Grita Lana furiosa por esa actitud derrotista que viene de Cristina. -. Me levanto con dolor, trabajo con dolor y duermo con dolor. ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que se siente el saber que te lastimaras la espalda por el simple hecho de tener a tu hija en piernas?

Tanto Luna como Cristina ven con impresión a una furiosa Lana la cual con un rostro enrojecido y con lágrimas trata de levantarse mientras toma un bastón oculto debajo de su silla.

-Mamá no tienes que….

-¡Silencio! ¡Me duele todos los días! Y la peor parte es que no solo es dolor físico. Cada vez que veo a mi hija dar pasos hacia adelante me duele, cada vez que escucho un suspiro cansado de quien necesita cargarme me duele, cada vez que tengo que aplaudirle a alguna de ustedes sentada mientras los demás son capaces de demostrar de pie cada vez que logran algo me duele. No tienes idea de que tanto se rompió mi corazón al ver a mi gemela y a tu padre llorar cuando me vieron en esta silla. –Reclama Lana finalmente poniéndose de pie, mientras siente todo el peso de su cuerpo deseando ceder, deseando volver a su silla como si de un imán se tratase. Con un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Mamá….

-Vivo con eso Cristina y no lo hago por mí. Sería fácil rendirme, poder dejar de sentir dolor. Pero vivo por mis hermanas, mi hermano, vivo por mi hija y lo hago también por ti. Porque te amo, porque ese dolor es nada comparado con la felicidad que me da ver el cómo creces. Porque te necesito Cristina, todos lo hacemos. –Finalmente su cuerpo cede y casi cae al suelo pero Luna es capaz de atraparla.

-Vamos hermana, yo te ayudo. –Luna sienta con suavidad a Lana y suspira mientras ve a Cristina. Le sonríe débilmente pero su mueca se vuelve a hacer triste mientras sale de la habitación.

-Por favor Cristina. Por favor date cuenta de que te necesitamos. –Dice Lana sin voltearla a ver.

-No quiero perder a mi hija Cristy. No así. –Añade Luna dándole una última mirada.

Cristina por su parte se queda pensando en su habitación, ahora simplemente callada. Ve por la ventana y nota que el día todavía no ha terminado y sin embargo ahora está cansada, siente que podría dormir por una semana entera solo para no querer ver a ninguna de ellas a la cara.

…

En la cafetería frente al hospital Loki bebé un poco de café. Ve a su tía Lisa, parece estar esperando a alguien porque se ve legítimamente preocupada. No sabe porque le importa, quizá porque a diferencia de muchas personas en esta situación ella fue sincera con él sobre todo.

Ve a una mujer rubia, con algunas canas ya visibles usando un vestido aqua marina. Tiene en sus manos a dos adolescentes, una usando ropa deportiva roja y la otra un corbatín amarillo sobre su blusa.

-Como que no puedo creer que hayan tratado de ir solas al centro comercial. ¿Tienen idea de que tan peligroso es ir solas a esos lugares? –Leni regañía a sus sobrinas mientras las guía a la mesa con Lisa. Se nota la preocupación en su tono pero no falta cierta severidad.

-Pero tía, papá solía ir con sus cinco hermanas menores al centro comercial incluso siendo más joven que nosotras. –Aclara Liby algo irritada.

-Sí ¿No es así tía Lisa? –Pregunta Lacy a su tía intentando obtener una respuesta que le dé la razón.

-Su tío Lincoln es diferente, el sí era alguien responsable. –Responde Lisa.

-Además siempre supimos que linky podía cuidarse solo y también a las demás. Pero no puede enfocarse en todas ahora, por lo que necesito que sean más responsables y nos obedezcan. ¿No volverán a salir sin permiso? –La pregunta de Leni parecía más una orden que una duda.

-Bien. –Responden ambas hermanas desesperadas.

Loki desde lejos sonríe por eso. Se nota que cuidan bien a esas chicas y por lo que le dijo su tía Lisa cuando la conoció también deben cuidar bien a sus otras primas y primo.

Ver eso le da alegría. Ya quisiera el haber tenido tantas personas por las cuales preocuparse y que se preocuparan por él. Su familia nunca fue numerosa, ahora solo quedan dos y pronto estará solo.

Nota que Lisa les ordena comida a sus sobrinas mientras Leni intenta limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Tía. Estamos bien de veras, no llores. –Pide Liby tratando de calmar a su tía e intentando no sonar triste.

-Lo siento chicas, es que… No sé qué haría si algo le pasara a alguna de ustedes. Todas son mis favoritas y no quisiera que les pase algo malo. –Abraza a ambas mientras trata de calmarse.

Pensando en lo que ve Loki saca un sobre, lo observa con atención y luego le dedica una mirada dudosa a Lisa.

…

-Leni me mandó un mensaje. Dijo que Liby y Lacy estaban en la calle cuando se las topó. Me pidió que vaya a casa para vigilar al resto de las chicas. –Anuncia Lola deprimida.

-De acuerdo Lola, cuídalas y diles que llegare en la noche. Ustedes deberían ir también. –Sugiere Lincoln a las hermanas que se encuentran presentes.

-Lincoln. Todo estará bien, tu solo tienes que relajarte. –Lola le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y va a la puerta del hospital.

-Iré con ella Lincoln. Con esas chicas se necesita más de una. –Lucy también lo besa y sale con Lola.

…

En el auto tanto Lola como Lucy ven el estacionamiento sin decirse nada, solo pueden temer lo peor.

Lucy siente que su mundo se viene derrumba, mientras recuerda cuando la cargó y le dijo a su hermano que ella les daría felicidad. No está lista para dejar ir esa felicidad.

Lola le da palmadas a Lucy mientras abiertamente llora, dejando caer su maquillaje sin importarle lo mal que se vea. Ella tampoco desea perder a una de sus hijas.

Lincoln asiente con una pequeña sonrisa. Ve que Lynn y Luan se levantan por igual.

-Nosotras vamos por nuestras chicas. No quiero que Liby haga enloquecer a Leni con sus bromas. –Dice Luan tratando de buscar humor a la situación pero le es inútil, no tiene ánimos para bromear.

-Sí, Lacy no puede mantenerse quieta ni un segundo. Iré a detenerla si intenta irse de nuevo. –Afirma Lynn fingiendo confianza.

Ahora en ese primer piso de hospital solo quedan Lincoln, Lori y Lily. Los tres sin ser capaces de iniciar una conversación.

Lily abre la boca para tratar de iniciar la conversación, cualquier cosa le serviría pero simplemente no encuentra las palabras adecuadas o algún tema. Solo puede pensar en su hija, de seguro ella debe tener mucho miedo, pero le da gusto saber que no está sola. Quizá verla y hablarle le dé ánimos, debería también traer a su hija para que pueda cargarla, le encantaría verla jugar con Lila.

-Lincoln, ninguna de nosotras quiere que le pase algo malo a Cristina. La amamos pero también te amamos a ti. No has salido del hospital desde que la internaron, si quieres verla mejorar tu debes cuidarte. –Afirma Lori con tono maternal mientras obliga a Lincoln a levantarse.

-No quiero dejarla, no quiero que le pase algo mientras no esté y los doctores no puedan avisarme de inmediato. –Dice Lincoln tratando de sentarse. Como si esa silla fuera lo único que necesitara.

-Lori tiene razón Linky. Al menos ve a la cafetería que está cruzando la calle. –Pide Lily evitando que se siente.

-Todo estará bien. Necesitas alimentarte.

Entre Lori y Lily se llevan a un inseguro Lincoln a comer algo, para que al momento de abrazar a su hija esté en plena forma para cargarla incluso si no es una pequeña ya.

Mientras que Lincoln solo las sigue porque ni siquiera deseos de protestar tiene.

…

En aquella cafetería pasan algunos minutos y Loki logra apreciar como otras cinco personas llegan. Entre ellas ella… Debe admitir que es hermosa y casi idéntica a su madre adoptiva.

Ve a las seis mujeres, las dos chicas y al hombre comer juntos como una familia unida. Mientras que ambas chicas tratan de llamar la atención de su padre el resto de las mujeres hablan tranquilamente entre sí como sí. Se nota su tristeza pero también como se apoyan mutuamente, es ese tipo de apoyo el que ella necesita. El que él no puede darle.

Está seguro de que podría recibir el amor que él no recibió de su parte. Quiere creer que así será. Con unas cuantas lagrimas le manda un mensaje al número que le proporciono Lisa pidiéndole verla afuera.

-Disculpen, tengo que atender esto hermanas. Pero descuiden volveré. –Anuncia Lisa mientras sale a toda prisa del lugar.

Loki por su parte también se pone en marcha para hablar con ella. Cruza una mirada rápida con Lori, pero en ese simple segundo se logra sentir una gran amalgama de emociones encontradas para él. Entre ellas el aceptar que no había nada que perdonarle a ella porque no hubo ningún tipo de error alguno y otra es el deseo de saber ¿Y si no lo hubiera dado en adopción? Pero es un pensamiento fugaz, porque recuerda los momentos vividos con su familia y se da cuenta que nunca necesito a Lori para ser feliz, él ya tiene una madre.

Lori por su parte tiene una sensación incomoda en ese segundo, como si algo familiar hubiera vuelto a ella.

…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –Pregunta Lisa incrédula. Alegre por saber que hay una esperanza, pero de todos modos incrédula por saber de quién viene.

-No es por Cristina por lo que lo hago, tampoco es por mamá. Es por algo más. –Responde Loki de manera seria. -Solo necesito una garantía. Una sola promesa que espero que cumplas porque yo no voy poder saber si lo hiciste o no, pero necesito que me lo prometas. –Empieza a llorar por el hecho de tener que pedirle eso a su tía, pero es lo mejor para todos.

-Lo que sea Loki. Estas salvando la vida de mi hija. Te lo debo todo. –Afirma Lisa llorando mientras le da un abrazo a su sobrino.

Loki saca un sobre. Se lo da en la mano a Lisa y la mira directamente con mucha seriedad.

-Necesito que me prometas que ella tendrá la mejor vida. –Suplica llorando - ¿Qué crecerá y estará llena de amor? Quiero que tenga la mejor vida posible. Solo prométeme eso. Por favor. –Incapaz de dejar de llorar le da un abrazo a su tía.

Una confundida Lisa no para de llorar mientras piensa que significa eso. Abre el sobre y lo lee. Sus ojos se abren al leer lo que pide y le dedica otra mirada incrédula a Loki.

-Por favor.

Con todo el peso del mundo en su pecho Lisa asiente y le besa la mejilla a Loki. Con la mayor gratitud del mundo, con el saber que seguirá siendo madre y con una promesa que piensa cumplir.

…

Dos días después, de una cirugía dada por un donador anónimo. Todas las Loud e hijas salvo Lisa están en la habitación de Cristina festejándole. Llorando de alegría. Su padre por recomendación del doctor solo tiene su mano apretando la suya mientras se alegra de saber que su hija está bien.

-Sabía que algo bueno pasaría hija. Nunca dude que alguien tan linda como tu tendría el regalo de alguna persona amable. –Lola le da un beso en la mejilla a Cristina mientras le toma su mano.

-Suspiro. Realmente no era tu momento hija. Por un momento pensé que estarías con… Que ya no estarías. –Dice Lucy suavemente mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

-Querida hermana, me alegra tanto verte bien. Por cierto mamá y la tía Lana ya no dijeron que tienes a alguien especial. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? –Interroga Lyra de manera coqueta haciendo que Cristina se sonroje.

Cristina iba a hablar pero es interrumpida por un doctor que recién entra a la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo doctor? –Pregunta Lincoln algo temeroso.

-En primer lugar usted necesita condones y en segundo lugar solo quería avisarle a Cristina que una noche más en cama y podrá ir a casa. –Anuncia el doctor alegremente.

-Créame esa palabra no existe en nuestro hogar. –Dice Luan bromeando y todas se ríen.

-Lo puedo notar. Bueno eso era todo. –Antes de voltearse Cristina le habla.

-Doctor… ¿Podría conocer a mi donador? Para agradecerle por todo. –Suplica Cristina de manera amable.

El semblante serio del doctor alerta a todos de que algo no anda bien. Su suspiro cansado muestra un profundo pesar.

La sonrisa de Cristina desaparece cuando el doctor saca un sobre y se lo entrega a su padre.

-Lo lamento mucho. Quien le donó el riñón ya había donado con anterioridad el otro. No pudimos hacer nada por él. –Es lo único que dice antes de retirarse con pena.

Todos voltean a ver a una congelada Cristina la cual es incapaz de creer las palabras del hombre, es incapaz de poder asimilar la noticia mientras que en su mente la historia de su padre se repite en ella. Por ella alguien murió de nuevo.

-No. –Susurra triste mientras empieza a llorar.

"De seguro te preguntaras sobre la mujer que te recogió. Ella es tu tía Lisa, ella te dará algo que yo jamás poder darte. Una familia que te cuide y ame por siempre. Habrá días en los que me lloraras, lo sé y lo lamento tanto pero recuerda que siempre estaré allí incluso cuando no este. Alguna vez te dije del día en el que no estaré y te dije que debes estar lista; Bueno ese día llegó. Pero eso no significa que desapareceré de tu vida, porque cada vez que estés orgullosa de ti, cada vez que sientas un abrazo incluso si no hay nadie ese seré yo. Amándote y apoyándote a cada paso del camino porque nuestro lazo va más allá de todo mundo. Este es mi último regalo Carly, yo te doy una familia que te hará feliz. Con todo el amor posible e imposible tu hermano Loki Pingrey. "

Una niña de tan solo ocho años entra con una maleta a lo cual será su siguiente hogar. Tomada de la mano de su tía Lisa.

-Tengo miedo tía. No sé si me querrán o no y sin Loki no sé qué hacer. –Dice aquella muchachita asustada por el cambio tan radical en su vida.

Lisa solo le sonríe mientras se pone a su altura y acaricia su cabeza. Le da un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Ellas y ellos te amaran Carly, darán todo por ti y siempre se aseguraran de que estés bien, porque son tu familia y eso nada lo cambiara. –Le dice de manera dulce mientras se levanta y toca la perilla. Le da una última mirada, sabiendo que ella será otro de los grandes amores de su vida.

Abre lentamente la puerta mientras una nerviosa Carly observa a una familia de más de veinte personas saludarla.

-Bienvenida Carly. –Gritan todos con ánimos mientras ella solo es capaz de sonreír tímidamente.

…

Sin lugar a dudas Te necesito ha sido una gran experiencia, me ha encantado ver a donde iba con esta historia. Ver que giros eran mejores para el desarrollo y pensar en distintas ideas que los alegrarían a ustedes. Porque es con ustedes con quien estoy agradecido, por darme ánimos de seguir (Aunque algunas reseñas hayan sido negativas igual las agradezco) y me ha encantado ver que les halla encantado esta historia. Porque esto me ayuda a contar algo que yo quiero y practicar cada día para ser mejor escritor. Por ustedes quiero mejorar.

Ahora contestando los comentarios. Que serán los últimos.

Arago2 : Muchas gracias por considerarlo así. Realmente espero que esto te haya gustado.

Jva: Dios mío eso es mucha crítica constructiva. Gracias realmente por ayudarme a saber mis fallas.

Mastercold: Bueno esto le da un final a la historia de Loki, realmente había algo más que decir allí.

Imperialstar: Yo igual padezco el síndrome amigo, fue un error mío jeje. Bueno ya hablando enserio me encanto el hecho de que esto te haya gustado tanto y descuida. Grandes historias vendrán.

Julex: Enserio admiro el hecho de que leas tanto sin desesperarte. Enserio admiro que te hayas dado una segunda oportunidad para leer mi historia y admiro que a un gran artista le halla encantado mi historia. Y sí, cada hija nació feliz y la familia siempre está dispuesta a crecer.

DESTACADO: Bueno, quizá esto te alegre.

Ficlover: Si ese era el lonje moco. Y quería dar esa escena cruel para que la esperanza crezca en este capítulo. Dime si lo logre y espero lo hallas disfrutado.

Ntian: Si, no soy bueno en el lemon. Pero ficlover tiene la escena lemon del trio luna y lynncoln que se podría considerar canon en mi historia si gustas. Fuera de eso, ahora sí. Todas las hermanas pueden ser felices juntas.

Armandux: No sé si esto es sad o no. Y la cosa si estaba jodida para nuestra querida cristina pero vino la esperanza. Espero y lo hayas disfrutado.

Cocoa: Si ese lemy es un loquillo. Y bueno las cosas fueron bien al final pero ¿A qué costo?

Doce Espadas: Que bueno que te hallan gustado los nacimientos, aunque faltaron concepciones. Y pues Lily le va a ambos lados, en especial con Lisa y Linky. Además Linka no se podía ir tan fácil, pero debía estar en mejores manos.

Sam the stormbringer: Curiosamente compre una pluma verde ayer, Y bueno que puedo decir. Las canciones que recuerdas son buenísimas. Incluso magistrales. Y si, la vida de Cristina fue rara pero bueno los Loud son una familia rara. Y tenías razón. Felicidades.

Antes de que se me olvide la canción se llama We are Hope, vigésimo opening del anime One Piece y los extractos puestos su traducción es…

Levantemos nuestros sentimientos por ti

Levantémonos con nuestra fuerza ilimitada

No importa donde estemos, lo conseguiremos

Nos moveremos con nuestros bonos sin cambio

Somos esperanza

Siempre es un pacer que haya querido conocerte ahora

Siempre es una lástima que tengamos todas las risas y lágrimas.

Unámonos en el viento.

Subiremos altos por los cielos.

¿Por qué renunciar a la búsqueda?

¿Por qué sigues luchando tu solo?

Oye no escondas tu futuro.

Tu sueño está a tu alcance.

Con esto yo Soy PenguinArrow y nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
